Centerfold
by XxTartLoverxX
Summary: A Steph/MM paring. A Merry Man makes a startling discovery that changes his life. No character bashing. Rating is for language and adult situations. Based on the song Centerfold by the J. Geils Band.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Characters are not mine. I just like playing with them and will return them to their rightful owner soon.

Just a one-shot based on the song Centerfold by the J. Geils Band . A Merry Man makes a startling discovery that changes his life. No character bashing and it's a Steph/MM paring. Rating is for language and adult situations.

* * *

**Angel is a Centerfold**

If I have to sit in this damn cubical staring at the three walls any longer, I might go crazy. I got injured on a take down a few days ago, so I was confined to office work until I healed. Fucking skip. I hate office work. My ass is asleep and my eyes feel like they're going to bug out of my head.

Les comes running over to my cubical with a beyond excited look on his face. He either has really good plans tonight or something good happened.

"Cal, guess what?" Fuck, I hate guessing games.

"I don't know...you've got a threesome lined up with Filipino twins?" I laughed as his eyes glazed over. He shook his head from the images I planted.

"No, no, no. Not that...that wouldn't be amazing, but this is better." Now I was curious. It had to be good for Les to put it above a twin sandwich with him as the meat.

"What could be better than that?"

"My great-uncle Guido died." He smiled big. He's happy about his uncle dying. He **is** a sick twisted fuck.

"What? And that makes you happy?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah. I didn't really know him so I'm not all torn up about it. BUT...my dad told him all about me and it seems that he was a player like me. He never married and never had kids. He left me something in his will." Now I was understanding his excitement. Maybe Les was turning into a millionaire. Not that he wasn't already. We just didn't advertise how much money we made.

"Well what did he leave you? All of his money? His giant houses in five different countries? Boats? Cars? What?" His smile grew and he shook his head.

"Something even better." Now what would be better? What was going on in his twisted mind?

"I'm lost. Tell me what he left you before I pound your face in for wasting my time." Les rolled his eyes at my threat. Huh, maybe I'm losing my touch. My tattoo alone is enough to scare people.

"Quit whining you big baby. I'll tell you." Les got real close to me, like he was telling me a national secret. He looked around to see if anyone else was around. What a dork.

"He left me his entire Playboy collection. He had every issue ever printed and they're all in pristine condition." My mouth dropped open. That was impressive and I could understand, now, that Les found this more exciting than money or cars. He really is a horn-dog.

"That's awesome, man. Congratulations." What else do you say to something like that? I've never been one to look at women in magazines. I prefer the real thing and paper just isn't real.

Les was bouncing on his feet. He really was excited. "You want to go with me to pick up the boxes?" Ewww. That doesn't sound fun at all, but it would get me out of the office. Damn straight.

"Sure. Let me tell Steph and Tank that I'm leaving." He nodded and ran off toward the stairs. I knew he would be waiting for me in the garage.

Steph, my angel, started working here full-time about six months ago. We all watched her train her ass off and pass the entrance tests with flying colors. I've never been so proud of her. Since my partner moved to the Boston office, she asked me to be her partner. I jumped at that opportunity. It meant that I got to spend time with her.

I'm just about completely in love with the woman. I have been since she first started coming around the office. She is unlike any woman I have ever met and she doesn't even know how amazing she is. She thinks that she is average at best. She doesn't know that every guy at RangeMan wants to ask her out.

Her and Morelli called it quits for good when she agreed to work here full-time. He didn't trust her around us and wanted her to choose. She chose us and left him in the dust. She never looked back and we were all so proud of her. It made us love her more.

After her and Morelli called it quits, Ranger moved to Miami. We all thought he would finally step up and make her his, but he ran like a coward. It broke her heart when he left, but she moved on. She worked hard training and focused on kicking our asses in the ring. She recently started dating again and is seeing some accountant that Connie introduced her to. It's only been a couple of dates, but she seems happy.

Her and I talk all the time while were out working. She quickly became my best friend and the only woman I have ever loved. I will never tell her about my feelings because I'm too scared. Pathetic, I know. But why would someone like her have feelings for me? She is so far out of my league that it's not funny. I'm satisfied being her friend.

I found her in her cubical doing searches. She almost looked as bored as I felt. Since she was my partner, I wanted to tell her that I was leaving the office for a while.

"Hey Angel. Just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out on a personal errand with Lester." She turned and smiled her bright smile at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Okay. I'm almost done here so I might head home early. Thanks for letting me know." God she was so beautiful.

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow." I dropped a kiss on her out of control curls and walked to Tank's office. He knew why I was there before I even spoke.

"Already talked to Santos. You guys have fun." He didn't even bother looking up from the piles of paperwork. I laughed and turned toward the elevator.

Les was waiting impatiently in his Escalade. It was parked perfectly so all I had to do was step off the elevator and open the damn door.

"Let's do this, man. I can tell you're going to be busy with Mrs. Palm and her five sisters tonight." Les wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at me. We drove to the lawyer's office in complete silence. Les was radiating excited energy. Just like a kid on Christmas.

Three hours later, we were both in Les' RangeMan apartment knee-deep in old Playboy magazines. Les was in Heaven and I was uncomfortable. Looking at half-naked women with another man in the same room was not a good idea. I will admit that some of these issues are pretty amazing.

Seeing the change in what was considered 'hot' over the years was interesting. The centerfold girls that they used in the 50's and 60's look nothing like the ones used today.

I was sorting my way through a box labeled 2000's when I came across an interesting issue. It was titled _Girls of Summer 2003._ I have no clue what drew me to this issue. The girl on the cover wasn't that attractive. I think it could have been the 'Proud to be an American' centerfold advertisement. I thought, what the hell. I may as well give it a gander.

When I turned to the special centerfold layout and let the pages fall. I looked at the woman and the blood running through my veins turned ice-cold. I knew this girl. I didn't just know her...my angel is this centerfold.

There, on the three pages, was Stephanie Plum spread out in all her beautiful glory. She was way younger, like maybe 22 or 23, but it was my angel. Her eyes were still the same ice blue and her hair was still as crazy as it is now.

She was positioned on her back on a bed. Her back was arched, making her bare breasts point to the heavens. Her bottom bits were only covered by a red, white and blue scrap of underwear. One hand was resting just underneath the top band of that underwear. Any guy could use his imagination and make that hand go further. Her other hand was resting on the bed, holding the matching bra. It was an amazing picture. They captured Steph's beauty and innocence.

The rest of the layout was her in different poses wearing different degrees of nothing. In some of the shots, she used a red, white and blue towel to cover the most intimate area. I noticed that she never fully exposed herself and in each shot, she held a look of innocence on her face. That look on her face made me hard enough to split diamonds. She still has that look even years later.

My favorite picture of her was her facing away from the camera. She was in impossibly high heals that made her legs look amazing. You couldn't help running your eyes up and down those luscious legs. She wore a tiny thong, so her gorgeous ass was on display for all to see. Her arms were wrapped around her chest and she held a lollipop in one of her hands. Her head was turned to look at the camera behind her and her tongue was on the move to the sucker. I can almost hear her moan when she finally gets to taste the sugary treat. I turned to the biography section and just about creamed my jeans.

Now, I'm a Navy man. I was a Seal, but seeing Stephanie in the skimpy army uniform was just too much. She was leaning against a wall with one leather boot clad leg bent up behind her. The camouflaged shorts were way beyond indecent and were unbuttoned just about down to her barely covered promise land. She wasn't wearing a top and her hands were resting seductively on her tight stomach. She rested them there like she was thinking about running them up to cup her breasts. She still had that innocent look on her face, but the thing that almost made me embarrass myself was the Glock strapped to her sexy as hell thigh. Good LORD.

"What you got man? Anything good?" Les' voice snapped me out of a very dirty fantasy and back to reality. There was no way I was letting him see this. Poor Stephanie would never hear the end of it. I wanted to save her the humiliation. I'm sure she wouldn't want this passed around to all the guys at RangeMan. I had to figure out a way to hide it. He would never miss one issue.

"Nothing good man. Same shit, different edition." His gruff told me that he agreed. I closed the magazine and slid it under my jacket. Hopefully I could sneak it out.

"I'm going to head to my apartment. I've got a busy day tomorrow." He nodded and opened another magazine. I stood and grabbed my jacket and magazine and headed to my apartment. Maybe I needed a little time with the Palm sisters too. Seeing my angel like that was too much. How was I going to work with her now?

* * *

The next day was sheer torture. Steph was her normal happy self and each time she came around me, I didn't see her in her RangeMan uniform. I saw her in that little thong, or in those army shorts. I spent the day at my desk hard as a rock. I prayed for the day to be over so I could get some relief. Right as I was turning off my computer, my worst nightmare walked toward me. God, this was going to be torture.

"Hey Cal. You got a minute before you go?" Steph didn't look as happy as she had an hour ago so I nodded and motioned for her to sit in the guest chair.

"Is everything okay between us? I mean, you seem so distant today. Have I done something to upset you?" God, she thought this was her fault. How can I explain this without making a fool of myself?

"Everything's great, Angel. I'm sorry if I've seemed distant. It's been a weird day." Hopefully she would leave it at that. She let out a deep sigh and got a sad look in her eye. I remember hearing that she had a date with the accountant tonight so I thought that was a safe topic.

"What time is your date tonight?" Her eyes got big and filled with tears. Shit. What did I miss?

"No date. Kevin called me and ended whatever we had. He said that my job was too stressful for him." She scoffed and then got real serious. "What's wrong with me Cal? Why do the guys that I'm interested in, have no interest in me?" I wanted to find this asshole accountant and beat his ass. I settled for pulling her into my arms and held her why she cried.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Angel. You're amazing Steph. If he doesn't see that, then fuck him. You're better off without him." She sighed and pulled away once her tears had stopped.

"Thanks. I'm going to go home and eat some ice cream." Before she walked away I let my mouth speak without thinking.

"Hey Steph. Can I grab Pinos and bring it over to you? You need real food before the ice cream." A brief smile crossed her face and she nodded.

"Sounds good." She blew me a kiss and then walked toward the elevator. What the hell have I done. I have to spend an evening alone with Stephanie. I can't erase the images from that damn magazine. This is going to be sheer hell.

I got the pizza for me and a meat-ball sub for Steph and drove to her apartment. I don't know why I brought it, but I had the magazine rolled up in my coat pocket. Maybe I would ask her about it. Doubtful, but maybe.

I knocked on the door when I reached her apartment and waited for her to open it. I could have picked the lock, but I decided to give her privacy and wait instead. I was rewarded with a bright smile when she opened the door.

"I'm so hungry. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chuckled and sat the food down on her coffee table.

Steph hurried to grab us beers and napkins and we both sat and stuffed our faces. I kept looking at her out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know what to say to her and I was nervous. I didn't realize it, but she was on to what I was doing. She finally had enough and threw her sandwich down and looked at me.

"What is going on with you? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I could see the agitation behind her eyes. I needed to talk to her about the magazine because I didn't want my stupid reactions to it to cause us problems at work. I love being her partner and didn't want to lose her as a friend.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you something, but you can't be embarrassed or mad." She would be both, but hopefully this will prepare her a little.

"Ooookkkkaaaay." How she turned one word into such a long expression is beyond me.

"Yesterday, when I left the office, I went with Les to pick up his inheritance that some great uncle left him." She looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"His uncle left him his collection of Playboy magazines." She smiled and laughed.

"That's perfect for Les. So what? Are you jealous that he has dirty magazines to look at?" She leaned back into the corner of her couch and took a swig of beer.

"Not jealous. The collection was quite extensive. It was every magazine ever published." I took a pause to look at her. She was still just staring at me with a small smirk. "We looked at some of the magazines last night and I came across one that..." Her eyes got wide when she realized what I was saying. Humiliation and shame crossed her face and then sheer terror.

"Please tell me that Les didn't see it. I'll never hear the end of it and he'll make copies and paste them around the office. Oh my God. I knew that this would happen eventually." She was panicking and I pulled her into my arms to calm her.

"Relax, Angel. He didn't see it and I stole it so that he never would. He'll never miss it." She calmed in my arms and seemed to relax a little. We were quite for several minutes. The only sound in the room was the TV screaming at us to buy gold.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." I was shocked. Why the hell wouldn't I want to be her friend?

"What?" Brilliant conversation, I know. I think I should let the flaming skull take over. He might have better things to say.

"Everyone who has ever found out about my pictures has found it too embarrassing to stay friends. They were ashamed of what I did. I did it to pay for college and I don't regret it. People around here don't understand that." She pulled out of my arms and looked at the tattoo on my forehead.

"I understand. I've done things in my youth that I don't regret, but that aren't widely accepted. Flaming Francis up there is just one of those. I'll never stop being your friend." She smiled and leaned into my side. We fell into silence again.

"Can I ask you something, Cal?" Her voice was tentative. Like she was afraid of even asking that question.

"Shoot." I had no secrets from her.

"Why did you steal the magazine from Lester? Most of the guys would have been more than thrilled to find that and would have shown it off." Shit. To lie or not to lie. Decision time...I can tell her the truth and maybe get my dream girl or lie and keep her as a friend. Shit, shit, shit. I've been too quiet too long.

"Honestly. I knew if Les saw it then he would share it and I didn't want anyone else seeing it." She tensed in my arms.

"Why didn't you want anyone to see it?" Total honesty time, Calvin Holmes. It's now or never.

"Because I want to be the last person who sees you that way." She turned to face me with a questioning look on her face. She tried to raise one eye brow, but failed miserably.

"I've fallen in love with you Stephanie. I can't tell you when but it happened and thinking about some other guy looking at you makes me angry. I know you don't feel the same way about me and that's okay. I just couldn't let Les and the guys treat you like your some prop to oogle at." She was quiet as she studied me.

"What makes you think I don't feel the same way?" Her question sent a shiver down my spine. What was she saying? She quietly waited for my answer.

"How could you feel the same way? You know what I've done in my past. I'm not the type of man a good girl falls in love with." She was looking at me still but I couldn't read her thoughts. Her face was blank. She stood up off the couch and walked toward her bedroom.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." There was a tone in her voice that I've never heard before. It sounded husky and flirty, or was I just hoping. Wishful thinking, Calvin.

I cleaned up our dinner mess and grabbed the magazine out of my coat pocket. I would leave it with her. I didn't need that reminder in my room.

"I brought the copy of your magazine, Steph. I'll leave it here." I yelled back toward her bedroom.

"Bring it back to me please." I grabbed the magazine and walked back to her bedroom. I expected her to dismiss me and to ask me to leave. I expected her to ask for a new partner at work. I expected her to never talk to me again. I didn't expect what I walked in on.

Stephanie, my angel, was standing against her bedroom wall wearing the camouflaged shorts, leather boots, and Glock. Her hands were in the same position as the picture and my mouth ran dry. Holy wet dream material.

"You said earlier that because of what you've done in your past you don't think a good girl could love you." Her voice was firm and full of determination. I nodded my head and watched as she cocked one finger and made the 'come here' motion.

I slowly walked toward where she stood, my little soldier pointing the way. There was no hiding it and when she saw it, her eyes widened. When I got close enough, she grabbed my T-shirt and pulled me into her. I felt her softness press into my hard muscles.

"You honestly think that no good girl would be able to love you?" Her lips were so close to mine. I watched as her tongue traced around her full lips and I felt her nipples harden through the material of my shirt. I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

"Then it's a good thing that good girls don't pose naked for Playboy isn't it?" It took me a second to realize what she was saying. I watched her smile spread across her face as she saw the realization dawn in my eyes.

"You're right. A good girl wouldn't pose naked. My angel would though. My angel is a centerfold." I brought my lips to meet hers in a kiss filled with hunger, passion, and most importantly love. I didn't know if we would last and I didn't care at that moment. I had the most amazing woman in my arms and even if we didn't last. I would always have memories of her in this outfit.

* * *

**A/N - This story wasn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry if there were a lot. I'm looking for a beta for my first chapter story. It's completely written and just needs some grammar checking before posted. If anyone is interested and able to help, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Characters are not mine and I'm making no money.

Thanks to all the reviews of the original story. I decided to continue with Cal and Steph's story. I'm letting this story lead me so please don't expect timely updates. I'll post the new chapters as I get them written. These chapters are also not beta'd so you'll have to excuse my mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 2

SPOV

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! What am I doing? Smart Stephanie, where are you when I need you? Why are you letting the stupid me guide my actions? The last time you let that happen, I ended up naked in a magazine. Which brings me back to my newest freak out.

I couldn't believe it when Cal brought up that damn magazine. I thought I had escaped that bad decision of my youth, but NOOO! Some stupid uncle of Lester Santos had to die and leave HIM his collection of girly magazines. What are the odds? Why did his uncle have to be a complete horn-dog and collect magazines? Ewweee...what if he used me to...NO, Stephanie! Don't think about that. Think about what you're currently doing.

What the hell am I doing? I mean, this is Cal. He's my parter at work. He's sexy as hell and has a body that doesn't quit. He protects me at all costs and he said that he loved me. Do I love him? There have been feelings growing since we work together every day, but I always thought he looked at me like a little sister. That's why I agreed to go out with what's his name...the dull accountant. I'm ready for a steady relationship.

Morelli wasn't what I wanted. He wanted me to change into something that I'm not nor do I have the desire to be. When he gave me that final ultimatum, it was no contest. I chose the guys at RangeMan and never looked back. I thought, at the time, that Ranger was what I wanted. He was my best friend, but when he packed up and moved to Miami I realized that I was living a pipe dream chasing him. He would need to change to make me happy, and that wasn't fair to him. I focused on my training and forgot about the two men in my life.

After I passed the entrance tests to work at RangeMan full-time, I have never been so proud of myself. I didn't do it for anyone except myself and it made me feel awesome! I heard Cal's partner left for the Boston office, so I approached him hoping he would agree to be my partner. He's always been one of my favorites. He jumped at the opportunity and we've been partners ever since. I never thought I would be standing here half-naked in my bedroom with him in my apartment. I was about to forever change our partnership.

"I brought the copy of your magazine, Steph. I'll leave it here." I heard him yell and my heart sped up. Could I do this? Should I do this? Knowing that he thought enough of me to steal the magazine from Les was enough to make my mind up.

"Bring it back to me please." I took a deep breath and posed against the back wall in my bedroom. Posing for the magazine happened years ago, but I still had the outfits and I knew exactly how I stood. You don't forget something like that. I heard him moving down the hallway and knew that it was going to happen.

He stopped in my doorway and looked at me posed in front of him. I watched his eyes rake up and down my body, setting me on fire with his intense gaze. My mouth was dry, but I found courage to speak.

"You said earlier that because of what you've done in your past you don't think a good girl could love you." I used my firm voice. I was surprised that it didn't crack. His head slowly nodded as he looked into my eyes. His stormy grey eyes meeting my baby blues. I crooked my finger and directed him to come closer. He walked slowly toward me with a noticeable bulge in his pants. When I finally caught site of what he had to offer, my eyes widened in anticipation. I guess every thing on Cal was big!

When he got close enough to me, I grabbed his T-shirt in my small hand and pulled him even closer to me. My soft breasts were pressed into his hard muscles and I couldn't stop my nipples from hardening. My lips were so close to his that we were sharing breaths.

"You honestly think that no good girl would be able to love you?" I traced my tongue around my lips waiting for his answer. I knew that most of the guys saw themselves as damaged goods and that saddened me. They all are amazing men, and they deserve so much more than they're willing to settle for. Cal may have done things in his past that he's not proud of, but I don't see the past when I look at him. I see the smart, funny, sexy as hell man that he is.

I guess I made him speechless because he didn't say a word. He simply nodded his head and looked into my eyes again. Searching for something.

"Then it's a good thing that good girls don't pose naked for Playboy, isn't it?" I watched as that information made its way around his mind and the second he realized what I was saying, I smiled a sexy smile.

"You're right. A good girl wouldn't pose naked. My Angel would though. My angel is a centerfold." His words sent a chill down my spine. I used to hate it when Joe referred to me as 'his', but when Cal called me his angel - it just felt right. The possessiveness was clear in his words, but it didn't scare me or make me mad. He was making me his, but he was also giving himself to me. I watched hungrily as his lips lowered to mine.

I about combusted when our lips finally met. There was so much being said in that kiss. I want you, I need you, you're mine, and finally...I love you. I moaned into his mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth and tangle with mine. His hungry hands were roaming over my barely covered flesh and stoking fires inside me as our lips feasted on each other.

I whimpered when he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavy.

"As much as I want to throw you onto that bed and fuck you senseless, I think we need to stop, Angel." His voice was so husky and full of desire and as much as I hated to admit it, I had to agree with him.

"I know. I'm sorry." I wasn't sure why I was apologizing, but it just felt right.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I want the chance to take you out on dates and get to know you better before we take that step. I already know that I love you, so I want you to decide how you feel about me." He kissed my nose and took a step back. "I'm going to go back to my apartment and take a really cold shower. How about dinner out tomorrow night?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Tell me where we're going so I'll know how to dress."

"We don't work the next day, so I'll make reservations at my favorite restaurant in New York. Wear a sexy dress and I'll pick you up at six. Sound good?" He smiled and placed a small quick kiss on my swollen lips.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be ready and I'll blow your socks off." I smiled seductively at him and he groaned.

"I'm sure I'll blow something." I laughed. He smiled and kissed my hand before leaving my bedroom.

"Have a good night, Angel! I'll see you tomorrow morning in the gym." I heard him call out as he left my apartment. I went out and checked the locks, but they were all securely in place. I decided that a cold shower sounded like a damn good idea, so I shut off all the lights in the living room and kitchen and made my way to the bathroom.

The next morning came entirely too soon for my taste. I spent most of the night tossing and turning and thinking about what I did the night before. Was I really ready to step into a relationship with Cal?

I dressed in my normal workout gear of black yoga pants and a black tank top. Once I got my Nike's laced up and my uniform in my bag, I was ready to go. I used my drive to think about the nagging questions in my mind.

Cal is an amazing guy. He's everything that I was looking for in a romantic partner. I hated the accountant that Connie set me up with. He was too damn boring and had a monotone voice. I knew that with Cal, nothing would be boring. He has a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead for Christ sake. That doesn't scream boring.

The only problem that I could think of is that he's a co-worker and my current partner. I didn't want our relationship to cause problems at the office. I also had a bad feeling about what Ranger would think. Not that he has any right to have an opinion about who I date, but he is the boss. With all of those thoughts in my mind, I decided on what I needed to do.

I pulled into the under-ground garage at the office on Haywood and climbed out of my car. Les was coming in from a late night surveillance shift so he waited for me at the elevator.

"Hey Beautiful, you'll never guess what I got yesterday." I smiled and decided to play a little game with him.

"If I guess correctly, then what do I win?" He looked at me intrigued and smiled.

"You'll never guess, but if you do then I'll give you full body massages for the next month whenever you want one." Oh my God! Les' hands were magical at working the soreness out of tense muscles.

"Deal." We shook hands and I acted like I was thinking awfully hard about what Les could have gotten to make him so excited.

"You're never going to guess." He looked so smug.

"Ummm...I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that you received a full collection of Playboy magazines." I left him standing in the elevator with his mouth hanging open. I giggled when the doors started to close but put my foot in between them before they closed all the way. "I'll collect my first massage tonight. I'll meet you in your apartment at four." I smiled and walked toward the gym.

The massage would help me relax before my date with Cal. I also needed to mentally go through my closet so I could decide on a dress before getting home. That was what I was doing while I ran toward the wall on the treadmill.

"Hey Angel!" I jumped when Cal appeared out of nowhere. I tried to glare at him, but his sexy smile was out in full force and made me smile in return.

"You were a million miles away. Care to share what's on your mind?" I looked at his body as he leaned his back against the wall. Muscles bulged out from underneath his tight T-shirt. His legs were bulky and glistened with beads of sweat. He must have just finished his work-out.

"I was in my closet trying to pick out a dress for tonight." His smile grew and he leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Make sure it's short and tight." His breath on my ear caused me to shudder and I missed a step on the treadmill. The next thing I knew, I was stumbling and almost fell. Cal's strong arms wrapped around me and brought me onto the solid floor.

"You're dangerous around machines, Angel. You need to focus to stay safe." His voice held a hint of laughter and I saw the twinkle in his grey eyes.

"You're the dangerous one. You need to stay away from me if you want me to focus." He chuckled and backed away.

"You got it honey. I'll try my hardest to not distract you..." He stepped closer and licked the shell of my ear sending another shudder through me. My breath caught in my throat and I heard him chuckle again. "...but it's just too damn easy." He stepped away again with that damn twinkle. So he wants to play dirty, huh?

"You realize that turn about is fair play?" I stepped closer and rubbed my breasts against his arm. My hand rested on his muscled chest and I ran my nails down his pec toward a hard nipple. I had to stand on my tip-toes, but I got my mouth positioned right over his ear and licked the shell and sucked the lobe in between my lips. "I can distract you just as well as you can distract me." I tongued his ear lobe a second and then backed away.

"The difference is that you're 'distraction' is more obvious than mine." I pointedly looked at his very noticeable erection in his loose basketball shorts. I smiled seductively and flounced away toward the gym door, leaving a very dazed Cal standing by the treadmill.

I made my way down to the fourth floor to Cal's apartment. He agreed to let me use his shower in the mornings to clean up after working out. I didn't feel right using Ranger's apartment on the seventh floor anymore and the locker room was out of the question. He usually leaves me alone, but today was different.

I showered and dressed in my RangeMan uniform and was pulling my hair up in a pony tail as I walked out of the bathroom. Seeing Cal spread out on his bed in nothing but a smile made me pause and admire the beautiful view.

He smiled and stood up from the bed and stalked toward me with a predatory gleam in his eyes. What I imagined he had underneath the pants was nothing compared to the reality.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Angel. You realize that all the guys in the gym saw our little exchange, don't you?" He stalked closer and I just stood there staring at his impressive package.

"I umm...ummm...what was the question?" God, could I stutter any more? Cal smiled and walked past me and into the bathroom.

"We'll talk about it later, Angel. I need a cold shower and some private time." I heard the bathroom door close behind me and rushed out of his apartment. I didn't think I could stay in there thinking about what he was doing in that shower and not join him. He said last night that he wanted to wait on the physical side of the relationship. I was going to respect that.

I ran up the stairs to the command floor where my cubical was located. My breathing was heavy and my panties were ruined, but I couldn't do a damn thing about either of those problems. I glanced at the stack of files in my inbox and groaned. Hopefully keeping busy would make my day go by faster. I needed a massage from Les and then some private time of my own before my date.

Shit! That reminds me that I need to talk to Tank before tonight. I wanted to do this right and needed to know that this wasn't going to cause problems. I saw that his door was open so I walked over and knocked on the frame. He smiled from behind his desk when he saw it was me.

"What can I do for you Steph?" I closed his door and took a seat across from him.

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to be okay with it." His brows furrowed together, like he was worried about what I was going to say.

"Cal and I are going on a date." Just rip that band-aid off. No pussy footing around. I closed my eyes after telling him because I was afraid of the reaction. When he didn't say anything, I slowly opened one eye to see if I could read his expression. What I saw shocked me.

He was smiling. Not just a normal smile. I'm talking a full-blown, white teeth showing, eyes crinkling, I'm so fucking happy for you smile.

"I take it from your smile that you're okay with this?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm more than okay with it, Steph. There's no policy prohibiting coworkers from dating and I think it's great. The other guys might be a little disappointed, but it's their loss for not stepping up sooner. Cal's a great guy and I think you two will be happy together." I started to relax. I was glad that there wasn't anything stopping us from being together.

"Well, it's new and I think we can really be happy. I just didn't want our relationship to cause problems in the office. I figured that we'll probably not be partners anymore." Tank nodded.

"Yeah, we'll do some switching. It won't be a big deal. Everyone wants to work with you and if any of the guys give you problems, then let me know. I'll do some attitude adjustments on them." He smiled at me again and I stood up out of the chair. I had one more question to ask, but I didn't know how to phrase it so I just blurted it out again.

"How do you think Ranger will react?" Tank sighed and sat back in his chair. He looked at me intently.

"Do you care?" I lowered my gaze and nodded my head. As pathetic as it is, I did care what he thought. He was my best friend before he up and moved and I still wanted to make him proud of me. I hated that we didn't talk anymore.

"He'll be happy as long as you are happy. He really does love you, Steph. He's just not able to give you the kind of life that you deserve. He told me to tell you to call him if and when you're ready. He misses you." I felt a tear fall from my eye, I missed him too. I didn't say anything else to Tank. I simply nodded my head in understanding and left his office. If I stayed and talked about Ranger, I would have cried more.

The rest of the day, I spent buried in paperwork and searches. Cal had to do some testing today with Bobby to re-qualify for employment, so he was in the gym and gun range all day. I left him a note telling him that I was looking forward to tonight on his computer and went down to four to Les' apartment. It was time to get pampered.

Les was ready and waiting for me. I stripped and wrapped in a big fluffy towel and got positioned on the table before he came back into the room. The next forty-five minutes was spent in heaven. Les talked, but I moaned and groaned in response. After my time was up, I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and headed home to get ready.

My mental walk through my closet was successful so I knew exactly what I was going to wear tonight so that made getting dressed easy. I shower and shaved quickly and smeared on my delicious smelling lotion. I slipped into my black lace thong and strap-less wonder-bra. Then I pulled out my little black dress that I saved for special occasions. It was just what Cal wanted...short and tight, but was respectful enough to not scream hooker. When I slipped it on, I looked amazing. Just like I knew I would.

I fixed my hair up into a twisty up-do and applied light makeup. I've learned that less is better. It goes against every Jersey gene in my body, but I'm learning to deal with it. I think I look better this way.

At exactly six o'clock, there was a sharp knock on my door. I had just slipped my black 5 inch peep-toe FMP's on my feet so I grabbed my purse and opened the door. The sight before me took my breath away.

Cal stood wearing a black Hugo Boss suit that fit him perfectly. The shirt was charcoal grey and matched his eyes perfectly. He wore an expensive watch on his wrist and held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I smiled as his eyes raked over my body in appreciation.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Steph. These are for you." He held out the flowers and I smiled and took them from him. Smelling them deeply, I motioned for him to enter my apartment. He followed me into the kitchen where I had a vase stored under the sink. I filled it with water and placed the flowers on my table.

"You're quite sexy too, Cal. Thank you for the flowers." I smiled at his blush when I called him sexy.

"Every beautiful woman deserves to get beautiful things. Those are just the first of many." He took my hand in his and kissed my palm. That single action caused electricity to surge through my body.

"Are you ready, Angel?" I nodded and grabbed my purse again. Cal led me out of the door and down to the parking lot. I was expecting to see a black SUV, but when I didn't I looked at him curiously.

"I decided that a first date deserved a special car." He led me to a new WHITE Lexus LX SUV. My eyes widened when he opened the door for me. The leather was soft and luxurious and I melted against it. He smiled at my reaction and walked around to the driver's side.

"Is this yours or did you borrow it?" I asked when he got inside the vehicle.

"It's mine. I don't drive it often." Cal shrugged and started the engine and looked at me. "You ready for this, Angel?" I smiled and nodded. I wasn't sure where exactly we were going, but I was sure as hell going to enjoy the ride.

* * *

So what did you think? The next chapter will be their first date. I'm not sure when it will be posted, but I'll try to get it out later tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Characters still aren't mine and I'm making no money from writing this.

I'm so glad that you readers are enjoying this story. I wrote this late last night so please excuse any mistakes, it hasn't been betad.

* * *

Chapter 3

Cal POV

I couldn't believe it. I was going on a date with Stephanie Plum, the star of my fantasies. The first time I saw her and Ranger together at Shorty's, I knew there was something special about her. She looked at me, but didn't seem scared. I was an intimidating guy if you didn't know me, but she wasn't afraid. She did a double take at my tattoo, but that was it. It shocked the shit out of me then and she continued to amaze me after that meeting.

She wormed her way into the hearts of all the guys at RangeMan. Every single guy there loves her in some form or fashion. Most of them believed that her and Ranger were together, so they kept their feelings hid. I was one of those too until that night in her apartment. I was shocked that she was just as attracted to me as I was to her. I was shocked that she agreed to go out with me, but there we were.

She looked beyond sexy when she opened her door. I was half-way joking about the short and tight dress, but she took me seriously and I was thankful that she did. The dress hugged her breasts and her curves perfectly and stopped mid-thigh. Her long legs stood on impressively high shoes and I could almost feel them wrapped around my waist. We were both correct, I almost blew something right then and there.

The drive into New York was filled with talking. Steph asked me questions and I answered what I could. Since we were partners first, we already knew a lot about the other, so these were more personal questions.

"Who was your first kiss?" She asked from the passenger seat and smiled at me.

"Jenna Thomas, sixth grade dance under the bleachers in the gym. It was horrible because she had braces and cut my lip." She laughed. "Same question to you."

"Carl Costanza, surprisingly. We were twelve and he stood up to Joe for me. That earned him a kiss on the lips. We 'dated' for two weeks after that." I smiled at her. I knew that her and Morelli had history, but I wasn't aware that she grew up with another cop. That answered why Carl and his partner Big Dog always showed up at her car disasters.

"First girlfriend?" Steph was sitting sideways with her back against the door so she could look at me as I answered.

"Gloria...I don't remember her last name. We were young, like six or seven. She was my next door neighbor and I called her my girlfriend for months. Her family moved away and I never talked to her again." Steph patted my hand. I hadn't thought of Gloria in years. She was my first friend.

"My turn. How many of the cops in Trenton do you have history with?" She rolled her eyes and I saw a blush.

"Carl and I, you know about. We also dated some in high school. We were better suited as friends. His partner Big Dog, he was known as Kevin in High School. We went out for two months and he took me to my Junior Prom. You know my history with Morelli so I don't need to go into that. The only other one is Picky." My eyes got wide and I looked at her.

"You can't leave it there. You went out with the twerp?" I was shocked.

"I wouldn't call it going out. He was in the same High School with us, but wasn't part of the same crowd. He was a nerd and I felt sorry for him one day so I asked him to take me home. He got a kiss on the lips and told everyone that I screwed his brains out. I haven't liked him since he lied about that." I growled. Even more reason to hassle the little man the next time I saw him.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" I knew it was none of my business who she slept with in her past. Lord knows that I have a long list of women. I didn't mean to open that can of worms.

"Nope. You might be surprised at the number of guys that I've actually slept with. Well...that I've had sex with." I looked at her with my brow raised.

"I slept with a lot of guys, but that doesn't mean we had sex. Carl got to third base. Kevin, or Big Dog only got to second. His name is misleading if you know what I mean." I laughed. It usually worked out that way. "I've slept with Eddie too, but the only people who I've had sex with is; Dickie, my asshole ex-husband, Joe, Ranger, and a guy I dated in college. His name was Tim, but I called him TJ." I was indeed shocked. She was a beautiful caring woman and she's only been intimate with four men? What tools they were to let her go.

"That surprises me. I figured that there would be more." She shrugged.

"I have to really like someone before I'll go that far with them. I don't just jump in and out of people's beds. I'm not built for casual sex." She turned in her seat and looked out the window. Shit, I hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry Angel. I think it's great that you have such strong convictions. I admire that about you." She turned and smiled at me.

"I'm not mad at you. I just wish I could take back some of those past mistakes. Out of the four men, TJ was the only one that I truly feel good about now. Dickie was just a giant mistake. Joe and I went around and around for so long that we did more damage to each other than was needed. And Ranger and I were just doomed from the beginning. I knew better than to get involved with him, but I did and I got hurt. TJ was the only guy from my past to treat me good. The others just hurt me and I regret letting them do that." I took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"I can promise you, Angel, to do everything in my power to treat you like the queen that you are. I promise to never hurt you." I kissed her palm again and rested it on the arm rest between us. I kept my hand intertwined with hers. It felt good to hold her hand and she didn't pull it away so that was a good sign.

"Okay, now that you know my whole sexual history; what about yours? How many woman are on your list?" I grimaced. I really didn't want to tell her, but I refused to lie to her either.

"Too many to count or even remember their names. I won't lie, Angel, I wasn't a very good guy to women. I used them to get physical release and that's it. I've only had two serious girlfriends though." She smiled at me and made a motion with her hand for me to continue. I let out a deep sigh.

"The first was Amber. I met her in college and we dated for two years. We lived together for the entire time and I thought it was love. She broke up with me when her previous boyfriend came crawling back to her. She didn't even look back when she walked out the apartment door." That was my first humiliating experience with a woman. The second was worse.

"The second was my fiancé." Steph looked at me shocked. She hadn't heard about Trish because I threatened all the guys. If they talked about what happened, then they would die.

"About three months before you started working as a BEA in Trenton, I was left at the altar by Trish. She was a local that I met at a bar and we fell in love. I moved in with her and we set a wedding date. Turns out, she was a lesbian and was only trying to make her girlfriend jealous. Her girlfriend, Toni, interrupted the wedding and they ran off to Vegas. Sounds like a Jerry Springer episode, I know. Amber and Trish were the only serious girls and they, like your guys, broke my heart." It was her turn to comfort me. She brought my palm up to her lips and placed a kiss on my open hand.

"Was your fiancé Trisha Freund?" I looked at her with an eye brow raised again. I nodded slowly.

"I always knew she was gay. She hit on me in gym class my senior year. Her girlfriend was Toni Vines. They were inseparable in High School. We alway questioned their relationship, but never asked and they didn't tell. I'm sorry that bitch hurt you. I'll kick her ass for you." It was my turn to smile. I should have known that she would know who I was engaged to. I've learned since living here that it's a close-knit community. Everyone knows everyone and nothing is kept a secret.

"That's okay. She apologized to me a month after the non-wedding. Her and Toni still live together, but they're not admitting that they're married." She smiled and nodded. It was good to share my painful past with her because it helped her understand that I was just as damaged as she was.

"If you want my opinion, then it's their loss. You're a great guy Cal and any woman would be lucky to have you all to themselves." She kissed my palm again as I made the last turn into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Are you ready to eat?" At that moment, her stomach let out a growl and we both laughed. I hopped out of the SUV and walked around to help Steph down. She took my outstretched hand and let me lead her into my favorite restaurant.

The host showed us to my reserved table in the back of the dining room. It was secluded and out-of-the-way; perfect for our first date. I helped Steph slide into the booth and then took my spot close beside her. That was not the time to sit on opposite sides.

We were busy reading over the menu when our waiter came to our table. He took one look at Stephanie and smiled or it was more like a leer. Either way, I didn't like the look on his face so I placed my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. I never took my eyes off the waiter's the entire time. My eyes were screaming "MINE". He got the hint because he looked away and asked if we were ready to order.

Stephanie ordered a steak and potatoes along with an appetizer of a grilled shrimp kabobs. Her choice sounded good to me so I duplicated it. The waiter excused himself to place our order. Stephanie placed her hand on my upper thigh and leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"I'm usually not one to like macho shows of possession, but how you handled that waiter made me so hot. I like the idea of being yours." She placed a kiss behind my ear that sent a shiver down my spine. I felt myself grow hard and groaned.

"I like the idea of you being mine too. I didn't like the way he was looking at you. He wanted to devour you for dessert and I don't share my sweets." My hand was resting on her upper thigh under the hem of her dress. I squeezed and placed a kiss in the same spot she did to me. I felt her breathing hitch and looked at her flushed face.

"Turn about is fair play, right?" I whispered into her ear and then nipped her ear lobe. I heard her moan and then pulled away. We were in a restaurant for goodness sakes. It wasn't the time for foreplay.

"You're evil Calvin Eugene Bergman ." She sat back and smiled seductively at me. I usually hated hearing my full name, but when she said it...it didn't sound so bad. "But it just so happens that I like evil men." It was my turn to smile at her and I leaned close to take her lips with mine.

When our lips fused together, it was magical. It was almost like her lips were built just for mine. She moaned into my mouth and parted her lips so my tongue could enter her. She tasted better than I remembered and I didn't want to stop, but the waiter clearing his throat next to the table interrupted us. We both glared at him, but he just shook his head and laid the appetizer down on the table and walked away.

We dug into the hot food and I had to endure the torture of hearing Stephanie enjoying the tastes. As if I wasn't hard before, now I could probably split diamonds with what was in my pants. When the shrimp kabobs were gone, our meals came out and we fell into a content silence. Well, silence except for the moans coming from the woman beside me and the curses muttered out of my mouth. She was going to be the death of me.

We had just finished the last bite of our meals when the dessert menu was brought out. I ordered my favorite without even looking and promised Steph that she would love it. It was caramelized crepes with a passion fruit sauce. I don't eat desserts very often, but I make sure to save room for that masterpiece.

I thought the dinner noises were bad, but they didn't compare to the dessert moans. It was such sweet torture. By the time both plates were cleaned, I was desperate for a distraction. All I could think about was Stephanie under me making those noises. I needed to get control of myself before we could leave. I honestly didn't want the entire restaurant knowing just what was under my pants.

"So what made you pose for Playboy, Angel?" Steph smiled at me.

"When I got into college, my parents agreed to help me pay for it. Then Val got engaged to Steve and my mom took my college allowance to pay for the wedding. She thought me going to school was stupid anyway and kept looking for an excuse to not pay. I refused to give up on school because it was something that I really wanted to do. I was dating TJ at the time and he heard that they were looking for college girls for a special photo shoot. I did the shoot and the rest is history. Doing that paid for the rest of my college tuition and I got a part-time job to help with the rest of the bills." She smiled again and took my hand.

"Are you sure that you're okay with knowing about it? TJ thought he was fine with it, but it turned out that he wasn't as comfortable with it and it caused problems between us." I kissed her hand.

"I'm totally fine with it. It's not like I could ask you to take it back if I wasn't. It would be like asking you if you're okay with the flaming skull coming along on our dates." She glanced at the ink on my forehead and smiled.

"If I wasn't okay with him, then I wouldn't have agreed to the date. I think Flaming Fred is quite sexy." I rolled my eyes. Did she just name my tattoo?

"Flaming Fred? I can live with that. The same goes with you. If I didn't like the fact that you posed for Playboy, then I wouldn't have asked you out. You're so much more than what you did in your past." She blushed and turned away. I placed my finger under her chin and brought her face back to mine. I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her gently. I wasn't sure what embarrassed her, but I refused to let her turn away from me.

"So what happened between you and TJ? You said on the way here that he was the only one that treated you good, but if he dumped you because you made some cash for college, then that's not treating you good." She shook her head and looked sad for a brief second.

"He died before he could dump me. We were really close up until my photo shoot and even the few months after. But eventually he became distant and depressed. He started using cocaine and OD one night. I never understood why he distanced himself. I assumed it was because of the photos, but I'll never really know for sure. He became a different person and I didn't like the new TJ." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I hated that she went through that pain.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I know drugs can make you into someone different. Maybe he wasn't upset at all with you, maybe he was just using too much." She nodded and smiled a sad smile at me. "I can see that you loved him, and that's okay. You are allowed to miss him."

"I know. I miss the original TJ, not the one that was there at the end. He helped me fly when everyone else turned their backs on me." She smiled and shook her head, removing the memories from her mind. I decided that it was time to go.

"You ready to head back?" She discretely burped into her hand and nodded. I threw a few hundreds on the table and we made our exit. The air outside was cool so I wrapped my arm around her exposed shoulders for the walk to the SUV. She snuggled in close and rested her head on my shoulder. In her heals, she was the perfect height to do that.

I helped her into the SUV and jogged around and climbed into the driver's side. I started the vehicle and pointed it toward Trenton. I hated for the night to end, but it was getting pretty late.

"Tell me about the tattoo." I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself.

"I was drunk in Tijuana, Mexico. Too much tequila and I'll do just about anything. Some friends and I were on leave and decided that getting drunk was the perfect plan so we drove down to Mexico and stayed for about two weeks. I don't remember those two weeks. I woke up one day with Flaming Fred on my forehead. My friend, Will, told me that it was my idea and I was debating between this masterpiece and a unicorn jumping over a rainbow. I'm just thankful that I ended up with the flaming skull." Stephanie laughed.

"I'm trying to picture you with a unicorn and rainbow tattoo in that spot. I can't see it." She was hysterical and had tears running down her face. I joined her and we laughed for a good while.

We finally got ourselves under control and stopped the laughter. We were silent for a few minutes, each in our own thoughts when Steph spoke up.

"I have a tattoo too." I looked at her puzzled. I've seen her in next to nothing distraction clothes, in barely there work-out clothes, and thanks to Playboy...in nothing at all. I've never seen a tattoo before. She sensed my confusion and leaned in close to whisper. Her breasts were pressed up against my arm again ad they felt so soft.

"I got it done after the photo shoot, and it's in a place that you haven't been privy to see just yet. But play your cards right and you'll see it soon enough." Holy fuck! The painful erection from the restaurant came back full force. She leaned back against the door and started biting her lower lip.

"I'll be playing my cards perfectly, and I'll see that artwork when the time is right." I smiled a sexy smile and looked at her with lust behind my eyes. She returned the sexy smile.

The rest of the drive home was quiet. I was thinking about where that tattoo was and what it could be. I knew it was going to be hot when I finally found it. I finally pulled into he apartment parking lot and parked in a spot right by the door. I thought I heard her curse under her breath, but didn't question what she said.

I helped her out of the SUV and walked her to her apartment door. She unlocked it and stepped aside so I could check it before I left. I didn't want to leave her in harm's way. I found nothing except dust bunnies and normal stuff so I stepped back out of the door.

"Thank you for tonight, Cal. I had a great time." She stepped closer to me and I cupped her face with my calloused hand.

"It was my pleasure, Angel. I had a great time too. How about I take you to lunch tomorrow. We're both off and it's supposed to be good weather. We could go to the beach and just walk along the boardwalk. It's not warm enough to get into the water." She smiled and kissed my palm resting on her face.

"Sounds great. I love the beach." I knew that. That's why I suggested it.

"I'll pick you up around 1000. Sound good?" She nodded and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. God, she was beautiful.

"Good night, Stephanie." I bent my head down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I wanted it to go further, and from her moans so did she; but I stopped and pulled back. I really wanted to do this the right way.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." I kissed her again and pushed her into her apartment. She let me close the door and I waited until I heard all the locks click into place.

I smiled at her closed-door and turned toward the stairs. The quicker I got back to RangeMan, the quicker I get to sleep, the quicker I get to see her again. God, I was already in deep and it had only been one date.

I drove back to RangeMan and parked my SUV in the private vehicle lot. Les was coming out to go clubbing and raised an eyebrow when he saw me. I wasn't one to go out on dates and not bring the girl back with me. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Struck out? That sucks man. I'm headed to Juice. I hear there are some hot ass women there tonight. Want to tag along?" Of course he was headed out to where the hot women were. I shook my head.

"Nope. Sorry, I got plans tomorrow and want to sleep." He looked shocked. Then he smiled his full Lester Santos smile.

"This girl is special. Whoever you went out with tonight means a lot to you. It's not like you to turn down Juice or hot women. Do I know her? Is it that girl from a few weeks ago? She was smoking and she was into the tattoo." I rolled my eyes. I didn't know if Steph wanted to share our new relationship or not.

"It's not her, but she is something special. You know her, but that's all you're getting from me." I turned and headed toward the elevator. Les yelled something else, but I ignored him and took the lift up to the fourth floor where my apartment was located.

I took a fast cold shower and collapsed into bed. I thought about my date with Stephanie and our plans for the next day. I fell asleep thinking about the curly-haired brunette that was sleeping just a few miles away. I was already in love with her, but there was something deeper forming between us and I was beyond excited to see what it developed into.

* * *

A/N - Another chapter done! I hope there weren't too many mistakes in it. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites/follows. They are what keeps my fingers gliding over the keys. : )

The next chapter probably won't be out until Monday or Tuesday. : ( I promise to make the updates faster in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and I'm making no money.

Thanks all for the review and favorite/follows. I know I said I would get this out on Monday, but life happened so I'm sorry that this is late. I'm working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it out tomorrow or Friday. This hasn't been beta'd so I apologize now for all the mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 4

SPOV

Oh my God! That date had to be the best first date that I've ever been on. Cal was flirty and sexy and made me feel beyond special. I know he may not be what my mom thinks is traditional in looks, but he sure is a traditionalist when it came to dating. He opened doors for me and guided me through the crowds with a hand at my back. He made sure everyone around us knew that I was his and he was mine.

Cal could be an intimidating guy if you didn't know him. He's 6'5" and has a body that resembles a God's. Every Merry Man has muscles, but Cal's just seem to be in the exact proportion so that he looks amazing. They aren't too big or too small. From the look of things earlier, nothing on him is small. His head is shaved because he likes to show off the tattoo, but I know that it's light-colored and silky to the touch. He told me that his grandparents were from Sweden, so that is where he got the light hair and skin tone. His eyes are steel grey and remind me of the sky during a storm. He is one fine specimen of man and he's mine.

After Cal closed the door and I heard his SUV start-up in the parking lot, I finally shook myself out of my lust filled haze. With just one kiss he had my hormones raging and I about pulled him inside my apartment and had my wicked way with him, but I didn't. I let him push me inside and close the door. My doo-dah wasn't too happy with me, but thirty minutes alone with my shower massager made her content for a while.

I climbed into bed that night and thought about the bald-headed God sleeping a few miles away. I had a strong attraction to him and I knew that he felt the same way. He told me that he wanted to make sure I knew how I felt about him before we took our relationship to the intimate level. Hearing the stories about the stupid women who hurt him made me understand that desire a bit more. He's been hurt in the past and I refuse to rush into something and hurt him again. As much as it killed me, I would wait until I knew for sure how I felt.

Since we had been partners at RangeMan for a while now, I had gotten to really know him. After Joe and I called it quits and Ranger left, Cal was there. He helped me move on. When I trained my ass off and passed the entrance tests to become a full-time RangeMan, Cal was there with a smile and a giant hug. When his partner moved to Boston, I asked him to partner with me and he agreed. We became close. Much closer than just friends.

Even though I had no idea that he had such deep feelings for me, I began to have feelings for him. He was talking to me about some girl he met at a club and the jealousy that surged through me was my first clue that something had changed between us. I hated hearing about the other woman. That's why I agreed to go out with the accountant. I thought he looked at me like a little sister and I knew that I needed to move on.

That date made me see Cal in a whole new light. I wasn't his little sister and he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. So what's stopping me? Tank gave me his blessing and I really don't care what anyone else thinks - except one person.

I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial one. Pathetic, I know, but he had been a huge part of my life for so long and I hated that he wasn't still in it. I knew it was late, but I figured if he didn't answer then I could leave a message.

"Babe?" God hearing his voice caused so many mixed emotions to surge through me.

"How are you Ranger?" That's it Stephanie, don't let him smell your fear. Be strong.

"I'm good Babe, how are you? Is everything okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, great actually. I just needed to talk to you about something...but maybe it's stupid and I should just..." God, could I sound any more like a twelve-year-old.

"Just talk to me Babe. Whatever it is, it's not stupid." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I went out with Cal tonight."

"Cal? Flaming skull tattoo, Cal?" I could hear the smile in his voice and knowing that it was there made me smile too.

"Yeah." That's all I could think of to say.

"I take it from your sighs that it was a good date?" How the hell did he hear my sighs?

"It was an amazing date. I really like him and he told me that he loves me. I just wanted to make sure..." I paused again and I knew Ranger would understand my thoughts.

"I'm happy for you Babe. I know that what I did hurt you and I'm so very sorry, but I needed you to move on from the dream of us being together. I'm not built for commitment and you don't deserve to be just a fling. Cal will be what you need him to be. He's a good guy. One of the best that I've ever met." I smiled and felt a tear fall from my eye. I wasn't looking for Ranger's blessing...okay, so maybe I was.

"Thank you. I was hurt when you left, but not because the dream of us together died. I was hurt because you were my best friend and you effectively removed yourself from my life. I needed you and you weren't there." I paused and wiped a few tears away. "Cal was though. He took your spot as my friend and the place you held in my heart." I heard Ranger sigh and could almost see him wipe his hand across his face.

"I'm sorry Babe. I would love to still be your friend. I have missed you so much since I left and I think I need you just as much as you need me." I thought for a second about how Ranger and I would work as friends. Would it be weird? We started out as friends so it shouldn't be too strange.

"I think friends sounds great. I miss you too. Are you coming up for a visit anytime soon?" I heard Ranger smile again.

"I'll be up next month to do a review of the building and employees. I hear from Tank that you're blowing the guys out of the water in the re-evaluations. I'm proud of you, Babe." Hearing those five words made me smile and I knew that everything was going to be okay between us.

"Thanks. I had some amazing teachers. Tank, Les, and Bobby all deserve a raise for putting up with my shit in the gym and give Ram one while you're at it. He had to watch me shoot the crotches of paper men for three weeks." Ranger laughed and it made me smile bigger.

"I'll be sure to give them each a bonus. I'm glad you're doing so well, Babe. It makes me happy to know that you're happy."

"I am happy, and I think I'm going to be getting much, MUCH happier."

"To much info, Babe. Has Cal seen the tattoo yet?" Ranger's seen my artwork a time or two but he had never shared that bit of info with anyone.

"Nope. We're taking it slow. He told me that he loves me, but I need to make sure that what I'm feeling is strong enough to take that step. I would hate to hurt him."

"Go with your gut, Babe. I've always trusted it and you should too. Trust it when it tells you that it's love." I smiled again and glanced at the clock. Ranger and I had talked for forty-five minutes.

"I should let you go Ranger, I've got a date tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. You probably have to get up in a few hours to punish yourself in the gym."

"Maybe I'll sleep in tomorrow, who knows. It was great talking to you Babe. I really do miss you."

"I miss you too and I'll call you again soon. Good night, Ranger."

"Good night Babe." We each disconnected the call and I fell back into bed. I felt better after talking to Ranger. It wasn't that I was holding on to hope that he would come running back; I needed to see for myself how my heart would act when we talked.

Right after he left, every time someone would mention his name my heart would hurt. I knew that I still loved him, but talking to him that night. I felt no pain. I was over him and I was able to move on - with Cal. That thought made me incredibly happy.

I slept soundly that night with dreams of a muscular bald man wrapping his body around mine. In my dream, the man had no face...but the flaming skull tattoo was vivid and I knew exactly who the man was who made my skin burn with one touch.

I woke up in plenty of time to dress for my beach trip. After a quick shower and complete shaving, I lotioned every inch of my skin. I didn't want it to look or feel dry. I planned on being touched often that day. I dressed in a pair of khaki Capri pants and a thin white T-shirt. It was early June, so the weather was warming but the water wasn't ready to venture into just yet. I slipped my feet into a pair of black flip-flops and grabbed a light jacket just in case I needed it.

At promptly 1000, there was a knock on my apartment door. I did one last hair and make-up check before opening the door. I smiled when I saw the man standing on the other side. Obviously we had both thought the same thing about because Cal stood wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a white T-shirt. On his sexy feet were a pair of black Nike flip-flops.

"Look...we're twinkies today." I said through a laugh. Cal smiled and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Twinkies?" Cal looked at me confused.

"Twinkies, you know...twins. We're wearing the same outfit practically." Cal looked at my outfit and then glanced down at his.

"I guess we are, but..." Cal leaned down and whispered into my ear, his warm breath on my ear making my body shiver. "...I can guarantee that what's under the clothes is remarkably different." I giggled at first, picturing Cal wearing the white lace thong and bra set that I was sporting.

"What? You're not into wearing ladies lingerie?" I cheekily asked him.

"I'm not into wearing anything, Angel." It took me a second to comprehend what he had said, but when I finally understood what he implied, I let out a long moan. God, sitting beside a commando Cal all day was going to be torture.

"You ready to go?" Cal chuckled at my dazed expression. I finally got myself under control and shook the naughty thoughts out of my head. I turned and grabbed my purse and jacket and dropped a few carrots in Rex's cage. I didn't know when I would be home.

"Let's do it, sexy." Cal smiled and took my hand in his. We exited the apartment and locked up the poor excuse for a door. Cal led me down to the parking lot and helped me into his gorgeous SUV.

It was about an hour drive to Point Pleasant, depending on traffic. Cal and I slipped back into an easy discussion about our pasts just like our trip to New York.

"What did you want to be when you grew up?" I asked Cal.

"When I was really young, I wanted to be a doctor. My grandpa got sick and I wanted to be able to help make him better, but that dream died when I realized that I really didn't like school." I laughed. Being a doctor required a whole lot of schooling.

"After the doctor dream, I thought about being a professional wrestler. I used to watch WWF with my dad and I would mimic the moves that I saw. That dream ended when I learned that everything that they show on TV is fake. After that, I decided that maybe a firefighter would be fun but I didn't really like being hot, so running into fires wouldn't be very smart. A recruiter from the Navy came and talked to us in High School. From that moment I knew that I wanted to be a SEAL. The rest is history." I smiled, picturing Cal as a professional wrestler. I would love to see him in tiny little tights that the guys wear. "What about you, Angel? I know about your Wonder Woman obsession. Was there anything else that you wanted to be when you grew up?"

I thought for a few moments. I never had a plan on what I wanted to do when I got older, just what I didn't want to do. "I never gave it much thought. I knew I didn't want to be just another burg housewife, but I didn't think about what I really wanted to do. I majored in business in college because I didn't know what else to do. E.E. Martin was just a job and you know how I fell into the Bounty Hunter Business." Cal glanced over at me and raised his eyebrow. I'm not sure if it was because of my loud sigh or because my career was never something I thought much about.

"So if you could any job today, what would you do? What would make you happy?" Cal asked and turned his attention back to the highway.

"I love my job at RangeMan and I'm happy most days, but if I could do anything?" I thought about it for a second and looked at him. "You can't laugh because it's kind of silly." I saw his eye brow raise again but he didn't look at me.

"I'll never laugh at you, Angel and I doubt that it's silly." I took a deep breath looked down at my hands resting in my lap. I was fidgeting and jumped when Cal's warm hand took mine in his and rested it on his upper thigh.

"When I decided to pose for Playboy, I did a little research about photography and stuff. Then during the shoot, I was more intrigued by the photographer than what I was doing. I bought a camera after that and started playing around with taking pictures. There's just something about looking through the lens of your camera and capturing the perfect shot. I guess if I could ANYTHING and get paid for it, it would be that. I would love to just go out and take pictures." I chanced a glance at Cal and was surprised to see a huge smile on his face.

"I don't think that's silly at all. I think that's awesome. Do you still have your camera?" Cal sounded a little too excited.

"No, the Dick kept it in the divorce even though it was mine before we got together. He knew how much I loved that damn thing and he hated that I was always taking his picture. I haven't touched a camera since I walked out of that house." I turned to look out the window lost in my memories of my disastrous marriage.

"Siri, can you direct me to the closest camera store?" Cal's voice snapped me out of my memories. He was holding his Iphone and talking with a small smile on his face. A few seconds later, the automated Siri voice filled the vehicle.

"I've found two camera stores that are fairly close to you. Would you like directions?"

Cal chose which store he wanted to go to and he let Siri's voice guide him to our new destination.

"What are we doing here?" I asked when Cal parked in front of a small shop named Copper's Camera and Video.

"I'm going to buy you a new camera for you to use at the beach today." I stood stunned for a second and then quickly followed Cal into the store. He busied himself talking to the owner of the small shop and I walked over to the camera's.

"What was your old camera Angel?" I looked at Cal and the owner. Both had smiles on their faces.

"Cannon, but they're really expensive. Anything will do." Cal went back to talking to the owner as I looked at their merchandise.

"Come here, Steph. See if this one will work." I walked over to where Cal was standing holding a camera for me. I recognized the body and knew that it was better than just working. It was a Cannon 60d. Not the top of the line, but a damn nice camera. My mouth was watering as I looked at the camera.

"Cal, this is a two thousand dollar camera. I don't want you to spend that kind of money on me." I took the camera in my hands and immediately felt happy. There was something about holding in my hands that made me complete. My face must have shown my pleasure because Cal smiled and nodded toward the guy behind the counter.

"Now, what lens?" The owner directed us to the lens selection and looking at their prices almost made me fall over.

Forty-five minutes and numerous arguments later, we walked out with a new camera, three lenses, and the case to carry everything. There was also multiple other 'accessories' that Cal decided that I needed. In total, he spent close to ten thousand dollars in one store. All for me.

"Cal, you didn't have to buy me all of this. I feel really bad that you spent so much money on a stupid dream that will never happen." We stopped at the back of the SUV to load up the multiple shopping bags. Cal took me in his arms and looked into my eyes.

"Angel, please stop telling me that I didn't have to do this. I know that I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I did missions with Ranger and the other guys so I have money stashed away so don't worry about the price. Every time I ran into a battle zone or went out on a mission, I thought about what I would do with the money that I knew I would get paid. My dream has always been to spoil the woman I love with everything that she's ever wanted. I've loved you for so long and didn't get to spoil you so I have a lot of time to make up for. Just enjoy it, Steph." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then looked at me again.

"Besides, if you could have seen your face when you were talking about taking pictures or when you held that camera...you wouldn't be arguing. I know that you love this and I LOVE being able to make you happy. Please let me make you happy, Stephanie." I sighed and placed my head against his solid chest.

"You do make me happy Cal, but not because you spend money on me." He kissed the top of my head.

"Then just think of this as a fringe benefit for dating me." I laughed slightly and then looked up into his dark eyes.

"I can think of much better fringe benefits to make me happy." I rubbed my thigh against his crotch as I spoke and chuckled as his eyes rolled back into his head. He shook his head and let out a groan.

"You're evil, Angel...we'll get to those benefits later. Now, we're going to the beach and you're going to show me your mad photography skills." He kissed me gently one last time before helping me into the SUV.

The rest of the drive to the beach was silent. I pulled the camera and one lens up in the front seat with me so I could get everything set up and so I could re-familiarize myself with the camera. It wasn't exactly like my old one, but close enough that I knew what I was doing.

Before I knew it, Cal had pulled into a private house's driveway and parked. He smiled at me and opened his door. I looked at the beautiful house in front of me. It was what you would think a typical beach house would be, only it was much bigger.

"This is a RangeMan safe-house. Tank said that we could use the private beach behind it if we needed to." I stepped out of the SUV and smiled at Cal.

"I think that sounds amazing." We walked hand in hand around the house and onto the stretch of sand behind it. The view was breathtaking and I immediately started snapping pictures.

Cal stood back and watched me with amusement written all over his face. I snapped a few shots of him when he wasn't paying close attention but I mainly focused my camera on the ocean stretched out before us. I found some birds to photograph and then even did some sky shots. When everything around you is so beautiful, it's hard to decide what to take a picture of.

Two hours and about three hundred pictures later, I snapped my lens cap back on and shut off my latest toy. I felt alive and happier than I had in a really long time. I hadn't realized how much I loved being behind a camera. I gently packed the camera back into its case and sat it down in the sand beside where Cal was sitting.

Looking at the man sitting in the sand made my heart skip some beats. His strong legs were stretched out in front of him and he leaned back onto his muscled arms. His face bore a small smirk as he saw me checking him out. I got brave and lowered myself down into his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and shivered when his arms moved around me.

"Thank you for today, Cal. I can't even tell you what it feels like to be able to do what I love again." I caressed his face and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Angel. I can see how much you love taking pictures. I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much or that big." He placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose. "I like to think that I'm helping you fly."

"You've done more than just help me fly. You built me the fucking wings and shoved me out of the nest. I haven't felt this alive in a very long time." He smiled at me again.

"I'm glad that I was here to witness it." I adjusted myself in Cal's lap and heard him suck in a breath. I felt something stirring under me and stifled a giggle.

"You woke up a sleeping beast, Angel." Cal's eyes were dark and his lips moved to take mine in a searing kiss. I groaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck making sure to press my breasts into his chest. His warm hands moved under my shirt and started making their way up my sides.

Just as things were getting good, my stomach let loose with an embarrassing growl. Cal pulled back from the kiss with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like your beast is awake too. Let's get it fed before it eats you alive." I sighed and made a move to stand up. Cal helped me stand and then dusted the sand off my clothes. I decided he might need help too, so I moved around him to brush the sand off his perfect ass. I just wanted to help.

I grabbed the camera case and we walked hand in hand back to the SUV. We loaded up and Cal drove toward a little Mexican restaurant that had good reviews. I didn't care what we ate, as long as it made the growls stop.

Half-way through our dinner and conversation, Cal's cell phone chirped and a second later mine followed. We glanced at the messages while trying to get the waitresses attention. Our presence had been requested at RangeMan for an important meeting. Even though it was our day off, we decided to pack up and head back to Trenton to see what was happening at the office. It wasn't everyday that Tank called an emergency meeting. I texted Tank our ETA and Cal and I sped off back toward Trenton.

* * *

A/N - This wasn't the original direction that I had for this chapter, but the characters kind of took over and made me write it this way. I hope you all enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine and they never will be.

Thank you all for the reviews and fav/follows. I am glad that you all are enjoying this story. It's not beta'd so please excuse all of my mistakes.

Happy National Donut Day! : )

* * *

Chapter 5

CPOV

Okay, so my beach date idea didn't go according to plan. There was so much that I wanted to say to Stephanie and I was planning on doing that while we sat on the beach, but hearing her talk about photography and seeing the look on her face when she held that damn camera changed everything. The day turned out one hundred times better than I could have imagined.

Seeing the joy on her beautiful face and hearing her talk about me helping her fly made my heart soar with a love that I never thought possible. I thought that I loved Stephanie before that day, but something changed between us.

Being interrupted at dinner frustrated me, but we both understood the importance of working in the security field. Days off weren't guaranteed and private time was often interrupted. When the time was right, I would make sure Steph and I were 'off line' for an entire week. That's the only way to guarantee that we won't be disturbed.

On the drive back into Trenton, Steph was uncharacteristically quiet. She kept her head turned as she looked out the passenger window, so I couldn't even read her facial expressions. This all worried me.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, Angel?" My voice broke the silence of the vehicle causing her to jump. She turned to me and smiled.

"Just thinking about today. I've never felt so alive and so..." She turned away again and I saw her bite her bottom lip.

"So...what?" I asked curious to what she was thinking.

"So loved." She turned her expressive eyes to me again and I smiled. "No one has ever made me feel the way that you did today, Cal. I don't know how I can ever thank you." She took my hand in hers and placed a gentle kiss on my open palm.

"Seeing you happy was all the payment I need." I brought her hand to my lips repeated her earlier action. "And I do love you Stephanie." She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. She didn't say it, but I could read the love in her eyes.

I held her hand in mine the rest of the way to the office. She would comment about something here and there, but the majority of the drive was made in silence. My thoughts were on the woman sitting beside me. Could she actually love me? Was I a good enough man for her to love? Thinking about these things made me feel inadequate. Maybe I wasn't good enough.

We pulled into the underground garage and parked in an empty spot. Neither of us were dressed for work, but since it was our day off we didn't care. We walked into the fifth floor conference room in our matching outfits. Everyone was already sitting and turned to look at us when we entered the room.

"Beautiful, come sit by me. I'll need your help staying awake through this boring meeting. You know how Tank likes to talk." Lester pulled Steph away from me and sat her down in the empty chair beside him. I took the only other empty seat across the table from her. I wasn't sure how she wanted to act around the guys. Was she ready to go public with our relationship?

"Oh yeah, Tank is a HUGE talker isn't he?" Lester laughed and Steph looked across the table at me.

Tank entered the conference room with a giant white bakery box. Every man in the room raised their eyebrows at the sight but we all remained quiet.

"Thank you all for being here especially those who are here on their day off." Tank's booming voice bounced off the walls and he looked at Steph and I.

"The meeting is two-fold. First...I learned a little information today that is important to one of our employees. Today is national donut day and we all know how much our little girl LOVES her donuts." Everyone smiled at Stephanie as Tank shoved the white box to her. Her eyes glazed over as she opened the box to reveal about two dozen assorted donuts. Seeing that look on her face made me extremely jealous of a freaking donut.

She reached into the box and pulled out a Boston Creme before passing the box to Les who was sitting to her left. Every guy at that table watched my Angel as she took a bite of the pastry. The room filled with the sound of a deep, soulful moan as her taste buds relished in their treat. The moans and groans continued as she bit, licked and sucked at that god damn piece of fried dough. I was beyond hard hearing and watching and I can guarantee that every other man in that room shared the same problem. Even Hector, who last I heard was seeing a guy named Raul; But one look at his face told me that even he wasn't unaffected by Stephanie's noises.

When she was finally done with her donut, we had to sit and watch as she licked each and every one of her fingers clean. The guys around me shifted in their seats and groaned in their discomfort. I sat and stared mesmerized by her mouth and tongue. I suddenly wanted to be her fingers. I pictured my cock getting that attention and I almost completely embarrassed myself in the middle of the conference room. Finally she was done and took a look at the guys surrounding her.

I guess she understood our pain because she blushed deep red and chuckled. "Sorry guys. It's been a while since I've had a donut. If you guys aren't going to eat them, I'll have another." She reached for the box and the room erupted in a chorus of NOs! Les pulled the box out of her reach and took a donut out. Once the box had made its way around the table and all of us had shared in a sweet treat, Tank took control of the meeting again.

"Okay, now that we have that taken care of. The second reason I called this meeting is to discuss an important takedown." Tank passed out folders to each of us and we each spent a few minutes looking at the information.

"Bucky Clemens was arrested last month for assault with a deadly weapon and attempted murder. He caught his wife having an affair and beat the guy into a coma with a 2x4. His family is wealthy and has their own private jet, so his bond was set at 2.4 million dollars. It was paid and he skipped. Word is he's still in town but only for another couple of days. He's meeting an old friend tonight at a bar on Stark Street. We need to pick him up tonight." I knew where this was going and I didn't like it. Tank looked at Stephanie.

"Are you up for a distraction, little girl?" Stephanie looked at the file and I could see her thinking about the suspect and what all could go wrong. She looked worried, but I saw her square her shoulders and knew that she was going to do it.

"I'm up for it and would be happy to take this guy down. What bar are we going to?" She looked at Tank with a small smile.

"He's going to be at The Tap Room." Shit. That bar was a dive and only the lowest of the low hung out there. Steph grimaced when she heard where she was needed.

"Okay. I need to go home and throw together an outfit. I'm thinking slutty sexy? Sound good?" Every guy in the room nodded. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want them seeing her in next to nothing.

"Sounds good. Cal can take you home and wait for you while you get ready. I'll have Vince behind the bar, Les and Bobby will be inside and Cal can wait at the door with me." Tank turned to me for confirmation. A simple nod of my head told him that I would be there.

"Good. Those involved, gear up. We'll meet at the bar at 2300. Dismissed." Everyone stood and exited the conference room. I pulled Stephanie aside before she got away.

"I'm going to run downstairs and change before I take you home." She nodded and then looked away from me. I could tell she was nervous. "Are you sure you want to do this? There are other ways." I brushed a curl away from her face.

"I'm positive. With you and the other guys there, nothing bad will happen." She shot me a reassuring smile. I wanted to kiss her, but there were too many people milling around outside the door.

"I'll come find you when I'm dressed." She nodded and I left her standing in the empty conference room.

I ran down to my apartment and changed into the standard RangeMan uniform. I strapped my three guns and four knives on the various placed on my body and grabbed my Kevlar vest on my way out the door. I made my way up to five to find Stephanie but didn't see her anywhere.

"Have you seen Steph?" I asked Hal who was watching the monitors.

"She's in the conference room with Santos." The jealousy beast roared its ugly head when I heard that. Les is a player and a horn-dog so I didn't trust him with Stephanie. When I approached the room, the door was open and her sweet voice carried out into the hallway where I stood.

"I so confused Les. I mean, there were feelings growing before all of this started, but now...now there's a whole lot more. I talked to Ranger last night and he told me to trust my gut about my feelings, but that's gotten me into trouble in the past. I thought I loved Ranger and Joe, but look how those turned out." I heard her sigh and could feel the frustration radiating from her.

"So who is this guy? It's not the accountant is it because I can't see you settling for a boring numbers man." I heard her chuckle.

"It's not the accountant and I'm not ready to tell you who, but he's far from boring. The time that we've spent together has been extremely fun and exciting and sensual all at the same time. My gut says that I love him, but my heart is telling me to wait. Which do I listen to?" She loves me?! I knew that look in her eyes was love but hearing her say it, made my heart flutter.

"I say go with your gut. If you feel that it's love then it probably is. Was it your gut or your heart telling you that you loved Ranger and the ass-hat?" I laughed at Les' name for Morelli.

"I guess it was my heart. I never felt with them the way that I feel with this guy. He's so much more and we only started dating recently." I heard another sigh and decided that I had eavesdropped long enough. I walked into the room, announcing myself.

"You ready to go Steph?" Her eyes snapped up when she heard me. I smiled at her and acted like I hadn't heard anything. I would let her tell me on her own that she loved me. Just knowing it had me wanting to dance and sing. I know...girly right?

"Yep. I'll meet you down in the garage. I just need to finish talking to Les." I smiled at her again and left them alone to talk. I didn't need to listen any longer. I had heard everything that I needed to hear.

I waited in the garage for about ten minutes before she came bounding down the stair. She was smiling and looked like she wanted to dance too. I helped her into the SUV and we took off for her apartment. The drive there was quiet. I was in work mode and she was lost in her own thoughts.

I cleared her apartment when we got there and she left me alone in the living room while she showered and dressed for tonight's distraction. I had been involved in many of her previous distraction work and I have to tell you, she never disappoints. Her outfits are always spot on and will make any guy follow her anywhere. She turns into a wonton sex goddess when she does these jobs for us. I was thinking about her previous outfit choices and wondered what tonight's would be. That would be the first time that I would see her dressed in next to nothing when she belonged to me. I wasn't ready for the emotions that came with that realization. No matter what she had worn in the past, nothing prepared me for seeing her step out of her bedroom that night.

She was barely dressed in a short black mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh. You could see a glimpse of her black stocking tops when she walked. The top was a tight bandana style that covered her breasts but that's about it. The back was completely open so I knew that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hair was pinned up with a few curls left out to frame her face. The make-up that she wore was heavy but looked good for the look that she was aiming for. The piece de la resistance, was the four-inch leather fuck-me-pumps that made her legs look endless and her ass look edible. I groaned when she did a slow turn in front of me.

"Did I hit slutty/sexy on the head?" She smiled seductively at me.

"Damn straight baby. Now go change, I want to be the only one who sees you in this." I was only half-way joking, but she didn't know that. She laughed and shook her head.

"Do you have the mic? I need to put it on before we leave." I pulled out the little microphone and walked to where she stood.

"Allow me." I breathed huskily into her ear as I positioned the mic under her left breast and fastened it to her skin with some tape. I let my fingers trail a little longer than I should have over her bare skin. The tension between us exploded and I pulled her into my body and crushed my lips to hers. She groaned into my open mouth and let me in to taste her.

I felt one of her long legs wrap itself around my waist and my hand immediately went down to hold it there. My fingers inched around her leg and made their way to her hot core. I felt the fabric of her thong and was about to push it aside when my phone chirped. Stephanie cursed under her breath as I lowered her leg back to the floor and stepped back away from her.

I read my message and shook my head. It was Tank warning us that we only had a small window so we couldn't be late. Fucker!

"We need to go, Steph." She shook her head and took a deep breath. She grabbed her jacket and purse and we were on our way.

Stephanie fixed her hair and make-up as I drove to the bar. I could tell that she was nervous but she was also determined to get this guy. When we pulled up, she had just swiped on another coat of mascara. I watched as she turned on the wire and then looked at me.

"Wish me luck." I smiled and brushed my thumb across her swollen lips.

"You don't need luck. You've got this in the bag. I'll be waiting for you when you come out." I knew the guys were listening, so I didn't say more. But I think she understood the meaning behind my words. I would be waiting and once we were done, we were going back to her apartment to finish what we started earlier. She smiled and her eyes glazed over. She had to shake her head before getting out of the SUV and I laughed as she stumbled into the bar.

I took my place outside with Tank once she was successfully inside and listened to the words coming over my ear piece.

"Fuck me! If she wasn't seriously involved with someone, I would take her home tonight and fuck her in those shoes. DAMN! That woman is hot." Les' words made me growl. He didn't know that it was me that she was involved with, so I couldn't be too angry.

"Damn straight. I wouldn't mind taking her home either. Bomber never disappoints during a distraction. How did Ranger walk away from that?" Bobby's voice was strained and I knew what he was feeling. "Whoever this new guy is, he's a lucky son of a bitch. I hope he realizes what he's got and doesn't fuck up." Tank looked at me at Bobby's words and I knew then that Steph had told him. I simply nodded that I knew exactly what I had and I wasn't about to fuck it up.

It was a few minutes before we heard Stephanie's voice over the microphone.

"Is anyone sitting here, sexy?" The mans voice was rough and filled with desire. I wanted to kill him.

"Hopefully you. I've watched you for the past couple of minutes and wondered how long it was going to take you to come talk to me." Steph's voice was sweet and filled with innocence. God, she could play so many different types of women. It amazed me.

"I saw you the minute you came in but was busy with an old friend. I'm sorry to keep such a sexy woman waiting. What are you doing here alone? This isn't really a nice place for a single woman." I heard the rustling of clothes and could almost see his finger trail down the front of her top.

"I was supposed to meet my date here, but he called right after I pulled in and told me that he was tied up at work. It probably means that he's tied up with his secretary. He's not the most loyal person that I've ever dated."

"He's a fool to leave such a beautiful woman sitting here all alone." The skips voice was barely above a whisper but we still heard it perfectly.

"I'm not alone anymore, now am I?" Stephanie purred out and the skip groaned. I was so thankful that I couldn't see them together. He might have been dead if I could.

"My business is taken care of and this place is not very clean. Would you like to go back to my house with me? I can offer you more than just watered down whisky."

"More than whisky, huh?" I heard the smile in Steph's words. "I think that sounds like a great idea. Lead the way and I'll be right behind you." That was our que to get into position.

We heard the sounds of movement and then the door opened. Tank and I waited until the skip was threw the door before stepping in between him and Stephanie. In two-seconds the skip was on the ground and cuffed. Stephanie walked away like she had no idea what was going on. It was better for her if she stayed out of the takedown and played dumb. Then she wasn't targeted for her role in the capture.

"Don't worry sexy, this is just a misunderstanding. I'll be out by tomorrow and will meet you back here." The skip was desperate to talk to Stephanie, but we led him in the opposite direction and secured him into Les and Bobby's SUV. They could take him to the cop shop.

Les, Bobby, and Vince came out of the bar and all piled into the SUV. I guess Tank wasn't headed back to the office. When it was just the two of us he looked at me.

"If you hurt her, you will disappear." There wasn't a question in my mind who he was talking about.

"I have no intentions on hurting her. I love her and will treat her better than anyone. Including Ranger." Tank studied my face for a second and nodded. He offered his hand and I shook it. He was about to say something else when we heard Stephanie's voice over the microphone once again.

"Shit, you scared me." Hearing the fear behind her words made Tank and I take off running to where she was waiting.

"Didn't mean to scare you little one. Just wondered what a sexy thing like you is doing standing out here in the cold." The male voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't picture who it was.

"Just waiting for my boyfriend. He should be here any second." Her voice trembled and I cursed that we parked so far away from the other SUV's.

"Well he's no there now, so I guess that makes it my lucky day." I heard her yelp as Tank and I rounded the corner. We saw her standing in front of a dark-skinned man. He had her arm twisted around her back and was holding her close to his body. I pulled my gun and aimed at him.

"Let her go." His eyes met mine and I saw the spark of realization flicker behind his hard look.

"Cal? Bro, that can't be you?" It took me a second, but I soon recognized him.

"Chavez? Shit, what's it been? Six years?" I lowered my gun and re-holstered it. Stephanie looked at me confused. Tank still had his weapon aimed at my old friends head. He wasn't about to lower it until Stephanie was safe.

"Something like that. This your woman?" He loosened his grasp and Stephanie pulled out of his arms and shoved her knee into his crotch. Tank and I groaned as we watched him grab his injured body part and fall to the ground. I started laughing as Steph stepped into my embrace.

"Nice move, Angel. As much as it hurt me to watch, he deserved it." Tank put his gun away and walked to where Chavez was standing on the ground. He helped him stand up and then looked at me for information.

"This is Nico Chavez. He was in my old SEALs unit. He was with me when I got the tattoo on my forehead. If I recall, it was all his idea." Chavez laughed and shook his head.

"No, Jose Cuervo was to blame for that masterpiece." Tank looked between the two of us and I shook my head. I haven't told anyone except Stephanie the story behind the tattoo.

"Why did you think you could put your hands on a woman you didn't know?" Tank's voice was harsh and I knew that Chavez needed my help.

"I didn't know that she belonged to you man. I just saw a sexy woman by herself and thought I could hustle my way into her bed." He groaned and cupped his balls again. "Unfortunately, I won't be any use in bed for a while now. Damn, girl...you need to put a warning on that knee." Stephanie and I laughed. Tank however didn't look happy.

"It's cool Tank. Chavez is worse than Santos when it comes to women. He just got over zealous." Tank looked between us and nodded.

"Are you okay Steph?" Tank looked at the woman in my arms and his faced softened. Gone was the hard badass security expert.

"I'm fine Tank. He didn't hurt me. He just scared me a little." Tank nodded and looked one last time at Chavez.

"You touch her again and I will kill you." Chavez nodded and Tank walked back to where he parked his SUV. We all watched as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Shit. That dude is scary. I'm really sorry sweetness. I didn't mean to scare you." Stephanie nodded and smiled at my old friend.

"What are you doing in Trenton? Last I heard, you were in Cali surfing and breaking hearts." I had a feeling that I knew why he was here and I wasn't sure if Tank was going to like it.

"I came here for a job. I heard RangeMan is looking for some men and thought I would give it a shot. What are you doing in Trenton?" I smiled.

"I work for RangeMan and that scary man who just left is the guy that has to hire you." Stephanie giggled.

"Fuck!" Chavez looked at Stephanie. "Can you put in a good word for me? I'm really not a bad guy." I laughed and shook my head.

"I'll do my best, but you kind of messed with the wrong woman." Stephanie spoke with her tongue in her cheek.

"Well the way scary man was looking at you, I figured you wore the pants in that relationship." I laughed again and placed a kiss on Steph's head.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and we all can get to know each other a little better? Then maybe I can talk to Tank about giving you a chance." Stephanie pulled out of my arms and offered her hand to Chavez.

"Stephanie Plum, by the way. I work with Cal at RangeMan." He took it and smiled at her.

"Nico Chavez. It's a pleasure to meet you." We all piled into the SUV and I drove to a little diner close to Steph's apartment. It was the perfect place to sit and catch up with an old friend. They say that first impressions are the most important, so if Chavez has any hope of working at RangeMan, it's going to have to come from Stephanie. Tank would probably do anything that she asked.

* * *

A/N - What did you think? Should Chavez get the job? Let me know. : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and they never will be. Just having some fun.

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm loving the response to this one-shot turned story. There was some mixed feelings about Nico and his request for a job. I hope I was able to clear some stuff up in this chapter. It's not beta'd so please forgive all the mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 6

SPOV

Why do bad things always happen to me? I mean, that distraction was text-book perfect. I walked in, flirted, walked out with the skip and he was taken down and returned to jail. I was able to remove myself from the guys during the actual takedown so that the skip didn't associate me with the men busting him. It was perfect! Cal and I had made plans to continue where we left off earlier, that meant an orgasm was going to be coming my way very soon. The night was perfect. Until it happened.

I watched as Cal and Tank led the skip around the corner of the bar where the RangeMan SUVs were parked. I waved at Bobby, Les and Vince when they walked out the front door to join their coworkers. I stayed back at Cal's SUV, waiting for him to come and take me home. It was a little chilly and I wasn't wearing that many clothes so I had my arms hugged around myself trying to warm up when I felt someone touch my bare back. I spun around and screeched seeing a man standing, now in front of me.

"Shit, you scared me." I couldn't hide the fear in my voice nor did I want to. I knew the mic was still live so the guys could hear everything that was being said.

"Didn't mean to scare you little one. Just wondered what a sexy thing like you is doing standing out here in the cold." The man looked sincere and I must tell you...he was fucking gorgeous. He stood only a few inches taller than me and had the body of a God. Dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes made me guess that he had Latino blood in him. He reminded me of Ranger or Lester. If I didn't already have a God for a boyfriend, I would have said 'hello' to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.

"Just waiting for my boyfriend. He should be here any second." My voice trembled, but it wasn't from fear. I was freaking cold. My instincts weren't telling me to be afraid of this man. They were telling me the opposite actually.

"Well, he's not here now, so I guess that makes it my lucky day." He reached out to brush a strand of hair off my face and I reacted the way the guys taught me. I struck out to punch him, which set off his survival instincts. Before I knew what was happening, he had my arm pinned behind my back and pulled me close into his body. I yelped because his quick response impressed me. I knew then that this man had the same type of training that the guys at RangeMan did.

I was about to ask him to let me go when Cal and Tank approached us with their guns drawn. I knew the situation looked bad and I suddenly got pissed that I let him get the upper hand with me. The guys had taught me better than that and there I was acting like the weak victim again.

"Let her go." Cal's voice was hard and I knew that if I didn't do something then this man would probably end up dead.

"Cal? Bro, that can't be you?" Huh? This guy knows Cal? Hmmm...this could be interesting.

"Chavez? Shit, what's it been? Six years?" I turned my head and looked at Cal as he put his gun away. What the fuck? Is he just going to let me stay here in strange man's arms?

"Something like that. This your woman?" I felt the grasp loosen and I knew that his attention was on Cal so I decided to redeem myself. I shoved my knee into his boy bits and then watched as he grabbed his injured body part and fell to the ground. I glared at him on the ground and stepped into Cal's welcoming arms.

"Nice move, Angel. As much as it hurt me to watch, he deserved it." I smiled to myself. Tank helped Nico stand and then looked at Cal, I guess wanting information.

"This is Nico Chavez. He was in my old SEALs unit. He was with me when I got the tattoo on my forehead. If I recall, it was all his idea." Nico laughed and shook his head at Cal. I had heard the story and I guessed that Nico was the one who suggested they spend leave in Mexico.

"No, Jose Cuervo was to blame for that masterpiece." I smiled again and looked between Cal and Nico.

"Why did you think you could put your hands on a woman you didn't know?" Good question, Tank; but he didn't really put his hands on me until I stuck out at him. I was about to explain this to them when Nico spoke.

"I didn't know that she belonged to you man. I just saw a sexy woman by herself and thought I could hustle my way into her bed. Unfortunately, I won't be any use in a bed for a while now. Damn, girl...you need to put a warning on that knee." I laughed. This guy reminded me of Les - always flirting and trying to get into my pants.

"It's cool Tank. Chavez is worse than Santos when it comes to women. He just got over zealous." Tank didn't look convinced but he nodded and looked at me.

"Are you okay Steph?" I saw his hard face soften and knew that if I said no, then Nico was toast. I really wasn't hurt or even scared.

"I'm fine Tank. He didn't hurt me. He just scared me a little." The first touch was the scariest simply because I wasn't expecting it. My instincts were telling me that this guy was safe. Tank nodded to me and looked at Nico.

"You touch her again and I will kill you." I felt Cal chuckle at Nico's wide eyes and head bobbing up and down. Tank walked away and we watched as he pulled his SUV out of the lot.

"Shit. That dude is scary. I'm really sorry sweetness. I didn't mean to scare you." I nodded and smiled. I knew he was telling the truth and I wasn't worried about him. Maybe I should have apologized to him for busting his nuts. NAH!

"What are you doing in Trenton? Last I heard, you were in Cali surfing and breaking hearts." I could picture Nico on a surfboard, riding the waves. The women would no doubt flock to him. He's just one of those guys that makes women swoon.

"I came here for a job. I heard RangeMan is looking for some men and thought I would give it a shot. What are you doing in Trenton?" Oh snap. He came here looking for a job and just pissed off the man who has to hire him.

"I work for RangeMan and that scary man who just left is the guy that has to hire you." I giggled. I couldn't help it. This whole situation was funny.

"Fuck! Can you put in a good word for me? I'm really not a bad guy." Nico looked at me like I could save his sorry ass. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'll do my best, but you kind of messed with the wrong woman." If he stuck around, he would learn that you don't mess with me. I have a building full of ex-military guys waiting to kick the ass of the person who wrongs me. IF he gets a job then he is in a world of hurt once the guys hear about tonight.

"Well, the way scary man was looking at you, I figured you wore the pants in that relationship." Cal laughed and kissed my head. He knew that I could probably get Tank to hire him. Hell, I could get Tank to kiss him if I begged hard enough.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and we all can get to know each other a little better? Then maybe I can talk to Tank about giving you a chance." I really wanted to get to know Nico better but not because of the job. I wanted to know him because he was a friend of Cal's.

"Stephanie Plum, by the way. I work with Cal at RangeMan." I offered him my hand and he shook it with a smile on his face.

"Nico Chavez. It's a pleasure to meet you." I let Nico sit up front with Cal for the drive to the diner. When we arrived, Cal helped me out of the SUV and slung his oversized jacket around me. It was big, but it covered my almost nakedness so I was thankful. I didn't really want anyone else to see me in this outfit.

"You need to retire that little number. I want to be the only one to see you in it from now on." Cal bent and whispered in my ear then placed a small kiss behind it. My eyes rolled back into my head and I moaned. Visions of his lips other places on my body shot through my mind and I had to shake my head to remove the naughty thoughts. A diner was not the place to think about such things.

We all sat in the back booth and ordered our food. Why we were waiting for it, I decided to ask Nico some questions.

"So, Nico. How did you hear that RangeMan was hiring? You were in Cali and the closest office we have to there is Atlanta." Nico smiled at me and took a sip of his water.

"RangeMan has a stellar reputation. I still talk to all my old SEAL buddies and one of them, Brian Hoffman...you remember Cowboy, right Cal?" Cal smiled and nodded. "Anyway...Cowboy just applied for RangeMan Boston and told me that he heard Trenton needed some guys too. Thought I would come here and give it a shot. I had no clue that Cal here worked for them." I smiled and nodded. I didn't know the workings of the other offices so I hadn't heard about the new guy.

"How long have you been out of the military?"

"Cal and I got out together, so seven years now. I still do missions every once in a while, but my contract is up for renegotiation and I'm thinking about not signing again. I'm too old." I laughed out loud. He didn't look older than thirty.

"Don't laugh, sweetness. I'm thirty-eight years old." My eyes must have bugged out of my head because Cal and Nico both laughed. I rolled my eyes and slapped Cal in the chest. I hated being entertainment.

"Sorry Angel, your face was just too perfect." Cal laughed again and even wiped a tear from his face. "Chavez here was blessed with good genes. You should have seen him when he was in his twenties. No woman could turn him down. He constantly walked away with two or three on his arm. Santos is going to have competition in Trenton." I could see Nico being the ladies man. Him and Les could do some major damage to this town.

"I was young and stupid once." Cal laughed and rolled his eyes. "Okay...so I'm still young and stupid. What can I say...I like the ladies and they seem to like me! Nothing wrong with a little variety. After all...it is the spice of life, right?" I watched him wiggle his eyebrows in typical Les fashion and I laughed out loud. Cal looked down at me with a smile on his face and I stretched up to place a kiss on his lips.

"So how long have you two been together. From the looks of things, I would say quite a while." Nico looked at Cal and I sitting close together. My hand was resting on his upper thigh and I squeezed lightly at the question.

"We had our first date last night. Today we spent together at the beach." Cal answered and squeezed my leg in the same spot.

"No fucking way. You guys have only been dating for 24 hours?" Nico looked shocked.

"Officially, yes. We've been partners together at RangeMan for months and before that we were friends. Cal's been there for me when no one else was and we just recently got our shit together and decided to try dating. I must say that I'm enjoying it." I looked up into Cal's grey eyes. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently.

"I'm enjoying it to, Angel." He whispered against my lips before he pulled away. Nico sat across from us with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I think you both made the right choice. You both look happy." I saw a sadness behind his eyes. It was brief, but I caught it before he could mask it.

Our food came and we all enjoyed the conversation while we ate. I learned more about Nico and his military past. He was an underwater explosives expert in the SEALs and I thought that he would make an excellent addition to RangeMan. After all, I'm always getting my cars blown up. Maybe with an explosives expert on the team we'll be able to figure out how to stop that from happening.

After dinner, Cal dropped Nico off at the hotel where he was staying and he drove me home. Something was bothering me and I decided to ask Cal about it.

"Why weren't you more upset that Nico had me in a hold? I mean, Tank was furious and I figured you would have been too." I looked across the SUV and saw Cal grimace. He was fighting a battle inside himself.

"I was livid when I heard the confrontation over the mic. I ran as fast as I could to get to you and when I saw him with your arm around your back, I almost pulled the trigger right then and there. When I realized who it was...Angel, what I'm going to tell you can't get back to Nico or anyone else. He's a very private man and I would hate to betray him." Cal looked at me and I could see the worry behind his eyes. I nodded my head and waited for Cal to continue.

"Nico joined the Navy when he was eighteen, right after high school. He left behind a girlfriend that he dated for the entire four years they were together in school. Even though they were young, they were in love and he hated leaving her behind. He told me that he wrote to her every day and got letters from her all the time." Cal pulled into my lot and parked, but didn't turn off the car.

"After he graduated from basic training, he went home for a short leave and asked Gloria to marry him. She informed him that she couldn't because she was pregnant with someone else's baby. As much as she loved him, she couldn't wait around for him to get done being a soldier. It crushed him. He went back to the Navy and worked his way into the SEALs. He was my commanding officer when I finally got there and we became really good friends." Cal paused again and took a deep breath.

"A couple of years after I met him he got a letter from the girl. The man she was involved with was abusive and she was worried about her and her daughter's life. She had no family anymore and no one else to turn to. Nico rushed back to Austin, where she lived, to rescue her from the guy. He took me with him so that he didn't kill the asshole who hurt her." Cal looked at me with haunted eyes and I knew I wasn't going to like what I heard.

"When we got to the house, Nico rushed inside and found Gloria beaten to death. She was almost unrecognizable. There were suitcases packed so we assumed that the guy found out she was leaving and killed her in a jealous rage. We found her daughter also dead. She was suffocated with a pillow. The guy shot himself in the bedroom." Cal rubbed his hand over his face and shook the images out of his mind.

"Seeing him in that much pain was the hardest thing that I've ever had to deal with, up until that point in my life. Even though she technically wasn't his, he still loved her more than anything. Seeing the hatred and anger when he finally saw the man who killed his love, I knew then that he would never put his hands on a woman in a violent way. He even vowed to me after that incident that he would never hurt a woman like that. He may break some hearts, but he would never willingly physically hurt a woman." I wiped a tear from my face. I didn't even know I was crying. It was all just so sad.

"When I recognized him earlier, I knew that you weren't in that hold because he wanted to hurt you. You were there because you tried to attack him. Am I right?" I wiped another tear and nodded my head. Cal unbuckled my seat belt and hauled me across the center console and into his lap.

"I want you to know something, Stephanie. If I ever think that you are in danger, I will not hesitate to rescue you. I hope my actions tonight didn't make you second guess my love or my desire to keep you safe." I rubbed my hand down his face and cupped it in my palm.

"Nothing you did made me think anything like that. I wasn't really scared of him. My instincts were telling me that he was a good guy and that I didn't have anything to fear. I was just curious. I knew there was more to his story that he wasn't telling me, but I got the feeling that he didn't want me to know." Cal brushed his lips softly against mine.

"He doesn't talk about Gloria and refuses to let anyone else get close. Your instincts were spot on. He is a good guy and he's saved my life on numerous occasions. He took a bullet that was meant for me. It hit him in the shoulder, but would have pierced my heart." Another tear fell when I thought about Cal not being here. I would have never gotten to meet him or fall in love with him. Right then and there, Nico was redeemed in my eyes. I would do whatever I needed to do to get him a job with us.

"Don't cry, Angel. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Cal was confused about the tears. I shook my head frantically.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm crying because you could have died and I wouldn't have gotten to know you. I wouldn't have you in my life now if it wasn't for Nico and thinking about that makes me incredibly sad." He brushed the tears off my face and kissed my nose.

"Why does that make you so sad, Steph?" His voice was a whisper and his hands cupped my face in between them. He knew how I felt about him and he wanted me to finally admit it.

"Because I love you and I don't want to imagine my life without you in it." My eyes closed and I felt another tear fall.

"I love you too, Stephanie. You'll never have to imagine your life without me in it, because I'm not going anywhere." I opened my eyes and looked into his. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and I moved my face up so I could take those lips with mine. The kiss started slow and sultry, but it turned hungry and needy very quickly. I felt Cal's cock twitch from under me and I groaned and pressed myself harder onto it. My hands fumbled their way down to his zipper because it was past time to release his beast.

"Wait, Angel. I want to do this right and the SUV is not a good place for our first time." I knew he was right, but I still whined when he picked me up and sat me back onto the passenger seat.

"I'm going to escort you into your apartment and then I'm going to go back to the office. We have to work tomorrow and we need some sleep." Fucking stupid work. Who needs money? I want an orgasm instead.

Cal laughed out loud and I realized that my internal thoughts weren't so internal. Stupid brain must be broken.

"I promise you a whole night of orgasms when the time is right." Cal exited the vehicle and helped me out the passenger door.

"I'm holding you to that promise, buster. I want a whole night...multiple nights maybe." Cal smiled and pulled me into his side as we walked into the building.

"How about multiple orgasms every night for the rest of our lives?" Oh my God! Yes please, how do I sign up for that program? Cal laughed again as he checked my apartment for boogie men.

"All clear. Sleep well Angel and I'll see you tomorrow morning in the gym." He kissed me hungrily. I groaned again when he pulled away too soon for my taste.

"Damn you. Now I have to take a shower and cool off before bed." I whined and Cal smiled.

"Good, maybe you'll think about me while you're in the shower." I thought about a naked Cal with water running down his hot body and moaned. I shook off the glazed look from my face.

"Only if you think about me while you're laying all alone in your big bed. Would you like my magazine to take with you?" I asked Cal with my tongue in my cheek. It was his turn to groan and I glanced at his crotch and saw it start to come to life again. He was already thinking about it.

"I think about you every night, Angel. I love you, Steph. Sleep well." He kissed me quickly again and turned to leave.

"I love you too and I won't sleep well. Neither will you though so it's okay." I yelled to his retreating back. It was shaking so I knew that he was laughing. I closed and locked my door and then sank to the floor. Damn that man. He had the ability to make me so freaking hot and then he just walks away. I knew that he was just as horny as I was, so how he was able to walk away was beyond me.

I sighed and stood up off the floor. It was time for a cold shower and then maybe I could sleep for a few hours before I had to be at work. I had an appointment in the gym with Bobby at seven am for my re-qualification crap. Then I wanted to talk to Tank about Nico. I really wanted him to have a chance. I had to choose my words carefully though so I didn't let any information slip that was confidential. I didn't want to betray Cal's trust and I sure as hell didn't want to hurt Nico. From the sounds of things, he's been in enough pain in his past and doesn't need anymore.

* * *

A/N - There you have it. What do you all think about Nico now? The reviews were pretty torn about whether or not he should get the job. What do you think now? Next chapter will be out tomorrow or Monday...probably tomorrow : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Characters aren't mine. I'm just playing with them.

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm not so good about responding to them, but know that I read each and every one and I love hearing what you think. They are what keeps me writing.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

CPOV

God what that woman could do to me. I knew she thought that it was easy for me to walk away from her apartment door that night, but it was probably the hardest thing that I've ever had to do. The moment that she said she loved me, I wanted nothing more than to strip her down and fuck her senseless. I could have, but I knew that we both needed some sleep before work the next day and I knew one time wasn't going to be enough for either of us. When we finally came together intimately, I knew that we would more than likely spend many many hours making each other cry out in sheer ecstasy.

How I finally managed to walk down those stairs with the hard-on in my pants is beyond me, but I managed it and was even able to drive myself back to RangeMan. By the time I pulled into the garage I had myself under control. It was a good thing too because Les was just returning from wherever he goes and waited for me at the stairs.

"Damn man, you're getting in late. Did you go out for a little action after dropping Beautiful off?" I grunted and shook my head.

"Shit, she looked fucking fine tonight. I wish I had the opportunity to hit that." Les shook his head and held the door open for me.

"She did look fantastic. Have you talked to Tank since dropping off the skip?" I wanted to know if Tank informed anyone else about Nico.

"Nope. Last I heard he was heading over to Lula's after the takedown. We won't see or hear from him until morning." Les smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sounds about right." Les and I walked to our apartment door. I was about to step through mine when Les spoke again.

"Hey Cal, you know Stephanie pretty well, right?" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. I knew her better than he thought but wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yeah, I guess. We're partners." Les walked over to where I was standing.

"Who's the guy she's in love with? Has she talked to you about him?" Les looked genuinely curious.

"I know who he is, but it's not my place to talk to you about him." I had no clue how to answer that question. I still wasn't sure is Steph wanted anyone else to know about us.

"I know and I'll get it out of her eventually, I just want to know if he's a good guy. Is he worthy of her love?" I smiled thinking about his question. I knew that Les loved Stephanie just as much as I did. We've talked about it many nights, but like me...he feels that he is unworthy of her love so he never told her how he felt.

"He's a good guy and he won't ever hurt her. Trust me." Les looked into my eyes and his widened with some knowledge. I hope that I didn't give too much away. Les just smiled and turned to go back to his apartment.

"That's good man, because if he ever did hurt her...I would kill him." With that, Les closed his apartment door and the conversation was over. I knew that he figured it out and that was his way of putting me on warning.

I sighed and locked myself in my apartment. I still needed a shower before bed and I was beyond exhausted. I quickly cleaned up and fell into a fitful sleep. My dreams were filled of a curly-headed brunette that night. She did things to me that would make the biggest porn star blush. I woke up the next morning with a painful erection and groaned as I headed once again for a cold shower. Frustrated doesn't even begin to describe how I felt.

After my shower and a quick breakfast smoothie, I made my way to the gym for my workout. Stephanie was already there and running full speed on the treadmill. She had her Ipod on and a don't fuck with me expression on her face so I didn't bother her. I knew she had to meet with Bobby for some re-evaluation work. I think they were doing takedowns that morning.

I went to work on the weights, counting my reps and whatnot and didn't notice that Stephanie had finished her run and was standing in the archway watching me lift. When I finally noticed her, she was glossy eyed and had a small smile on her sweaty face. She looked sexy as hell.

"See something you like, Angel?" I replaced the weight bar and sat up on the bench.

"Like, love...same thing right?" I smiled a full smile at her and patted the bench in front of me in invitation for her to sit down. She glanced around the gym and most everyone was busy in their own routines so she walked over and straddled the bench in front of me. Our knees were touching, but nothing else.

"Do you know how hot you look right now?" My voice was husky and low and I smiled when she blushed.

"I doubt I look hot, I'm just a sweaty mess. But, you sir...are sexy as hell." She placed her small hands on my knees and began to move them slowly up my thighs. The small room filled with sexual energy and if she moved her hands any higher, I was going to either fuck her in the gym or self combust.

"If you don't stop where your hands are going Angel, we're going to be giving all of RangeMan a free show." Steph smiled at me and removed her hands from my hot skin.

"I'm not into giving free shows so I'll let you get back to your work out. I've got to go roll on the mats with Bobby anyway." She stood up and started to walk away. I grabbed her hand to make her turn around. The gym was almost empty and the guys that were there weren't close to us. I placed her hand on my throbbing erection and felt her shudder.

"You'll be helping me deal with this later today. Just thought you should know." She gave my cock a little squeeze and then walked, or should I say stumbled, out of the weight room. I took about one-hundred deep breaths to calm myself down. There was no way that I was going to lay back down on this bench sporting a massive hard-on. I would never hear the end of it.

When I finally had myself, and my mini-me, back under control; I quickly finished my routine and went to the treadmill for my 5 mile run. I watched, through the mirror, as Steph and Bobby tumbled on the mats together.

For being such a small woman, she had amazing technique with takedowns. She was able to plant Bobby on his ass multiple times. Each time she did it, she would find my eyes in the mirror and smile at me.

After my run was done I made my way back to my apartment to shower and dress for work. There was a pile of paperwork on my desk that I had to get done before this afternoon. Steph and I were scheduled to do a surveillance shift at a warehouse.

I was halfway done with my paperwork when Tank called me into his office. Being called into see Tank was like being called to the principle's office in school. The whole walk there you're thinking 'what the fuck did I do to get myself into trouble'?

"Close the door and have a seat." Tank's authoritative voice boomed off the walls in his small office. I did what he asked and sat quietly in the chair in front of his desk waiting to see what the fuck I did.

"Stephanie told me about you and her. I need to know that her working here won't cause you any problems." Tank's eyes looked into mine.

"It won't cause problems. I just watched her take Brown down multiple times on the mats so I know that she can handle herself." Tank nodded and looked at a file in front of him.

"I'll need to switch you two as partners. I don't think it's a good idea to keep you two paired up. Too many distractions." I sighed. I knew that this was coming, I just hoped we had a few more days together.

"I understand. Who are you thinking about putting her with?" I wasn't concerned about who my partner was, I could work with just about anyone. I wanted to make sure I trusted the man who Tank paired her with.

"That's why you're here. I want you to pick her new partner." He handed me a list of names. It was everyone in the Trenton office and some from other cities. My eyes got wide.

"Take you time and thank about it. I'll keep you two paired up for your afternoon surveillance, but that's it. I need to know your pick before you leave today. You'll start with your new partners tomorrow." I nodded and stood to leave.

"I'll talk it over with Steph and let you know tonight. I think she should have some say in who she partners with." Tank nodded and dismissed me from his office.

I sat at my desk for the rest of the morning looking over the list of names. I marked off the guys that I knew were more than interested in Stephanie. It wasn't that I didn't trust her or anything, but if they were attracted to her and were interested in her, then that could cause unwanted distractions too. Maybe it was time to tell the guys that she was off the market. I would need to talk to her about that today too.

I finally picked four men who I thought would make great partners for my Angel. Woody from the Trenton office was engaged so he wouldn't be looking to score with her. Plus they are friends. The only down side is that he listens to country music and that drives Steph insane. I doubted that she would agree to that choice.

Zip, or Homer Quigliotti as his mother named him, is another option. He's gay so there wouldn't be sexual tension. He loves Steph like a sister and she gets all sorts of fashion advice from him. They would make a good partnership, but would anything ever get done or would they just talk about shopping and shoes all day?

Snake, from Miami was my third choice. He's older than most of us but is a damn good soldier. He would protect her from anything because that's just who he is. The problem was I didn't know if he would want to move to Trenton. Last I heard he was loving the Miami life.

My last pick was Vance, from Boston. He was married and had two children. He and Stephanie had never met but I was sure that they would get along great. I looked at my list of names and sighed. I was going about this the entire wrong way. I was letting the green-eyed monster pick who worked with Steph. I wadded up my list of names and threw it away. I was going to let her have a more active role in this process.

Right at 1300, Stephanie came bounding over to my cubical with a smile on her face. She was clean and dressed in the RangeMan uniform, including multiple guns and knives.

"You ready to go sexy man?" I smiled and turned off my computer. She was standing close to me and was looking at me with desire behind her eyes. We stood close together, bodies almost touch, looking into each others eyes. The office around us disappeared and all I could see was the woman in front of me. All I could smell was her coconut shampoo and body wash. All I wanted to do was bend her over my desk and...

"CAL, BEAUTIFUL!" We both shook our heads and looked at Les who was standing a few feet from us with a smile on his face.

"I called your names for the past two minutes. I thought you both were going to strip and have sex right in the middle of the floor." He wiggled his eyebrows and Stephanie blushed. I guess the cat was out of the bag now.

"So Cal's the lucky guy, Beautiful?" I turned to gather my things while Stephanie spoke to Lester.

"Well I would say that I'm the lucky one, but yes...Cal is the man who I love. Please don't say anything yet. Tank, Ranger and now you know, but this is new and I don't want to be gossip fodder for the office." Les pulled her into a hug and I felt my anger rise.

"I won't say anything simply because you look happy. I haven't seen you this happy since Ranger left." They pulled apart and Les looked deep into her eyes. "You won't be able to hide if for long though. Too many eyes and there is way too much sexual tension between you two." Stephanie smiled and gave Les a kiss on his cheek.

"We'll tell people when we're good and ready." She grabbed my hand and started to lead me toward the stairs when Les' voice stopped us.

"You remember what I said last night, man." I turned and looked at a serious looking Lester. You didn't see him serious very often so when you did, you made sure to take notice.

"I remember. You have nothing to worry about." Les looked at me and turned to walk away. Stephanie tried to raise one eyebrow but failed miserably. I laughed and smoothed both her brows down.

"I'll explain in the SUV." She accepted that and we walked to the garage together. It was Steph's turn to drive so I helped her into the driver's seat and took my place beside her. She punched in the address and off we went.

"So...tell me what Les was talking about." It took three minutes longer than I thought it would for her to ask.

"We had a conversation last night about the man who you are in love with and Les informed me that if HE ever hurt you, then Les would kill him. I think he suspected last night that it was me, but he was just re-emphasizing that threat today. It wasn't the first threat that I've gotten concerning you and I can guarantee that it won't be the last." Stephanie smiled and shook her head. She would never understand why the guys felt it necessary to protect her like that. She would never understand what she means to all of them.

"You all are crazy, but I love you anyway." I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. We were silent on the drive to the warehouse where the next four hours were to be spent.

Stephanie pulled up behind the other RangeMan SUV and flashed her lights letting know whoever was inside that they could leave. The SUV pulled out and Stephanie took it's place. We settled in for a long four hours. I decided it was time to talk about partners.

"Tank called me into his office earlier and gave me a new assignment." Her eyes filled with worry and I realized that she thought I might be leaving.

"No, no...it's not bad. He gave me the task of picking your new partner." Relief flooded her features and she let out a sigh.

"I knew this was coming, so who did you pick for me...hey! Why didn't he let me pick my partner?" She was working herself into rhino mode so I needed to do something quick.

"He waned me to be comfortable with who you go out into the field with. I just got you and don't want to lose you because your partner was incompetent. I choose four who I thought would work, but threw that list away. I want your opinion and we'll discuss it." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really? You're going to let ME pick?" I chuckled at her expression. She looked like a kid who just opened a brand new bike on Christmas.

"Yes, but I have full veto power over your choices." She looked at me for a minute and then nodded her head.

We spent the entire four hours talking about the pros and cons of working with each man in Trenton. Stephanie had yet to pick the one that she wanted to work with when the next crew pulled up behind us. Stephanie pulled out and we headed back to the office.

"What about Nico? If he gets hired, can I work with him?" I thought about that for the entire drive to the office. He would make an excellent partner for her because he would protect her with his life.

We pulled into the garage and I helped her out of the SUV. "Let's go up and talk to Tank about your question. I think he would be perfect." She smiled and followed me up to Tank's office. The door was open so we walked in and sat down in front of his desk.

"Have you made your choice?" Tank looked up and smiled at Stephanie.

"I have, but he doesn't work here." Tank raised an eyebrow.

"That's okay, we'll pull from other offices if we have to." Steph shook her head.

"No, I mean he doesn't work for this company." Tank looked at me like I was crazy.

"The guy last night, Nico Chavez, is wanting a job here. I think you should give him a chance and make him my partner." Stephanie smiled at Tank as he looked at her incredulously.

"The guy that assaulted you last night? You want him to work here?" Tank looked at me for backup but I just shrugged.

"He didn't assault me. I actually assaulted him. When you two ran up, I had just tried to attack him and he instinctively protected himself. After you left we talked and I think he would make an excellent addition to RangeMan." Tank looked at me again.

"You trust him with your woman?" Stephanie's back bristled. She hated the possessive words when it was about her.

"I trust him to keep her safe, if that's what you're asking. He's a good guy and an excellent soldier. He was my CO in the SEALs." Tank nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Tell him to fill out the application and we'll start the background searches. If he checks out and can pass the entrance exams then we'll give him a shot." Tank leaned forward and looked at us from across his desk.

"He'll have to do the three weeks probation with the core team members and I'm sure Ranger will have to sign off on this too, but if he agrees then I'll make him your partner." Stephanie smiled and ran around the desk to give Tank a kiss on his dark cheek.

"Thanks Tank. I have no doubt that he'll do great here. Who's my partner until he's hired and ready to go out with me?" Tank looked to me and we had a silent conversation.

"Bobby is leaving for the other offices for reviews so Les needs a partner. You can have him while he's gone. That cool with both of you?" Stephanie smiled and kissed Tank again.

"I'm going to go find Les and tell him the good news. Thanks Big guy!" She ran back around the desk and stopped beside me. "I'll come find you when I'm done. We still have some unfinished business to take care of. Plus there is the matter of a certain tattoo that you're anxious to see." She whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek before running out the door. I must have looked dazed thinking about that damn tattoo because Tank laughed and shook his head.

"She's already got you whipped, man." I smiled. She had the whole building whipped.

Tank sobered quickly and asked, "So you really trust this guy Chavez?"

"I do. He's a really good guy and I trust him with her. He would die protecting her." Tank nodded.

"Call him in and we'll get the paperwork started." I nodded and stood to leave. "When you get ahold of him, tell him to come in and see me today. I'll be here most of the evening. Then from the sounds of things...you and Steph have some unfinished business to take care of." Tank was smiling at me and I swear I rolled my eyes. He was worse than a little old lady.

"I'll call him now and tell him to get his ass here. As for my unfinished business...it won't be unfinished for long." Tank smiled knowingly at me as I walked out the door.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the hotel where Chavez was staying. I didn't think to get his cell number last night. The front desk connected me to his room and he picked up on the third ring. He sounded out of breath and I heard two or three distinct female giggles.

"Damn man, you still got it don't you?" I laughed into the phone.

"Still got it. What's the word, man?" I heard him moving away from the laughing women.

"Clean up and get your ass to RangeMan. The building is on Haywood street. Tell the person at the front desk that you're here to see Tank. If everything checks out then you've got a job. Steph worked her magic and even wants you to be her partner when you get hired." Chavez was speechless for a few minutes.

"Are you shitting me?" His voice was soft. "Why would she do that for me? She doesn't even know me. Why would she put herself out there for someone she doesn't know? I didn't expect her to do what I asked last night." I could tell that he wasn't used to people fighting for him. He, like the rest of us here, didn't think he deserved anything good.

"That's just who she is. She knew last night that you were a good guy and that you deserved a chance. She's an amazing woman and I know that once you get to know her better, you'll understand why exactly she put herself out there for you." I hoped my explanation was good enough for him. "Now get your ass over here. I'm going to go see a woman about a tattoo, so I won't be here." Chavez laughed.

"You getting another one?" I smiled to myself.

"Nope. I'm finding one. Good luck man and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up and went to find Stephanie. She was excitedly talking to Les in the break room. He looked at me and smiled when I joined them.

"I hear that I get to play with Beautiful for the next couple of weeks." I nodded and put my arm around her pulling her up into my body. She gasped but melted into my side.

"That's what I hear. If you are anything but professional with her, then you will be sorry." Les smiled and I caught Steph's eye roll.

"Nothing to worry about." Les shook my hand and walked out of the break room.

"You ready to go Angel?" Steph turned in my arms and stood in front of me with a sultry smile on her face.

"I'm ready if you are. Have you been thinking about my tattoo?" I felt myself harden and wondered if we should just spend the night here. My bed was closer than hers.

"I like what you're thinking and I happen to agree. My bed is entirely too far away." Stephanie purred into my ear. I let out a groan and pulled her close so she could feel just how much she effected me.

"If we do this here, then everyone will know. The walls aren't sound proof and I don't plan on going slow and gentle. Not at first at least." Her eyes darkened and she rubbed her body against mine.

"I don't care who knows. I want you and I want you bad." That was all I needed to hear. I kissed her once and pushed her away. After a quick adjustment to the latest problem growing in my pants, we were ready to walk to the stairs. We kept our distance all the way down to the fourth floor and all the way to my apartment door. She waited patiently as I unlocked the door and followed me inside.

The second the door closed, I pulled her into me and crushed my lips onto hers. She moaned into my mouth and pulled her legs up to wrap around my waist. I supported her weight by holding her ass. She ground her hot core into my already painful erection making both of us groan in need.

"Bedroom, now." She panted out in between the kisses.

"As you wish, Angel." I carried her into my bedroom and tossed her on my bed. The times that I had pictured her laying there in that very spot, looking at me with lust filled eyes...all of those times didn't prepare me for the actuality of it. Seeing her spread out on my bed, fully clothed even, with her gorgeous blue eyes filled with lust and love took my breath away.

I couldn't believe that I had her, that she was mine and that she loved me. I couldn't believe that my dreams were coming true. We were going to do this, and it wasn't just going to be good. It was going to be fucking spectacular.

* * *

A/N - Another one bites the dust. I'm glad I was able to redeem Nico in your eyes. Most everyone decided that he did in fact deserve a chance. The next chapter will probably be up on Tuesday and it will contain smut. Cal's waited long enough and he told me to either write it or he's leaving. : )


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Just borrowing the characters and I'll make sure to return them to their rightful owner.

Finally the smut has arrived. I'm still new to writing smut, so please go easy on me. Keep the reviews coming! I love reading what you all think.

* * *

Chapter 8

SPOV

Hallelujah chorus, here I come. Ever since Cal brought that damn magazine to me and told me that he loved me, that is all I could think about. Being there, with him, in his bed. Looking at his eyes dark with passion as they rake over my body. Seeing his passion grow as his hands expertly remove my offending articles of clothing. Yep...I've thought long and hard about that. I guess I was finally going to experience it.

The sexual tension had grown over the past couple of days and had finally reached a boiling point. When Les found us staring at each other earlier that day, I was about a second away from ripping Cal's clothes off in the middle of the command floor. I had never in my life been so turned on by a man and we hadn't even been intimate. That was about to change.

The second Cal's door shut, I was pulled into his strong arms and his full lips crashed onto mine. I moaned into his mouth and allowed his tongue to explore mine. My legs wrapped around his waist on their own volition and his hands gripped my ass. I couldn't stop myself from grinding my core over his impressive erection.

"Bedroom, now." It was a struggle to get that much out and Cal quickly acquiesced. He tossed me on the bed and stood back to look at me. His eyes were dark and full of passion and lust. His erection strained the front of his pants. I could read the thoughts that were running through his mind and I had to agree...it was going to be spectacular.

I scooted up toward the top of the bed and positioned myself against the pillows stacked there. I sat up and quickly pulled the black polo over my head. Cal had seen me in far less, but his eyes darkened more when he looked at me in just my bra. I gave him a half-smile and crooked my finger at him to join me. He smiled and kicked off his boots, leaving them at the foot of the bed.

I watched as he slowly crawled up to where I was resting and the minute or bodies touched, we were frantic for each other. Our bodies were a tangle of arms and legs. I wanted to touch and taste every inch of him and his feelings toward me were mutual. He, being the stronger party, had me on my back and naked in a matter of minutes.

"I want to go slow, Angel...but there's no way I can hold myself back." I didn't want slow, I wanted it fast and hard. I needed him just as much as he did me.

"We can do slow later. I need you inside me now." Cal groaned and rolled over to strip himself of his remaining clothes then before I knew it, his cock was positioned at my entrance.

"Do I need something?" I shook my head and kissed his jaw.

"Nope. Birth control shot, for the win." He chuckled and then sobered very quickly when I sucked his skin into my mouth.

He slowly slid his hardness into me and we both groaned when we were finally fully joined. He stilled his movements to let me adjust and to regain some of his control.

"You feel so fucking good, Angel. God I have waited so long for this." I moaned my agreement and whimpered when Cal started moving inside of me. He felt even better than I imagined he would. My standards were set rather high after sleeping with Joe and Ranger, but Cal blew everything I knew out of the water. Ranger didn't ruin me, but I'm afraid Cal might.

His pace started slow and deliberate, but our growing passion finally became too much and before long he was pounding into me with such ferocity that I thought I might die from the feelings. His lips found mine just as I exploded around him and I screamed into his mouth as I came. He followed right behind me and I swallowed his cries of release.

He collapsed on top of me as we both tried to calm our fast-beating hearts and control our breathing. Cal rolled off me and pulled me into his side. He placed a kiss on top of my head and traced his fingers over my bare arm. I had never felt so loved or so satisfied.

It was a while before either of us spoke so Cal's voice startled me out of my internal musings.

"How you doing over there, Angel?" His voice was smug. He knew I was beyond perfect.

"I'm fantastic! I've never been better." I purred into his chest and felt him chuckle. My lips found his nipple and the chuckle stopped and I heard him suck in a breath. I felt him harden under my leg that was laying across his body.

"Wait!" His shout startled me and I sat up looking to see what was wrong.

"What? What's wrong?" I was searching his room for a threat but didn't see anything. His eyes were big and he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"I have to play an inspector before we get too hot again. I've dreamed about this tattoo of yours ever since you told me about it." I laughed and laid back on the bed.

"So you're ready to play Inspector Gadget? I'm all yours big-boy." He smiled at me and his eyes began a slow perusal of my body. His lips were added to mix when his eyes reached my breasts. He continued his inspection and my body hummed with desire as he worked his way down to my down toward my promised land. God I needed him inside me again.

The second his eyes found my tattoo, the kisses stopped and I heard him suck in a breath. I knew that he would like it. I shivered as his fingers caressed the permanent ink on my groin. Most of the time it was covered by my underwear. Joe, Ranger and now Cal were the only ones to ever see it. Joe hated it and Ranger was indifferent.

"What does it say?" Cal's voice was husky and hearing his deep baritone sent another shiver through my body.

"It's 'always fly' in Hungarian. I thought it fit perfectly with the angel wings under it." His eyes met mine and I saw the sparkle behind them.

"Why angel wings?" He smirked at me. I was worried about telling him the reason behind the wings, but decided to be honest with him.

"Do you remember the surveillance shift we worked together about two years ago?" Cal traced his tongue around the wings and grunted.

"It was right after my car blew up for the millionth time, Joe and I broke up and Ranger felt sorry for me and let me work a few surveillance shifts with you to get money for a new car." Cal looked up at me confused.

"That first shift together you talked to me about my life and what I wanted to do. Do you remember what you told me?"

"I think I remember, but refresh my memory."

"I was thinking about just giving up my dreams and my job and marrying Joe. You told me a quote from Lanston Hughes. '_Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly._' Then you told me that I was more like an angel instead of a bird and that you would hate to see me with broken wings. You told me to always fly." Cal had stopped his tongue torture and looked at me.

"I remember that now. I was afraid that you were going to cave and marry that asshole and be miserable for the rest of your life. I was afraid that you were going to leave us and never look back." Cal's eyes dropped to my tattoo once again and then traced it with his finger.

"You have no idea how much that quote and what you said stuck with me. Right after that, I went to get the ink done. That was the night that I decided that I was never going to marry Joe. I hung on to the relationship because I was scared to be alone, but I knew that I wasn't going to give up my dreams, ever." I smiled down at him as he rested his head on my stomach. His eyes were full of pride and sparkled as they looked up at me.

"I love you Cal. I think I started to fall in love with you that night, but was too scared to admit it to you or to myself even." He smiled up at me.

"I love you too, Angel. And now that I've found your hidden ink, I need to get back to my inspection of this gorgeous body." He tongue kissed my navel and I groaned when his tongue worked its way down to my soaking wet core. His tongue circled my clit and made me cum almost instantly. He stroked my quivering lips with his tongue as I rode out the orgasm.

"You are so beautiful when you cum, Angel. I need to see that again." His mouth, once again, lowered to my core and two fingers found their way inside of me. God he was fantastic at that. It only took moments for me to cum again and he watched me with passion filled eyes as I screamed his name. I caught my breath and looked down at Cal, still positioned between my legs.

"I think it's your turn now big boy. Come up here and make us both happy." I finally found my breath and laughed as he scurried up the bed and settled on top of me. He gently kissed my lips and I groaned at the combined taste of us on his tongue.

"I'm going to make us beyond happy, Angel." His lips found mine again and I just about lost consciousness as he slowly slid home. The fever of our bodies was cooled by our previous encounters so we were no longer hurried. Cal's strokes were slow and deep and he touched places inside of me that had never been been touched before. Not by any man. Tears formed in my eyes at the glorious sensation that Cal helped build inside of me.

His lips never left mine as he brought me to climax. He slowed his strokes to let me come down before starting the process over again. That next time, Cal went over the edge with me but it wasn't with screams like before. It was instead with silent shudders that escaped from both of us. That wasn't just sex. That was two long-lost souls finally coming together as one. Souls that would never be apart again.

We collapsed in a pile of sweaty bodies and immediately reached for one another. Neither wanted to be out of contact with the other. Our bodies craved each others touch and they were not going to be denied.

We spent that night together in Cal's bed. We were never out of touch unless one of us was in the bathroom. We ate sandwiches in bed when we were hungry and spent the rest of the night making each other moan in ecstasy. I can't tell you how many orgasms that I had because I lost count somewhere around the 0200 mark and we weren't finished with each other.

The next morning I woke up sore, but in a very good way. I stretched and groaned as my muscles protested my movements. From the way Cal walked out of the bathroom, he was just as sore as I was. He caught my smirk at his obvious discomfort.

"What are you smiling at Angel? You're going to be walking just as bad as I am. Maybe worse" I giggled and rolled out of Cal's bed. I stumbled to his bathroom and took care of my morning business. We didn't think things clearly last night because I was now stuck at work with no clean clothes.

"I had Ella bring down all of your uniforms from Ranger's apartment. I laid one on the bed for you along with some clean under-things." I guess Cal was thinking beyond the orgasms. I rolled my eyes and turned on the shower. I kept some stuff here to use after my workouts, so I washed myself head to toe and climbed out of the shower. I dressed quickly and found Cal mixing up smoothies for breakfast.

He kissed me on the lips and then handed me a delicious concoction of strawberry, banana, yogurt and some other healthy things that I didn't want to know about.

"You going to be okay today?" His smirk made me roll my eyes.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? You look like you spent the night riding a mechanical bull." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Not a bull. I spent last night riding my Angel." I smiled as he kissed my head and we finished our smoothies and geared up to head up to work. We knew the minute we walked out the door we would be the topic of conversation. We weren't very quiet last night and I was sure that there were guys lining the hallway to see who Cal had in his room. They were going to shit when they saw me.

Cal paused at the door and turned to look at me. "You ready for this?" I smiled and nodded. "If anyone says anything to you, let me know. I'm in the mood to kick some ass." I shook my head and gave him a long kiss before he opened the door. I was right.

Standing in the hallway were no less than ten Merry Men. They appeared to be coincidently going up to five at the exact same time we were and I rolled my eyes when Cal and I stepped out of the apartment.

Les was the only one that didn't look surprised to see us walking down the hall together. Cal tried to keep his smirk from the guys, but he failed and there was no way for me to hide my 'just fucked' glow. Even if they didn't hear us last night, all they had to do was look at us to know what transpired between us last night.

"Beautiful, you look..." Les smiled at us when we got close to him.

"Watch it Santos." Cal growled and pointed a glare toward Les that would make me pee my pants.

"I was just going to say that she looked rested...sheesh. I'm not stupid." I laughed and threaded my arm through Cal's as we walked up the stairs and onto the fifth floor. The usually busy command center fell silent when we walked in. I rolled my eyes and decided to put an end to any questions. I swung around and stood on my tiptoes to plant a heated kiss right on Cal's lips. My action stunned him because he didn't kiss me back.

"I'll see you later. Why don't we spend tonight at my apartment?" I smiled at Cal's dazed nod and strutted off to find Les so we could go out to pick up some skips. I found Les in the break room talking to a tired looking Tank.

"How did Nico's interview go last night? Was I right?" Tank ALMOST rolled his eyes at my obvious happiness.

"Yes, Little Girl. You were right. I hired him last night after we went a few round on the mats. He knows that he fucked up when he put his hands on you, but I think he'll do great here." I smiled and gave Tank a kiss on his cheek. Les looked between us confused.

"Who the hell put his hands on you and why the fuck is he working here?" Les looked about ready to kill Tank.

"Oh get over it Les. Nico is Cal's friend from his SEAL days. He didn't know who I was and there was a minor confrontation. He didn't hurt me and from the look of Tank's hands, he got his lesson pounded into him last night. Leave it alone. I like him and he's going to be my new partner." I smiled again at the flabbergasted look on Les' face.

"And you agreed to this?" Les was looking at Tank now.

"Yeah. He comes highly recommended as an explosives expert and you know how often Bomber here gets bombed." I rolled my eyes at the two men now. "Hold off your judgment of the man until you spend your week with him. Cal trusts him to protect his woman, so should we."

"Hey! I'm not Cal's property!" Both of the guys looked at me like I was stupid. "Fine! But you don't have to announce it to the world." Les pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair.

"It's okay, Beautiful. He's yours just as much as you're his." I smiled at him. "Now, let's go pick up these losers so we can spend this afternoon goofing off." Sounded good to me. Les and I walked down to the garage and hopped into a standard RangeMan SUV for our day of chasing skips.

Our first skip came with us easily. He was still half drunk from the night before and was a piece of cake to cart back into the police custody. The second guy wasn't as easy.

Peter Vines was a thirty-nine year old stock broker who embezzled millions from his company. He wasn't supposed to be dangerous, but apparently he learned a few things about Molotov Cocktails while waiting around for us to pick him up.

Standard procedure is for one of us to cover the back door while the other person makes initial contact at the front. Les took the back and I was the lucky one who got to knock on the front door. Peter opened the door and launched a flaming bottle at me. Fortunately for me the bottle didn't break when it hit me. It simply rolled off me and down the steps of the house. I screamed for Les and had Peter on the ground before the bottle hit the SUV's back tire. Les was beside me immediately and helped me secure the skip. We both watched in silent horror as the bottle broke for no apparent reason and caught our SUV on fire. I pulled Peter and Les back a few steps because I knew what was coming.

Les looked at me with a look of sheer disbelief when the SUV exploded and sent pieces of debris flying through the air. I had seen it before so it wasn't very exciting for me, but apparently Les and Peter had never seen a car explode so they were both transfixed by the sight in front of them.

Both cell phones were in the vehicle so we couldn't call for help, but I knew that the SUV's tracker would have gone off-line and I was counting the minutes until a heard of black SUV's squealed to our location. I heard the sirens first the spotted the first black vehicle speeding toward us. Cal was the first one out and looked around frantically for me. Once he spotted me, the look of relief on his handsome face just about brought me to my knees.

"Can you handle Peter the fire bug, Les? I have a feeling that I'm going to be swept away in a second." Les saw what I did and chuckled while he nodded his head.

Cal ran up to me and pulled me into his arms. His hands roamed my clothed body, searching for injuries. He didn't find any, but he sure as hell turned me on.

"I'm okay. Nothing happened to me. He threw the bottle at me, but it just bounced off. Maybe I should stop eating donuts." I was trying to be funny, but Cal's face told me that I missed my mark.

"Shit, Angel. My heart stopped beating the second they told me that your SUV went offline and just started beating again when I saw you. Don't joke about the bottle hitting you." I wasn't joking about that, but I didn't feel I needed to clarify that right then. Cal was almost shaking as he held me. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hey, baby...look at me." Cal looked down at me. I smoothed a wrinkle out of his brow and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm fine." He let out a deep breath and I could feel him calming down, some.

"I guess I need to get used to this if we're going to be together, huh?" Cal half-smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I figured you would already be used to this." Cal's expression got serious again.

"I've always worried about you when we got word of your cars exploding. This time was different though. This time it was like my world was collapsing and I was terrified that I lost you." Cal's words were whispered and I could hear the fear behind them.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." I smoothed his brow again. He smiled at me again and bent to claim my lips in a searing kiss. Everything around us disappeared and all that mattered to me was the man in my arms. We were so caught up in the kiss that we didn't hear the other person approach us. His voice broke into our little world and Cal and I stared in disbelief at the idiot in front of us.

"Oh. Your mom is going to just LOVE this, Cupcake. You dump me for the boss man, and when he leaves you - just like I said he would, mind you - you hook up with one of his goons. And not just any goon...the goon with a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead. You picked a winner, Steph. Of all the losers employed at RangeMan, wasn't there one at least a little normal or is this guy the only one who would give you the time of day?" I could feel Cal tense and felt the rage boiling inside of him.

"I suggest you walk away Morelli. Steph doesn't want or need you here and you're doing nothing but pissing me off." I didn't recognize Cal's voice. It wasn't one that I heard him use before. It was hard and deadly.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is a police matter and I need to get a statement from your piece of ass. She's good isn't she? Did she do that one thing..." No one saw the punch coming and no one knew what to do after it happened. I looked shocked at a knocked-out Joe laying on the ground and then up to the man responsible. Once the shock wore off, I gave a big smile to my new partner.

"I knew I liked you Nico. Thank you for shutting him up." Nico smiled back at me and nodded his head. Eddie sauntered over to our little crowd and looked down at the sleeping detective.

"Did he pass out again?" We all nodded. "And he must have hit his cheek on the ground because I see a bruise forming. I'll take care of getting Joe out of here. Will you and your partner come to the PD tomorrow and sign your statements?" I smiled at my good friend.

"Les and I will be there, first thing. Thanks Eddie." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and let Cal and Nico escort me to the waiting line of black SUV's. Les and Tank had already left with our skip so the rest of the guys and I piled in and drove back to the office.

I knew that I liked Nico almost immediately after meeting him, but now he had became my new hero. And I'm pretty sure he just sealed himself as a hero in the company too. Most of the guys there have wanted and waited for an opportunity to punch Joseph Morelli so I'm sure that Nico's heroics are already spreading throughout the office. I hoped someone recorded it. I would love to see it again.

* * *

A/N - What do you think? Good, bad or ugly...let me know. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. If I get frisky, it will be tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then it won't be until Monday or Tuesday of next week. Please don't kill me. : )


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Characters don't belong to me.

Thank you all for your reviews! This story is still leading me so I'm sorry to make you wait so long for an update. This story has no beta so all mistakes are mine. The last half was also written on my iPad because my laptop crapped out, but I've got a new Mac coming on Tuesday! Yay! Anyway...enjoy the chapter!

Potterwench...here's the second part of our "deal". LOL! I'm not sure when the next chapter of this will be up, but I"m working on it as quickly as I can.

* * *

Chapter 9

CPOV

Have you ever had something happen that stops your world? Something that makes time stand still and makes your breath leave your body and not come back? That happened to me twice in a very short amount of time.

The first was when I finally found Steph's tattoo. When she told me why she had gotten it done and how much it meant to her, my world stopped. I never knew that those words that I spoke to her all those years ago would stick with her like they did and I never imagined that she would get a tattoo because of them. I never knew that just me speaking from my heart would make such a difference. I lied when I told her that I didn't remember that night. I remember everything.

Joe had been a typical ass when her car blew up and I was shocked when she said that she was thinking about quitting her job and marrying him. I loved her back then and was scared that she would walk away from us. I couldn't let that happen so I opened my heart and spoke what I thought she needed to hear. Apparently it worked. Even though she stuck with the ass, she never talked about selling out or quitting again.

Hearing Stephanie admit that she started to fall in love with me after that night almost broke my heart. If I had just had some balls and admitted to her my feelings back then, we could have been together for this entire time. We could be married with children if I had just known or just had the courage to say something to her. Oh well, no sense thinking about the 'what ifs'. I have her now and I don't plan on ever letting her go.

The second time my heart stopped was when Hal announced from the monitors that the SUV Steph and Les were using went offline. I had never known fear like that before then. I didn't lie to her when I told her that my heart stopped and didn't start again until I saw that she was okay. She became my entire world in the such a short amount of time and I was terrified that I had lost her.

Seeing her standing there, perfectly fine and unharmed allowed my heart to continue beating normally and allowed my breath I had been holding to finally leave my body. I couldn't help myself from running up to her and taking her into my arms. I ran my hands over her body, feeling for injuries and turning myself on in the process.

"I'm okay. Nothing happened to me. He threw the bottle at me, but it just bounced off. Maybe I should stop eating donuts." I knew she was joking, but I grimaced thinking about a stupid Molotov Cocktail breaking on her sent me back into a terrified state.

"Shit, Angel. My heart stopped beating the second they told me that your SUV went offline and just started beating again when I saw you. Don't joke about the bottle hitting you." I couldn't stand to think of anything bad happening to her. I was almost trembling with fear thinking about losing her.

"Hey, baby...look at me." Baby? She's never called me that before. No woman has, but I kind of liked it. I looked down into her beautiful blue eyes. She smoothed a wrinkle out of my brow and gave me a soft kiss. Reassuring me that she was alive and unharmed. "I'm fine." I saw the truth in her eyes and let myself calm down, slightly.

"I guess I need to get used to this if we're going to be together, huh?" I smiled at her eye roll. Truth is, I doubt I would ever get used to this shit happening to her.

"I figured you would already be used to this." I furrowed my brow again.

"I've always worried about you when we got word of your cars exploding. This time was different though. This time it was like my world was collapsing and I was terrified that I lost you." I whispered my greatest fear to her.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." I smiled as she smoothed my brow again and at that minute I let my inner beast take over. I bent and took her lips in a searing kiss. Everything around us disappeared and all that mattered to me was the woman in my arms. I loved her and I intended on showing her just how much I loved her every day for the rest of our lives.

I was so entranced by this amazing woman who held my heart that I was so not aware of my surroundings. I knew the guys were there so nothing bad could happen. I didn't count on the giant ass being there.

"Oh. Your mom is going to just LOVE this, Cupcake. You dump me for the boss man, and when he leaves you - just like I said he would, mind you - you hook up with one of his goons. And not just any goon...the goon with a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead. You picked a winner, Steph. Of all the losers employed at RangeMan, wasn't there one at least a little normal or is this guy the only one who would give you the time of day?" I growled. How dare he imply that she's not good enough for us. The jokes on him because I'm the damn lucky one who got to her first. The entire building would love to have her.

"I suggest you walk away Morelli. Steph doesn't want or need you here and you're doing nothing but pissing me off." The soldier in me came out and I used a voice that I hadn't used in months. Not since I stopped doing missions.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is a police matter and I need to get a statement from your piece of ass. She's good isn't she? Did she do that one thing..." I was about to lunge for him to shut him the fuck up when Nico's fist came out of nowhere and knocked him out.

I stood shocked. My friend assaulted a police officer to protect my woman. I had never been more proud. Steph's voice broke my shocked state.

"I knew I liked you Nico. Thank you for shutting him up." Nico smiled and I looked down at Joe. I was internally thinking of a way to get Chavez out of going to jail. I knew the minute Joe woke up, he would arrest him. I internally cringed when Eddie walked over.

"Did he pass out again?" I looked around the little group and nodded. "And he must have hit his cheek on the ground because I see a bruise forming. I'll take care of getting him out of here. Will you and your partner come by the PD tomorrow and give your statements?" Eddie looked at Stephanie and smiled. She returned his smile and nodded her curly head.

"Les and I will be there, first thing. Thanks Eddie." She gave him a quick kiss and I felt a surge of jealousy. I knew that they were close friends and Steph is the only reason that Eddie's letting us go.

Chavez and I led Stephanie back to the SUV. I climbed in the back with her and gave the hero the front seat. Hector was in the driver's seat so I trusted him to get us back to the office. I focused my attention on the woman beside me.

"How you doing, Angel?" I didn't want Joe's words causing her emotional trauma.

"I'm doing okay. I was just thinking about what Joe said." Just what I was afraid of. "I think I want to go to dinner tonight at my parents and I want you to go with me." Oh shit. I wasn't ready for that.

"Don't look so scared. My dad and grandma will love you because I do. My mom can go to hell if she doesn't like you. I don't care what she thinks." Steph took my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles. "Will you go with me tonight?"

"Oh course. I'm not scared either. I'm just worried that maybe your mom will think that I'm not good enough for you." Hector and Chavez scoffed from the front of the SUV.

"Like I said, I don't give a damn. She can support me or get out of my life. I've had enough of her judgmental and demeaning attitude." Before I could respond to that, Steph grabbed my cell phone off my belt and dialed a number. I assumed it was her parent's.

"Hi mom...it wasn't my fault, the guy threw a flaming bottle at me." She looked at me and rolled her eyes as her mom yelled at her.

"No mom, I won't be quitting. I was just calling to tell you that I would be over tonight for dinner." She smiled brightly at me.

"No, I'm not bringing Joe. We broke up months ago. I am bringing someone special though."

"I don't care what you heard about Thomas Grinaldi being single. I'm not single and have no plans to be anytime soon." She was getting angry so I squeezed her hand between mine, trying to calm her down.

"I told you that I'm bringing someone special tonight." Another eye roll. "Yes, he is the guy that I'm seeing. His name is Cal." She looked at me and asked what time I got off. I mouthed five and she nodded.

"We'll be there before six. I'll see you later, bye mom." She ended the call and handed my phone back to me before snuggling back into my side.

"God that woman drives me crazy. She said that she was going to invite some poor recently divorced sap to dinner tonight so that I had another chance at a good life. Shit, maybe us going tonight isn't a good idea." Steph looked at me worried.

"I'll do whatever you need me to, Angel. If you want to go, I will be right beside you. If you want to put if off, we can go out tonight." Her face softened as I cupped it in my hand.

"We'll go and I'll put an end to all this crap once and for all." Her determination impressed me and I couldn't help but kiss her. Her lips parted under mine and what started out as a quick kiss turned heated and hungry. Someone coughing in the front seat broke our connection and we pulled away.

"As hot as that was to see, I'm not into live porn shows." Chavez laughed from the front of the vehicle. Steph rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Jealous, Nico? From what I hear about you, you can get two or three women a night and here you are jealous that Cal has little ol' me." Laughter from both men up front erupted and I followed suit.

"Damn straight, sweetness." Steph joined in our laughter and we laughed and joked until we arrived back at RangeMan. Les was waiting for us in the garage. He looked worried and was pacing in front of the elevator. He relaxed when he saw Steph climb out of the SUV.

"What's wrong Les?" Steph picked up on his worry.

"I just needed to see that you were okay. I've never been around one of your cars blowing up so I was lost in the chaos and didn't see that you were unharmed." Les hugged her and his hands began to roam much like mine did earlier. I grabbed his wrist right before he touched her ass.

"That's enough." My voice was hard and Steph stepped out of Les' arms and into mine. Les eyed Chavez who was standing behind us.

"You the guy who laid out Morelli?" Les asked Nico. I assumed he got an affirmative nod because Les smiled and offered his hand. "Lester Santos. I need to shake the hand of any man privileged enough to knock out the asshole."

"Nico Chavez. Nice to meet you. It wasn't a big deal. I just didn't like the things he was saying about Stephanie." Les shook his head. I guess word had already spread about what transpired earlier. Sometimes, RangeMan is worse than the Burg.

"You boys have fun, I'm taking Cal up to his apartment for a lunch break." Steph pulled me toward the elevator and I laughed at her eagerness.

Have fun Beautiful and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Les wiggled his eyebrows at us as the doors closed.

"Lunch break, huh? I'm not sure what I have in my apartment to eat." I pulled Steph into my chest and placed a kiss behind her ear. "Of course, I can just eat you." I felt her shudder and smiled into her neck. My lips found a sweet spot and I began my attack.

It was a miracle that we made it to the apartment fully clothed. I'm sure the guys on monitor duty got quite a show from our journey from the elevator to the door of my apartment, but neither of us cared. The second that the door was closed and locked, our clothes started coming off. We left a trail of fabric to the bed like we were leaving breadcrumbs in the forest. I guess it would make returning to work easier. Just follow the trail to the door and dress as you go.

I let Steph take control since this rendezvous was her idea. She shoved me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I could feel her wetness on my legs as she straddled me. Her hands explored every inch of me and her lips soon followed. I groaned when she sucked each of my nipples, but I lost my mind when her lips came around the tip of my cock. Good lord that mouth was going to be the death of me.

"Fuck, Angel. If you keep that up then our lunch break is going to be extremely short." She smiled with my dick still in her mouth. She pulled it out with a 'pop' and placed a kiss right on the tip. She moved up and straddled my waist. Her hot wet core was perfectly aligned over my painful erection. If I just moved a little...ahhh, there we go. I finally got her to sink down onto me.

"I can't get enough of you, baby. The way you taste, the way you smell, the way you feel. It all drives me insane. GOD, I can't get enough of you." Steph's words spurred my actions. I held her down on me and pounded up into her furiously. Her cries and moans only made me go harder and faster. Before I knew it, she was flying and the feeling of her inner muscles clenching around me sent me over the edge as well.

Steph moved slowly on me milking every drop from me and riding out her orgasm. She finally collapsed down onto my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I placed a kiss on her sweaty head and smiled. She moaned.

"Did you get enough for lunch?" She barely picked her head up off my chest and looked at me. She had a sex- as-hell smirk on her face.

"Not enough, but it will tide me over until later tonight. By supper time, I'm going to be starving again." My cock twitched thinking about later. She felt my stirring and smiled at me. She stood up off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I watched her ass sway as the door closed and I let out a long sigh. God, for the first time in my life...I was beyond happy.

"That's the smile of a happy man." Steph stood at the bathroom door, naked as a jaybird smiling at me.

"You're right. I'm extremely happy and it's all thanks to you." She walked slowly to the bed with a smile on her face.

"All thanks to me, huh? I think you had a part in making us happy." She laid down beside me and kissed me.

"I'm not talking about the sex, Steph. Although that is amazing and makes me very happy." I kissed her gently and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. "I talking about how happy you make me just by being you. Just for loving me."

"The sex is pretty spectacular isn't it." I laughed at her obvious diversion. I knew she hated talking about emotions and feelings, but she let out a sigh and continued. "You make me happy too. In fact, I've never been so happy before in my entire life. I've never loved anyone like I love you."

"I love you too, Stephanie." I kissed her again and felt the passion spark in us again. I rolled us over and was just about to push into her again when a loud pounding interrupted us. I ignored the first knock and was ready to push in again but another pounding on the door made me roll over and curse.

"This better be damn important." I stalked to the door, naked and didn't care. I wanted whoever was on the other side to know exactly what they interrupted.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled when I threw the door open. Chavez stood on the other side with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Tank sent me to get you two. Meeting in five." He turned and strolled casually up the hallway. "Oh, you might want to put some clothes on before you come up." His laughing was cut off by the stairway door closing.

"We got to go, Angel. Tank called a meeting." Steph came out of the bedroom with an arm-full of clothes. I guess she had heard the announcement.

"Les texted me while you were talking to Nico. Let's get dressed and head up. We don't want to make Tank angry." She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss before dressing.

We made it to the conference room with one minute to spare. Steph took her seat next to Les and I took the seat across the table from her. Her eyes were still dark from our time together and she was glowing. Les was about to say something to her when Tank walked in.

The meeting was brief and was over before we really got comfortable. Tank introduced Chavez as a new employee and his heroic tale of knocking out Morelli brought huge smiles to every man in the room. Tank assigned Hal as my new partner and informed the guys that Steph and Chavez would partner up when he came off probation. Until then, she was stuck with Santos. Lucky her.

The rest of the workday passed quickly and before I knew it, Steph and I were parked in front of her parent's house. She chewed on her lip nervously looking at the two women standing on the front porch. I had met her family before when Valerie had her baby, but I'm not sure they remember the guy who passed out.

"Are you ready to get out? If we don't then they'll come knocking on the windows." Steph's voice was full of resignation.

"I'm ready when you are and don't worry. I'll be right beside you the entire night." She smiled at me and gave me a tender kiss before opening her door and climbing out. I met her at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed her hand. The movement was not lost on her mother.

"It's about time you got out of the car. We've been standing here waiting for you. Now...introduce me to your guest." Two pairs of eyes looked me over from head to toe. Her grandmother's eyes twinkled with mischief, but her mom's were full of judgement.

"Mom, grandma...this is Calvin Holmes. He was my partner at RangeMan and we've recently started dating." Her smile calmed my fast beating heart as I shook each woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. Thank you for inviting me over for dinner." Her mom reluctantly shook my hand and then turned back into the house. I swear I heard a 'why me' but I couldn't promise. Stephanie and her grandma each rolled their eyes and followed inside.

Once inside the immaculately clean home, Steph introduced me to her father who shook my hand firmly and then asked what kind of car I drove. While he didn't approve of my Lexus, he was thrilled to hear about my '69 Shelby Mustang that I was fixing up. Steph didn't even know about that car, so her look of surprise made me chuckle.

We made it through dinner without bloodshed and without any hateful remarks from Mommy Dearest. However, dessert wasn't so pretty.

"Why does my daughter have to be so difficult?" Helen asked the quiet room. I swear this woman is mental. "Why can't you bring home someone normal? You need to call Joe and beg him to take..."

"Enough!" Stephanie's voice was hard but I could hear the pain behind her words. "You will not insult me or the man that I love. Cal is a whole lot better than what you consider 'normal', and he's everything that I need. I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon." I squeezed her thigh under the table in a silent 'thanks'. Her mom just scoffed.

"Stephanie, look at him. He's got a giant tattoo on his forehead. How are you ever going to show yourself around the burg while dating this thug?"

"Oh shut up Helen. If having a tattoo makes you a thug, then everyone around this table is one." Good old grandma to the rescue.

"I don't know what you mean, mother." Steph's mom looked nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

"Of course you do. Frank's got that Army tat on his arm, I've got one on my back, Steph's got hers hidden, and let's not forget the one on your ass!" I tried to hold back a laugh at the shocked expressions around the table.

"Mother! I don't know where you heard that lie, but..." Helen started stuttering.

"Knock it off, Helen. You know damn well that it's not a lie. Who cares if my Pumpkin's new boyfriend had a full body tattoo. As long as he loves and respects our daughter than that should be good enough. Climb down off your high horse and get to know the boy. I have a feeling that we're going to be seeing much more of him." Frank smiled at his youngest daughter and returned his attention to his pie.

Helen sat in her seat speechless and kept her eyes on Stephanie who kept her head down avoiding the gaze.

"Just how serious are you two?" Helen finally asked after several tense, silent minutes. I offered the answer before Stephanie could.

"Helen, I love your daughter very much and she loves me. We just admitted these feelings to each other so we're rather new as a couple, but that doesn't make us weak. I plan on doing everything in my power to make your daughter happy." Stephanie's eyes filled with tears as I spoke.

"Does that include marriage and children?" Helen's voice seemed to soften. The harshness fading from her words.

"If that's what she wants, then I'm all for it. However, I won't pressure her into doing something she doesn't want to do. I refuse to clip her wings, and vow to give her what she needs to fly." I looked at Steph as I spoke the words and watched a single tear run down her face. I flicked it away and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I like him! He'll treat you right baby girl." Grandma decided to try to lighten the mood. "Now tell me...is that the only head he has ink on?" Frank groaned and Helen covered her face. Stephanie's giggle was music to my ears and I smiled at Edna. She gave me a sly wink and went back to eating her pie.

After everything was gone and cleaned up, Steph and I got ready to leave. Her mother brought us the subsequent sack of leftovers and we were all shocked when Helen embraced Stephanie in a hug. I could tell it was awkward, but hopefully it was a start to them rebuilding their relationship. I noticed Helen whisper something in Steph's ear. I couldn't hear what it was, but Steph nodded her head in response.

After saying goodbye, I escorted my love out to the SUV and headed towards her apartment. We were both quiet almost the whole way there, but I got curious about what Helen said.

"What did your mom whisper to you before we left?" Stephanie turned her head and smiled at me.

"She told me to make sure that I let you help me fly. It was her way of telling me that she secretly likes you." I returned her radiant smile and picked up her hand to place a kiss on her palm. We fell into silence again. I could tell Steph was thinking hard about something so I just let her think.

"Were you serious about marriage and kids?" she looked at me with both eyebrows raised.

"I was and am serious. Whatever you want. Just let me know when you're ready." she smiled at me again and nodded her head.

"You'll be the first to know." I kissed her palm again and rested her hand on my thigh. I would wait for her forever if it came to that. If she never decided that she wanted marriage or kids, then that was fine with me too. My mother would be disappointed, but we would cross that bridge if we came to it. It didn't matter to me. I had the woman of my dreams fit securely in my life and I refused to let her go. I was happy and intended to stay that way.

* * *

A/N - I apologize now for all the mistakes. It's hard to type on the iPad, lol. I will hopefully have the next chapter up on Tuesday or Wednesday. Let me know what you thought about the chapter! Reviews make me write faster. : )


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Characters aren't mine.

Sorry this took so long to get out. I finally got my new laptop so it was much easier to write on than the Ipad. A lot happens in this chapter but I think it all flows well.

No beta, so excuse the mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

SPOV

Shit, shit, shit! I'm so not equipped to handle this crap. I'm not a very good girlfriend, because I hate talking about the important things. Things like feelings or emotions. Thinking about those things just about makes me break out in hives so I tend not to think about them. So why was I sitting in a car asking the guy that I was in love with if he was serious about marriage and kids? Those two subjects are so beyond my comprehension that I tend to stay FAR away from even the topics. So why the hell was I asking if Cal was serious about them.

I figured Cal would just say that he was humoring my mother. Maybe he just lied about wanting them if I did to make her feel better That would make my life so much easier. I'm so not ready to think about those things. Am I?

"I was and am serious. Whatever you want. Just let me know when you're ready." I smiled as best I could and nodded my head. Shit, shit, shit. Did I ever want those things? A month ago, I would have said NO! Hell, two weeks ago it would have been the same answer. So what the hell changed?

"You'll be the first to know." I smiled at the man sitting beside me in the SUV and shivered when his lips met my palm. God I loved him more than I ever thought was possible and for once in my life, thinking about the future didn't scare me.

Cal parked, right in front of the door ,of course, at my apartment building and helped me down from the SUV. There was a hungry look in his eyes that I recognized and my body shivered from anticipation.

"Are you still hungry, Angel?" Cal's words were whispered into my ear and I moaned into his chest. He wasn't talking about food and I knew it. I never wanted a man more than I did him at that moment.

"Famished! Are you offering your expert services?" I felt him chuckle as he led me inside the building and up to my small apartment. The door was closed and locked before Cal directed me back to my bedroom.

"It's your lucky day, Angel. My services happen to come with a satisfaction guarantee and for tonight only, are free." I saw the twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at me. I love a playful Cal.

"Satisfaction guarantee huh? That's a mighty big promise." I cupped his quickly growing erection. "Of course, you have the tool to back it up." He looked at me with an expression that should be illegal. It ruined my panties and made me quiver with need.

"Oh, I guarantee your multiple satisfactions." There was no more talking after that. Cal's lips met mine and I was lost in the sensations that he created inside of me.

Somehow, my clothes melted from me and his quickly followed. Cal gently lowered me to the bed and positioned his head between my legs. All I could see was Flaming Fred as his talented mouth and fingers brought me to three orgasms. After I had calmed from the latest explosion, Cal crawled up my body, kissing every inch of exposed skin and finally positioned his enormous erection at my core. As good as the previous orgasms were, nothing compared to the feeling of him inside of me.

We both groaned as he pushed himself inside and stilled. I was beyond ready for more, but I guess he had to gather some control.

"Do you have any idea how fucking good you feel, Angel?" I smiled at him. I had no idea, but I knew exactly how good HE felt.

"Not near as good as you, baby." He smiled down at me and growled before attacking my lips with his. I guess he secretly liked his nickname.

He set a slow pace, building us both up to the boiling point and then he would stop and let us both come down. Multiple times, I was so close to flying and he just wouldn't let me. I had finally had enough, so I wrapped my legs around him and pushed my hips up into his. He groaned as his hand trailed up my leg and rested on my ass. He took the hint and started pounding into me with wild abandonment. This time when we both reached the pinnacle, instead of backing off he sent us both over the edge in an intense orgasm. It was beyond anything that I had ever experienced before in my life.

Cal collapsed on top of me and I him as we both tried to calm our breathing. After a few minutes, Cal rolled off me and pulled me into his side. I snuggled into him and rested my head over his heart so I could hear it pounding inside of his chest.

We fell asleep snuggled together and didn't wake up until the next morning. I groaned as the alarm screamed from the other side of the room. I knew we had to get up for work, but it felt too damn good to be in his arms.

"Let's get up, Angel. We've got to work out before the meeting this morning." I groaned again but smiled when Cal's naked ass walked away from the bed and into my bathroom. He came out and got dressed in the clothes he wore last night. He would change when we got to Haywood. I quickly did my morning routine and dressed in workout clothes for my daily torture.

Cal and I parted in the garage when we arrived at the office. I made my way to the gym and he headed to his apartment to change. Bobby was waiting on me when I got there and smiled when he saw my tired look.

"Have a rough night Bomber?" His smirk was all-knowing and it made me blush.

"Nope. I had an excellent night." He winked at me and then directed me to the mats.

"Self defense today Steph. You did excellent on the take downs the other day so this should be easy." I smiled and joined him in stretching before we started beating each other up.

Bobby and I spent an hour on the mats together before we both finally gave up. I had passed with flying colors and felt really proud of myself. I held my own and only let Bobby get one 'kill' hit on me. Bobby hugged me and left the gym to shower before the meeting. I decided that my run could wait until tomorrow since I had my ass worked over on the mats.

I looked around the gym before I left looking for Cal, but I didn't see him. Nico was running on a treadmill so I walked over to say hi to him.

"Good morning partner." He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning sweetness. Did you kill my friend last night? I haven't seen him today yet." I looked at him confused. I figured that he was already here and gone. I didn't see him but I was busy with Bobby.

"You mean he wasn't here earlier? When I left him in the garage he said that he was going to change and come straight here. I'll go check on him." Nico laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure he's fine. He might be a little tired. You look well-loved, sweetness." I rolled my eyes and said goodbye to Nico. I was worried about Cal. It's not like him to miss his morning workout.

His door was slightly open when I got to the fourth floor so I walked in cautiously. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. Cal's apartment was trashed. Drawers were open with the contents scattered all over the floor. Cabinets were left empty and open.

"Cal?" I yelled moving around the piles of debris. I didn't hear anything inside his apartment so I walked cautiously to his bedroom. It was in the same state as the rest of the place. The mattresses were thrown off the frame and clothes were thrown all over the place. I started to get really worried. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Cal's number. I heard a ringing in the kitchen area and ended the call. I knew Cal wasn't in the kitchen.

I walked slowly back into the hallway and started to walk up to the fifth floor to talk to Tank when I heard yelling coming from inside Les' apartment. I recognized Cal's voice so I knocked on the door. I needed to see if he was okay.

"What?" Les opened the door with an angry look on his face. It softened slightly when he saw me standing in the hallway.

"Umm...is Cal in there with you?"

"Yeah, Beautiful. Come in and you can see him." Les stepped aside and sighed when I entered his apartment. Cal was standing in the living room, his back rigged and a cold look on his face.

"Baby? Is everything okay?" Hearing my voice snapped Cal out of whatever trance he was in. He looked at me and his cold look softened. He had a small sad smile on his face.

"Everything's fine, Steph. This was all just a misunderstanding." I looked at him with both eye brows up. It didn't sound like a misunderstanding from the hallway.

"You're apartment leads me to believe that this is more than just a misunderstanding. What's going on?" I looked at him, pleading with my eyes to tell me the truth.

"The magazine that you gave me is missing and I tore up the apartment to find it. When I didn't, I figured Les took it." Realization dawned on me and I began to panic. Shit, shit, shit.

"Who has access to your apartment? Who could have it? We have to find it." Cal pulled me close to calm me down. Les looked at us confused. He had no idea so I knew he hadn't seen it. He wouldn't be able to hide the knowledge of seeing me naked.

"What is so important about a magazine?" Les still looked at me confused and sat down on his couch. I glanced at Cal asking for permission, I guess, to tell Les about my past. He shrugged telling me that it was my choice. I sighed and plopped down on the couch beside Les. Cal sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"When you got your inheritance from your great-uncle, Cal went with you right?" Les looked at Cal and nodded.

"When you both were looking through your newly acquired treasures, he found something...interesting." I paused and looked away from Les. God this was embarrassing.

"What did he find?" Les looked at Cal first and then at me.

"Me. He found me in an old edition of Playboy. I was in college and needed money." Les' eyes got huge and he looked at Cal.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? That's why you left here so quickly that night...and you stole my magazine?" Les wasn't angry. He looked a little amused.

"I didn't want you to see what I saw. I didn't want Steph's privacy invaded. I took it to protect her." Cal's words were firm and left no room for arguments.

"You got it bad. Is that what finally got you two together?" Les must have put the timeline of events in order. He smiled at Cal and then turned toward me.

"Beautiful. As much as I would love to see you in that magazine..." Cal's growl from the other side of the room stopped Les' words. He smiled at him and continued. "As much as I would enjoy that, I wouldn't do anything to embarrass or hurt you. If you tell me not to look at it, I won't. If you tell me to throw it away, I will. Your comfort around me means more than a damn magazine." I smiled at Les' words. The problem wasn't Les seeing it. It was that it was missing.

"We've got to find the damn thing first. I really don't want every guy in the building seeing it. Like I said, I was in college and stupid." Cal stood and pulled me up into his arms.

"We'll find it. I already have Hal going through the video feed from last night. Most all the guys here have access to my apartment. I trusted them to leave my shit alone, but I guess that was a bad choice. I'm so sorry Angel." I snuggled into his embrace and sighed.

"It's not your fault. I knew, deep down, that this could happen someday. I just need to face it and move on. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I just didn't want everyone to see it." Cal kissed my head and Les stood smiling at us.

"Dude. Your Angel is a Centerfold." Les thought he was so damn clever. I looked at Cal and we both started laughing. We decided to let Les have this little victory. It would crush him if we told him that we already decided that.

Cal and I excused ourselves to shower and dress for the day. We all had missed the morning meeting, but Tank hadn't called so we were okay. He must know something was going on.

When we walked onto the fifth floor, the chatter stopped and everyone there looked at us. Les, who had come up earlier, rushed over to where we were standing with a horrified look on his face. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Whoever found it, copied it and sent it in an email to every employee at RangeMan." My heart stopped beating. FUCK! My worst nightmare was coming true.

"You mean every guy here has seen the pictures? They've all seen me naked?" I looked at Les and he looked away.

"Not just here, Beautiful. Every guy in the company. Miami, Boston, and Atlanta got the email too." The first tear fell without me knowing. I could feel the anger pour off the man beside me. I was so embarrassed. Guys who didn't even know me were, right at that moment, looking at me without a stitch of clothing.

It suddenly became too much for me to deal with. I could feel the tears pour down my face and I felt every eye in the building watching me, judging me. They all knew what I looked like without my clothes and I suddenly needed to leave. I couldn't stay there any longer with them looking at me. Les and Cal were talking quietly among themselves so I took the opportunity and I ran.

I ran down the stairs and burst through the garage door. I didn't have keys to a vehicle so I ducked under the garage gate and took off running. I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to get away. I found myself at Mary Lou's house and decided that it was a good place to hide out for a while. Her kids would be at school and I needed a friend to cry on.

I knocked on her door and stood waiting for it to open. She opened the door with a shocked look on her face to see me standing there. Or maybe it was the tears still streaming down my face that shocked her.

"Steph. What's wrong? Come inside, you're shivering." I hadn't realized that I was shivering. I wasn't cold because I ran the entire way to her house so I guess the shivering was from anger.

"I'm so not okay, Lou. Do you have some time to talk?" She nodded and led me into her kitchen. We sat at her table as I shared with her everything that happened. She already knew about the magazine, she was the only friend to stick by me after I did it. She never failed me.

"Steph, I am so sorry. I know how much you respect those guys at RangeMan. I can't imagine how hurt you are that one of them betrayed you like that. Do they have any idea who did it?" My tears had stopped, but the pain in my chest was still there.

"I don't know. I left before I could find out. I'm sure they have an idea. The whole building is monitored. I'm just so embarrassed. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at them in the eyes again. I can't imagine what most of them think about me." I felt another tear.

"You have to go back Steph. That's your job. Who cares what they think? You told me Cal didn't care. Why does it matter what the rest of them think?" I didn't know if I could explain it to her, but I decided to try.

"All the guys at RangeMan look at me like a perfect angel. They think that I'm the light in their dark lives. They think that I hung the moon. Now, the truth comes out that I'm not perfect and that I'm probably just as screwed up as they are." Lou looked at me with a confused look.

"You're screwed now up because you once posed for Playboy? And you think those guys are going to look at you differently? I thought you knew them better than that. You honestly think that seeing something from your past is going to change how they feel about you? Would it change how you felt about them if you found out something like this?" I thought about what Lou said. It wouldn't change anything with me.

"It wouldn't change how I feel about them. Cal's told me some of his past and it wasn't all pretty, but it didn't change anything. I still love him." Mary Lou smiled at me and covered my hand with hers.

"Then you need to have faith that the rest of the guys feel the same. I've seen them with you. You're important to them and I'm shocked that one of them did this to you. I have a feeling that whoever it was isn't going to be around much longer." I thought about that for a second. The only guy there that I could see doing this was Nico, but I didn't want to think about that. He was new and didn't know any better, maybe.

"I know I need to have faith in them, Lou, but it's really hard. I can't go back there yet." Lou nodded in understanding and then grabbed her keys.

"Take the van and go to the beach. It's the place where you go to escape and you need some time by yourself. I don't need it for the rest of the day. The boys are going to my parents after school and Lenny has a boys night with his brother. I was going to stay home and enjoy the peace and quiet." I smiled at her and stood up from her table. I hugged her and then took the keys from her.

"If Cal or any of the guys come here..." She smiled and nodded.

"You weren't here and I don't know where you are. I got it." I smiled at her and then hugged her once more before I left.

The drive to Point Pleasant was quick and I pulled into a public parking lot and parked her van. I wasn't really dressed for the beach but I didn't care. I found an old blanket in the back of Lou's van and carried it down to the water's edge. I sat and watched the water's waves as they crashed into the sand. It was hypnotic and I was soon so far lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the person approach me or feel them as they sat beside me on the old blanket. I didn't even know he was there until he spoke.

"Babe." I sighed when I heard his voice. Of course he would find me. He knew me better than anyone.

"What are you doing here Ranger?" My voice wasn't hateful, but it wasn't friendly either.

"You have a company full of men out looking for you and one boyfriend who is frantic to talk to you." His voice was quiet and his hand brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I can't go back there Ranger. I'm too embarrassed." I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them.

"Who are you? Where is my Babe?" I snapped up my head and glared at him. What the fuck was he talking about?

"Where is Stephanie Plum, Bombshell Bounty Hunter, fearless BEA? Where is the woman who proudly strutted her skips into the TPD covered in god knows what? You never let the cops laughter get to you. Where is the woman who confidently walks into bars dressed in next to nothing to lure out a skip? You've never been embarrassed before by the guys seeing you dressed that way. What happened to her?" Tears fell from my eyes.

"I don't know what happened to her. This feels so different. I was starting to be part of the team. I mean, I passed the entrance tests and became a full-time RangeMan. I even passed the re-qualifications with flying colors. The guys were just starting to take me seriously and not think of me as entertainment." I spat out the last word thinking about the comment Ranger made to me years ago. It still haunted me.

"Now, I'm back to being there for their amusement. Can you honestly say that the guys will take me seriously after seeing those stupid pictures?" I looked at him and saw something like regret in his eyes.

"I need to apologize to you Stephanie. When I said that you were entertainment, I meant that in a positive way. The things that we've done in our pasts and the things that we see every day make us hard men. We never laughed or joked until you came into our lives. You make that building a better place and every guy there loves you." I saw the truth behind his words. I started to argue about what he said but his finger stopped my mouth from moving.

"As for taking you seriously...seeing those pictures didn't change their opinions of you. Every man there called me or emailed me about how well you've done. Bobby was blown away by your take-down techniques. Tank has nothing but positive things to say about you. The new guy, Chavez, even is foaming at the mouth to partner with you and he's never worked with you before. He's only heard about you and he sees the skill and potential that we all see." I had never heard Ranger speak so much so I made sure to listen intently to his words. I was shocked at what he was saying.

"I know, right now, you feel vulnerable and you're scared. That's okay. Just don't push us out because you're embarrassed. Who cares if they've seen the pictures. You have nothing to be ashamed about. You're a beautiful woman who has an amazing body. Embrace it. Flaunt it." I blushed and looked at Ranger.

"Did you get the email too." His wolf grin appeared.

"I did but I've seen it all before." I rolled my eyes and Ranger chuckled.

"Did they find out who did it?" I was scared to hear this answer. I wanted whoever it was to get in trouble, but I didn't want it to be someone who I trusted.

"They did. Video shows Zip entering Cal's room and the email trace came from his account." Ranger's voice was hard and I felt him tense beside me.

"Did he say why he did it?" I hadn't been close to Zip. He was one of the newer guys and I hadn't had the time to work with him much.

"He said it was a joke. He found the magazine when he went into Cal's room to borrow a movie. He didn't even realize it was you until he looked at the pictures more closely. He no longer is employed with RangeMan and I don't think he'll be walking anytime soon. Cal kicked his ass when he found out who sent the email. Then Tank, Les and Bobby took a turn teaching him a lesson. I get my turn when we get back." I sighed again and laid my head on Ranger's strong shoulder.

"Just make sure you don't kill him. I don't want you to go to jail because of me." Ranger kissed the top of my head and chuckled.

"I won't kill him, but I'm going to make sure he realizes his mistakes." Ranger and I fell silent, both of us in our own thoughts. The sun was starting to set and the air was getting a little chilly.

"Are you ready to go back? After Cal got done kicking Zip's ass, he started calling everyone that you know to find you. He's probably beyond frantic." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I guess I need to go back. I'm sure Cal is worried. I didn't think before I left. I just ran." Ranger nodded and helped me stand.

"That's what you do when you're hurt. You run." I looked at him in the eyes.

"That's what you did - after I dumped Morelli. You ran to Miami." I looked down and felt another stupid tear fall from my eye.

"I know, Babe and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I couldn't be what you needed and I knew that if I stayed, you would hold on to hope that wasn't real. You deserve better and you've found that with Cal. I've talked to him since you two got together. The boy loves you and would do anything to make you happy. You deserve that type of relationship and I couldn't give it to you." We had already talked about this, so I didn't want to hash it all out again. I needed Ranger as a friend.

"I know, and I agree with you. I deserved more and I got it. I just hope my running out doesn't change Cal's feelings toward me." Ranger hugged me to his side as we walked back toward the parking lot.

"Not possible. Nothing you do could change his feelings." I smiled, praying that Ranger was right. When we got to the parking lot, Lou's van was gone and parked in its place was Ranger's Porsche.

"I had Hal drive Mary Lou's van back to her. I figured you would appreciate not having to drive home." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you Ranger. I'm glad you're back, even though I know you're not staying. I missed you."

"I missed you too, and I'll be here when ever you need me." He kissed my hair and then sat me inside the buttery leather seats. I moaned and heard his chuckle before he closed my door.

The drive back to Haywood was quiet for the most part. I had a million-and-one thoughts going through my mind and appreciated the quiet driving zone that Ranger acquired. One question kept plaguing me, so I decided to break the quiet and ask.

"How did you get here so fast? A flight from Miami takes time and then you had to drive to the beach to find me. Can you teleport from place to place?" I smiled at his loud laugh.

"No, Babe. No teleportation necessary. I was already on a flight here when the email got sent out. I had a meeting with a potential client this afternoon. Tank didn't even know about it because I wanted to surprise you all. Turns out, I got a surprise when I walked into the building." I nodded and fell back into my thoughts.

"I'm sorry if I caused you to miss your meeting." He glanced at me and shook his head.

"I rescheduled for tomorrow. When I got to Haywood and learned that you had run, I knew that I needed to find you and I knew where to look. You're more important to me than a potential client." I squeezed his hand in a silent 'thank you' and turned my head to look out the window.

From the looks of the buildings around us, I had about twenty minutes before we pulled into the underground garage. That gave me about twenty minutes to figure out what I was going to say to Cal when I saw him. I hated that I worried him and I hated that I felt so embarrassed about what happened. I had a lot of apologizing to do and I needed to start with Cal.

* * *

A/N - What did you think? I first thought about using Nico as the 'bad guy' but some readers seem to really like that character so I had to make poor Zip the evil one. Sorry if anyone really likes him, but he told me that it was okay to use him. : )

Hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...except for Nico.

Thank you all for the excellent reviews! I'm horrible at responding to them, but read them and get ideas from your suggestions. Keep them coming!

I need to thank Zetharin for her idea of the most embarrassing moments contest with the Merry Men. This chapter is super long because of that idea! I couldn't fit EVERY story in, but Ranger, Tank, Les, and Cal each get to tell their tale. There is also a hint at Binkie's but I didn't go too far into detail.

No beta so please excuse my mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 11

CPOV

Waking up with Stephanie in my arms was pure heaven. She didn't know it, but I woke up about an hour before the alarm screamed from across the room. I took that time to watch her sleep. She looked so innocent and peaceful. One head wanted me to wake her up and show her just how much I loved her, but the other head just wanted to relax and relish in her beauty. The northern head won the battle.

Her facial expressions when the alarm sounded made me laugh. I could tell that she didn't want to get up, but we had to go to work and she had to meet with Bobby on the mats. Sleeping in wasn't an option.

"Let's get up, Angel. We've got to work out before the meeting this morning." She groaned and I laughed as I made my way into her bathroom. Her apartment was small, but it suited her. I liked the privacy that her apartment provided. Living in a building with other guys was good when I was single, but now that I had Steph...it wasn't my idea of a good time. They were too nosey and the walls weren't sound proof. Maybe it was time for me to leave the RangeMan apartment and find a house. Maybe Stephanie would help me.

I finished in the bathroom and got dressed in my clothes from the day before. My first stop would need to be my apartment to change. Steph was still in bed when I got dressed, but quickly hopped up and got ready while I picked up from last night. When we got to the office, I gave Steph a quick kiss in the garage before running up to the fourth floor. She took the elevator to the gym.

I whistled my way toward my rooms door and opened it with a smile on my face. Remembering what happened in that room the day before made me smile. I quickly ran into my bedroom to change. I needed to get to the gym to see my woman.

I was about to strip off my shirt when something odd caught my eye. After Steph gave me her magazine back, I brought it to my apartment and hid it. I knew some of the guys had access to my room and didn't want them to see it so I put it on the self in my closet next to my porn stash. No one was allowed in there and they knew it. Not only had someone been in there, but the magazine was gone along with a few of my favorite DVD's.

Fear gripped my heart. Steph would kill me if that got out. Frantically, I tore my apartment to shreds thinking maybe that I just misplaced it. I looked everywhere and couldn't find it. I thought about who had access and who would take porn. One person came to mind so I walked to his room and pounded on the door. He opened it with a confused look.

"Beat my door down, why don't you. What the hell is your problem? I thought you'd be in a better mood with Beautiful in your bed." His words and his eye brow wiggle pissed me off more so I shoved him into his apartment and slammed his door.

"What the fuck?" Les shoved me back and took a defensive stance in front of me.

"Did you go into my room last night?" I used my street voice so he would know that I wasn't fucking around.

"Hell no. I figured you and Steph were in there so I didn't even come close to your room. Why?" I looked at him and could tell he was being truthful. If he didn't go in there, then who the hell did. I reached for my phone and realized that it wasn't on my belt.

"Give me your phone." I looked at him again, still using the street voice. He quickly grabbed it off the table and handed it to me.

"Hal, I need you to look at the video feed from the fourth floor hallway last night and tell me who went into my room." Les looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Call me as soon as you find out." I ended the call and handed Les his phone back.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Les decided to use his hard voice, but it didn't faze me. I shook my head and made a move to walk to his door. He wasn't letting me go that easy. In one quick move he had me pinned against the wall in his living room with a look of rage on his face.

"You are not just going to walk away after shoving me into my apartment and acting like a total ass. Now...tell me what the fuck is going on. Did you hurt Steph? Because, I swear to God if you did, I will kill you." His tone of voice and look got my attention. He meant every word that he said and for the first time in a long time...I was scared of him. Did I hurt Steph? Maybe. She might blame me for losing that damn magazine.

Before I could answer there was a knock on Les' door. He pushed away from me to answer it.

"What?" I could still hear the anger in Les' voice.

"Ummm...is Cal in there with you?" My heart just about shattered. I loved her more than anything, and I was going to have to tell her that I fucked up.

"Yeah, Beautiful. Come in and you can see him." I heard her enter the apartment but couldn't bring myself to look at her. I'm sure I looked pissed as hell, because I was.

"Baby? Is everything okay?" God, just hearing her voice calmed me. I tried to smile at her to let her know that everything was okay, but I'm not sure that it worked.

"Everything's fine, Steph. This was all just a misunderstanding." I knew she wouldn't leave it at that, but it was my way of letting Les know that everything was cool between us.

"You're apartment leads me to believe that this is more than just a misunderstanding. What's going on?" She was pleading with me to tell her. She knew something bad had happened and I had to tell her the truth. I wanted it to be private between us, but she wasn't going to go anywhere so we could talk.

"The magazine that you gave me is missing and I thought Les took it." I saw the minute she realized what I said. Panic filled her face and she looked at me with grief-stricken eyes.

"Who has access to your apartment? Who could have it? We have to find it." I pulled her into a tight hug to calm her down or else she was going to stroke out.

"What's so important about a magazine?" Les looked at Steph with concern and curiosity on his face. He plopped on his couch to hear her answer. She glanced at me looking for permission to tell him. I shrugged. It was her life and her story to tell. If she felt comfortable telling the resident playboy, then so be it.

"When you got your inheritance from your great-uncle, Cal went with your right?" Les looked at me and nodded.

"When you both were looking through your newly acquired treasures, he found something...interesting." Interesting was putting it mildly. I found something un-fucking believable. I found something amazing.

"What did he find?" I could tell that Les' curiosity was killing him.

"Me. He found me in an old edition of Playboy. I was in college and needed money." Les looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? That's why you left here so quickly that night...and you stole my magazine?" I could tell that he wasn't angry and actually looked quite amused.

"I didn't want you to see what I saw. I didn't want Steph's privacy invaded. I took it to protect her." My tone left no room for arguments from him and he knew it. He just smiled at me and shook his head.

"You got it bad. Is that what finally got you two together?" I knew he would figure it out if he thought about it. Yes indeed it was, my friend, what got us together.

"Beautiful. As much as I would love to see you in that magazine..." I growled and Les stopped talking. He looked at me and silently told me that it was okay and that he understood that she was mine. "As much as I would enjoy that, I wouldn't do anything to embarrass or hurt you. If you tell me not to look at it, I won't. If you tell me to throw it away, I will. Your comfort around me means more than a damn magazine." Hearing Les talk to Stephanie, I realized that he loved her too. Maybe as much as I did.

"We've got to find the damn thing first. I really don't want every guy in the building seeing it. Like I said, I was in college and stupid." I stood up and pulled her into my arms. She wasn't stupid and I hated when she said shit like that.

"We'll find it. I already have Hal going through the video feed from last night. Most all the guys here have access to my apartment. I trusted them to leave my shit alone, but I guess that was a bad choice. I'm so sorry Angel." She snuggled into my embrace. I was so scared that she was going to blame me and use it as a reason to run. I didn't want to think about losing her.

"It's not your fault. I knew, deep down, that this could happen someday. I just need to face it and move on. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I just didn't want everyone to see it." I was so thankful that she didn't blame this all on me. She wasn't pulling away from me. She wasn't running. I kissed her on the head and held her tight.

"Dude. Your Angel is a Centerfold." Les sounded so damn proud to put that sentence together I hated to rain on his parade. Steph and I laughed thinking how crazy our friends were.

Steph and I said goodbye to Les and both headed back to my apartment to get ready for the work day. Steph showered while I cleaned up a little. I called Ella and asked her to come straighten things back up while I was gone. Of course she agreed and told me not to worry about a thing. I knew she would have it all under control.

After Steph was done in the shower, I took my turn and dressed for the day. Steph and I headed up to the fifth floor so we could get busy. I needed to check in with Hal and she had some searches to run. The minute we stepped on the floor, I knew something bad had happened. Everyone around us stopped talking and stared. Les rushed over and I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Whoever found it, copied it and sent it in email form to every employee in RangeMan." FUCK! Someone is going to fucking die. Someone better pray that I don't find them.

"You mean every guy here has seen it?" Steph's small sad voice just about broke my heart. Les looked away and I knew...shit! This was going to kill her.

"Not just here, Beautiful. Every guy in the company. Miami, Boston, and Atlanta got the email too." I saw the first tear fall and that sent my inner beast screaming. Fuck killing this bastard. I was going to keep him alive for many, many months and torture him daily. NO ONE hurts my woman and gets away with it.

Les motioned me to the side and I leaned toward him to see what he had to say. I wanted to pull Steph close to me and hold her, but I also wanted to talk to Les.

"Zip was seen going into your room around 2300. He's the only one on the video that was even close to your door. We have him in a holding cell down stairs. Hector is trying to determine if his account sent the email." Zip? Why the fuck would he do something so fucking stupid? I was about to turn around to tell Steph when I realized that she was gone.

I looked around the floor for her but didn't see her anywhere. I walked to Hal on the monitors and asked her if he saw her leave. He pointed to the garage monitor and I saw her running for the gate and ducking under it. The outside camera picked her up running east, but we lost sight of her.

"Pull up her trackers." I barked at Hal. He pulled up a screen and all the blips were located in the building. FUCK. She didn't take anything with her.

"Cal, Plum, Santos, Brown...my office!" Tank bellowed from down the hallway. Les and I looked at each other. I guess Tank didn't like our hesitation. "I mean, fucking NOW." Well shit.

"I want someone tracking her. Send out anyone to see if they can find her." I told Hal before I walked to Tank's office. He didn't look happy standing behind his desk.

"Where is Stephanie?" He looked at the group of three in front of him.

"She ran when Les told us about the email. I told Hal to send someone after her, but she doesn't have trackers on her so I don't know where she is." Bobby and Les both looked murderous, but that didn't come close to the look on Tank's face.

"Who the fuck sent the email?" He pinned me with a look. I think he thought I did it.

"I was with Stephanie all night last night. Video show Zip entering my room and then leaving. We're waiting on Hector to tell..." There was a knock at the door before it opened. Hector stepped through. He nodded to Les and then turned his death glare on me.

"You will find her and bring her back. Do not let the mistake of one asshole ruin her for the rest of us. We need her." With that he turned and left the office. I guess we had our proof that Zip sent the email.

"Hector confirmed that it was Zip's account where the email originated from. He's in holding cell two as we speak." Les looked from Tank to me. "I want a piece of his ass too. You don't get to have all of the fun."

"We all want a piece of his ass. Where did the pictures come from? They look professional." I growled thinking that Tank looked closely enough to determine that they were done by someone who knew what they were doing.

"She posed for Playboy in college. I found the edition when Les and I were going through his collection. I thought I had it well hidden." Tank nodded and then ran his big hand over his face.

"Let's all go talk to the boy. I'm curious to see what stupid excuse he comes up with." We all walked out of Tank's office together. The majority of the floor was back at work. Hal rushed over to us.

"I sent Ram and Woody out to find her, but they've come back empty. They're looking at all her friends and families houses. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something." I nodded and the three amigos and I took the elevator down to the basement where Zip was waiting. He looked at us all with wide eyes when we stalked into the small room together.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. It was a joke." My fist connecting with his stomach shut him up quickly.

"You thought sending out naked pictures of a coworker was a joke?" Tank's voice was hard.

"I guess." Zip coughed out. "I found the magazine when I borrowed a movie last night. I was in the need of a little entertainment and Cal has the best collection, next to Santos. When I saw the date on the front cover, I decided to be nostalgic and look at it for fun. I didn't even know it was Bomber until I paid close attention. She is a fine ass..." It was Les' turn to shut him up with a punch to the kidney.

"You will not talk about her that way." We all could hear the venom in Les' words.

"Why the fuck do you care? She's the boss man's woman." Oh silly man. How wrong you are.

"She's not the boss man's woman anymore and hasn't been for quite some time. She's mine." Zip looked at me with wide eyes filled with fear. "And you fucked with the wrong woman." I punched him in the face, and smiled when I heard and felt his nose crumble under my fist. I continued beating him for several minutes. When my rage had subsided enough that I could back away, Les stepped in and continued beating him. Tank and Bobby each took turns before we all stepped away to look at the crumbled man on the floor in front of us.

"You're no longer employed with this company. We don't tolerate shit like this. You're lucky that Cal is letting you live." Tank walked out of the holding room with Les and Bobby behind him. I squatted down next to Zip's ear and spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

"You better pray that we find her unharmed and that she comes back to us. If she's hurt or if she pulls away, I WILL kill you and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me." He groaned in response and I left him in the little room. Bobby would check on him later to see if his injuries needed medical attention.

We all walked out of the holding cell area and all stopped dead in our tracks. Standing in front of us was a pissed off Cuban who looked about ready to kill.

"What the fuck is going on?" He might have run away from Steph after she broke up with Morelli, but I could tell that Ranger still loved her.

Tank told him about what had happened while I grabbed my phone and started calling anyone who might know where Steph was. I was getting nowhere and it was starting to piss me off. When I looked around after ending my last call, I was alone in the garage. Ranger's Porsche was missing and so were the rest of the guys.

I didn't know how long I had stood down there so I made my way back upstairs to see if anyone had an update. I found Tank in his office and sat down in front of his desk.

"Ranger found her. She's safe and he'll bring her home." My back bristled. I wanted to be the one to bring her back, but knew that he could get through to her better than I could. I hated to admit it, but he probably knew exactly what to say to get her back. I would probably mess it up more.

I excused myself from Tank's office. I wanted some peace and quiet to think about what I was going to say to Steph when I saw her again. I needed to tell her that running away when she's scared or hurt isn't okay. If we're going to be together, then she's going to have to trust me to help her when she needs it and not run because she doesn't know what else to do.

I was walking down to my apartment when a voice stopped me.

"Cal!" I turned around and saw Chavez standing in front of me. He looked murderous and before I knew it, I had a fist in my face.

"What the fuck, man?" My nose was bleeding, but I really didn't care. I was ready to fight back when Les grabbed my arms.

"How the fuck could you betray her like that? She trusted you and you fucked it up." Obviously Nico didn't get the memo that I had NOTHING to do with this whole fucked up situation.

"I didn't do anything. The guy responsible is in holding cell two if you want to pay him a visit." Chavez glared at me and then smiled just like nothing had happened.

"Okay. I'll go say hi to him. Tell sweetness Hi for me. See ya guys." Les and I stood in the hallway and watched my old friend walk toward the stairs with a bounce in his step. He went from murderous to happy in 1.5 seconds.

"Shit, is he always that crazy?" I chuckled at Les' shocked tone.

"No, usually he's pretty level-headed. I've only seen him that crazy one other time and that was when the love of his life was in danger." Les looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"And you trust him to be Beautiful's partner?" I nodded.

"If he is brave enough to confront me because he thought I hurt her, then yeah. I trust him to protect her at all costs." Les just shook his head and walked away.

When I made it to my apartment, I was relieved to find it spotless and put back in order. I would need to get Ella a very special 'thank you' gift. I got my face all cleaned up and changed my bloody shirt before collapsing into bed. I must have been exhausted because I fell asleep almost instantly. My ringing phone woke me up a few hours later.

"What?" I recognized the control room number so I knew it was one of the guys.

"Boss man is two minutes out with your woman. Thought you would want to be in the garage when they got back." I didn't even respond to Tank. I ended the call and ran toward the stairs. I wanted to be waiting for her and I didn't have to wait long.

I watched the Porsche pull into the garage and park in its designated spot. I didn't approach the vehicle. I wanted to give her space if she still needed it. As much as it drove me crazy to stand there and wait, that's what I did.

Finally the driver's side door opened and Ranger stood out. He looked at me square in the eye and gave a simple nod letting me know that I could come closer. He walked around and opened her door as I walked around the back of the car. She stood up out and turned to look at me. Immediately, her eyes filled with tears and she ran into my arms. I held her as she cried, stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Shhhh...Angel, it's okay. I got you now." She cried harder and I watched as Ranger walked toward the holding cells. It was his turn to 'talk' to Zip and from the look on his face, I was betting that Zip was in for one hell of a conversation.

Steph finally began to calm down and looked up at me. I kissed her nose and brushed a few tears from her beautiful face.

"Can we go to my apartment and talk, Angel? There's a few things that I want to say to you, but you look about ready to collapse." She nodded and followed me as I led her to the elevator. The trip up to the fourth floor was quiet. A few sniffles from the woman beside me was all that I heard.

Once we got into my apartment, I locked the door and settled Steph on the couch. I got us each a bottle of water and joined her. I took her into my arms and settled in for a long talk.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Her small, frail voice was barley whisper soft.

"You did worry me, but I can understand why you wanted to leave." I kissed her on the head, letting her know that I wasn't going anywhere.

"I had to leave. Everyone was looking at me, judging me. I was entertainment again and it pissed me off." I smiled. She misunderstood the looks from the guys earlier today.

"No one was judging you. The looks that you saw from the guys were looks of appreciation. As much as I hate to admit it...every guy there wanted you this morning." I felt her roll her eyes. She never understood just how gorgeous she was.

"It's true...if you don't believe me..." Before I could finish, there was a knock on the door. Maybe if I ignore them then they'll go away. Steph and I were quiet for a second. Whoever it was, knocked again and then my phone started buzzing. Fuck!

"Ranger's called a meeting. We're being beckoned to the conference room." I laughed as she rolled her eyes when she read the text message on my phone. "Can we finish this conversation later?" I smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"We will finish this conversation later, Angel. I just want you to know, right now, that I love you." She smiled and kissed me harder.

"I love you too." We both put our shoes back on and made our way to the large conference room. When we got there, the entire room was packed. Sitting in the corner was a beaten and bloody Zip. Every other RangeMan employee from Trenton was present in the room. There was only one chair open so I sat in it and pulled Steph down in my lap.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly to this meeting." Ranger looked around the room and then focused on Stephanie sitting in my lap. "When I was sixteen, I hooked up with a girl that I met at a party. She took me to her parent's house to have sex. We were upstairs and going at it when we heard the front door open and her father yell up the stairs. She was scared shitless and pushed me out of her bed and toward the window. I didn't have time to put my clothes on before she shoved me out on her roof and locked the window behind me." Ranger paused and let everyone in the room snicker. Steph tried to hold back the giggle, but was unsuccessful.

"I had to shimmy down the drain pipe and run to my car, which was parked down the block, naked as a jay bird. It didn't help that every house that I ran past had those motion lights on the front so it wasn't like I could hide in the darkness. The police were called several times from her neighbors because of a perverted streaker loose in the neighborhood. Luckily I didn't get arrested. I would have hated to explain that to my abuela." Stephanie was full fledge laughing out loud now along with the entire room. Ranger smiled at her and sat in his seat. Les spoke up next.

"So...you know that my exploits with the ladies are legendary, right?" Steph nodded. "Well, one night in Miami...I met this sexy as hell woman. She was tall and blonde and perfect. Her boobs were huge and she was all over me in the club. I decided that she was good enough to take home so we made our way out of the club. Her lips never left my skin on the way to my apartment and her hands were doing some very clever things with my crotch while I drove." Les paused and blushed. I hadn't heard this story so it must not have ended well for him.

"When I got her inside my apartment and started to undress her, I became aware of two things. First...the boobs were fake - no big deal right? The second...the penis wasn't fake, AT ALL." The look of shock on all of the guys faces was priceless. Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Les as he looked down and shook his head. I knew what admitting that cost him. He would never live it down. Not with this group of guys.

"I got one better, Santos." Tank's booming laughter died as he started to speak. "You all know that Lula and I have been getting closer. And you all know the type of woman who my Lula is." All the guys nodded and Tank took a second to shake his head.

"Her and I went shopping one night at Treasure Pleasure. Lula wanted some massage oil and handcuffs." Steph giggled but Tank ignored it. "Well, while we were there Lula decided to check out the collection of vibrators. I guess they had some new ones in because she was all excited. She picked up one that resembled a horses dick and then turned to me and said 'Oh look Tankie, they finally made one your size. Now I'll have something to use when you're away.' I was so mortified because Lula isn't a quiet woman. It wouldn't have been bad if we were the only one's in the store, but of course I have to look over and see our skip, Gregg Humphries, laughing his ass off and pointing at me." The room erupted in laughter again and it was Tank's turn to hang his head.

"I remember Lula being excited about that new dildo. She calls it Tankie's-Wankie." Steph giggled and Tank actually blushed which is hard for a black man to do.

For the next hour the guys went around the table and told Steph their most embarrassing experiences. I had never heard half of the stories that these guys were sharing so I knew that it took a lot for them to talk about it. The room got quiet when it was my turn. Shit...what story to tell? I had so many. I guess I should pick the most humiliating.

"So I was thirteen living with my parents and a typical horny teenager. I used to spank my monkey every day multiple times. One afternoon, I got horny and went into the bathroom to 'relieve' myself. My parents had put the house up for sale so there were people constantly there looking at it. I didn't think to lock the door because I had too many other things on my mind." I stopped and kissed Steph right above her ear.

"So there I was whacking off with a copy of my mom's JC Penny catalogue - turned to the underwear section of course - when the door opens and in walks not only my mom, but the parents of my best friend. They were looking at the house to buy it and all stood with shocked looks on their faces. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there with my dick in my hand and my mouth hanging open. I never heard the end of that when I was in school because of course my friend found out." Everyone laughed and Steph snuggled into my lap and then kissed me soundly on the lips.

"I'll help you relieve that tension that feel stirring under me later." She whispered in my ear and I growled in return. Damn straight she was going to help me later. After a few minutes, the room quieted down and Steph stood up from my lap.

"Thank you guys. I know how difficult it must have been to tell me those stories and I will make sure to never forget them." Some guys groaned and some chuckled. Stephanie blushed and looked at each man sitting around the room.

"When I was in college, I needed some money. So I posed naked for Playboy. After I did it, many of my so-called friends disowned me because they were ashamed and embarrassed by what I did. I buried that part of my past, or at least I thought I had. No one knew about it except Mary Lou and she promised to never talk about it." She turned and looked at me.

"When Cal brought me that magazine, I was so scared that my big secret was going to get out. I thought that you all would look at me differently. I'm sorry that I misjudged you. That night, Cal and I started a relationship and I couldn't be happier so I guess I should thank Les and his crazy great-uncle for bringing us together." She smiled brightly at me and then turned to look at Ranger.

"A good friend told me earlier today to embrace my past so that's what I'm going to do from now on. I'm sorry if seeing those pictures makes you uncomfortable around me..."

"Only uncomfortable in our crotch Bomber." Binkie yelled from the back of the room and everyone laughed again. It was the truth. I knew that almost every guy there was going to be using my woman for jack-off material.

"Thank you for that, Binkie. After hearing why you got that nickname...I'll guess you'll need some inspiration for the lonely nights. I don't know many woman interested in a full-size 'baby' to sleep with." The room erupted again. My woman was good and she was finding her place among a group of guys. Binkie blushed and shut up after that.

"Anyway...I want to thank each of you for making me feel like part of the gang. After hearing your stories...suddenly my posing naked doesn't sound like such a big deal." The guys all cheered when she got done speaking. We fell silent again when she walked over to Zip who was silently sitting in the corner.

"I don't know why you did what you did, but I forgive you. If you say that it was just a joke, then that's what I'll believe. I don't think you had any malicious intent. I'm sorry that the guys saw fit to kick your ass. You look like you're in pain. Can I get you some medicine?" Zip's eyes got wider and wider as she spoke. He never thought he would get forgiveness or an apology from her. Just goes to show that he has no idea WHO Stephanie Plum really was.

"No thanks, Steph. I'm okay. For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I sent that email. I should have known better and I'll regret that decision for a long time." She nodded and then turned to face the rest of the room.

"As fun as this has been...I am exhausted and I still have a boyfriend to talk to before we go to bed, so I'm calling an end to this meeting." Ranger smiled at her and nodded. The guys got up to leave and each stopped to hug her on their way out of the door. Some whispered in her ear and I saw her nod a few times at their words. I sat and watched my coworkers support my woman and it touched something inside of me.

Nico was the second to last to leave and, like the others, pulled Steph into a tight hug. He whispered into her ear longer than the others and I noticed her wipe a tear away from her eye after he pulled away. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before he left the room. Last but not least to approach Steph was Ranger.

"I'm proud of you, Babe." He kissed her forehead and then walked silently out of the room. She wiped another tear away and then turned to face me. Her face lit up in a mischievous grin as she stalked toward me.

"So...JC Penny's catalogue, huh?" I smiled at her and pulled her down in my lap when she got close enough to me.

"Yeah, but I was young and stupid. The material for my fantasies has drastically changed though." I kissed her roughly on the lips and pulled away when I heard her groan. "But what's better than the material...is having the real thing." She moaned loudly and stood up off my lap.

"Then it's time to take me to your apartment. We've got some talking to do before you ogle my goodies." I smiled and stood up with her.

As we walked toward the elevators I thought about the woman in front of me. She was everything that I wanted in a woman and she continues to amaze me every day. We just started dating and I knew that she was scared of marriage, but I found myself thinking about my grandmother's ring that I have stashed at my parent's house. Maybe it was time to pull it out and dust it off. It would look good on her left hand.

* * *

A/N - So...yes or no to a proposal in the next couple of chapters? If he does ask, will she say yes? Let me know what you think!

I hope you all enjoyed the most embarrassing stories. All of them were true stories that I've heard over the years. I have more, but I thought the chapter would be entirely too long if I did one for every guy at RangeMan. Maybe I'll do a separate one-shot of most embarrassing if there is interest. Just let me know! : )


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine no matter how much I want them to be.

Thank you all for the continued reviews! I am horrible at responding to them, but I make sure to read. I love hearing what you all think about my story. Joe is kind of an ass in this chapter and there's some smut. I'm sorry if I offend anyone by either.

No beta so please excuse my mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

SPOV

I could feel Cal thinking from behind me as we walked down the hallway to his apartment. I knew that I hurt and worried him when I left and I knew that I owed him a huge apology. He didn't deserve me running out on him and I knew that it was something that I needed to change. I ran from Joe and I ran from Ranger when things got uncomfortable. I didn't want to run from Cal.

"Are you going to come in Angel?" I snapped myself from my trance and saw that Cal was standing in the open doorway of his apartment with a smirk on his face. "Whatever you were thinking about must have been important. I could see the smoke billowing from your ears." I rolled my eyes and walked into his living room.

After I took off my shoes, I got comfortable on the couch while Cal got us each a bottle of water. We took up the same positions that we had left earlier to go to the meeting.

"Now, where were we?" My voice was light and playful, but I knew that this conversation was about to take a serious turn.

"I think I was telling you how absolutely gorgeous you are." Cal kissed behind my ear. "And how every man that we work with wants you to be theirs." He kissed my jaw. "And how much you turn me on." His lips moved to my mouth and suddenly, I didn't care about having a stupid conversation. I only cared about his lips on mine, but he pulled away before we could get too involved in each other's kiss.

"I know that you don't believe it, but it's true. You are amazing Stephanie and I'm so lucky that you want to be with me." I looked into his grey eyes and saw the truth behind his words.

"I think I'm the lucky one. You put up with all my crazy shit." Cal laughed out loud and kissed me again on the lips. It was my turn to pull away because I still had some things to say to him.

"Now, don't distract me. I still have some things to say to you." Cal smiled and nodded at me. He sat back into the corner of the couch and pulled me next to him. I buried my face in his chest so I wouldn't have to look at his face while I spoke. I was a coward, what can I say.

"I want to apologize to you for running away earlier. I was so embarrassed and scared and I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I used to do the same thing to Ranger and Joe. And when I did it with them, I used to just shrug it off with the excuse of it just being who I am and that it wasn't a big deal...but I don't want to be that way with you. I know it's a big deal and I want to change." I heard Cal's breath hitch and I snuggled in closer.

"I want to be better for you because you deserve a better Angel. I know that you love me just the way that I am, but I want to be better. You don't deserve someone who runs away at the first sign of trouble. You deserve someone who will stand beside you and fight. Someone brave and fearless. I want to be that person. Will you help me be better?" I hated admitting my faults and I hated asking for help, but both things were necessary to admit that night.

"Of course I'll help you, just tell me what I need to do. I'll agree that running away isn't the best course of action. When you left today and I realized that you didn't have your trackers on you, I got worried. The worst case scenarios started running through my mind. Trouble seems to find you even if you're not looking for it and I didn't know where you were or if you were okay. It's not a feeling that I enjoyed having and one that I don't ever want to repeat." I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. I only thought about myself at that minute and I feel terrible about that. Helping me will be easy. Just love me before and AFTER I mess up. I promise to never run away from you again, but if I look about ready to bolt, pull me close and don't let me go." He held me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I promise to hold you close for the rest of my life, Angel and I will never let you go." I smiled and picked up my head from his chest to look into his eyes.

"I promise to hold you close too. You're stuck with me and I couldn't be happier." He smiled at me before lowering his lips to mine. Something inside me changed that night. The promises we spoke to each other, while not traditional, were much like vows at a wedding. I knew then that marriage is what I wanted from Cal. Marriage and children and a happily ever after.

"I couldn't be happier either. You're stuck with me too you know." I crawled up his hard body and straddled his lap. My hands cupped his face and stroked gently down his cheeks.

"I know, and I wouldn't want it any other way." I kissed him this time and put every ouch of emotion into that kiss. I felt mini-Cal stirring under me and smiled against his lips.

"So, is it time to ogle your goodies now?" I smiled seductively at him and ran my hands up his muscled chest.

"Only if I get to ogle yours too."

"You can do more than ogle them. Is your camera here?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Okay, so maybe it was both eyebrows but who's counting.

"Are you offering what I think you're offering?" I asked him with a sexy smile on my face.

"I've seen you posed naked in a picture. It's only fair that you get to see me. I thought if you had your camera here then you could take some pictures." Oh my GOD! Naked pictures of Cal that I can look at when ever I want. HELL to the YEAH!

"Well it's your lucky day because my camera is upstairs at my desk. Let me call one of the guys to bring it down. You go into the bedroom and get ready for your photo shoot." I kissed him again before climbing off his lap and running to where I laid my phone.

I got Zero at the monitors and asked him to have someone bring down the black case that was under my desk. He agreed and told me that he would bring it down personally. I waited at the door for him while Cal got ready in the bedroom. I had a million, very naughty, thoughts running through my mind. Not that I've ever told anyone, but I've always wanted to do something like this. Thinking about the rest of the night had me almost creaming in my jeans.

I must have had a dazed look on my face because Zero approached me laughing. He handed me my camera case and then kissed my cheek.

"Have fun tonight, Bomber. I would ask to see the pictures, but I'm not sure I want to see all of Cal." I blushed when I realized that he knew exactly what we were going to do. I decided that getting embarrassed was stupid, he's seen me in all my glory so what's there to be embarrassed about.

"Oh, I'll have fun. Maybe I can take your picture another night. You've seen me, it's only fair that I see you." It was his turn to blush and stutter. I laughed and closed the door, locking it tight behind me.

"That wasn't nice, Angel. Zero's going to be dazed and confused all night now." I laughed as I put my camera together in the kitchen area. I got everything ready and then stripped off my clothes. If Cal was going to be naked, then I should be too. I walked into the room and my breath caught in my throat.

Cal was laying on his side on the bed. His arm propped up his head and his leg was bent and rested perfectly in place. He was totally naked and fully aroused. He looked like a buffet of yummy-ness that I wanted to devour.

"Pictures first, then you can devour me all you want." His voice snapped me out of my stupor. I walked over slowly and positioned him how I wanted him and began to snap the pictures. I would at random times tell him to change his expression, just like a professional photographer. He and I both laughed at the silly things and positions that I had him do.

"Just one more set and we'll be done. You've been quite a willing participant." He smiled at me and then moved to position himself leaning on the head of the bed. I had an idea but I didn't know if he would want to do it.

I grabbed my tripod and positioned the camera right were I wanted it. I set it to take pictures at random intervals and then stepped away. Cal gathered what I was doing and in an instant, his eyes went from light grey to steel. I climbed onto the bed and sat myself down on his pulsing erection. I was beyond ready from our pictures before so I slid easily into place.

We both heard the camera snapping away, but neither of us cared. I had Cal inside of me so nothing else mattered. We started a slow, seductive pace. Our lips and hands touched every patch of skin that they could reach. I rode him slowly, building us both to the point of no return. When neither of us could take any more torture, Cal worked his hand between us and began massaging my clit with his finger.

"That's it Angel, cum for me...shit, cum with me." He pounded into me over and over and before I knew it, I was flying...screaming his name in ecstasy. I barely heard his cry of release, but I felt his hot cum spray inside of me. He continued to move me on him as we both came down from our climax. Neither of us spoke because no words were needed.

He held me in his lap with my chest pressed tightly into his. His hands stroked the sweaty hair away from my face as I rested my forehead against his. My eyes were closed as I breathed in the very essence of the man who I loved. The snapping camera brought us each out of our thoughts. Cal opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Did we just do what I think we did?" I smiled back and kissed him, deeply.

"We did." I climbed off his lap and heard the camera snap one last time before I turned it off and pulled it off the tripod. I quickly cycled through the pictures and smiled. Holy shit...they were freaking hot!

"Let me see them, Angel." I climbed back into bed and snuggled into Cal with my camera. We both looked at the pictures together, neither of us speaking. The second to last picture took my breath away. It was right after our climax. Nothing was exposed on either of us because our bodies were pressed so tightly together. My eyes were closed and the look on my face was pure ecstasy. Cal's eyes were open and were the most gorgeous color of grey. He looked at me with a look that spoke volumes about love. He had a small smile on his gorgeous face and I swear, Flaming Fred was even smiling.

"Damn! Can I have a copy of that for my wallet?" I laughed. I wanted a copy for my personal enjoyment too. It was beautiful.

"I'll make us each a copy, but NO ONE is allowed to see it." He laughed and then gave me a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Deal. The rest of those pictures can be stored in my safe." I looked at him with a curious expression.

"You have a safe?" I wondered why he didn't put the magazine in the freaking safe.

"Not yet, but I will by tomorrow." He smiled at me and I laughed at his silliness. Cal gently took the camera from me and set it on this nightstand. He rolled on top of me and kissed me senseless. We spent the rest of the night confirming our love with each other. We slept when exhaustion made us and touched when ever we weren't asleep.

The next morning, Cal was still in bed with me when the alarm went off. I smiled when he groaned and covered his head with the pillow. It was something I would do and looked odd from him.

"Time to get up, Baby. We have to workout this morning and you have an exciting surveillance shift with Bobby." I laughed at his groan. He hated surveillance shifts almost as much as I did.

"I'll trade you, you can go with Bobby and I'll go pick up skips with Les." I thought about it for a brief second and then shook my head.

"No deal." I kissed his back between his shoulder blades and jumped out of bed. I quickly dressed in my workout clothes and met Cal in the bedroom. He was dressed and ready to go. We walked hand in hand up to the gym and Cal left me at the treadmill while he worked on the weight bench.

I usually hated running, but I was able to watch my man work his muscles from the mirror in front of me. God, I was a lucky woman. My man was gorgeous. His body was perfect and glistened with sweat as he lifted the weights. The way his muscles moved mesmerized me and I was lost in the sight. I wanted to go over and lick the sweat from him, starting with his arms and then moving down to his chest and then...

"SWEETNESS!" Shit, I stumbled at Nico's voice and fell backwards off the treadmill. I landed on my ass with an 'oomph' and immediately Nico was beside me asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine. A little embarrassed, but otherwise okay. Why did you yell at me?" He smiled and helped me up from the floor. Cal was watching the interaction with a smile on his face, but he didn't break from his routine.

"I called to you for about 2 minutes but you didn't respond. I didn't mean to scare you." Nico talked to me with his tongue in his cheek. "What had you so dazed?" As if he didn't know.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." He smiled knowingly at me.

"Yeah...thinking about the muscled man across the gym. I bet I could get you to fall over too...I'm better looking than Cal." I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest.

"You sound like Les. Don't make me regret getting you this job." He laughed and then walked to the treadmill to start his workout. I limped to the door. I should finish my run, but was in too much pain. My ass hurt.

The next three weeks passed in the same fashion. Cal and I rarely slept apart. We mostly stayed at my apartment so we had our privacy. The guys respected our space and didn't bother us unless it was absolutely necessary. A few nights, Cal or I was called to do an overnight surveillance shift but if we weren't working, we were together.

We grew closer over those three weeks. He took me to meet his parents who fell in love with me almost instantly. I think they had given up on Cal ever finding someone to love him for the amazing man that he is. His mother cried when he told her that we were in love and planned to stay that way forever. She asked about marriage, but we both sidestepped that conversation. Cal was ready and he didn't want to throw me under the bus with his mother.

Thing at the office went back to normal. Nico and I finally got to partner up. He had to spend a week in Miami with Ranger before being allowed to be my partner. Ranger had to sign off on his 'skill' before he would allow it. I tried to argue with him about it, but it was the only way that Ranger would let Nico be my partner. I was afraid that he would like Miami better than Trenton and then ask for a transfer. Turns out I'm more appealing than the beaches and women in Florida. At least, that's what Nico says.

Our first week as partners went perfectly. We fell into a comfortable routine and our personalities meshed really well together. Nico was just like the brother that I never had but always wanted. He even had lunch at my parents house with me one day. My mom, of course, accused me of cheating on Cal. She was quickly put in her place by my angry partner. I don't think he'll want to go back for lunch anytime soon. Not only did my mother upset him, but my grandma groped him about seven or eight times. He had to threaten her to get her to stop.

A few weeks after that horrible lunch scene, Nico and I were slated to pick up skips so we first stopped by the Tasty Pastry to pick up the required dozen donuts for Lula and Connie. If you wanted your files quickly, you took donuts. We learned that the first week. We ordered the dozen assorted donuts and drove to the bonds office. The girls were in their normal spots, not working when we walked in.

"Girl...where you been? It's been forever since your skinny white ass brought me donuts." Lula hopped off the couch and grabbed the box out of my hands.

"Sorry. Nico and I had monitor duty last week." Lula didn't look convinced.

"Huh! You think that's an excuse? You didn't tell those other fine men to bring me donuts. Your man Cal brought a box one day, but those other losers didn't even bother." I smiled when she said 'my man'.

"Uh oh, Lula. She's got that look in her eyes again. You know better than to mention Cal around her. Nico...snap her out of it, again." Connie spoke while chewing her breakfast. She dusted off her DD breasts that were covered in crumbs.

"SWEETNESS!" I shook my head and looked at my partner. He had a shit-eating grin on his face. "You did it again. You got it bad if you can't even hear his name without zoning out." I rolled my eyes and grabbed our files from Connie's desk.

"Yeah girl. You sure do look like you got it bad. How serious are you and...you know who." I smiled at Lula's obvious diversion from saying his name. We go through the same conversation each time I come to the office. They fish...I dodge.

"Oh she's got it bad all right, but you should see him." Nico chimed in and I tried to give him the burg death glare. He just laughed.

We made our hasty escape after that with no more questions about my love life. They've learned that I don't answer unless I want to and I very rarely want to. Nico and I were in the SUV headed to our skips house when he decided to ask me privately about my relationship with Cal.

"So what's going on Sweetness? You and my man having some issues? You usually give the girls a bit of information. You were a sealed book today." I looked at him while he drove.

"Cal and I are perfect." I tried to leave the conversation there, but Nico wouldn't allow it.

"Perfect huh? What's going on with you guys?" I saw the genuine concern on his face so I decided to let him in on a little secret.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone...and I mean NO ONE. I know you and Les hang out. He can't know this!" Nico nodded at me.

"When Cal and I first started dating...he told my mom that he would ask me to marry him if and/or when I was ready." Nico looked at me with that damn stupid eyebrow raised.

"So, what's the problem?"

"There's no problem...it's just...I think I'm ready for him to ask me." Nico smiled and pulled over and parked the SUV.

"So why is this a secret?" I looked at him and decided to spill. I hadn't told anyone else this so maybe he could give me some advice.

"I don't know how to let him know that I'm ready. I can't just go up to him and say, 'hey...so you know that marriage thing? I'm ready if you are.' That would be dumb. And maybe he's changed his mind about asking me. Maybe he's decided that he doesn't want to get married." Nico shook his head at my statement. I had to agree that it was pretty stupid. There was no way that Cal changed his mind.

"I don't have to even tell you how ridiculous that sounds. Cal wouldn't change his mind about marrying you. As for letting him know...let me handle that. I'll put a bug in his ear, subtly of course, and before you know it he'll be down on one knee crying his eyes out." I looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure you can do it subtly? I don't want him to know that I'm expecting it. I want it to be a surprise." Nico smiled at me.

"Leave it to me. I'll take care of you sweetness." I returned his smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He blushed and pulled the SUV back into traffic.

We made it to our skips house and had him in custody with no problems. He tried to run from Nico at the front door, but once he ran into me in the backyard he gave up and laid down to let me cuff him. We had him signed, sealed, and delivered to the TPD in enough time to grab lunch at Pino's before we went back to the office.

We had just sat down in the back booth and ordered our subs when Joe walked in. We had managed to avoid each other since that last scene at the car fire. He tried to find out who punched him that day, but could never get a straight answer from anyone. He didn't look happy as he strolled to our table.

"Cupcake, how have you been?" His leer made me nauseous.

"I've been good Joe. How about you?" See I can be friendly. I didn't lose all of my burg manners.

"I've been good. I see you traded up to a new goon. What happened to the last guy? Your mom not like him because of the tattoo?" Nico growled and I put my hand on his arm to keep him from getting up and punching Joe out again.

"Joe, this is my partner, Nico Chavez. Cal and I are still seeing each other and my mother is quite enamored by him." Joe paled a little and then laughed.

"Oh, I bet she is. I bet she just loves him." I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to be so damn annoying?

"It doesn't matter if she loves him or not. All that matter is I love him and plan on loving him for the rest of my life." Joe laughed out loud.

"Oh sure...you'll love him until the boss man comes back or until he asks you to do something you don't want to do. Then it's game over and he's left in the dust like me." I was getting beyond angry and Nico noticed my agitation.

"I suggest you move on Morelli. Neither Steph nor I have anything to say to you and she doesn't appreciate your harassment." Nico's voice was hard.

"Call your dog off, Cupcake. I'm just telling you the truth. I can't help it if you can't accept it." I noticed the door open behind Morelli and a welcomed sight step up behind the angry cop.

"Why can't you accept the fact that Stephanie wants nothing more to do with your lame ass?" Joe snapped around and looked up into the hard eyes of Cal. Cal stepped around Joe and pulled me into his arms. He gave me a heated kiss that made my toes curl before setting me back into the booth and following me down into the seat.

"Well there's the man of the hour. I figured you dumped her just like your boss. It's only a matter of time before you figure out that she's not worth the trouble that she comes with." Joe sneered at me again.

"Leave Morelli, before you really piss me off. Stephanie is mine now and I have no intention of letting her go. I know how to keep her happy, unlike someone who we know." Joe's face turned bright red and the vein in his neck popped out.

"It's impossible to keep that bitch happy. Nothing will ever be good enough for her so good luck staying in her bed. She'll get sick of you and ditch you for your boss or for some other loser you work with. I wouldn't be surprised if she's not fucking her partner while their supposed to be working. She's not even that good in bed. I can't imagine what she does that has all of you sniffing around." Cal stood up and bent down so he could look right into Joe's face.

"Now you've pissed me off. You need to turn around and walk out that fucking door before I decide to throw you out." Cal's voice was low and menacing. "Once you leave, you will not come back. You will not talk to Stephanie. You will not think about Stephanie ever again. If I see you around her or if I hear that you've talked to her, I will find you and I. will. kill. you." My breath caught in my throat. Cal's voice was low enough so no one else could hear, but I knew Morelli and he didn't take threats lightly.

"You just threatened a cop. You must be fucking stupid. I could arrest you right now and there's not a damn thing that your precious boss or your piece of snatch could do about it." Joe reached around and grabbed his handcuff's but Cal didn't back up and didn't flinch.

"It wasn't a threat Morelli. It's a fucking promise and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Arrest me if you want to, but I will get out and I will see you again." Joe's face blanched for a second and then he went into cop mode. He put his cuffs back into his pocket and backed away.

"I'll see you around, Cupcake." Joe had to push just one more button before he left the restaurant. Cal stood beside our table and I could feel the rage rolling off of him. I stood and placed my hand on his arm, but he pulled it away and walked out the door. I made a move to follow him, but Nico stopped me.

"Leave him alone right now, Sweetness. He needs some space." I looked at Nico with tears in my eyes and then watched Cal walk to his SUV and drive away. "It will be okay, Sweetness. He just needs some time to work through this shit." I nodded and wiped my eyes. The waitress brought our food, but I wasn't really hungry any longer. Nico and I both picked at our food in silence. My thoughts were on the man who just walked out the door.

* * *

A/N - Okay...so there was talk of a proposal, but it just didn't happen in this chapter. Maybe the next one. : )

Let me know what you all think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and never will be.

Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them so keep them coming!

I owe a HUGE thank you to a great friend and fellow writer...Potterwench. She has go graciously fixed all my stupid mistakes in this chapter so it's much better for you all to read. She has also helped me work through the conversations when all I wanted to do was bash my face into a wall. If you haven't read her stories yet...I suggest you do that. After you read this though! : D

* * *

**Chapter 13**

CPOV

That fucking piece of shit, ass-hat Morelli! When Nico first texted me that Morelli was bothering my Angel, I was pissed. He gave up the right to speak to her when he demanded that she make a choice between him or us. He's known her since she was young and he still thought **THAT** was a good idea? What a fucking tool! Just goes to show you that he didn't really know her at all.

I quickly drove to Pino's, after getting Nico's text. When I got there, my 'pissed off' turned quickly to mad-as-fuck when I saw the way Joe was glaring at Steph and Chavez. I didn't hear what he just said to them, but I knew it was stupid and macho. I stepped up behind him and looked down at the little man.

"Why can't you accept the fact that Stephanie wants nothing more to do with your lame ass?" He whipped around and had to tilt his head up to look at me. I stepped around him and pulled Stephanie into my arms and kissed her. I was staking my claim on this woman in the eyes of the 'Burg. Every phone in the restaurant was out and they were either taking pictures or calling the gossips. I ended the kiss and sat a very dazed Stephanie down in the booth and sat beside her. I was showing Joe that I wasn't scared of him by turning my back.

"Leave Morelli, before you really piss me off. Stephanie is mine now and I have no intention of letting her go. I know how to keep her happy, unlike someone we know." I knew I hit a nerve with him but didn't give a shit. I knew that I was the one that could and would make Stephanie happy for the rest of her life.

"It's impossible to keep that bitch happy. Nothing will ever be good enough for her so good luck staying in her bed. She'll get sick of you and ditch you for your boss or for some other loser you work with. I wouldn't be surprised if she's not fucking her partner while they're supposed to be working." I'm not sure what pissed me off more, him calling her a bitch or suggesting that she's sleeping with Chavez. Either way, I was progressing to murderously angry now so I stood up and bent down so I could look the little dick-weed in the eyes.

"Now you've pissed me off. You need to turn around and walk out that fucking door before I decide to throw you out." I tried to make my voice as menacing as possible. I think I hit the nail on the head because Joe's eyes widened and I could read the fear as it crossed across his face. "Once you leave, you will not come back. You will not talk to Stephanie. You will not think about Stephanie ever again. If I see you around her or if I hear that you've talked to her, I will find you and I will kill you."

I know that it's not smart to threaten a cop, but at that point, well, I didn't give a fuck. I wasn't joking either. I had the ability to make him disappear without a trace of evidence. I was that damn good.

"You just threatened a cop. You must be fucking stupid. I could arrest you right now and there's not a damn thing that your precious Boss or your piece of snatch could do about it." I saw him reach around to get his handcuffs and I chuckled inwardly. He could arrest me, but I knew that he wasn't going to do that because it would piss off too many of the higher-ups in the department.

"It wasn't a threat Morelli. It's a fucking promise and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Arrest me if you want to, but I will get out and I will see you again." I used the voice once reserved only for my enemies. It was the last voice that hundreds of people ever heard. It was the voice that sent them to meet their maker. It sent them to heaven or to hell...usually to hell. It worked because I saw Joe's face blanch and he backed away. I knew that he could see the truth behind my eyes. He knew that he was a dead man if he crossed me. I watched him put his cuffs away and his cop mask fall back into place. I guess that cop mask gave him some confidence because he decided that he needed to have the last word.

"I'll see you around, Cupcake." He looked at me before leaving and in that look he challenged me. That motherfucker challenged me to back up what I threatened! He wanted me to blow his fucking brains out all over the restaurant. My hand twitched for my gun. I honestly almost thought about doing it.

A scene flashed in my mind of me splattering his worthless brain all over Pino's. I saw him falling lifeless in front of me. I could see his dead body at my feet. I wanted to do it more than anything. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't. Not only would it hurt Steph, but I would be taken from her. I would go to prison and never see her again. I couldn't do that to her. So I did nothing.

The beast inside me cried for blood. It roared its ugly head and I knew I had to get away. I never wanted my Angel to see that part of me. I wanted to protect her from ever seeing the deadly beast that resides in the man she loves. She wouldn't love me if she saw him. She was too pure to love something like that.

I felt her stand beside me but I couldn't look at her. When her hand touched my arm I wanted to crush her into me and kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to get away from her. Seeing the beast would scare her, and seeing me like that wasn't safe for her so I pulled away and walked from the restaurant. I guess she made a move to follow me because Chavez's words followed me out the door.

"Leave him alone right now, Sweetness. He needs some space." He understood and would hopefully explain it to Stephanie. I didn't want to hurt her by leaving, but I had no choice. I drove back to the office as quickly as possible and parked in the garage. I went straight to the gym and didn't bother changing or warming up. My beast needed release and the punching bag was the best outlet.

I don't know how long I was down in the gym before I felt a presence beside me. Chavez stood silently watching me, waiting for me to take a break. I felt his gaze as I continued to punish the bag and myself. My beast wasn't done and the bag wasn't helping.

"Mats?" His words barely broke through my anger, but I heard him and I realized what he was offering. I didn't want to take my anger out on him, but he understood what I needed and was willing to face the beast so I nodded and walked silently toward the mats on the other side of the gym.

He removed his utility belt and shirt and I did the same. I hadn't even realized that my belt was still on while I punched the bag. I really wasn't aware of my surroundings.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, so don't hold back." Chavez said as he stretched for a second and suddenly lunged at me. It caught me off guard so he caught me with a right hook to the jaw. I snapped. My beast roared and I blacked out.

I don't remember our confrontation on the mats. I don't remember how I broke his nose or bruised his ribs. When I came back from my red haze of fury, Tank and Les were holding me back while Bobby checked on Chavez. He was down, but not out. He looked at me and smiled.

"Fuck man. I knew you needed to get that shit out, but damn. Did you have to break my nose? How am I supposed to get a date tonight now?" I felt horrible so I hung my head. I was trying to steady my breath. My beast was sated for now, so he easily went back to his hiding place deep inside me. I pulled away from Tank and Les. They let me go reluctantly, but stayed close beside me.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Tank looked between Chavez and me. When neither of us spoke, he squatted down to face Chavez and spoke in a deadly voice.

"Did you do something to Stephanie? I swear to God, his beating will be like a tickle if you did." I started laughing and soon had four pairs of eyes looking at me questioningly.

"He didn't do anything. Morelli decided to be an ass and I had to put him in his place. Chavez was just helping me get out some pent-up frustration. He didn't hurt Stephanie, but I might have." Tank and Les glared at me but my friend came to my rescue.

"She was confused, but not hurt. You'll need to talk to her though. You owe her an explanation." I nodded and sat down on the floor. I was suddenly exhausted.

"You'll be okay, man. You got a good beating, but nothing permanent is wrong. Take it easy today and tomorrow but then you should be good as new." Bobby finished looking at Chavez and then turned to me.

"You need my assistance?" I shook my head and then let out a long sigh.

"Okay. I'm going to go back and stock the clinic. Let me know if you two need anything." Bobby left the gym with Tank and Les right behind him. They both had piles of paperwork to take care of.

"Look man, I'm sorry if I…" Chavez held up his hand in dismissal.

"It's cool. I knew what I was getting into. I knew you needed this just like I did all those years ago. That's what friends are for." I smiled at him and started to get up but his voice stopped me.

"You okay now? I haven't seen you that angry since...well, never! I've seen you in the worst combat situations and I've never seen you that angry. That tells me a whole lot about how much you love Stephanie." I thought back to some of the combat shit that we had seen together. We've been stationed in the world's worst places and seen some sick things, but he's right. I've never been that angry before.

"You want to know what got to me the most?" Chavez rubbed his sore ribs and nodded.

"It was his challenge at the end. He knew that I could and would kill him, but he challenged me in front of Stephanie and in front of everyone else. I wanted to blow his fucking brains out all over the place, but I couldn't do that and he knew it. I had to back down like a pussy in front of my woman." I hung my head in shame. I picked it back up when I heard Chavez bark out a loud laugh.

"That's what you're so angry about? Not being able to kill a cop in the middle of a crap-ton of witnesses? If you ask me, you did the right thing. Stephanie didn't need to see that. Joe's an ass, but he holds a part of her past." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I knew that her and ass-clown had a past, but what did Chavez know about it?

"We talk about stuff while we're working. She doesn't love Joe anymore nor did she really love him to begin with. He was safe and what her mother wanted. She told me about your talk with her. You know, the one that led to her tattoo." I snapped my head and glared at him. He better not have seen her tattoo.

"Relax, I haven't seen it. She told me about it and about the conversation that led to it. She started falling for you that night. Joe never stood a chance after that." I smiled at him. She told me the same thing. It made me feel better.

"So…you said I needed to talk to Steph. You think she'll forgive me for being such an ass?"

"Shit man...no question. She loves you. I don't think there is anything you could do to make her stop loving you. She's going to love you for the rest of her life. She would do anything for you, including forgiving your dumb ass." I looked at him and thought about the one thing I wanted from her and doubted that she would ever be ready.

"I doubt she would do ANYTHING." Chavez laughed again.

"You'd be surprised. All you have to do is ASK the question!" He looked at me and I suddenly caught on with what he was saying. At least I thought I did. Maybe she was ready for THAT question.

"What do you know? What else do you two talk about?" He smiled at me again and then stood up off the mat.

"I know that she would say 'yes' to anything. Let me know if you need any help with planning something special." Chavez yelled over his shoulder as he limped out of the gym. After he left, I sat on the mats thinking about what he said. I wondered if he and Stephanie had talked about marriage. I wondered if she told him that she was ready. If she was, I wanted it done as soon as possible. I would do it now...except I had some things to do first. I had some people to talk to.

I thought for another few minutes and then made my escape to my apartment to clean up. I half-way hoped Stephanie was there waiting for me, but she wasn't. She must still be up working.

After showering, I grabbed my cell phone and keys. I had someone to visit before any other plans were made. I drove to the 'Burg and parked my SUV outside the Plum house. Luckily her father was outside washing his car in the driveway. He smiled when I walked up the driveway.

"Calvin, it's nice to see you. What brings you here?" I shook his hand and then looked around nervously. I was scared to ask him the question plaguing my mind.

"Well, Mr. Plum..."

"Call me Frank, son." I smiled at the older man.

"Frank...it's like this. I love your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know that she's terrified of marriage, but I want to ask her anyway. Frank, do I have your permission to marry your daughter if she says yes?" God, for the first time in a long time I was nervous.

"Relax son. I've seen the boys that came into this house trying to love my daughter and I haven't liked any of them. Her first marriage was a sham designed by her mother and that dick-less piece of shit she married and he is the reason she's scared of marriage today." I looked at the man in front of me with wide eyes. He's never said that much to me and has never cursed.

"Don't look so shocked. I was in the Army so my vocabulary is quite extensive. Do you love my daughter?" He looked at me through squinted eyes.

"You know that I do. I have for a long time."

"You going to hold her back or help her fly?"

"There's no holding her back. It's one of the reasons that I love her. She's her own person and won't let anyone make her change. I won't just help her fly...I'll give her the wings and push her off the damn roof to make sure she does!" Frank smiled at me and nodded. He offered me his hand and I shook it firmly.

"Then of course you can marry my baby girl. And don't worry about her saying yes, you're the first boy that she's brought home that I see her saying 'yes' too. Welcome to the family, son." I smiled and thanked him for his time. Before I left, I asked him one last favor.

"Please don't say anything to your wife or mother-in-law. I'm planning a surprise for Steph and I don't want the gossip mill ruining it." He smiled and nodded at me.

"My lips are sealed." We said our goodbyes and then I hopped back into the SUV to drive back to the office. On the way there, I thought of one other person I needed to talk to. It was a good thing that he was in Trenton for a few days to attend some meetings. I parked the SUV in its designated spot and made my way to his office on the fifth floor. His door was open so I knocked and walked in when he barked, "Enter."

"Problem Cal?" He glanced at me from behind his desk and then went back to his paperwork. I closed his door and took a seat in front of his desk. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll only take a minute of your time, I know you're busy. I just wanted to let you know that I'm planning on asking Steph to marry me." Emotions flashed across his face before he could mask them. I couldn't catch them all, but I did recognize regret.

"You think you're good enough for her?" I figured he would be upset, but I didn't expect that question.

"Nope, I don't think I'm anywhere close to being good enough for her, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that SHE thinks I'm good enough." Ranger grunted and looked back down at his paperwork. He was quiet for a few minutes and then let out a very un-Ranger like sigh.

"You have my permission, now I have work to do." He was dismissing me, but I wasn't going that easy.

"I don't need your permission. I told you out of respect." He looked up again from his paperwork and threw his pen down on his desk.

"Why bother? If I said 'you can't marry her', you would do it anyway." That's true. I didn't really care what he thought, but Stephanie did.

"Damn straight I would. I don't care if you approve or not, but Steph does. You're her best friend and she will want your blessing." His face softened and he showed a small smile.

"Tell me about earlier. Why does it look like you went forty rounds with Tank?" He glanced at my busted knuckles and then at me.

"It wasn't Tank. It was the punching bag and then Chavez." He glared, silently demanding more explanation. "Morelli made an ass of himself today in Pino's and I had to put him in his place. My beast wanted to splatter his brains but settled for punishing the bag and a good friend. You probably know what that feels like." He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"I know what that feels like all too well. You're going to have to learn how to tape your hands. Morelli is always going to be causing problems, it's just something you learn to deal with." I sighed and nodded my head. He would know. He had to deal with Morelli for years. We fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts. Ranger's voice interrupted the silence.

"You have my blessing." His voice was soft and full of resignation, or was it acceptance? "I think you're exactly what she needs and I've never seen her happier. That's all I ever wanted, is for her to be happy." I nodded and looked at a very sad man. For whatever reason, he thought that he couldn't make Stephanie happy. Maybe he was too injured or damaged in his mind. I didn't know and probably never would. Ranger was a very private man and he didn't let his feelings or personal thoughts out very often.

"Thank you. I'll live every day doing everything I can to make her happy." Ranger nodded and sighed again.

"I know you will. If I thought that you wouldn't, I would step in and stop the wedding." He smiled at me and I had to laugh. I knew he was telling the truth. "Keep her happy and safe and we'll have no problems. Hurt her or make her shed one tear and then you're going to have me to deal with." I smiled at him again and nodded.

"You've got nothing to worry about. If I make her cry, you're going to have to get in line." He smiled again. I stood to leave and was almost through the door when his voice stopped me.

"Take care of her Cal. She's important to me too and I need her around." I nodded and walked out of the door. It was time to find my Angel and talk with her. Then I had some plans to set into motion.

I found Stephanie sitting at her desk with her head buried in a folder. She was chewing on a pen cap and was lost in thought. Her hair was a wild mass of curls spilling around her shoulders and I could see her eyes twinkling when she read something good. I smiled when she started twirling around in her chair. She didn't know that I was standing behind her until I chuckled. She spun around and raised both her eyebrows at me.

"What are you laughing at, Chuckles?" I laughed harder and pulled her out of her seat.

"Do you have much more work to do? I would like to talk to you for a bit." A worried look crossed her gorgeous face but she masked it well.

"Give me ten minutes to finish this file and then I'll come find you." I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Just come down to the apartment when you're done. I'll be waiting for you." She nodded and sat back down in her chair to finish her work. I ran downstairs to my apartment to wait. While I waited for my woman to get there, I called some good friends in RangeMan and recruited them to help with my proposal plan. They were both beyond excited to help and agreed to keep everything quiet. I also called Mary Lou, Stephanie's best friend from the Burg. I would need her help in making this plan work.

She was very hesitant at first when she first answered the phone, but once she found out who I was and why I was calling, she was on board. She squealed in delight when I explained my plan to her and told her what her part in it would be. She agreed and I hung up right as Steph walked through the door. She smiled at me and walked into my open arms.

We stood in the middle of my living room hugging each other and breathing in each other's scent. After a few minutes, I pulled away and looked down into her moist eyes. She had silently been crying. I wiped a few tears off her face and sat down with her on the couch.

"Why are you crying, Steph?" She sighed and buried her head in my chest. She hated when people saw her cry.

"I was so scared when you left Pino's that you let Joe's words get to you. I thought you believed that crap he was saying." Her little voice sounded so worried that I sighed and kissed her head.

"I didn't believe a damn thing that man said. I'm sorry that I left without explaining it to you, I shouldn't have done that. I just needed to get away. I was so angry and I didn't want to scare you." She picked her head up and looked at me. Her eyes were full of tears but they didn't fall.

"It's okay, baby. I understand why you left and why your hands look like you boxed with a porcupine." I laughed as she kissed all of my bloody knuckles. "I'm sorry that Joe upset you that bad. I wish he would just leave me alone, but I don't see that happening. Maybe I should talk with him one-on-one. Explain to him that I'm never leaving you and going back to him. Think that would help?" I sighed and kissed her forehead. I couldn't help kissing her. I wanted to taste every inch of her body, but it wasn't the time for that.

"I'll support whatever you want to do, but I don't see that happening. It might take a while, but he'll get it through his thick skull at some point in time. Until then, I don't want him around you. You shouldn't have to deal with his shit." She smiled at me.

"I ignore him whenever he starts his shit. I don't let him bother me. He's just a bitter little man who is pissed because he lost the girl. I don't think he would ever hurt me." I wasn't so convinced of that.

"He doesn't have to use physical force to hurt you. I can see it on your face that his words hurt you. You can try to hide it from other people all you want, but I know you Stephanie Plum. You can't hide from me, Angel!" She melted into my embrace and kissed my chest. After several quiet minutes I broke the silence, making her jump.

"Do you really understand why I had to leave today? I know the way I left hurt you and I'm sorry about that." She picked her head up and looked at me.

"I didn't understand at first and I was worried that you were walking away from me, but after a chat with Nico and some much needed thinking time, I got it. I understand, and I'm not mad at you. I have a beast inside me too, baby. I've let it control me and I've killed before. I understand. I knew that you weren't walking away from **me**." She kissed me gently on the lips. "Besides, even if you had decided that you were going to walk away, I wasn't going to let you. I decided that I was going to fight for you and not let you fuck this up." God I loved this woman. I wanted to ask her to marry me right that second, but I held back. It wasn't the right time.

"Thanks for benching my partner, by the way." I laughed. I wasn't prepared for her to be upset about Chavez being out of commission for a day or two.

"Sorry about that. The bag wasn't working and he saw my frustration. I didn't mean to go that far." She patted my chest.

"That's what he said too. He told me not to be mad at you. He's a good friend."

"He's one of my best. I didn't know how much I missed him until he came back into my life. I have you to thank for that. You have an amazing ability to judge someone's character by their hearts, not by what you can see. I don't know how you do it." I kissed her head again and pulled her up into my lap so that her legs were on either side of mine. I wanted to look into her eyes when I spoke next. "You are an amazing woman, Stephanie Plum and I will be forever thankful that you love me as much as you do. You see the good parts of me. You don't see the evilness that hides inside of me." Her eyes filled with tears again. This time she let them fall.

"I don't have to look too hard to see the good, Cal. You are an amazing man and I will forever be thankful that you love me. I'm not perfect, as you well know, but I'm perfect for you. Just like you are perfect for me. We're two halves of a whole and I wouldn't want it any other way." I kissed her deeply and poured all of my love into that kiss. She moaned into my mouth and all other conversation left my mind. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. It was time that I showed her just how important she was to me.

* * *

A/N - Sorry for those that wanted the proposal in this chapter. Cal's got the perfect plan and it took some time to get it implemented. It should be in the next chapter which I should have out on Tuesday. : )


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and I'm making no money.

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so glad that you're all still enjoying the story. Keep the reviews coming...they are what keeps me writing.

I also want to thank my good friend, Beta, and personal Mary Lou, Potterwench. She's the creative genius behind the proposal in this chapter. It wouldn't have been as good without her input. : )

* * *

**Chapter 14**

SPOV

I woke up the next morning, and I was sore in all the right places. Cal and I made love all through the night, only sleeping when we had to and it was never for very long. One of us would wake up and reach for the other. We finally passed out from sheer exhaustion right before the sun came up. We were both off today, so we didn't need to get up early for gym time.

I rolled and looked at the clock to see that it was almost 1000. I hadn't slept in that late since I started working full-time at RangeMan. Cal was still sound asleep beside me which shocked me even more. I leaned over to kiss his exposed shoulder and heard him groan. I was about to kiss him again when I heard my cell phone ring from the other room.

Instead of staying in bed and making love with my man, I decided to get up and answer my phone. I'm glad I did. A look at the caller ID told me that it was Mary Lou so I answered with a relieved 'hi'.

"Hey, Steph. I have a huge favor to ask," I could hear the smile in Lou's voice. Whatever she wanted was going to be good.

"A favor huh? If I do it, what's in it for me?" She knew that I would do just about anything for her, but I wanted to joke with her.

"Oh, I'm sure you're going to get something amazing from doing this." I could hear something in her voice, but I couldn't determine what it was.

"Then tell me what it is, because I like getting amazing things," I flopped down onto the couch to listen to what she needed.

"Well, it's like this. Lenny and I were talking last night that we don't have any good family pictures. Since you just got a brand new camera and I know you take amazing photographs, we were wondering if you would take some portraits for us." Oh gosh...portraits of her group of heathens. That would be fun. Immediately ideas flashed through my mind and I knew that I really wanted to do it.

"I would love to do that Lou. Where were you thinking? I'm off today if you guys aren't busy."

"Today would be great and I was thinking of doing it at the park in the Burg. You know the one with the giant fountain in the middle. I thought it would be cool to do them outside and the park is perfect place." I thought about it and that would be perfect.

"I think that sounds great. I can be there whenever. I'll probably have either Cal or one of the guys with me. They don't like me going anywhere alone." I rolled my eyes, but in all honesty, I enjoyed them watching out for me.

"How about we meet there at two? I'll make Lenny come home early." We made the final arrangements before hanging up. After ending the call, I laid on the couch with a huge smile on my face. I had a night full of orgasms and now I get to spend the afternoon doing something that I loved. What more could a girl ask for?

"Hey, sexy lady," OK, I could ask for that. Cal stood at the end of the couch looking at me with an amused look on his face. He was completely naked and looked absolutely yummy! I at least put a T-shirt on before walking around the rest of the apartment.

"Hey yourself, sexy man," I smiled at him. "What are your plans for today?"

"Not sure, why?" I caught a glint of something in his eyes, but chose to ignore it.

"Lou wants me to take her family portraits today at 1400 in the park. Want to join me?" He smiled but shook his head.

"I would love to, Angel, but I think I'll pass. I've got some things that I could do around here." I was disappointed, but didn't let him know. I didn't want to seem clingy. "You should take Chavez though. I'm sure he would love to help you."

"Okay, I'll call him later. I've still got sometime before I have to get ready..." I stood up off the couch and tore the T-shirt off my body. His eyes darkened as they watched me stalk closer to him. We just spent an entire night together, but seeing him naked had me wanting a whole lot more.

"Oh yeah...what did you have in mid to do to occupy that time?" His voice was husky and laced with desire.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." I walked into his arms and his lips met mine. I moaned into his mouth when his tongue met mine. That was all it took for him to pull me up so my legs could wrap around his waist. He strode purposefully toward the bedroom with me firmly attached to him. Our chests were pressed firmly together and his pulsing erection brushed my heated core with every step.

He tossed me onto the bed and followed me down, holding his weight off me with his forearms. His lips devoured mine and then blazed a trail down my chest to my aching nipples. He briefly gave them attention before continuing his journey to the center of my earth.

I just about came unglued when his lips finally found my aching nub. His hand-held me down on the bed as he tortured me with his mouth and fingers.

"You ready to fly, my Angel?" His voice was deep and made me tremble. I couldn't speak so a moaned in approval. He chuckled and then doubled his efforts to make me shatter.

And, boy did I ever! His fingers curled inside of me while his teeth bit gently on my clit sending me over the edge in an intense climax. I couldn't hold back the scream from escaping my lips. Hearing his name bounce off the walls only encouraged him so instead of letting me come down, he continued his assault until I was once again flying off in another orgasm. This time, he gently stroked me and let me regain some sense of my bearings.

Before I got totally under control, he climbed back up my body and positioned himself firmly between my open and waiting legs. I felt his erection brushing against my opening. He didn't push in right away. He teased me until I was ready to scream.

"Please Baby. I need you inside of me." His eyes focused on mine and he gently bent forward to gently kiss my lips.

"I love you so much Stephanie." He whispered against my lips as he pushed his full length in side of me. We both groaned when his hips met mine. He stilled inside me and it was my turn to look into his grey eyes.

"I love you too, Calvin." Those were the last words spoken. He began his assault on me slow and steady. I could feel every ridge and every vein of him as he moved inside of me. His lips worked my breasts with expert care and his hands rubbed every inch of my exposed flesh.

Our lovemaking that day wasn't hurried or frantic, instead it was slow and passionate. We had made love before, but this was different. This was almost like he was treasuring me, honoring me, and it was incredible. Neither of us screamed our releases, rather we whispered our love to each other as we climaxed together.

Afterwards, he pulled me into his side and we spent time holding each other. I started to doze off but Cal let me know that I needed to get up and get ready if I was going to be at the park on time. I kissed him gently before climbing over him and heading to the bathroom.

"Will you call Nico for me? I don't want to surprise him," I asked him right before I stepped into the shower.

"I'll take care of everything," I heard his response and then submerged myself under the pouring water. It didn't take me long to shower and shave. I jumped out of the shower and Cal walked into the bathroom.

"Chavez is meeting you in the garage at 1330. He's excited to help you today and I think you're going to have Les tagging along as well. He doesn't want to be left out," I rolled my eyes but figured it would be fun.

"Sounds good. Are you sure that I can't convince you to join us?" He smiled and stepped into the shower.

"You might see me there later. We'll see what happens." I sighed and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. I didn't have a whole lot of clothes here, but I found a pair of capris and a cute top to go with them. I slipped my feet into a pair of sandals and then went back to the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up. Cal was stepping out of the shower when I walked in.

"You look gorgeous, Angel," I smiled at him through the mirror and watched him wipe off the droplets of water off his gorgeous body. I wanted to wipe them off with my tongue, but I didn't want to be late.

Hair and make-up done, I looked at the clock and realized that I was right on time. I gathered up all my camera equipment and sat it by the door. Cal was sitting on his laptop in the kitchen working on something.

"I guess I got everything. Will you be here when I get back?" He stood and walked to the door with me.

"I'll be here. We'll do something special tonight. Dinner or something." He handed me my camera bag and tripod and then kissed me passionately before pulling away.

"Have fun, Angel," I shook the dazed look from my face and kissed him quickly before walking out the door.

I met Nico and Les in the garage and they both helped me load up the equipment in the SUV and Nico drove us to the park. I spotted Lou's crew immediately when we pulled in. There was no way to miss them. They were dressed exactly the same. Blue jeans and red T-shirts. Her three boys were screaming and running around like lunatics. God, what did I get myself into?

Les and Nico unloaded my stuff and we all walked toward my best friend and her family. Lou and Lenny smiled as I approached them.

"Thanks for doing this Steph." Lenny pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"It's my pleasure. Now, what were you guys thinking? Do you want to do some around the fountain and then go over to the grove of trees?" Mary Lou's face flashed panic and she looked at the guys. What the hell was that look for?

"Ummm...how about we do some around here and then we'll go to the fountain." I shrugged and started pulling out my tripod. If she wanted pictures right there, then who was I to argue.

I got everything set up and was trying to get her family in place. Once I got one kid situated, another one moved. I would get him in his place and the third took off, or fell over. Shit! This was going to take all day!

I finally got everybody in their places and took several pictures. Nico and Les said that they had seen some hot women with kids so they took off to flirt. It didn't matter because I wouldn't need them until we moved positions.

From what I've seen so far, the portraits were turning out great! Mary Lou really had a beautiful family. I could see the love that she still had for her husband even after so many years. And her kids, although they were hellions, were a perfect combination of their parents. I felt a pang in my heart seeing them all together. Would I ever have that?

After taking several pictures, Nico and Les showed back up to move us to the fountain. Lou wanted some of the boys playing around the water and who was I to argue. Lou's family was in the front leading the way with Nico and Les behind them carrying the majority of my equipment. I trailed behind while previewing the pictures on my camera. I wasn't aware of my surrounding and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I walked into the back of Les and looked up to see what was wrong. What I saw took my breath away.

Surrounding the fountain were hundreds of red and white roses in gorgeous crystal vases. Red and white rose petals littered the cement around the fountain and sitting on the ledge around the water was Cal. Les took my camera from my hands and pushed me towards the scene in front of us. I numbly walked toward Cal and put my hand in his outstretched one. I must have had a shocked look on my face because he laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" I finally found my voice and that's what I wanted to say? Way to go Steph.

"I'm here because I have a question to ask you." My breath caught in my throat as Cal led us to the ledge and sat us down. He took both my hands in one of his and pulled a little box out of his pocket. I felt the first tear fall.

"Last year, my grandma passed away. She was extremely important to me and I miss her every day." He paused to swallow the lump in his throat. I wasn't working for RangeMan then so I didn't know that he had lost her. I remember him telling me about her a few times. I knew that he loved her and I could tell just by looking at him that he missed her.

"Before she died, she called me to her bedside and told me a story. She told me the story of this ring." He opened the small box to reveal a gorgeous antique sapphire ring. It was an emerald cut but set down into the platinum setting. It was surrounded by delicate diamonds that were gorgeous, but didn't distract from the amazing blue center stone.

"My grandfather gave her this ring when he asked her to marry him. It belonged to his mother and since he couldn't afford a real engagement ring, he used this one. My grandfather loved my grandma with every ounce of his being and she him. She wound up pregnant before the ceremony. Back in those days, that wasn't accepted but they didn't care. They didn't run off and get married and kept their original plans. Unfortunately, my grandfather was called to the war and never made it back. He died before he got to marry his love and he never got to meet his son, my dad." I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't imagine the pain that his grandma must have gone through.

"I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but my grandma never married. She raised my dad as a single mother. It wasn't that she didn't have offers because my grandma was a beautiful woman. I asked her the day she gave me this, why she never married anyone. Why she chose to live a lonely life." Cal paused again to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"She told me that when you love someone so completely as she did my grandfather, once is enough. She told me that is what she wished for me. Complete love. She told me to find a girl who is everything that I want and who loves me for everything that I am. She told me that if I ever found her...I was to never let her go." Cal wiped a few tears off of my face and stroked my hands with his.

"What my grandma didn't know was that I had already found that girl but didn't think I had any shot of ever being with her. But one day, fate stepped in and gave me the opportunity to find out that my Angel loved me too. I love you completely and I never want to let you go." He moved from his sitting position and got down on one knee in front of me. He took my hands in his again placing kisses on each of them.

"Angel," his voiced cracked and he had to clear his throat before he continued. "Angel, would you do me the honor of marrying me so that I never have to let you go?" He looked at me with trepidation and fear on his handsome face. I scooted off my seat and kneeled down in front of him and my hands cupped his face.

"Yes. Absolutely...YES!" A smile broke across his face as he placed the antique ring on my finger. He stood and picked me up and twirled me around. I heard the distant cheers from the people surrounding us, but I didn't see any of them. All I saw was the man in front of me and all I felt were his lips meeting mine in a kiss that sealed our engagement.

When the world finally stopped spinning and Cal sat me down on the ground, I looked around at the people standing there. Lou was crying into Lenny's chest. Les was wiping a 'bug' from his face and Nico was standing with my camera taking pictures. I hadn't even realized that he was doing it. The other people who stopped to watch were cheering or crying. The mother's were eyeing Cal with lust in their eyes. Eat your heart out bitches, he's MINE!

"I can't believe you did all of this." I kissed my man and sighed when he brushed some of the crazy curls off my face.

"I can't believe you didn't catch on. I figured you would smell a conspiracy and investigate until you figured it out." He smiled a panty ruining smile and kissed my nose.

"I didn't pick up on anything you sneaky man! God, you're good."

"That's what you said earlier today and I'm going to remind you of that later tonight." I blushed thinking about just how good he was.

"I remember and I'm going to hold you to that promise later. Let me get my stuff put away, and you can remind me sooner rather than later." He smiled and shook his head.

"No can do. You and I have reservations at the restaurant in New York. We'll need to leave here by 1800." He turned me to my friends still standing around us. I walked over to where Lou and Lenny were standing; the boys had run off to play a long time ago.

"Congratulations, Steph!" Lou hugged me and then grabbed my hand to look at the ring. "Oh my God. That is gorgeous! You are one lucky bitch." I smiled at her and rolled my eyes. Lenny laughed and pulled her into his side.

"Thanks, honey. Congrats Steph. I'm happy you finally got your shit together!" Lenny knew all about how messed up my shit was. He had been around when Lou and I talked. "I need to go find the heathens before something bad happen," He yelled a congrats to Cal and then left to find the kids.

"So...this was all a setup, but I still want copies of those pictures. I'll pay you for them." I shook my head.

"No need to pay. I've already gotten more than I ever imagined today. I'll be happy to get you the pictures. Thanks for being part of this."

"Oh, it was my pleasure! When Cal called me and told me the plan, I knew I had to be here. Congrats again, Steph. You deserve to be happy and I can tell that you are." We hugged again and she left to go find her family. I turned back to find Les and Nico standing in front of me with smiles on their faces.

"Congrats Beautiful. I'm happy for you guys!" Les pulled me into a hug and I kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks Les. I've never been happier." He smiled again and then passed me off to Nico. He took me into his arms and whispered into my ear.

"Congratulations, Sweetness. You look happy, and I've never seen my man look happier. You two are perfect for each other. I'm proud of you two." I kissed his rough cheek and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Quit making my fiancé cry." Cal wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You'll ruin her make-up." I laughed as I slapped his chest.

"My make-up was ruined a long time ago. Which reminds me that we need to go if you expect me to be ready for dinner at six." They all laughed and helped me gather up my equipment. Cal and Les drove back to the office and Nico took me to my apartment. I needed more clothes than I had at Cal's. Nico walked me into my apartment and dropped my gear off. He gave me a kiss before leaving me to get ready for my date with my fiancé.

Fiancé. That felt weird to say. I was engaged. Me, Stephanie Plum - who never wanted to get married again - is engaged. Of course, thinking about who I'm engaged two made it all better. Cal was everything that I ever wanted and needed. He loves me more than I ever thought anyone could or would. He loves me completely, just like his grandma loved her fiancé. I smiled thinking about the ring sitting on my finger.

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. If Les and Nico knew about the engagement, then all of RangeMan would know soon. Panic filled me. I didn't want Ranger to hear it through the grapevine. I wanted him to hear it from me so I picked up my phone and called him.

"Yo." Some things never change.

"Hey Ranger, you got a minute?" I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice.

"I always have a minute for you, Babe. What's up?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just wanted to tell you something before the grapevine. Cal asked me to marry him today and I said yes." I was afraid that Ranger would be upset, but was instantly relieved when he spoke next.

"Congratulations, Babe. I knew he was planning on asking you, but didn't know it was going to be today." Of course he knew. He knows EVERYTHING.

"How did you know?" My voice was high-pitched.

"Cal and I talked yesterday. He informed me of his plans." Ranger chuckled at my silence. Shocked didn't even describe my reaction.

"Why would he do that?" I asked more to myself but Ranger heard the question.

"Because he loves you and he knows how important you are to me. He didn't ask permission because he doesn't need that from me. He just told me out of respect." Again, I was shocked.

"You're important to me too and I don't want you to remove yourself from our lives. Thank you for all that you've done for me, Ranger." I heard him sigh.

"No price, Babe. He'll make you happy and that's what you deserve. I've got to go Babe, but I expect to see you at the office tomorrow. I want to congratulate you properly."

"I'll be there. Bye Ranger."

"Bye Babe." Oh my God. He said goodbye. First I'm engaged and NOW Ranger says goodbye. Did I enter the Twilight Zone?

After the call with Ranger, I quickly showered and dressed in a little black dress with a pair of black FMP's. It was the perfect outfit for our restaurant and it would be easy to remove later. Plus the garments under it were perfect for celebrating our engagement night.

Cal showed up right on time and looked gorgeous as usual. He was wearing the black Hugo Boss suit that fit him perfectly. I subconsciously licked my lips and watched his eyes darken. I'm not sure if he liked my outfit or he liked watching my tongue trace around my lips. Either way, I had him entranced.

I swayed my hips as I approached him and gave him a deep kiss on his lips. He pulled me into his hard body and ran his hands up and down my exposed back.

"Mmmmmm. Who needs dinner when I can just eat you," I purred as he pulled away. His laugh made me smile.

"As good as that sounds, I want to show off my fiancé tonight and we have to go or we're going to be late." He grabbed my purse and wrap for me and guided me out the door to his waiting Lexus SUV.

It wasn't that long ago that I was in this same seat going to the same restaurant on our first date. That time I was nervous and we talked about stuff the entire drive. It was new and we were still getting to know each other. Now, I was his fiancé and we traveled in comfortable silence. I already knew everything that I needed to know about him. He was everything that I wanted and everything that I needed. I was his and he was mine, and like he told me earlier today, I never had to let him go.

* * *

A/N - So what did you think? Let me know...I need inspiration for the next chapter. : )


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and never will be.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers and faithful readers! I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter, but life happens sometimes. As much as I would like to live in Cal's world, I can't. I will hopefully be a little more regular with my updates!

This wonderful chapter is all because of my personal Mary Lou, Potterwench. She kicked my butt into gear and made sure this was completed. Her beta skills are also the reason that it's easier to read and not full of stupid grammatical errors. Thank you, my dear!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

CPOV

God I was such a woman! I'm an ex-Navy SEAL and have been in some scary ass combat situations. I've seen and done things that would make you cry and cower. Nothing used to faze me. I could brush stuff off my shoulder and never think about it again.

That's who I was, so why am I letting one thing like a marriage proposal freak me the fuck out?

The talk that Steph and I had last night was amazing. She understood me better than anyone that I've ever met AND she still loved me. I was going to ask her to marry me and I was never going to let her go. I had a plan in place. Our friends were my co-conspirators and they had already set the plan into motion. I smiled to myself as I listened to Steph talk to Mary Lou. She was going to be right where I needed her.

I could hear her getting ready in the bathroom, so I sat down at my computer to do some research. Everyone else was doing their part to make this special so I needed to do the same. I needed to figure out exactly what to say to her. So, there I was searching Google for the perfect wedding proposal. Who knew there were so many websites dedicated to this subject? I was reading about Tom and Tammy in Florida when Steph walked out of the bathroom.

"I guess I got everything. Will you be here when I get back?" I closed the window in case she looked at my computer. I smiled at her and stood to walk her to the door.

"I'll be here. We'll do something special tonight, dinner or something." I handed her the camera bag and pulled her into a passionate kiss. What I didn't tell her is that when we came back here, we would be engaged. That is, if she says yes.

"Have fun, Angel." She shook her head and kissed me quickly before walking out the door. I knew that I had some time before I had to leave so I sat back down at the computer to search. I finally gave up and decided to just let my heart speak. I would figure out the right words when the time came, right?

I quickly changed my clothes and grabbed the ring from its hiding spot. Santos and Chavez should be meeting the flower delivery guy for me but I wanted to get there soon to make sure they didn't screw things up. I ordered dozens of red and white roses in beautiful crystal vases to decorate the fountain where I wanted to propose. I could just see them piling the flowers all in one spot. Why did I think I could trust them?

I got there just in time to see Santos and Chavez placing the flowers around the fountain just how I had envisioned and they even went a step BEYOND what I thought. Lying on the ground around the fountain were hundreds of petals. It gave the area a sense of romance and seduction that I didn't expect from the two self-proclaimed ladies men. I stood staring in awe at the scene in front of me.

"Fuck me! Are you sure one of you two isn't a closet wedding planner?" They stopped working and Chavez blushed so I knew that he had a huge part in the petals.

"We just wanted this to be special for Beautiful, she is important to us." Les dropped the last few petals around and then walked to where I was standing with my jaw resting on the ground.

"I'm serious. Stephanie is important to all of us. If you hurt her..." I picked my jaw up and smiled at the man in front of me.

"You think I'm stupid enough to hurt her? You have to get in line if I do," Les smiled and then went back to work positioning vases perfectly. Chavez stepped in front of me.

"You going to threaten me too?" He smirked and shook his head.

"You already know what will happen to you if you hurt her." I saw the flash of something in his eyes but chose to ignore it. I knew that he would kill me and not think twice about it. "I want you to know that I'm happy for you two. She's an amazing woman and you are a fucking lucky ass bastard." I smiled at him. I knew how lucky I was.

"Thanks. I know just how lucky I am and I don't have any intention of letting her go." He studied me for a minute then nodded once and walked away. I was once again left alone with my thoughts.

After who knows how long, the guys told me that they were done and were going to bring Stephanie to me. My calm exterior was masking the storm of emotions raging inside of me. I sat down on the fountain's rim and put my head in my hands. What the fuck was I doing?

What if she laughed at me? What if she said, 'no'? What if she decided that I wasn't what she wanted? What if she walked away? How would I live without her in my life? We hadn't been together that long, but she's become such an integral part of my life, and I don't see myself ever being the same if she chose not to stick around.

Panic filled me and I looked around at all the flowers. Maybe I could clean up and leave and she would never know what I was going to do. That would work, right? Shit...too late. Here they come.

I see Mary Lou walking in the front surrounded by her kids and husband. Santos and Chavez are behind her both smiling like fools, but it was the woman behind them that once again, took my breath away. Her focus was on the little screen on her camera and she had this look of innocence and wonder on her face. When I saw her eyes sparkle at one of the pictures, all my fears disappeared. My heart told me that I loved her and that she loved me. I knew, then, exactly what I wanted to say.

I watched from my seat as she bounced off Les' back and then took a look around her. Her eyes scanned the scene in front of her, but once her eyes met mine; they stayed there. Les removed the camera from her hands and gave her a gentle shove towards me. I knew he and Chavez were in charge of taking the pictures for us, but honestly...I didn't care any longer. Once Stephanie's small hand met mine, she was all that I felt and all that I saw.

"What are you doing here?" I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm here because I have a question to ask you." I thought about being really mean and asking something stupid or something that she didn't know the answer to, but I didn't. I led her back to the ledge around the fountain and sat down with her. I pulled the little box out of my pocket and started my speech.

"Last year, my grandma passed away. She was extremely important to me and I miss her every day." I had to pause to swallow the lump in my throat. I had talked to my grandma about Stephanie some. She always said that I would find my soul mate someday, and she told me that when I found her, I would know.

"Before she died, she called me to her bedside and told me a story. She told me the story of this ring." I popped the box open to show Steph the ring that meant the world to my grandmother.

"My grandfather gave her this ring when he asked her to marry him. It belonged to his mother and since he couldn't afford a real engagement ring, he used this one. My grandfather loved my grandma with every ounce of his being and she him. She wound up pregnant before the ceremony. Back in those days, that wasn't accepted but they didn't care. They didn't run off and get married and kept their original plans. Unfortunately, my grandfather was called to the war and never made it back. He died before he got to marry his love and he never got to meet his son, my dad." I saw her tears fall and wondered what she was thinking about. I felt the fear build up again, but decided to push on.

"I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but my grandma never married. She raised my dad as a single mother. It wasn't that she didn't have offers because my grandma was a beautiful woman. I asked her the day she gave me this, why she never married anyone. Why she chose to live a lonely life." I paused and started thinking about my grandma's words. I don't remember everything that she told me, but her words regarding this subject were burned into my brain. I would never forget them.

"She told me that when you love someone so completely as she did my grandfather, once is enough. She told me that is what she wished for me. Complete love. She told me to find a girl who is everything that I want and who loves me for everything that I am. She told me that if I ever found her...I was to never let her go." I wiped a few tears off her beautiful face. She hated when she cried in front of me because she thought she looked ugly, but I only saw beauty on her face. I knew it was time to do something that I never thought would happen. It was time to ask Stephanie Plum to marry me.

"What my grandma didn't know is that I had already found that girl but didn't think I had any shot of ever being with her. But one day, fate stepped in and gave me the opportunity to find out that my Angel loved me too. I love you completely and I never want to let you go." I heard my grandma's voice in my head reminding me to do this the right way, so I kneeled in front of Stephanie and took her hands in mine. I placed a kiss on each of them and continued.

"Angel," My voice cracked like a pubescent boy so I cleared my throat and tried again. I hoped that it didn't happen again. "Angel, would you do me the honor of marrying me so that I never have to let you go?" I tried to hide the fear from my face, but I can't guarantee that it happened. What she did next still makes my heart beat faster. She got down off her perch and kneeled in front of me. Her small hands cupped my face then she said the ONE word that I wanted to hear.

"Yes. Absolutely...YES!" The next chain of events is a blur to me. I can look at the pictures and I can see me smiling and putting the ring on her finger. I can see us twirling, but I don't remember any of it. All I heard was YES!

Several minutes later, I came back to reality as an engaged man and set Steph down on the ground. We looked around at the people around us and I had to laugh at Stephanie's thoughts. I could see the women checking me out, and her facial expression said it all. I was hers and the bitches around us could just jump off a bridge.

"I can't believe you did all of this." She kissed me hard and I felt my cock twitch. That was not the time to start having those thoughts. We were surrounded by friends and strangers.

"I can't believe you didn't catch on. I figured you would smell a conspiracy and investigate until you figured it out." I'm glad that she didn't figure it out, but I half-way expected her to. She picks up on the littlest things and can sniff out anything when she puts her mind to it.

"I didn't pick up on anything you sneaky man! God, you're good." Naughty Cal reared his ugly head.

"That's what you said earlier today and I'm going to remind you of that later tonight." I laughed as she blushed. I could read her thoughts and knew that she was thinking just how good I was earlier.

"I remember and I'm going to hold you to that promise later. Let me get my stuff put away, and you can remind me sooner than later." As much as I wanted to take her back to my apartment and show her just how damn good I was, I had other plans for the night.

"No can do. You and I have reservations at our restaurant in New York. We'll need to leave here by 1800." I turned her around to talk to her friends so we could get our evening started. The proposal was just the beginning of what I have in store for her.

Stephanie walked to Mary Lou and began talking to her and I took the opportunity to send a quick text to my dad. He knew what I was planning and I wanted to let him and my mom know that she said yes.

'Grandma's ring is on her finger. You'll have a daughter-in-law soon. We'll stop by later this week. Tell mom so she quits bugging me. Love you guys.' The second I hit send, I glanced at the group and saw Les hugging Stephanie. I was about to walk over to them when my phone chirped. I glanced at the text my father sent back to me.

'Congratulations. Your grandma would be proud. She told me right before she died that you would eventually marry Stephanie. She knew your feelings for her and knew that it was just a matter of time. We'll see you soon.' I smiled and went to put my phone back away but it chirped again. I looked at the readout and smiled. 'BTW...your mother is crying. Thanks son!'

I looked up to see Chavez wiping a tear off my beautiful fiancé's cheek. "Quit making my fiancé cry. You'll ruin her make-up." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into me.

"My make-up was ruined a long time ago. Which reminds me that we need to go if you expect me to be ready for dinner at six." The guys and I laughed and helped her pick up all her equipment before walking to the parking lot. I decided to let Chavez take her home because I still had to get ready and get some other things worked out. I gave her a kiss and left her in the capable hands of her partner.

I ran back to my apartment and got ready as quickly as I could. I dressed in my normal black suit. I remembered Steph's reaction the last time I wore it. I could read the lust in her eyes that night. I knew that look would still be there tonight. After I was dressed, I grabbed my overnight bag and packed a change of clothes for both Steph and I. She didn't know that I had reserved us a room at the Plaza.

Once everything was packed I grabbed the keys to my SUV and headed out the door. I wanted to see my fiancé again and I wasted no time getting to her apartment. I knocked on her door and just about swallowed my tongue when I saw my gorgeous woman. I watched her take in my appearance and then lick her lips. I watched that tongue wishing it was licking me.

"Mmmmmmm. Who needs dinner when I can just eat you?" Oh shit. She's purring...she's actually purring and I can't do a damn thing about it. Fuck my life.

"As good as that sounds, I want to show off my fiancé tonight and we have to go or we're going to be late." I grabbed her purse and guided her out the door. I knew if I stayed in that apartment any longer, I would take off her sexy black dress and worship my woman on every surface.

I drove to the restaurant and there was a comfortable silence between us. We were each lost in our thoughts and dreams. I knew we needed to talk more about wedding plans and other stuff, but tonight wasn't the night for it. All of that could wait until much later. I wanted tonight to be all about celebrating our love.

When we got to the restaurant, I gave my keys to the Valet with special instructions and a two hundred dollar tip. I knew my wishes would be honored and that every detail would be followed. I smiled to myself at Steph's questioning gaze. She knew something was going on, but didn't ask questions.

The hostess sat us at the same table we used the last time we were there and Steph moaned her way all through the dinner and dessert. By the time we were done eating, I had a painful erection that had no intention of going away any time soon without her assistance. We sat and talked after the dessert plates were cleared about anything and everything. When I finally had my not so little problem under control, I paid the bill and led Stephanie out of the restaurant. I had to glare at numerous men who thought it was okay to stare at my woman. Flaming Fred got my obvious disapproval of their stares across. Not one of them continued to watch her as we left.

I spoke to the Valet and wrapped my arm around Steph's shoulders as we waited for our evening transportation to arrive. I heard her breath catch and smiled when I saw what she did. Pulling up outside the restaurant was a horse-drawn carriage. I waved to the driver and then shook his hand when he hopped down off the carriage.

"Stephanie, this is Will Green. He used to work with my dad and was like an uncle to me growing up." Steph took his hand and blushed when he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"It's nice to meet you, Stephanie. Cal has told me all about you, and I take it by the rock on your finger that congratulations are in order." I smiled and pulled her into my arms.

"Thank you. It became official earlier today." He smiled at us and then offered his hand to help Steph up into the carriage. She took his offered hand and sat in the padded seat. I took the spot next to her and drew her into my arms, once again. It wasn't too cold but I threw a light blanket over our laps just to keep away the chill. Steph laid her head on my shoulder as Will got the horse moving on our trip to the hotel.

We were about fifteen minutes into the ride when Steph finally spoke. I had started to think she was asleep.

"Thank you for this, Cal. No one has ever treated me like this before." I pulled her closer and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"It's my pleasure, Angel. You deserve the very best and that's what you're going to get from now on," I felt her sigh and melt into my side. We were quiet as the carriage took us through Central Park. Steph would point out sights every once in a while, but other than that, we were both silent.

Will pulled up out front of the Plaza Hotel and stopped the carriage. Steph's eyes got wide.

"What are we doing here?" Her voice was full of wonder as I helped her down out of the carriage.

"We've got a room here tonight. I figured we would celebrate in style, only the best for my Angel." I kissed her gently on the lips and then turned to pay Will. I gave him a generous tip and then we thanked him before heading into the hotel. I got us checked in and then escorted Steph up to our suite for the night.

When I opened the door to our room, I let Steph walk through first. She stood in awe of her surroundings. Around the room were hundreds of lit tea lights and red and white roses spread throughout. I closed the door and locked it up tight. My bag was waiting for me right inside the door along with a chilled bottle of champagne.

"This is amazing, Cal. How did you do all this so fast?" I popped the cork on the champagne and poured us each a glass. I walked to where Steph was staring out the window at the Central Park view.

"I can work fast when I need to." She took her glass from me and turned to face me.

"What are we toasting to?" Her eyes were dark with passion and I knew I only had one shot to say what I wanted to say.

"We're toasting to you, to us, to our love. We're toasting to our past...even though it may have hurt us at times, we are who we are because of what happened in our pasts. It made me the man who loves you unconditionally and it made you the woman who I love more than any other. We're toasting to our present...because we're living exactly the way that we want to and I know that nothing in this world could make me happier." I paused to wipe a tear off of her face.

"Lastly, we're toasting to our future...because together we are stronger I know that we can weather any storms that life throws at us. Our future is ours to make however we want to and I for one am looking forward to spending the rest of my life married to you." I clinked my glass with hers and took a sip. She followed suit and then wiped another tear off her face. She held her glass out to me and cleared her throat.

"You helped me erase my past by being a friend. You asserted yourself into my present by becoming my lover and you sealed your fate in my future by becoming my husband. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me." She clinked our glasses and then we each took a sip. Her eyes looked deep into mine and I swear she was looking directly into my soul and I could read her desire as she looked at me. I knew exactly what she wanted.

I carefully put my champagne glass down on the nearby table and took hers from her hand. The time for talking was over and I needed to taste her lips. She fused her body into mine and I lowered my lips to hers. The kiss started out passionate, but her moan broke my sanity and my control but I wanted tonight to be special, so I let Steph take control.

Her small hands ran up my chest and then down my arms, pushing my suit coat off my shoulders in the process. It dropped from my body and hit the floor. Her expert fingers worked the buttons on my shirt until they were all unbuttoned then it met the same fate as my jacket. She stepped back and her eyes took in my sculpted chest. The flicker of the candles made her eyes sparkle and her skin glow a gorgeous golden color.

Stephanie stepped away from me and then reached around her back to unzip her dress. She let it slowly slide down her body, exposing the sinfully red lingerie underneath. My cock twitched as she stalked toward me in nothing but a strapless wonder bra and a barely there thong.

"You told me earlier that you could work fast when you needed to. Can you also work slow?" Her sex-kitten voice sent a shudder through my body. I couldn't speak without squeaking, so I just nodded my head enthusiastically. She smiled and took another step closer. I could read the desire written on her face and I'm sure my face mirrored her feelings.

"You look a little uncomfortable, Sexy." Her eyes narrowed on the painful bulge in the front of my pants. She licked her lips and then kneeled down in front of me. Her hands ran up my thighs and then slowly unbuttoned my pants. Her lips kissed the exposed skin as she lowered my zipper, letting my throbbing erection out of its confines. She placed a kiss on the tip and then ran her hands around my hips to my ass, pushing my pants off. They dropped to the floor. I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of the pants. My socks soon followed so I stood in front of her completely naked.

Her eyes widened as she took in my aroused state and she stood straight. She pushed me back towards the couch until I fell down into the cold leather. She gave me a sexy look and took her position again kneeling between my spread legs. I moaned when her lips wrapped around my swollen head.

Her expert mouth worked me into a frenzy as she licked and sucked her way up and down my shaft. Her hands worked my balls as her mouth worked wonders on the rest of my most private parts. I hissed and groaned as she brought me to climax. Her name escaped my lips in a whisper as she swallowed my seed down her throat.

When she had me all cleaned up, she stood up and it was my turn to worship her. I pulled her down to me and fused our lips together again. She moaned into my mouth as my tongue tangled with hers in a lovers dance. I could feel her wetness through her thong as she ground her core against my already growing erection.

I stood up with Steph still in my arms and felt her legs wrap around me. I wanted to go to the bedroom, but I only made it as far as the dining area. There was a perfect sized table going to waste so I laid her down and unwrapped her legs from around me. She hissed as the cold wood hit her back, but soon melted into the table. I trailed my lips down her face to her perfect breasts. I unhooked the front clasp and let the material fall away.

My lips attached to her right breast as my hand massaged and tweaked her left. Her moans of approval spurred me to continue my torture. I had her writhing with need as I worked my way further south to her fabric covered mound. I could smell her arousal and see her wetness through the thin material. I suddenly wanted to taste her more than anything. Pulling her thong off was going to take too much time so I just ripped it from her body and attacked her drenched pussy with my mouth.

She screamed as my lips wrapped around her swollen clit. My fingers found their way into her soaked hole and worked her into a frenzy. I could feel her close to the edge so I gave her a gentle push over. I sucked her clit into my mouth and curled my fingers inside of her. She screamed my name as her legs clamped around my head. I kissed her swollen lower lips as she came down from her climax.

"You are so beautiful when you cum, Angel." My voice was husky and full of desire. She picked her head up and looked down at me resting between her legs.

"Feel free to make me beautiful anytime you want, Sexy." I wolf grinned at her and kissed my way back up her body.

"I plan on making you beautiful .Long." It was her turn to grin at me.

"So what are you waiting for?" I growled and scooped her up off the table. She squealed as I ran into the bedroom with her and tossed her onto the middle of the bed. I crawled toward her and positioned myself between her open legs. The laughing and joking stopped as I looked into her eyes and stroked her gorgeous face. I loved her more than anything and I couldn't believe that she was mine.

"Do you know how much I love you, Angel?" Her eyes filled with tears and her hand reached up to trail down my jaw.

"It's nowhere near as much as I love you." I smiled at her and slowly lowered my lips to hers. We slowly worked our mouths together as our hands explored each other's bodies. She moved her hips up into my erection and spread her wetness all over me. I needed to be inside her and I could tell she felt the same so I slowly slid my aching erection inside her. She felt just like heaven. When I was fully sheathed, I rested my forehead on hers and tried to get some of my control back. I wanted to take my time with her tonight.

I finally got my control back and began to slowly move inside of her. When she would get close to climaxing, I would stop moving and kiss her protests away. I could tell that she was getting beyond frustrated, but loved the way she felt wrapped around me so I didn't want it to end.

After what seemed like hours Stephanie finally snapped and refused to let me back off. She wrapped her legs tight around my waist and held on for dear life.

"If you even think about stopping, then I'll kill you." I smiled at her and kissed her soundly on her lips.

"Hold on tight, baby. We're going to fly." She smiled at me as I wrapped my arms up under her back and around her shoulders. Her legs stayed around my waist as I pounded into her. Our moans and growls were hard to hear over the slapping skin. I could feel her orgasm building and I was about to blow so I worked my finger between us and flicked her clit one time. She shattered in my arms as she screamed my name. I thrust twice more and then spilled my seed deep inside her. Steph went limp in my arms as her walls milked my cock dry.

I looked down and saw that Steph had passed out during her orgasm. I've never had a woman do that before so I started to get worried when she didn't wake up. I was just about ready to call someone when I noticed her stirring.

"Fuck me! What the hell was that?" Her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled as she looked at me.

"That was amazing, Angel. You passed out, my love. How do you feel?" I kissed her nose and brushed the hair from away from her face.

"I feel beyond amazing. That was the most intense...you know...that I've ever had." I laughed and kissed her again. She moaned into my mouth and I was surprised to feel myself harden inside her again.

"You think you can give me a repeat performance?" She rotated her hips into mine and groaned when she felt my hardened erection.

"I think I'm UP to the challenge." She giggled as I attacked her neck with my lips. If it was a repeat performance that she wanted, then that's what she was going to get. I would hate to disappoint my Angel.

* * *

A/N - Let me know what you thought...good, bad or ugly. I want to know! : )


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and I'm making no money. I'll return them after I'm done playing with them.

THANK YOU all for the reviews and favorite/follows. I'm love reading what you guys think about each chapter. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story still.

Potterwench, my Mary Lou, you are amazing! Thank you for being a great friend and an excellent beta! You help me when I'm stuck and kick my butt into gear when I don't want to write! Thank you, my dear, for just being you!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

SPOV

When I woke up that next morning, two things dawned on me. First, I wasn't in a familiar bedroom; and second, there was a gorgeous ring on my left hand. That must mean the day before wasn't a dream. That meant that I was engaged! I smiled at that thought and snuggled up to the warm body behind me. An arm that I recognized wrapped around my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

"Good morning, Angel." Cal's husky voice made me smile even more and I turned around in his arms so that I could see his face. His eyes were still closed, but his face held a small smile on his lips. I ran a finger down his face and then leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Good morning." I purred and settled back down into his embrace.

"I'm surprised you're up so early. I figured that you would be passed out most of the day after last night." He never opened his eyes, but his smile was mischievous. I blushed thinking about the night before. Cal spent hours bringing me to three doomsday freaking orgasms. I had never experienced that before. Not even Ranger was able to do that; but Cal had no problem. I seriously thought that I was going to die from pleasure during the last one.

"Angel? Where did you go?" I opened my eyes and stared into his grey orbs. He was smirking at me.

"I was thinking about last night. I got lost in the memories." Cal barked out a loud laugh and then kissed me hard.

"You're priceless, Angel. Absolutely priceless." I smiled and shrugged as he laughed some more. I was about to ask what the day's plans were when my stomach let out a huge growl voicing its displeasure at being ignored.

"Let's feed the beast and then we can clean up and check out." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and reached for the phone. I vaguely remember hearing him order breakfast, but my attention was focused on the gorgeous naked ass peaking out of the covers. God, I was a lucky woman.

"Stop looking at me like that Angel or we're going to miss the breakfast delivery." I hadn't realized that he turned over and was smirking at my obvious lust-filled expression. I couldn't help it, after all he's an incredibly sexy man! I could definitely go another round or two.

"Oh no, Angel, remove those thoughts. Food first and then we can play in the shower." I wrinkled my nose and sighed as Cal climbed out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He came out wearing a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt.

"You better put a shirt on. If the room service person is a female, she might spill our food when she looks at you." Cal smiled at me and tossed me one of his T-shirts to put on. I waited until he left the bedroom and then ran into the bathroom to beautify myself. I heard talking in the other room when I came out of the bathroom so I waited until the door closed to make my grand entrance into the dining area.

Cal had cleaned up our mess from the night before and was waiting for me at the table. He kissed me tenderly and sat me down in my seat. Sitting on the table in front of me was a covered dish. Cal smiled at me and removed the lid with a flourish to show me a giant stack of chocolate chip pancakes with fresh whipped cream. There was also bacon, sausage, and eggs on the plate but I didn't care much about them. My eyes glazed at the pancakes and I immediately dug in to my nirvana.

I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from my lips after my first bite. Everything was perfect! My attention was focused on the plate in front of me as I devoured my breakfast. After my last bite, I wiped my mouth and sat my fork down on the table. I popped the last bite of bacon in my mouth and looked across the table at Cal's untouched plate. I furrowed my brows together.

"Did you not want your breakfast?" My eyes moved up his body until they met his and my breath caught. His grey eyes were dark with desire. I guess my moaning got to him this morning.

"I think I want you for breakfast." His voice rumbled deep in his chest and he slowly stood up out of his chair. He was a predator stalking his prey and I was the fortunate victim.

"You want little ole me for breakfast?" I placed my hand over my heart and batted my eyebrows. He nodded and stalked around the table to where I was sitting. "Then you're going to have to catch me first!" I jumped up and ran away from where Cal was laughing. He gave me a few seconds head start before he started his chase. I didn't have many places to go so he quickly caught up with me in the bedroom. He scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was squealing and laughing the entire time.

"I think I'm going to enjoy devouring you, Angel." Cal slapped my naked butt that was stuck up in the air and strode toward the bathroom. "And you're definitely going to enjoy every minute of it." I had no doubts in my mind that he was absolutely right.

Cal and I took a very long and very hot shower together. We got dirty and then cleaned each other with expert care. Then we got dirty again which led to another cleaning session. When we finally stumbled out of the shower, we were both spent and squeaky clean, and only had about twenty minutes to get our stuff packed and check out. Cal grabbed our clothes while I threw on the outfit that he packed for me the day before.

When we were both dressed and the room picked up from our various items, Cal led me out the door. We checked out without problems and before I knew it, we were in Cal's SUV headed back to Trenton.

"What do you want to do today, Angel? We've got the entire day off." I looked to the man sitting beside me and smiled. His face had a small smirk on it and I could see the twinkle in his eye even from my position in the passenger seat. I knew exactly what I wanted to do that day. It involved the incredibly sexy man sitting beside me and a bed. We would be naked of course and there would be lots of touching...and kissing...and...Cal's laugh broke through my naughty thoughts.

"As much as I would love to spend today with you doing those things, I think we need to talk to our parents. Tell them our news." Damn the RangeMan ESP. My private naughty thoughts aren't very private. I sighed and did my best to erase the thoughts from my mind. I really didn't want to go to our parents' houses with those things running around up there.

"I guess you're right. Let's hit your parents first. Then we can go to the Plum circus in time for dinner." Cal smiled at me and nodded. We drove in silence to our first stop.

We pulled up outside a brick ranch style home on the outskirts of Newark. It was the same home that Cal grew up in. His room was still exactly the same as when he left it to join the Navy. I loved visiting his parents. His home screamed family and love. My parents' home just screamed.

Cal met me at the front of his SUV and we walked up the little stone path to the front door hand in hand. His finger lazily trailed over the ring resting on my left hand. He rang the bell and waited for the door to open. It took a few seconds, but soon the door opened and there stood Carol with tears in her eyes. I guess she already heard the news.

"There's my future daughter-in-law." She pulled me into a tight hug. Cal laughed from beside us and wrapped both of us in his giant arms.

"Is she crying again?" Clark's, Cal's dad, voice boomed from inside the house. He joined us on the front porch. "I told her she had to stop that, but she's too happy to hold back the tears." Carol laughed and let me go. She slapped her husband on the chest and then invited us into the house.

We all sat down in the living room and talked for the next few hours. They asked about the proposal and Carol cried when I described how Cal had arranged everything. Clark even had tears in his eyes when I showed him his mother's ring on my finger. He told me stories about growing up with her and even though I never got to meet her, I felt like I knew her personally.

We enjoyed a light lunch together and continued to talk about wedding plans. I hadn't really thought about the wedding, but Carol was excited to have her only child married.

"Have you thought of a date?" Carol's eyes twinkled as she excitedly asked questions.

"We haven't talked about it yet. I'm open for whenever." Cal nodded in agreement and went back to talking to his dad.

"Well...I have the perfect idea." I smiled at her. "Cal's grandma and grandpa planned to get married on October 31, but as you know that never got to happen. Cora, Cal's grandma always held that day close to her heart. Halloween was her favorite holiday and she would be honored if you got married on the same day she was supposed to." Cal had stopped talking to his dad and was listening in to the conversation. I loved that idea. Halloween was my favorite holiday too. It didn't give us a whole lot of time to plan, but it could be done. I looked at him and without talking, could see that it was the perfect idea to him too.

"October thirty-first it is!" Carol broke out in tears again and pulled me into another tight hug. I saw Clark wipe his eyes too and I couldn't stop mine from misting up.

We stayed for another couple hours after lunch and talked wedding ideas. Cal and his dad excused themselves to do some work in the garage. I just think talking about wedding plans bored them. They probably spent the time out there talking about sports or guns.

When it was time to go, Carol and Clark both thanked me for loving their son. I had no choice in loving him, but I thanked them for raising such an amazing man. Carol, of course, cried. It was what she did. We said our goodbyes and were soon back in the SUV headed toward my parents house.

We pulled up in front of my childhood home and, of course, my mom and grandma were waiting at the door. Their burg radar was working overtime that day. Cal smiled at me as he got out and met me around the side of the car. He walked with me hand in hand again up to the door.

"Stephanie, Calvin, what a nice surprise! Are you staying for dinner?" My mother sounded entirely too happy. She kept trying to look at my left hand and then it hit me...she knew.

"We'll stay if you have enough food." She looked offended at my comment. Burg rules state that you always have enough food, just in case one of your offspring shows up unannounced.

"Of course there's enough. Now come inside. You look like you want to share some news with us." I rolled my eyes and Cal chuckled. We followed my mom and grandma into the living room where my father was watching the news. He stood up to shake Cal's hand and to hug me. We all settled back down into the seats and I decided to just drop the bomb on them.

"So...Cal asked me to marry him yesterday and I said yes!" My mom was the first to jump up and hug me. My family never showed emotions like that so it took me by surprise. What surprised me even more, was she hugged Cal when she let me go. He looked just as surprised as me.

"Well, ain't this a pip? My baby granddaughter is marrying tattoo man. Welcome to the family young man." My grandma made a move to grope Cal, but he dodged her quick hands. My dad rolled his eyes and shook Cal's hand again. He congratulated both of us and went back to watching his news. Mom and grandma drug me into the kitchen to help with dinner. That was code for they wanted more information.

"I heard about a man proposing in the park yesterday, was that you?" My mom's face held a knowing smirk.

"Yes...that was me." I told them all about Cal's proposal. They both sat with sappy smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes and laughed at them.

"Have you picked a date?" Nosey mom strikes again.

"October thirty-first." My mom's eyes got wide.

"Why so soon? You're not pregnant are you? Why can't I have at least one daughter that doesn't get knocked up before the wedding? First your sister and now you! Why me?" I sat at the table and let her finish her rant.

"I'm not pregnant mom. The date is special to Cal and his family and Halloween is my favorite holiday so that's when we're doing it. I know it's going to be hard to get everything planned, but I don't want something huge. I was thinking small and romantic ceremony on the beach." My mom studied my face and I guess saw that I was telling the truth. She nodded and went back to peeling potatoes.

"You'll let me know if you need my help with anything?" I sat at the table shocked. Who was this woman?

"Ummmm...sure. Are you sure you're not going to plan everything for me whether I want you to or not?" She turned and rolled her eyes at me.

"Honestly, Stephanie. I made that mistake with your first marriage. I've learned that you and I have different tastes. This is your wedding, and I'll let you plan it. Just tell me how you want my help." Grandma looked at me shocked and I sat speechless. "You two act like this is a big deal. I've made some changes, is that a crime?" My mom looked between my grandma and me and rolled her eyes again.

"Not a crime. Shocking is all." I found my voice again. "Thanks mom. I'll let you know if I need help." She smiled at me then put the pot on the stove. Everything was done for the moment so she sat at the table with me.

"I'm proud of you, Stephanie. I know that I don't say it often, but I am. You look happy for the first time in years and I want you to know that I'm happy for you." I smiled at her and patted her on the hand. That was the extent of our emotional conversation. Dinner needed to get made and my father didn't tolerate a late dinner.

Us three woman worked together to get everything ready by six o'clock. We had everything on the table and were all seated right on time. After a quick prayer, the feeding frenzy began. Conversations at the Plum dinner table were usually non-existent, but that night was different. Grandma decided to cause a stir.

"Tell me about that tattoo, big man. It's quite a pip." Cal laughed and told her the story of Flaming Fred. She listened and laughed when he talked about almost getting a unicorn and rainbow.

"If you had gotten the unicorn, you and Helen would have matched." I spit my water out of my mouth and looked at my mom whose face was bright red.

"Unicorn? Mom?" My mom took a sip of wine and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you the story. I had just turned eighteen and was a bit rebellious. Nothing like you, Stephanie, but I was rebellious. I wanted to do something that pissed my parents off so I decided to get a tattoo. I didn't want it where just anyone could see it because proper ladies didn't have tattoos, so I got it on my ass. Your father is the only one who gets to see Evania the Unicorn." I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Cal was trying to hide his chuckle, but was failing miserably.

"Mom? Evania? What the crap does that even mean?" I was still laughing along with my grandma and Cal. It was my father who answered my question.

"Evania means, always tranquil. I think it suits your mother perfectly" He was completely serious, which only made Cal, my grandma and me laugh harder.

"What's so funny? Everyone at this table has a tattoo. Leave my unicorn alone. I don't judge your whatever it is...I still don't know where that tattoo is, nor do I want to." My mom sounded dejected and it made me laugh harder.

"Why a unicorn?" Cal finally got himself under control and asked the question that I wanted to.

"All girls like unicorns. They're magical and mystical." She shrugged and I laughed again.

"Well, I'm sorry now that I didn't get the unicorn and rainbow. We could have been twins." My mom sat for a minute picturing my fiancé with a colorful unicorn on his forehead and suddenly she burst out laughing. Soon, my grandma and I were laughing with her and my dad was chuckling too.

"I may not understand the flaming skull, but I thank GOD that it wasn't a unicorn and rainbow. I'm not sure I could take you seriously with that on your forehead!" My mom choked out between laughs. Cal smiled and winked at her. Her eyes fell on the tattoo on his forehead and her brow furrowed.

"What are you going to do with that thing for the wedding? Can you cover it up?" Cal looked at her shocked and shook his head.

"I could cover it up, but I'm not going to. I'm not ashamed of Flaming Fred so why bother?" I smiled at him and squeezed his thigh under the table.

"He doesn't have to hide it. It makes him who he is and that's the person I fell in love with." He smiled at me and went back to his dinner.

"Leave the boy alone. I know that you're not ashamed of Evania, Helen? In fact, you happen to like that tattoo and so do I." My dad spoke again and had a small smile on his face.

"I do like my tattoo and I KNOW how much you like it." My parents shared an intimate look between them that made me almost throw up. I learned more in that look than I ever wanted to. They broke their eye sex and she turned back to the conversation. "I guess you fit right in with us Calvin. You're just as crazy as the rest of us." My mom smiled at us and we went back to eating our dinners.

The rest of dinner was spent laughing and talking. My mom asked questions about Cal's past and he shared with her what he could. He shared the story of the ring with my parents and grandma and they both had tears in their eyes. My mom understood the importance of the wedding date after that.

After dinner and dessert were done, I helped mom clean up the mess. Grandma took off for a viewing at the funeral home and my dad and Cal made their escape to the garage. Mom and I worked quietly for a while before she got nosey again.

"So can I hope for children in the future? I know that you said you never wanted them, but you also said you would never get married again." She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"I make no promises. That is something that Cal and I will need to discuss. It's not completely off the table with me and I'm pretty sure he feels the same. You'll be one of the first to know if we decided to have kids. How's that?" Truth is, I found myself wanting to have Cal's babies. I wanted a little boy with blond hair and grey eyes.

"That's good. Would you do me a favor though?" I smiled and nodded at her.

"If you do decide to have kids, would you please make at least ONE of them a boy? I don't think your sister's husband has it in him and your father wants a grandson." I laughed thinking about my sister and her husband, four kids and all of them girls.

"I can't promise anything, you know that." She smiled and patted my hand.

"I know, but try!" I laughed and nodded. Maybe I could stand on my head to create a boy. I would Google search that later.

Cal and I said goodbye to my parents and loaded up into the SUV to head to RangeMan. We had one more group to announce our good news too. I hope Les and Nico didn't already spill the beans.

When we pulled in the underground garage and parked, I waited for the door to burst open. When it didn't, I felt relieved. Maybe they kept their mouths shut. Cal and I made our way up to the fifth floor. It was late and there were a few guys working, but the place looked dead.

"Boss wants to see you guys in the conference room." Frog, a contract worker, yelled at us from the monitor bank. We waved our understanding and headed toward the conference room. I hoped there wasn't some big case that they needed my help with. I wanted to get my fiancé home and into bed.

We both stopped dead in our tracks when we walked into the conference room. It was full of muscled gorgeous men and balloons. There was a big Congratulations banner across the room and the tables were filled with food and drinks. When the guys saw us, they all yelled 'congratulations' and I was swept up into a sea of black. I got passed around to all of the guys and got my congratulations kisses and hugs. Cal got hugs and slaps on the back. When I reached the back of the line of men, Ranger took me into his arms.

"Congratulations, Babe. I've never seen you look so happy." He kissed my forehead and wiped a tear off my face. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thank you. I've never been this happy." He squeezed me tightly to him and took a deep breath. When we pulled apart he passed me off to Cal, who was standing behind me.

"Take care of her." Cal nodded and shook Ranger's hand. Ranger wiped another tear away from my face and left the conference room. I went to follow him, but Cal stopped me.

"He's okay, Angel. Just give him space." I looked up at my fiancé with my brows raised. He understood that I wanted more of an explanation so he pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "He's happy for us, but it's still hard for him to see us together. Give him time." I looked toward the door that Ranger just left through and sighed. I understood what Cal said, but I didn't like it.

We spent hours that night joking and laughing with the guys in the conference room. I got to hear war stories and failed takedown stories. I have never laughed so hard in my entire life, except maybe the afternoon of most embarrassing stories. I'll never forget what these men did for me.

Cal spent the time during the party, touching me and kissing me whenever he could. He caused a slow fire to burn in my belly and spread south so by midnight, I was well past horny. I knew we needed to get out of the conference room and behind a locked door soon. I didn't want to give these guys a free show.

"Is it time to go Angel?" Cal whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my body.

"It is if you don't want to do a live porn show. You've got me beyond needy." Cal's booming laughter interrupted all conversation and we found all eyes on us. I blushed and buried my face in Cal's chest.

"We're calling a night, guys. We'll see you in the morning." The guys laughed and parted the sea so Cal and I could make our way out of the conference room. We heard their cat-calls and cheers all the way down the hallway. Cal held me close and laughed the entire way down to the fourth floor.

Once we were behind closed doors, I pounced. All the touches, the kisses, the looks during the evening with the guys made my blood boil and there was nothing I needed more than to make love to my man.

I pushed Cal against the wall and attacked his lips with mine. He tried to take control of the kiss, but I didn't let him. I forced his mouth open and shoved my tongue in to taste him. He moaned as I stroked his tongue with mine and my hands worked under his tight T-shirt. My hands moved up his muscled chest and my nails scraped his nipples. The hiss that escaped his lips made me smile.

I pulled my lips away from his long enough to rip his shirt over his head and immediately fused our lips back together. The kiss was hungry and made heat pool between my legs. God I needed him inside me. I fumbled with his zipper and button of his jeans and finally got them undone without help from him. I reached inside his pants and took his hard length in my hands. It was throbbing with need and touching it only made me hungrier for him.

"God, Angel. If you don't stop, this is going to be over quick." Cal's head was thrown back with his eyes closed as I stroked him.

"We can't have that, can we?" I stopped stroking him and pushed his pants down past his hips. He kicked his shoes off and then stepped out of his pants.

"There seems to be some inequality here. I'm totally naked and you're fully clothed. It doesn't seem fair." His wolf grin was evident on his face and the look in his eyes sent a fresh gush of moisture to a strategic place in my body.

"Then why don't you do something about that?" I backed up from him and leaned against the front door.

"Is there anything on you that you want to keep?" I looked at him confused, but in the next second my shirt was ripped from my body and my pants soon followed. His lips attacked mine as my bra was removed and my thong followed the same fate as my shirt. It was a good thing that I didn't care for either of them.

Cal's tongue battled with mine as his hands worked my breasts. He pulled his lips away from mine and his hot mouth traveled down my neck and chest. My back arched into him as he attached his lips around my nipple. The moans escaping me spurred him on so he continued to work my northern peaks with his mouth while one hand traveled down to where I most needed him. His finger slipped into me and he groaned against my breast.

"God Baby, you are so wet." I moaned as his finger worked inside of me. He added another one and plunged them deep inside of me while his thumb ran over my swollen clit. I screamed as I shattered against him. Thank God I was pressed against the door with his body because I would have fallen when my knees gave out. He continued to stroke slowly inside of me while I came down from my climax. When I was calm, he pulled his fingers out of me and stuck them in his mouth. He licked them clean and wiggled his eye brows at me.

"Yum. Can I have more?" I was panting with need already and knew he could torture me all night if I let him. I couldn't handle that again so I shook my head at his question.

"Later. Right now, I need you inside of me." He grinned and pulled me up against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned when his cock brushed against my entrance.

"You need me, huh?" His voice was deep and raspy. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He smiled as he pushed inside of me. "I think I need you too, Angel."

He started moving inside of me slowly but our hunger for each other overpowered our desire to go slow. My nails scratched down his back as his thrusts became quicker and harder. His lips attacked mine again. I felt my orgasm building and wanted to cum so badly.

"God Baby, make me cum. Please!" Cal's growl was all that was heard over the slapping skin. He pounded into me with such ferocity that it bordered on pain, but I never wanted him to stop.

"You ready to cum with me Angel?" I whimpered and I hoped that he understood that it meant yes. I was beyond ready to cum. "Good! Let's fly." His hand worked its way between us and his finger massaged my clit in time with his thrusts. My muscles quivered and then my orgasm crashed over me. I screamed Cal's name as I came and heard him shout mine as he spilled his seed deep inside of me.

Cal slowed his strokes as we both came down from our climax. He gently kissed my lips and slowly lowered my legs to the floor. My knees were wobbly so he held me up until I got my strength back.

"Was that what you needed, Angel?" Cal smirked at me. His gaze made the desire build inside me again. It was exactly what I needed, but I suddenly wanted it again.

"That was perfect." I kissed him gently and then sucked his bottom lip between my teeth. "But I'm still hungry." His grey eyes turned black instantly and he pulled me into his strong arms.

"Then let's go feed that beast." I groaned as he swept me up and carried me into the room bridal style. I raised my eyebrow at him and giggled when he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I'm just practicing for later." I laughed and kissed his jaw.

"Let's practice the wedding night some more." I purred into his ear and laughed at his growl as he tossed me on the bed. He leered at me with hunger in his eyes my body tingled with anticipation. I knew exactly what was coming soon...ME!

* * *

A/N - Let me know what you think. I've got the next two chapters written, but still want to know what you would like to see happen. Your reviews keep my fingers typing!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Characters don't belong to me. I'm just playing with Stephanie and Cal for a while.

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad that you're still reading and enjoying the story! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

I owe Potterwench a HUGE thanks for making this chapter ten times better than my original. Trust me...you need to thank her too. She's an amazing author (if you haven't read her stories, you need to), an excellent beta and a very good friend.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

CPOV

Steph and I fell into a relatively calm routine after our engagement. We each worked during the day and then spent each night together either in my apartment or at hers. I wanted to ask Steph to move in with me, but I didn't want it to be at RangeMan. I wanted us to find a place away from the office that we both liked. So one day after work, I decided to ask Steph what she thought about the idea.

"Angel, I know you're busy with the wedding plans, but can we talk about something important?" Steph's eyes widened. She was laying on the floor picking the perfect catering menu for the reception, but put it aside and sat beside me on the couch.

"What's up, Baby?" I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips before continuing.

"Our wedding is a little over two months away, right?" She smiled at me and nodded. "Well I was thinking about some things." God, why did asking her to move in with me make me so freaking nervous?

"Cal? You're starting to worry me. Have you changed your mind about the wedding?" Well shit! My acting like a scared woman gave her the wrong idea about what I wanted to talk about.

"No, Angel. I haven't changed my mind about anything. I'm actually tired of living apart and want you to move in with me." Her eyes widened again. "But I don't want to live here. I think we need our own place away from Haywood."

"Where are you thinking you want to live?" She sounded hesitant and it looked like she was thinking awfully damn hard.

"I think we both need to look for someplace. If you want a house, we'll find a house. If you just want an apartment, we'll find one to rent. I want you to be comfortable." I brushed a few strands away from her face and noticed her apprehension. "Talk to me, Steph. What are you thinking? If you don't want to move, we don't have to."

"I want to live with you, but I'm not sure about moving away from Haywood." I raised an eyebrow at her. I had assumed that she would want our own space. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Angel, are you scared that I'm going to try to turn you into a housewife if we move away from Ella?" I turned to look at her so I could gauge her reaction. She turned her face away from me and I knew that I had her. "Stephanie, look at me please." She sighed and turned her face back toward me.

"I'm not going to expect you to cook and clean if we move. I know that's not what you want so why would you think I would make you do that? We don't have to move, if you don't want to. If we do, we can hire a housekeeper and a cook, or I can cook if you don't want to go out. We can make this work; you just have to talk to me." Her eyes welled up with tears. It broke my heart to see her cry so I pulled her into my arms and shushed her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying." Steph choked out between sobs. I held her while she finished crying and then wiped the tears off her face.

"You ready to talk now?" I gently asked her once she had herself under control. She nodded.

"I know you're not going to make me change. I just got scared when you mentioned leaving Haywood. My experience with living with men hasn't been the greatest. Dickie called me a worthless wife every night because I didn't have dinner done when he got home. And living with Joe was a nightmare. I guess I just got scared that you would expect the same things they did and be disappointed when I couldn't do them." I wanted to kill both of those assholes.

"Angel, I don't expect you to change. HELL...I don't WANT you to change. I love you just the way you are." She smiled at me and wiped another tear away.

"I know that, deep down. I just got scared. I would love to move in with you. Here, a house, another apartment. Anywhere, as long as we're together!" I smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"We'll work things out. We can take life one day at a time. Deal?" She nodded at me and then I grabbed the paper. "Good, because I have four places that I want us to go look at today." Her eyes got wide and she smiled at me.

"Let me grab my shoes and we can go." I gently pushed her up off the couch and grabbed my phone. I had the paper with a few places circled for us to check out. Steph met me at the door and we headed out to find a new place to live.

The first two places were not what I expected. The first apartment was way overpriced and not much bigger than Steph's current place. The second was a condo located downtown in a newly developed building. It was a loft on the top floor that was really nice, just not the kind of place either of us wanted to live in.

The third stop was a house that was an excellent prospect. It was only seven years old and was on the opposite side of town from the Burg, so that made Steph happy. It had plenty of acres for a fence and security which made me very happy. It was close enough to the office that we could get there quickly if there was an emergency. Steph fell in love with the walk-in closets and the master bathroom. I fell in love with watching Steph's reactions to the house.

The unfinished basement held potential for expansion, so that was a plus in my book. I had plans already forming to finish it and add a dark room for Stephanie. Stephanie didn't care much about the kitchen but I fell in love with it right away. I was known to cook a mean chili and would love to give the Viking Range a spin. The dining room was big enough so we could host dinners there if and when my Angel wanted to.

Stephanie squealed with delight at the huge backyard. She pointed out the perfect place for a pool and in-ground Jacuzzi. I envisioned an outdoor kitchen and bar in the upper left corner. I could see the guys all hanging by the pool, relaxing and having fun. I knew if we got this house, the guys would be here every chance they got.

The last stop was a three bedroom apartment that was really nice. It wasn't as big as the house, but it was newer and we had access to the gym and pool in the complex. Security wouldn't be a problem either because RangeMan already did security for that building. The kitchen was smaller but had newer appliances. Stephanie oohed and ahed at the gorgeous hardwood floors and screamed when she saw the master bath. The garden tub rested against the back wall and the walk-in tile shower was glassed with multiple shower heads. I could picture making love to Stephanie in that shower. It was a major selling point for me.

The drive back to Haywood was spent going over the pros and cons of each residence. The house had more room outside and inside with room for expansion. The kitchen was amazing and Stephanie loved the enormous closets. There were shelves for her shoes, which I guess is a big deal for a woman.

The apartment had a gym, pool on-sight and the orgasmic shower. It would be closer to the office and was already secured by RangeMan. Stephanie raved about the bathroom and the floors almost the entire drive home. Both residences had exactly what we were looking for in different ways.

Neither Step nor I could make a choice so we decided to leave it up to the fates to choose our new home. Once we got back to my apartment, we labeled two pieces of paper. One said house, the other said apartment. Steph put them into my ball-cap and held it out for me to choose.

"Are you sure about this?" I looked at her with my hand poised over the hat. She bit her lip and then nodded. I watched as she closed her eyes tight when I stuck my hand in and drew a piece of paper out.

"What is it?" Her eyes were still closed tight and her voice was full of excitement.

"Apartment." She opened her eyes and looked at me with a crestfallen look on her face. I felt the same way.

"So...we never said what we were choosing. Did you pick the one we WERE going to live in or the one that we WEREN'T?" I laughed as I crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it across the room.

"I think we're buying a house!" I pulled Steph close into me and she smiled her full bright smile.

"We're buying a house!" She sounded beyond happy, so I laughed and kissed her on top of her curly head.

"There's only one problem with buying the house though." Her voice held a hint of apprehension. I pulled back so that I could look at her. I raised one eyebrow so she would know to continue her thought.

"It's five bedrooms. That's A LOT of rooms to fill. How do you suggest we take care of that problem?" Her eyes sparked and her lips turned up in a partial smile. I knew what I wanted, but I was scared to mention it to her. I didn't know her feelings on the subject, but I decided to go for it anyway.

"Well, I've always wanted to have kids. They could fill those empty rooms." I watched her face for any trace of hesitation or fear, but I didn't see anything like that. Instead I saw excitement and love.

"I'm not sure if kids will fill ALL those rooms, but I definitely want them to occupy some of them." She leaned into me and kissed me passionately on the lips. "And we're going to have a really fun time filling those rooms." I groaned and pushed her up against the nearest wall.

"Let's practice our techniques right now." I growled and attacked her lips. Hearing that she wanted kids with me triggered my inner caveman. I wanted her hard and I wanted her fast. She didn't complain one bit either.

Exactly one month later, we were home owners. Steph and I decided to put off moving into the house until after the wedding. I still had my apartment at RangeMan and she still kept hers. We spent the month before we moved in getting everything ready. Stephanie and I spent our weekends painting and cleaning everything. While we were working at RangeMan during the week, a contractor was busy finishing the basement and creating two extra bedrooms, a full bathroom, a dark room for Steph, and a space for a giant TV for a game room. I added the two bedrooms at the last minute because I figured there would be RangeMen over there all of the time and I didn't want them staying upstairs close to our bedroom. Neither Steph nor I are quiet, if you know what I mean.

Chavez and Santos claimed the new bedrooms as their own since it was usually one of them who were there to let the contractor in. Chavez being Stephanie's partner and my friend spent a whole lot of his free time with us and Santos being Santos hung around us too. He and Stephanie had gotten really close over the last few months and I didn't see either of them leaving us alone even after we were married.

Stephanie had no idea about the basement renovation. She was scared of unfinished basements so she never ventured down there. She claimed there were spiders hiding in every corner plotting to eat her when she wasn't looking. Her irrational fear of arachnids was another reason I loved her. She can face a gunman and not flinch, but put a spider in front of her and she cries.

Once the house was all cleaned and the few things fixed, it was time for us to go furniture shopping. One Saturday, Steph, Santos, Chavez and I all piled into an SUV and hit a locally owned furniture store and proceeded to make a huge dent in my Platinum American Express.

We shopped by rooms so that we were sure to get everything we needed. The living room was easy to fill. One super soft and extra-large sectional sofa and a couple chairs along with a few side tables and a rather large coffee table rounded out that room. Stephanie asked about electronics and I assured her that I would take care of that. After all, Best Buy and I were good friends.

We furnished the dining room with a huge twelve person cherry wood table with matching cushioned chairs. Steph bought two matching china hutches as well. She was extremely excited to put her grandma's china plates in them. Her mother had been keeping them in storage until Stephanie was ready for them.

When it was time to furnish the bedrooms, Stephanie had to have a serious chat with the two clowns with us.

"Alright you two, you've both been good so far but I know you're going to be tempted to test EVERY bed when we get back there. You can lay and roll, but you may not bounce. I don't want to see any sexual positions attempted either. We are buying beds for the guest rooms and our bedroom. If you two want to come back later and test mattresses for the best sex, do that on your own time. Got it?" Both Chavez and Santos smiled at Stephanie with twinkles in their eyes.

"Yes mom!" They both chanted at the same time making all of us laugh. Then Santos had to go a step further. "If we're good, can we go to Chuck E. Cheese after we leave here? Please mom and dad, please!" Stephanie rolled her eyes and slapped Santos on the chest. The saleslady helping us looked at our group with astonishment.

Stephanie picked out furniture for two of the bedrooms. We decided to leave the other two rooms unfurnished for later use. Stephanie and I were both thinking of kids rooms when we left them alone. She would decorate the nursery when the time came. The master bedroom was probably the hardest. Stephanie liked one style and I liked another. We decided on the perfect furniture after Chavez pointed out that only one was conducive to certain types of restraints. The style Stephanie liked was a solid headboard while the one I liked had posts lined all the way across it. It would be perfect for tying up my wife. I saw the desire spark in her eyes when Chavez mentioned it and she quickly agreed with my choice. I made a mental note to stop by Pleasure Treasures later and pick up some soft restraints. I didn't want to use cuffs that would mar her beautiful skin.

When we had everything picked out, Stephanie went to look at some paintings and lamps in another part of the store. I stayed behind with the boys.

"Alright, you two pick out furniture for your rooms." Their eyes got wide and they both smiled at me.

"You mean we really get to have rooms in your house?" Les' voice was full of excitement.

"Sure. You guys have been a huge help in getting everything done at the house and Steph loves you both. You two have the basement rooms so you know how big they are. Furnish them however you want." I left both boys standing by the mattresses with smile on their faces. I didn't talk to Stephanie first about letting them stay there, but I doubted she would have a problem with it. She loved them like brothers and I knew they felt the same way about her.

That day, after the shopping was all done and the delivery scheduled, Steph and I took our two grown children to Pino's for pizza. It wasn't Chuck E. Cheese, but we still had a good time. That is until Morelli showed up. Why couldn't that tool take a hint?

"Well, well, well...if it isn't my Cupcake and her guard dogs." A drunk Morelli stumbled over to our table. I started to get up, but Steph put her hand on my knee and squeezed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Joe. I only see myself, Stephanie by the way, with two really good friends and her fiancé." She rested her left hand on my shoulder and turned it so the light caught the diamonds. Joe noticed it and his eyes widened.

"You're marrying him? What the fuck, Stephanie? You wouldn't marry me, but you will this tattooed buffoon?" Steph's eyes sparked fire and she stood up and stepped right in Morelli's face.

"Yes, I'm marrying him. I wouldn't marry you because you're an egotistical asshole who only wanted a different version of me. You wanted me barefoot and pregnant and chained to your stove. That's not who I am. Cal knows exactly who I am and loves me for it. I'm marrying him because he's an amazing man. An amazing man that I love with every ounce of my being! And I suggest, Morelli, that you leave me and them the fuck alone from here on out. I don't give a shit what you say about me, but you will NOT talk down to those men. They are a million times better than you will ever HOPE to be." Joe paled and took a step back. His eyes landed on me and narrowed.

"I bet your mom is thrilled with your choice of husband. I can't imagine her supporting you in this ridiculous marriage." Morelli shook his head and glared at Steph.

"Actually, Joseph, I think the world of Calvin." Stephanie and Joe both turned their attention to the woman at the front of the restaurant. "He loves my daughter, which is more than I can say for you. He's exactly what I always wanted for her." Joe started to speak, but Helen interrupted him.

"Don't say anything you'll regret, Joseph. You're not too big to turn over my knee and don't make me call your mother. I'm sure she would be appalled at your actions here tonight and the previous times that you've decided to confront my daughter. Do what she says and leave her and her friends alone. Maybe if you pull your head out of that ass of yours, you'll be able to salvage a sliver of your relationship with her so you can be friends. However, that's totally up to her." My mouth was hanging open along with Santos and Chavez's. Stephanie stood beside Joe with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake. I'll let you and your friends get back to your dinner. Maybe I'll see you around." He took one last look at the four of us and walked out the door. Helen walked over to our group and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here Mom?" Stephanie asked incredulously.

"I stopped by to pick up a pizza for dinner. Your grandmother is off at a viewing and my book club ran late so your father asked me to pick up his favorite pie. I'm glad that I did too. I can't believe that little son of a bitch was insulting you and Calvin. I have half a mind to call his mother!" Stephanie burst out laughing and the rest of us followed. Helen looked visibly perturbed, but soon joined in our laughing. Helen excused herself after a few more minutes of conversation and got her pie. She waved to our group and I watched in awe as my future mother-in-law walked out the door.

Exactly one week before the wedding, the house was move-in ready. All of the furniture had been delivered and set. I had done my Best Buy shopping spree and got all the electronics set up. RangeMan had installed a top of the line security system, so everything was good to go. Steph decided to go ahead and move into the house that week. I wanted to move in with her, but she had other plans so I stayed at RangeMan. As much as it killed me to sleep apart from her, she wanted us to stop having sex for that week. She said it would make the wedding night that much more special. That was the worst week of my life.

October 31 was on a Wednesday, but that is when Steph wanted to get married, so we made it work. When he heard that Steph wanted a beach wedding, Ranger offered the use of a company owned beach house to use for the ceremony and reception. With the help of our moms, Steph had everything planned perfectly. She wasn't doing a Halloween theme because she said it wasn't the holiday that she wanted to remember, it was the date. She made my part of the wedding entirely too easy.

The only thing I had to do was pick my best man and arrange for our tuxes. I only had one man in mind that I wanted to stand up beside me and Chavez was more than happy to do that honor. He and I took a day and drove to New York to get our tuxedos bought, so my part of the wedding was done. Chavez, being the best man, had the honor of planning the bachelor party. The Saturday before my wedding day was quite an experience.

What I thought was just going to be a guys' night of poker and beer, turned into strippers and tequila. I was pissed when the girls joined us, but Nico assured me that he cleared it with Steph. Apparently Lula and Connie, were throwing her a similar party that night so I sat back and enjoyed the show. The girls were attractive, but they had nothing on Steph. Their bodies were fake and so was their hair color. The rest of the guys really enjoyed them, so I tolerated it and drank some shots with them.

After the girls got paid and left, the guys and I continued to down shots of Patron. When the discussion of wedding gifts came up, it was Chavez who brought up my gift to Steph.

"So, what gift did you get for Steph? It has to be good." The guys all got quiet as they looked at me.

"What do you mean? I bought her a house. Isn't that enough?" Chavez slapped me upside the head and growled.

"What the fuck do you mean? You didn't buy your amazing soon to be wife a special gift? I thought you knew better than that?" I rubbed my head as my best man scolded me.

"I was joking. I have a special gift that I still need to get done." Fuckers didn't need to know about what I wanted to do.

"So tell us what it is." Les poured us each another shot.

"No! Knowing you gossiping women, one of you will tell her. I want it to be a surprise." The guys all laughed and downed their shots. They let the subject drop after that, thankfully.

When the tequila was gone and I was pleasantly numb, I decided to head out to the shop and get Steph's gift taken care of. I was on the way to the garage when Chavez stopped me.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You're not thinking about driving are you? Don't make me kick your ass." He had his keys in his hands. Nico hadn't had as much to drink as the rest of the guys, so I guess he was going to be my driver. Truthfully, I was okay to drive but if Chavez wanted to tag along, at least I knew he could keep the secret.

"No need to kick my ass. I need a ride to Skulls." I smiled at his knowing grin. He closed and locked his door and followed me to the garage. An hour and a half later, I had Steph's gift all taken care of. Chavez approved of my choice and together we went back to RangeMan. It was late when I finally hit my pillow, and my last thought was of my Angel.

The next day, I had an afternoon monitor shift. I hadn't seen my fiancé since the day before and I seriously needed a fix. I woke up after noon and threw on a uniform and headed upstairs. My first stop was the monitors.

"Cal. You're looking a little rough man. How are you feeling?" Bobby smiled from his seat at the monitors. I looked around and saw that a whole lot of the guys looked a little rough.

"Feel fine. Where's my girl?" I checked the monitors for a sign of the curly headed woman who held my heart. Bobby pointed to a monitor and I had to hold back a laugh. Steph was in the break room with her head lying on the table.

"She's been there for the past hour. I guess her party last night was a success. She looks a shade better than death." I chuckled and slapped Bobby on the back.

"Do me a favor and cut that feed. I need to see my girl." Bobby smiled and flipped a switch to kill the camera in the room. I yelled my thanks as I walked down the hallway.

Bobby was right, Steph did look a tad better than death. Her hair was 50 shades of crazy and her make-up did little to hide the dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was ashy and she groaned when I closed the door. I guess the clicking of the lock was too much for her. I really didn't want us to be disturbed.

"I don't want anything. I think I'm dying, Nico." I chuckled and she opened her eyes to look at me. They were bloodshot but sparkled when she saw it was me standing by her table.

"I don't think you're dying, Angel. Did you enjoy your bachelorette party?" She smiled and pulled me down into the seat next to her.

"It was fun. I would have rather spent the night with you, but we had fun. I drank one too many Margaritas." I smiled at her and smoothed her crazy curls away from her face.

"Just one too many?" I laughed as she smacked my chest. I grabbed her hand and placed a warm kiss on her palm. "I would have rather spent last night with you, too." My voice was deep and rumbled in the small room. Her eyes softened and darkened in arousal.

"How were the girls? Nico said that they were really hot." Steph stood and straddled me. I held her tight to me as she positioned herself on my lap.

"They couldn't hold a candle to you, Angel." She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the side of my lips.

"Mmmmnnn! Perfect answer. The guys last night were a very sad replacement to you." Her tongue traced my jaw as she purred into my ear. I felt my cock twitch under her.

"So you didn't want to ditch me and run away with the half-dressed fireman?" I nibbled at her ear and felt her body shudder.

"It was a construction worker, and there's no way in hell. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Her hips were grinding into my quickly rising erection.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You're mine!" My lips met hers and she opened her mouth so my tongue could invade hers. My hands moved down her back and rested on her ass as she ground her hips into me more. The clothes we wore provided glorious friction between us and I just about lost my mind. It had been too long since I had been buried inside of her and I still had a few days left to wait to have that pleasure again.

After several delicious minutes of kissing and touching my fiancé, I finally pulled myself away and rested my forehead against hers. We both took a minute to get our breathing back under control.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I have to get back out there for my shift." Steph sighed and nodded. I guess her voice wasn't quite ready to work. "What are your plans tonight?"

"Les and I have a dinner date and then we're going somewhere special. Then I'm planning on going to bed early and sleeping." I laughed and kissed her on her little nose.

"Will you think of me when you're in bed?" My voice was barely above a whisper in her ear.

"I always think of you when I'm in bed and since you're not there with me, I've had to take some matters into my own hands." The growl that escaped me was loud and full of frustration. I pictured her lying in our new bed pleasuring herself and I just about blew right there.

"Shit Steph, you can't say things like that to me." My voice was strained and it made her laugh. She made a move to stand up, but I held her close to me.

"Paybacks are a bitch." Her eyes got wide as my lips crashed into hers in a bruising kiss. My hand worked her backside and then slid around and made their way to her very heated core. She moaned as I stroked her through her cargos. Her heavy breaths caused her breasts to brush against my solid chest. She was close to her orgasm and threw her head back so I could attack her neck.

My plan was to back off right before she came, but I was so caught up in the feelings and her moans that she was screaming in release before I knew what was happening. I was painfully hard, and I had no one to blame but myself. I shouldn't have pushed her that far.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean..." Steph's eyes opened and she shook her head.

"You didn't mean to what? Give your fiancé an amazing orgasm? Shit, that was beyond amazing. My fingers can't make me feel that good." I smiled at her as she took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry that you're going to have to go back to work with this beast raging." She worked her hands between my legs and stroked me through my cargos. I wanted more contact. I wanted to feel her skin against mine.

"Do you have time to let me help you?" Her kitten voice whispered in my ear. I had lost the ability to speak, so I just nodded. I felt her smile against my skin and groaned as she slid off my lap onto the floor in front of me.

Her hands ran up my thighs and then expertly unbuckled and unzipped my pants. My erection sprang free from its confines. I should have stopped her. I really shouldn't have let her do that in the break room, but the minute her lips wrapped around my aching head; all rational thought left my mind. All I could think about was her mouth moving on me.

She fit what she could in her hot mouth and wrapped her hand around what wouldn't fit. Her movements were fluid and expert as she sucked and nipped my cock. My groans spurred her actions and she began to move faster. Her suction got more intense and I felt my balls tighten. I was just about ready to explode when there was a knock at the locked door.

"FUCK!" I growled. Steph ignored the knocking and just about swallowed my whole cock. Her throat muscles worked me and sent me over the edge. I growled her name as I sprayed her mouth with my cum. She slowed her assault and cleaned up every drop off of me. She tucked me back into my pants and re-buttoned and zipped them for me. I was sitting, spent and slouched back in the chair. Steph stood up and placed a kiss on my cheek. She giggled when I grabbed her and kissed her soundly on the lips. I could taste myself on her but I didn't care.

"Thank you, Angel." She smiled and kissed me again.

"You're quite welcome. Should we see who wants in here so bad?" I glared at the stupid door and sat up as I nodded. She walked to the door and opened it. Chavez and Santos stood outside with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Shit, you two. Can't you find a willing woman to get your jollies off with? Why do you have to creep outside the door and listen to us?" Steph's voice was loud, but it wasn't angry. I could tell that she was smiling even though her back was to me.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was okay in here. The video feed is turned off." Chavez said while Santos tried really hard not to laugh, but he failed.

"Whatever. Santos, are you ready for our date?" Santos laughed harder and nodded.

"I am, Beautiful. I'll be in the garage waiting for you. Say goodbye to your fiancé and then come downstairs. We've got food to eat and places to go." He and Chavez made their way down the hallway. I heard a slap and knew Chavez took care of erasing the thoughts running through Santos' mind.

"I guess that's my cue to head out. Are you going to be okay?" She didn't close the door so I had to watch myself around her.

"I'm great. I'm going to go sit in front of the monitors for six hours and then go back to bed." I stood up out of my chair and pulled Steph into a tight hug. "You and Santos have fun and call or text me when you get home." I kissed her head and stepped away from her. Being that close for that long was dangerous.

"I'll have fun. It's you who isn't going to have a good time. Monitor duty sucks." She kissed me gently and then walked out the door. I heard catcalls and whistles as she made her way to the elevator. I let out a long sigh and ran my hand over my face trying to wipe off the "recently blew" smile. I would never hear the end of it if the guys knew what happened in the break room. I'm sure they all had a good idea, but none of them really KNEW.

When I had myself under control with my blank look plastered on my face, I took my place at the bank of monitors. Hal was my partner for the shift so I knew it would be quiet. Hal was shy and didn't talk much. I was thankful for that.

I spent the next six mind-numbing hours staring at little TV screens with absolutely nothing happening on them. When our replacements came, I shook Zero's hand and made my way down to my lonely apartment. I took a quick shower and crawled into bed. I still hadn't heard from Steph so I decided to send her a text to see where she was.

_Hey Angel, just got off and wanted to make sure you were home safe._

I sat my phone down on my naked chest and closed my eyes to wait for her response. My phone buzzed a few minutes later.

_Just got home. Les cleared the house so there is no need to worry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you get off again. ; )_

It took me a minute to understand what she was talking about, but when I did I laughed out loud in my little room.

_Got off work...you've got some naughty thoughts running loose in your brain. I'm glad you're home. I love you, Angel. Sleep well._

Her response was immediate and made me smile.

_OHHHH...sorry. I'll keep my naughty thoughts to myself from now on. I love you too, Baby. I'll see you in the morning._

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face. I only had three days until Stephanie Plum became my wife and I couldn't wait to finally make her mine forever.

* * *

A/N - So what did you think? Please let me know. If you're not enjoying it, I'm not going to keep writing it. The next chapter is the wedding! It should be out later this week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ** Character's aren't mine. I'm just playing with them for a little bit. I'll return them when I'm done.

Thank you all for the review! I love reading what the readers think about each chapter. Keep them coming.

To my dear friend and my personal Lou, Potterwench, your help and guidance on this story has been such a blessing and your beta skills are second to none. Thank you, my dear, for all that you've done.

* * *

Chapter 18

SPOV

Planning the perfect wedding is really some tough shit. Even with our mom's help, it was still a whole lot of work. Two weeks after our engagement, Cal and I took both sets of our parents to Rossini's for dinner. Cal and I wanted them to meet before the wedding and I wanted to recruit both moms to help me with planning. My mom and dad loved Carol and Clark. They became instant best friends after that dinner and our moms were more than happy to help me. They had some pretty crazy ideas, but they didn't pressure me if I didn't want to do them. All in all they were loads of help.

Luckily, everything came together without many problems and soon I was standing in the master bedroom of a RangeMan safe-house. The house was located in Point Pleasant and when Ranger heard that I wanted a beach wedding, he offered us to use the house for the wedding. Since it was the end of October, it was a little chilly outside, but that didn't stop me. The house's private beach was turned into an oasis for the wedding.

I stood in front of the mirror and twirled in my Vera Wang Evelyn dress. The minute I saw that dress in the window of a small shop, I knew I had to have it. I chose a pair of lace up Grecian sandals to wear under it. It was the perfect ensemble for a beach wedding. I stood and admired my reflection. I imagined Cal removing it from me later that night and my blood began to burn hot.

The week before the wedding was sheer torture. Why I made that stupid no sex rule was beyond me. It was my mother's suggestion, so that should have told me something; but stupid me, I thought it sounded like a great idea. I blame wedding hormones for going along with it. The only orgasm I got that week happened in the break room at RangeMan. I didn't intend for things to go that far, but I was beyond horny and still a little hung over from the bachelorette party. I blame the alcohol for my moment of weakness.

Even though she wasn't the maid of honor, Lula did an amazing job planning the bachelorette party. I asked her not to get a stripper, but I knew deep down that she would have one. Connie offered her house for the festivities and she and Lula spent entirely too much money on booze and food. The stripper was a construction worker who could have passed for a Merry Man. His muscles were big, but I'm pretty sure he used some type of steroids because his package was not up to par with the rest of him. As good-looking as he was, he didn't even come close to my fiancé. I don't think any man can come close to Cal. He is one of a kind.

The week I stayed in our new house was amazing. I loved it from the moment that I saw it. Thinking about all the empty rooms and how we could fill them made me tingle. I never thought I wanted children. That is, until I thought of children with Cal. I wanted kids with him. I wanted a little grey eyed, blond boy running around. I wanted a curly-headed little girl to sing to. I could see Cal rocking our children and that image kept me warm on many of those lonely nights.

The house was amazing. Cal and I did some remodeling and got everything painted and furnished. We left two bedrooms upstairs empty. They were going to be the nursery and kids rooms when the time came. Everything was done and I was beyond happy because every room was perfect. Well, every room but the basement, and I refused to go down there. It was a breeding ground for spiders and I thought they were plotting to take over the world down there. It wasn't somewhere I wanted to go, so I didn't. I decided after Cal and I got settled we would talk about finishing it.

A knock on the bedroom door brought me out of my thoughts. It opened and my mom and Carol came in and tears filled their eyes the minute they saw me.

"Don't make me cry, my make-up is finished and it looks good." My mom laughed and wiped her tears away. Carol had to excuse herself. I swear that woman cried at the drop of a hat.

"You look beautiful, Stephanie." My mom messed with some stray curls that had come out of the twisty up-do that Lula fixed for me. I was quite impressed with Lula's hair styling skills. She pulled my crazy curls up expertly into a twist. She even wove in a blue satin ribbon throughout the twist since the colors of the wedding was blue and white. Lula strolled in a few minutes after our moms. She looked amazing in her gown. I let her be in charge of picking her own dress. As long as it was the right color of blue, I didn't care what she wore. I had to admit, she picked the perfect dress. It fit her ample frame perfectly.

"White girl, yo man be lookin' fine. Course he don't hold a candle to my Tankie, but he fine for a white boy." I smiled at Lula as she handed me my bouquet of blue irises. She looked me over and nodded. "You ready to go? Yo man is waitin fo you." I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to go get in place, Stephanie." My mom hugged me and whispered into my ear, "I'm so proud of you." She smiled and walked out the door. I wiped a solitary tear before it fell onto my dress. Lula fussed over cleaning up the make-up streak from my face.

"No more cryin. You ruinin all my good work. Now I've got to get to my seat. I'll see you out there." I laughed and apologized to her and followed her out the door. We walked down the stairs and I heard the music playing outside. My dad and Les stood waiting for me at the back door and both smiled when they saw me come down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Pumpkin." I smiled as my dad kissed both my cheeks and gave me a hug. "Cal is a lucky man today." I couldn't speak because I knew I would cry so I just nodded and hugged him tightly.

"You do look amazing, Beautiful." Les hugged me and kissed my forehead. I chose him to be my man of honor because he had become one of my best friends. He and Nico are now like our grown children and we love them both dearly. Besides, when Cal asked Nico to be his best man, Les begged me to be my man of honor. He said that Nico had the upper hand with the single women at the wedding. He couldn't stand that Nico might get some action and not him. He held the title with honor.

"Are you ready to take your walk?" I asked Les and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready! Are you ready, Beautiful?" I smiled at him and nodded excitedly. "Good, because you're up very soon." He kissed me again before walking out the door. I heard laughter from the guests so I could only imagine what crazy thing Les was doing up that aisle. Dad and I laughed and got into our place.

"You've got some unique friends, Pumpkin." I chuckled.

"They fit right in with me, dad." My dad laughed and nodded. When I heard the first strands of the bridal march start to play, I let out a deep breath and hooked my arm through my dad's. It was finally time, and I let my dad lead me down the back steps and onto the soft sand.

The beach was perfect. Tall stand heaters surrounded the ceremony and reception area. They provided a perfect mix of heat and light. The blue satin fabric that ran down the center aisle was surrounded by rows of eight chairs on each side. Our guests filled every chair.

Every man from RangeMan Trenton was in attendance. Tank called in contract workers to man the monitors and to patrol some accounts. Ranger even came up from Miami to attend the wedding. When I sent him the invitation, I added a note saying that I would understand if he didn't come. He called me four days later and told me that he would be there. I caught his eye as I walked down the aisle. He winked and smiled at me. I smiled back and then focused on the man waiting for me.

Cal was dressed in a cream-colored tuxedo that fit him perfectly. The shirt underneath was the perfect color blue to match my flowers and his smile was bright enough to light the darkest room. His gray eyes sparkled with love and desire and I hoped mine matched his look. When we finally got to the end of the aisle, my dad kissed me on the cheek and then handed me off to my soon to be husband.

"Dearly beloved..."

I honestly can't tell you what that priest said. After the first two words, I zoned out and could only focus on the man standing beside me. I snapped back to reality when the priest asked Cal to recite his vows. We decided to write our own so I was excited to hear what he said. I turned and handed my bouquet to Les and then faced Cal. He took my hands in his and started to speak.

"Angel! From the moment that I met you, I knew that you were special. You have the amazing ability to see through the outer shell of people and into their souls. You see the real person inside. That is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you. You see me. The real me and that's the man who you love. I love you for not only who you are, but who I am when I am with you. You make me a better man." He paused to wipe a tear off my face. I smiled at him and he continued.

"Today, I pledge in front of our family and friends to be there for you when you need me, in good times or in bad. I will always help you fly and I'll be there to catch you if you should fall. I promise to be faithful to you and only you. I will be by your side if we have money or if we're broke. I'll hold your hand while you're sick and do all that I can to make you better. I promise to do all that I can to make you happy because that is what you deserve. I promise all of these things to you. But mostly, I promise to love you every minute of every hour of every day for the rest of my life." Cal wiped another tear off my face and then kissed my knuckles that he still held in his hands. The priest turned to me and I knew it was my turn to speak. I swallowed the lump that had formed and opened my mouth.

"Cal, months ago an amazing man gave me a wonderful gift. You brought me a part of my past and became my entire future. You say that I make you a better man, but I think that's impossible because you're already perfect. You've never let me make excuses and you encourage me to be the best at everything I want to do. You comforted me through the bad times and celebrated with me through the good. I used to think that falling in love was like jumping off a really tall building. Your brain tells you that it's not a good idea, but your heart tells you that you can fly. You once told me to make sure that I always fly. The night you told me that, I took a leap off that tall building and started to fall in love with you." I paused to wipe a tear off my face. Cal looked down at me and smiled, encouraging me to continue.

"Today, I pledge in front of our family and friends to always be by your side whether times are good or times are bad. I promise to encourage you every day and to be faithful to you and only you. I will stand beside you with or without money and through good days and bad. You're stuck with me. When you're sick, I will make you better. When you are down, I will lift you up. When you think you can't go on, I will be beside you to make sure that you do. I promise all of these things to you. But mostly, I promise to love you with my whole heart for my whole life." Cal smiled and we turned back to the priest. I heard some sniffles from the guests behind me.

The priest continued. "Calvin and Stephanie, the promises that you have made to each other today, are inscribed forever in your minds and in your hearts. But words are fleeting and so those who marry wear rings as visible, tangible symbols of their commitment and of their emotional and spiritual connection. These rings announce to the world that you have been found. They are a reminder and a celebration of the promises you have made today and in exchanging these bands you knit your two lives together.

"Calvin, take Stephanie's ring and place it on her finger and say the words from your heart." Cal turned and took my ring from Nico. He slipped it on my finger as he spoke.

"Stephanie, my love, I give you this ring as a sign that I choose you to be my lover, my partner and my best friend, to the end of my days. Wear it, think of me, and know that I love you." A sob escaped from my lips as I turned to get the platinum band that Les held for me.

"Stephanie, take Calvin's ring and place it on his finger and say the words from your heart." I took Cal's hand in mine and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Calvin, my rock, I give you this ring as a sign that I choose you to be my lover, my partner and my best friend, to the end of my days. Wear it, think of me, and know that I love you." A tear escaped his eye and trailed down his face. I swear I think I even saw Flaming Fred shed a tear too.

"Calvin and Stephanie, you have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. By the authority vested in me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Cal, you may now kiss your bride." Cal's mouth possessed mine before the priest ever finished that last statement. His lips moved expertly over mine as he bent me backwards, owning me. We were both breathless when we pulled apart.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, loved ones; it is with great pleasure that I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Calvin Holmes." Our guests stood and cheered as we walked down the aisle. When we got to the end we turned to see Les and Nico arm and arm walking behind us. I tried not to laugh, but they looked so damn cute that I couldn't hold back.

"You two are crazy!" I laughed out when they reached where we were standing.

"Yes, but you love us anyway." Les pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the lips.

"Damnit Santos. She's been my wife less than five minutes and you're already crossing the line." Cal's growl from beside me made me giggle. Nico slapped Les on the back of the head and then pulled me out of his arms. He gave me a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Congratulations, Sweetness. You look absolutely beautiful tonight." I blushed and smiled at the handsome man in front of me.

Cal and I stood for what seemed like an hour getting hugs and kisses from our guests. Our moms both had ruined make-up from the tears and our dads both rolled their eyes at their wives. I had to laugh at all of them. Finally after the last guest got through the line and were ushered into the reception area, Cal and I were finally left alone for a minute.

"Have I told you how happy you make me?" I turned into Cal's arms and smiled up at him. He was looking down at me with his eyes full of love.

"You don't have to tell me. It oozes out of you every time we're together." He barked out a laugh and nodded his head.

"That it does, Angel." He bent his head down and kissed me again. We were just getting into it when Nico's voice interrupted us.

"Hey you two, save it for later tonight. You've got guests over here wondering where you're at." We both let out a sigh and turned toward our friend. He was smiling and motioned us to where our friends and family were waiting.

We made our entrance to cheers and tears. The DJ started the music and the food was served. I can't remember what I ate that night or even IF I ate. It seemed like every time I started to grab a plate, something happened, pictures, dances, girls screaming around me. It was always something.

When the DJ announced our first dance, Cal led me onto the make-shift dance floor. Cal gathered me into his arms as 'Thank You For Loving Me' by Bon Jovi began to play. When I asked Cal what he thought our first dance song should be, he immediately said that one. He didn't even have to think about it. He said that it was perfect for us and I totally understood when I listened to the lyrics. It became our song from that night forward.

Cal held me close as we swayed together. The flashes from cameras were going crazy, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was I was in the arms of the man who I loved and I was so thankful that he loved me back. After the song ended, Cal lowered his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. It only lasted a minute, but a lot was said during that time.

"Thank you for loving me, Angel." He whispered into my ear before leading me off the dance floor. I was once again about to grab a plate when suddenly the music stopped and I saw Les and Nico on the dance floor with the microphone. It was toast time, so I found Cal and grabbed a full glass of champagne. I hate to admit it, but the boys' toasts kind of worried me. Nico was up first so his eyes met mine as he began to speak.

"Cal, what can I say...you are one lucky SOB. Somehow, you managed to find the perfect woman. Stephanie is everything that any man wants. She's funny, beautiful, intelligent, full of life, accepting, and has a pure heart. Why she picked you, I'll never know." The guests all laughed and I patted Cal's shoulder. I knew exactly why I picked him.

"Truthfully man, she picked the best man. She picked the man who completes her and that loves her totally and honestly. She told me one night on surveillance that she fell in love with you because of the million tiny things that you never knew you were doing. Seeing the love between you two makes my heart happy because it proves that true love exists and can happen to anyone. I love you guys and I wish you both a life full of happiness and love. To the bride and groom!" Nico raised his glass to us, followed by everyone else at the tables. I wiped a tear away from my eye and felt Cal squeeze me closer to him. I remembered saying that to Nico one night, but I never knew that he would repeat it. Les took the microphone and then let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks for stealing all the good lines, man. Now I have to wing my speech." The crowd laughed and Les took a deep breath. "Stephanie, Beautiful...I've known you for many years. I've seen you at your best of times and I've seen you at your worst. I've seen you dressed to kill for a distraction, and I've seen you covered in garbage. I've seen you happy when you caught your skip and sad because your car blew up. But I must say...I've never seen you look so happy or beautiful than you do tonight." I smiled at him and snuggled into Cal's embrace. I've never been this happy before.

"When I first found out that you guys were dating, I cried. I'll admit it...I cried because my two friends finally gave in to the feelings that we all knew they had for each other. You stopped fighting it and gave your love a chance. I cried again when I heard that Cal was going to ask you to marry him. I cried even harder watching him get down on one knee in that park. I cried during the ceremony because I could feel the love that you two have for each other. It radiates from each of you for the world to see. I'm crying now because I get to see two of my best friends start their life together. I read somewhere that love is a partnership of two unique people who bring out the very best in each other and who know that even though they are wonderful as individuals, they are even better together. You two were great separate, but together...you are amazing. I wish you both a lifetime full of love because you both definitely deserve it." Les raised his glass as I wiped another tear off my face.

After the toasts were done, the party kicked back into full gear. The music was loud and the alcohol was flowing. I was pulled out onto the dance floor by every male guest at the reception some of them more than once. Most of the dances I don't remember, but one stands out in my mind. Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight' started to play and Ranger asked me to dance. I agreed and he led me onto the dance floor.

I didn't get as close to him as I did to my husband, but I was closer to him than any of the other guys. We didn't talk with our mouths during our dance. We let our eyes say everything that needed to be said. I will always love Ranger, but not in the same way that I love Cal. I will always be thankful to him for bringing me into his world. Without Ranger, I would have never met the guys and I wouldn't be married to the perfect man. I guess Ranger left his blank mask at the table, because he was letting every emotion he felt shine through his brown eyes. Love, respect, desire, regret, loss, and lastly pride all sparkled in his watery eyes. After the song was over, he bent and placed a soft kiss on my lips before whispering in my ear, "You do look wonderful tonight. I'm so proud of you, Babe."

I felt a tear fall from my eye but he quickly brushed it away. He led me off the dance floor and into the waiting arms of my husband. Cal smiled and wiped another tear off my face.

"Congratulations you two." Ranger's voice was quiet and full of resignation. "I want you both to know that I really am happy for you. It was hard at first, thinking about you two together, but part of loving someone is knowing when to let them go. Babe, I know that you are with exactly the right person. You chose the right man and I'm proud of you. Never forget that." I wiped a tear from my eye and smiled at Ranger.

"I have to leave for Miami. There's a big case that I'm in charge of, but I didn't want to go without saying goodbye." I looked at him and smiled sadly. I walked into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You be careful and don't be a stranger here. I miss my friend." He smiled against my neck and placed a kiss on my forehead that lingered few seconds longer than normal.

"I'll always love you, Babe. Be happy." He whispered into my ear right before walking away. I stood and wiped the tears off my face. Cal stepped up behind me and wrapped me in his strong arms. He rested his chin on top of my head as we watched Ranger disappear into the house.

"You okay, Angel." I sighed and turned away from the man who held my heart in the past and faced the man who held my future. I smiled at him and stretched to kiss him.

"I've never been better." He smiled down at me and led me back onto the dance floor. I saw Cal nod to someone and suddenly the DJ's booming voice broke through the middle of the song. "The groom has asked I play a special song for his beautiful wife. This is his song for her." I looked shocked at Cal as the song 'Angel Eyes', by The Jeff Healey Band, began to play. Cal and I swayed to the music his eyes never left mine the entire time the song played. When it was over, we stood in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by our family and friends. They were all clinking their glasses so Cal dipped me dramatically and kissed me soundly on the lips. Everyone cheered then went back to enjoying their evening.

The rest of that night passed in a blur of dancing and laughing. The bouquet was thrown along with the garter belt. Lula caught the bouquet and I saw Tank pale. They had been dating for awhile but I wasn't sure if either of them were ready for that type of commitment. It was Hal who was the lucky one to catch my garter belt. His tan face burned red when he realized what he had in his hand. I laughed and kissed him on his cheek which made him blush more.

After all the food was gone, and the open bar closed the guests began to leave. Nico and his 'date' were the lasts one to leave. He met one of my old high school friends that night and they were all over each other. Of course knowing him, it was just a fuck and tuck. But knowing Jennifer, she wouldn't mind. Right before they walked out the door, he nodded to Cal and smiled at me. Finally, my husband and I were alone.

I collapsed into a chair and let out a long sigh. Cal kneeled in front of me and picked up one of my feet. He slowly removed my shoe and started massaging my sore arch. I moaned with appreciation and closed my eyes as my head fell back against the chair.

"You tired, Angel?" I picked my head up and opened my eyes to see my husband's smiling face.

"I'm something, but it's not tired." His eyes darkened and switched feet. He removed my other shoe and started giving that arch the same attention.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten much more than a piece of cake tonight." His face held a small mischievous grin. Desire pooled in my stomach.

"You might say that I'm hungry, but it's not for food." His grin grew as his hands worked their way further up my legs. He stopped and rested them on top of my thighs under my dress, his thumbs drawing torturous circles on my heated skin.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you want and I'll make sure that you get it." Cal's voice was husky and rumbled out of his chest.

"I already have everything that I want, but the problem is we're just wearing too many clothes." I leaned forward and traced my finger across his jaw. When it got close to his mouth, he turned his head and placed a kiss on the tender pad.

"Then let's go upstairs and remedy that problem." In one second he stood up and scooped me up into his arms and crushed his lips onto mine. I felt him walking into the house and I heard the door slam. He set the alarm with one hand, still holding me in his arms, and walked up the stairs. The door to the master bedroom was closed so he asked me to open it. I reached behind me, turned the knob and pushed the door open. My breath caught in my throat as he carried me into the bedroom.

Soft candle light filled the room from the hundreds of lit candles scattered throughout. It reminded me of the hotel room that Cal took me to the night of our engagement. It was absolutely beautiful. Cal gently placed me on the floor beside the bed and then turned to close the bedroom door. He removed his tie and jacket, tossing them into a chair. He stalked toward me and each step sent tingles throughout my body.

He stopped right in front of me, and his eyes were dark with passion. He raised his hands and undid the clips that held my hair up. When they were all removed, he ran his fingers through my curls making them fall around my shoulders.

"I love your crazy curls." His voice was whisper soft and it caressed my skin when he spoke. "I love your eyes. I love your ears and your nose." His lips move across my face placing light kisses along the way. "I love your chin and I really love your lips." His lips settled on mine in a gentle kiss, but he didn't linger there long.

As his lips moved across my face, his hands worked their way to the zipper of my dress. Before I knew what was happening, my dress was pooled around my feet. Cal took a step back and took in my barely there lingerie that was hidden under my dress. His eyes darkened even more, if that was possible, and I saw his hands clench into tight fists. I guessed he needed a moment to gather some control.

I stepped out of my dress and bent to pick it up. My breasts were spilling out of the cups of the bra and I heard Cal groan when I gave them a little shake. I threw my dress into the chair that held the tuxedo coat and tie. I gave Cal enough space to reclaim some control and he was once again right in front of me.

"Where were we?" I chuckled as his hands unhooked my bra and flung it across the room. "Oh yes. I was right...about...here." His lips latched onto my pulse point and sucked gently. I gasped and felt a gush of warmth flood a very strategic place between my legs. As his lips worked my throat and collar-bone, his warm hands began massaging my exposed breasts. All I could do was pant and moan at the sensations flooding through my body.

His lips worked their way down my chest and settled on my aching nipple. I arched my back to offer more of myself to him which he accepted eagerly. His lips and hands worked my breasts until I was almost on fire with need. The burning sensation between my legs was almost unbearable.

"Cal, please." I finally panted out. I felt him smile against my breast, as his warm breath caressed my skin once again.

"Yes, my love. What do you want?" Fuck him. He knew exactly what I needed. I groaned as he bit my breast gently.

"I need you lower." He chuckled softly and then looked up into my eyes.

"Whatever you need, Baby." He kneeled down in front of me so his face was right where I needed him. His breath felt cool on my heated panty covered skin.

"You're so wet, Baby. Your panties are soaked. Let me get rid of them for you." I felt finger trace along the side strap of my thong and in an instant it was ripped from my body. I screamed in shock and braced myself for Cal's assault on my core. When it didn't come I looked down at him. He was staring at my new ink. I had forgotten about that.

"When did you do this?" Cal's voice was whispered and his finger traced a miniature version of Flaming Fred. Along with the flaming skull, I also had our wedding date along with the words, "Together Forever". It was on the opposite side of my panty covered area than the angel wings. Cal stared at it with awe in his eyes.

"I got it done the night after the bachelor party. That's where Les and I went when I left the break room." Cal groaned, remembering what transpired in that break room. He traced my tattoo and then looked at it with...jealousy?

"What's that look for? Are you jealous of a tattoo?" He looked up at me and gave me a half grin.

"It's not fair that Flaming Fred gets to be right there all day every day and I can't be." I chuckled. "How about I call her Flaming Francine and you can imagine HER in your spot all day."

"Fuck! I would never get anything done thinking about that all day." He traced the tattoo again and his eyes softened.

"No one has ever done something like this for me before. I don't know what to say." I smiled down at him.

"Then don't say anything. You can use that mouth in much more enjoyable ways." He growled again and lifted my leg up, placing it over his shoulder. He placed a kiss on the new tattoo and then moved his mouth lower to where I needed him.

The second his tongue licked my swollen clit, I almost collapsed. Cal's eyes looked up my body and they were smiling and he licked my burning core from top to bottom. His tongue would lap at my juices as they flowed from me and then move up and circle my clit. He added his fingers to the mix and slowly inserted one inside of me, stroking gently as his lips sucked on my lower lips. Fire burned in my stomach as I moved on his finger.

"More!" I panted out the one word that I needed to. He quickly agreed to my demands and added another finger into me. His thick fingers stroked my insides as his tongue worked the outside.

My nails scraped his bald head making him growl against my skin. His tongue and fingers working me into a frenzy. He knew I was close, so he did what he does best. He made me fly. His fingers curling inside me combined with his teeth scraping my clit, sent me shooting off in an amazing orgasm. I screamed his name as lights burst behind my eyes and my inner walls clamped down around his fingers. I was so glad he had his arms around me because my knees buckled and I would have hit the floor if it wasn't for him holding me up.

He removed his fingers out of me after I had come down and picked me up to lie me gently down on the bed. My face held a satisfied grin and his a smug smirk. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything except pant and moan. My body was still tingling as Cal slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants. I watched in fascination as his gorgeous body became exposed to my eyes. When his shirt came off, something on his chest caught my attention.

I sat up on my knees and reached out for him. Over his heart was a replica of my angel wing tattoo with our wedding date and the words, 'Always Angel's.' Tears filled my eyes as I gently traced the ink with my finger. "I guess we both had the same idea for wedding presents." Cal's husky voice broke my thoughts.

"I guess we did. I love it, Cal." He bent his head down and gently kissed my lips. When I tasted myself, I groaned allowing his tongue to plunge into my mouth. He pushed me so that I was lying on the bed again, but this time he followed me down and positioned himself between my legs.

I felt his throbbing erection poised at my entrance and I arched my hips to take him in, just a little bit. It had been over a week since he'd last been inside me and I was way past ready for him.

"Angel, I wanted our first time as husband and wife to be slow...but I'm not sure that's going to happen." His face was tense and I knew exactly what he meant.

"We have the rest of our lives for slow and tender. Right now, I need you hard and fast." His eyes snapped open and looked down at me, searching for something that I guess he found. He growled and plunged his cock into me in one fast thrust. I cried out at the invasion, but if felt so damn good. He paused for a brief second to get control but I needed him to move. I wrapped my legs around his waist taking him deeper inside and reach up and suck on his pulse point.

A deep growl escaped his lips and his control snapped. He began to move in and out of me with hard, deep thrusts. His cock hitting places inside of me that only he could. His lips latched onto my nipple and his hand worked my clit, furiously to match his strokes. He built me quickly to a boiling point and I was ready to fly once again.

"Are you going to cum with me, Angel?" Damn straight I was going to cum, but I couldn't speak. I moaned my response which he knew meant yes because his finger pressed on my clit, sending me spiraling out of control in an intense climax. I screamed my release as he continued to pound into me. I felt his hot seed coat my walls as he followed me into the abyss a few strokes later.

Cal collapsed onto me a few minutes later and held me as we both tried to control our breathing. He continued to move inside of me gently, letting my walls milk every ounce of cum from him. All too soon he pulled out and rolled onto his back taking me with him I tucked myself into his side and moaned in absolute bliss. I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled down into his embrace.

"I love you, Mrs. Holmes." Cal's tender voice made me smile. I sighed knowing that I was his wife. It was a damn good feeling to have.

"And I love you, Mr. Holmes." I kissed his chest and snuggled back down.

"Don't get too comfortable, Angel. I've just started celebrating our wedding with you. There's plenty more where that came from." I smiled. I was looking forward to celebrating with him all...night...long.

* * *

A/N - So what did you think of the wedding? I'm having such a blast writing this but would love to hear what you all think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and they never will be.

Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I'm thankful to have such wonderful readers! Keep them coming.

This chapter would be lacking if it wasn't for my amazing Beta, Potterwench. She kicks my butt into gear when I think I can't write anymore and fixes all my ridiculous mistakes. Thank you doesn't seem like enough, but it's all I got.

Smut warning for this chapter. It's their honeymoon, afterall.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

CPOV

When I told my wife that I wanted to celebrate with her all night, I meant every word. I spent the entire night worshipping at her beautiful altar. I got to explore every inch of her body with my hands and with my mouth. She, in return, did the same to me. I don't think we slept more than three hours that night and we both enjoyed every minute of sleeplessness.

The next morning, Ella and some of the guys showed up to get the house back in order. Stephanie and I tried to help, but we were pushed out the door with our luggage and driven to the airport by Chavez. Ranger gave us permission to use the company plane, so we left for our two week honeymoon on the Islands of Turks and Caicos. We spent most of that flight in the plane's bedroom. Even though we did join the mile high club, we spent most of the flight sleeping. After all, we had the next two weeks to do nothing but relax and celebrate our marriage in our private beach home.

I called in a favor and booked us into one of Amanyara's Beach Villas. It had more bedrooms than we would ever need, but its private swimming pool and reflecting pond along with the private beach access made it more than worth it. The resort was located on the Northwest point of the Providenciales Island. The airport we flew into was only about a 25 minute drive to our home for the next two weeks.

By the time we landed and made our way to the resort, it was dinner time. We skipped lunch because we decided sleep was more important, so we were both starving by the time we got checked in and settled into our villa.

"Which would you rather do; go to the restaurant for dinner or order room service and eat by the pool?" Stephanie acted like she was thinking but by the twinkle in her eyes, I knew what her choice was.

"Would I rather shower, dress in nice clothes and go to the restaurant OR put on my little bitty bikini and eat with my sexy husband by the pool?" I was right. I knew her answer.

"You change into that bikini and I'll order the food. Do you have any special requests?" I gathered her into my arms and kissed her lips.

"You know what I like. Just make sure you get dessert too." She kissed me again and made her way to the bathroom to change. I watched her swaying hips for a second before turning to make the call for food.

I had just hung up the phone after placing our order when I heard Steph come back out of the bathroom whistling and wearing a short, white terry-cloth robe. She turned to the mirror to pin her wild curls off her neck. My pants grew tighter looking at her in the little robe; I couldn't imagine what would happen when that robe came off.

"How long until our dinner gets here?" Her eyes met mine through the mirror and she could tell exactly what I was thinking. Her smirk gave her knowledge away.

"They said it would take about ninety minutes." She smiled and then turned around to face me.

"Then I'm going to take a dip in the pool." My mouth went dry as she untied the robe and let it slip down her arms. The bikini she wore underneath left nothing to the imagination. The small triangle scraps of fabric barely covered her perky breasts and the bottom wasn't much better at hiding her sex. She walked toward me and ran her hand up my chest. "Are you going to join me?" She purred into my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be right there, Angel. Let me change." She smiled at me and continued out the back door to the pool. I watched her walk away and then quickly changed into my black board shorts.

When I walked out the sliding door, Steph was sitting on the stairs in the pool. Her hair was slicked back from her dip in the water and I watched as little droplets trailed down her shoulders and back. My tongue wanted to follow those droplets all the way down...

"See something you like?" Her sultry voice interrupted my naughty thoughts. Her head was turned and her eyes fluttered as she looked at me.

"Nope, I see something that I love though." I dropped my towel into a lounger and dove into the pool. I swam easily to one end of the pool and back to where Steph was sitting without coming up for air. When I surfaced where she was sitting her eyes were dark as she watched me.

"So how long can you hold your breath for?" She asked me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'll give you a demonstration later and you can time me." Her eyes got dark and she moaned. She knew what I implied and I knew she would be reminding me of that later. I would have given her the demonstration right then, but I knew our dinner would be arriving soon, so I didn't want us caught in a compromising position by the resort staff.

Steph smiled and walked off the steps and submerged herself in the cool water. She turned and smirked at me, "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer before we leave." She swam down to the other side of the pool and I took off after her. We swam and wrestled together in pool for a while. We were in the middle of a heavy petting session when the doorbell chimed signaling that our dinner had arrived. I dropped a kiss on Steph's nose before swimming to the side of the pool and hoisting myself out. I let the server into the villa and directed him to the pool where we wanted to eat.

Fifteen minutes later, the resort server was gone and Steph and I were enjoying a delicious dinner. The kitchen was known for its classic Asian, Mediterranean and fresh seafood dishes so I ordered Stephanie lemon basil shrimp with pasta and I ordered fresh grilled scallops with pasta. We both moaned over our dishes as we enjoyed the gorgeous view of the crystal blue ocean.

After our dinner was done, I motioned Steph over to my seat. She seductively stood and downed her last sip of white wine before walking over to where I sat. I turned her and had her sit in my lap sideways with her legs dangling over the arm of the chair. She hadn't bothered covering up after her swim, so her bikini clad body fit perfectly in my lap. I reached for the table and uncovered the dessert that I had the kitchen make especially made for my wife.

"Their desserts weren't what I expected, so I asked the chef to make something special for you." Her eyes got wide as I pulled off the lid to reveal a freshly made pineapple upside down cake with fresh whip cream. "I take it you approve of my choice?" She was practically drooling as I forked off a bite and brought it to her lips. All it took was one moan from that first bite to have me rock hard.

"Oh my God, Cal, that is better than my mother's, but don't you dare tell her that." I barked out a laugh and fed her another bite. Some cream ended up on her lip so I did the husbandly thing and wiped it off for her. Of course I used my tongue, but that was only because I didn't have a napkin. She moaned again when my tongue touched her lip.

"You taste delicious, Angel." I fed her another bite and accidentally smeared some whipped cream on her chin. I used my tongue again to clean it off. I fed her another bite and made another mess. This time the trail ran down from her ear along her jaw. She moaned as she chewed the bite but I didn't know if it was from the cake or from my ministrations on her jaw and ear.

While my lips working down her jaw, my hand slid up her back and untied the little strings holding her bikini top on. She didn't stop me or try to hold it on as I brushed it off her chest. I put the fork down and wiped my finger across the fresh cream and drew smeared it on each of her nipples. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she watched me lower my head down and lick my mess off. I trailed my tongue around her right nipple. She moaned and arched her back to offer me more, which I greedily accepted.

When her right breast was clean, I moved my attentive lips to her left breast. Her breathing was coming out in pants and her body writhed under my touch. After I had sufficiently cleaned off both breasts, I swiped another dollop of cream on my finger and drew a line down between her breasts to her navel. Since I wasn't at the right angle to use my tongue to wipe up my new mess, I stood with Stephanie still in my arms and motioned for her to grab the plate holding our dessert. She smiled and swiped it up. I walked her into our bedroom and placed her on the bed.

I took the plate of cake from her and stripped my shorts off so I wouldn't have to worry about them later. Steph's eyes zeroed in on my throbbing erection and she subconsciously licked her lips. As much as I would love to have her mouth on me, this time was about worshipping my wife.

I kneeled beside her on the bed and licked down the trail of whipped cream. Her eyes were locked onto mine as I moved lower on her body. When I got to her navel, I spent a few minutes tonguing it, making her moan and pant under me. As I kissed her stomach, my hand moved lower and untied the side strings of her bikini and pulled it away from her.

I swiped some more whipped cream and smeared it on her lower lips. She moaned as the cool cream met her heated flesh. I smirked and lowered my mouth to lick every inch of her clean. I started on the outer lips, licking and sucking them into my mouth. When I reached her hard nub, I circled it with my tongue, not quite touching it. I was slowly driving her insane and I loved every minute of it. When everything was clean, I pulled back and looked at a very frustrated woman.

"Wh...what are...what are you doing?" She panted out.

"I still have to kiss my way down and up your legs. We're not quite ready for here." I placed a kiss on each of her tattoos then started my way down her left leg. Kissing and licking around her thighs. I paid close attention to the back of her knee and felt her giggle and squirm on the bed. When I got to her feet, I sucked each one of her toes into my mouth, as I laved them with my tongue. I licked her arch and then gingerly put that leg down and picked up the right one.

By that time, she was panting with need. I could see her wetness glistening in the light and wanted to devour her, but I still had one leg to pay homage too.

"Almost Angel, can you wait a few more minutes?" Her heavy lidded eyes looked at me and she just nodded and panted. I began my assent up her left leg paying attention to all the places that I hit before. I was almost back to her core when the phone in the room suddenly started to ring.

"I swear to everything that is holy, if you stop and answer that I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" I chuckled and ignored the ringing phone and turned back to my needy wife.

"Nothing could distract me now, Angel." With that promise, I lowered my lips to her and sucked her clit into my mouth. She almost shot off the bed, but my hand on her stomach held her in place as I attacked her moist core. I licked her from top to bottom and swirled my tongue around her clit. Her pants and moans spurred me on so I continued my attack.

I knew she was close by her moans so I slowly inserted two of my fingers into her and began stroking her inner walls which were already starting to spasm around me.

"Cal, baby...I'm going...going..." Going, going, GONE. I curled my fingers inside of her and bit down gently onto her clit and she screamed in an intense orgasm. Her walls clenched around my finger like a vice as she bucked against my hand. I stroked her with my fingers and tongue until she came down and stopped saying, "Oh fuck."

When she was calm, I removed my fingers and placed a kiss on each of her thighs. I looked up her sweat soaked body into her still hungry eyes. My cock twitched with anticipation as she quirked her finger in the universal 'come here' motion. I obeyed my wife and settled over her. Her legs were spread so I was comfortably cradled in between them. My cock brushed against her making us both moan.

I gently brushed her hair back from her face and looked down at her. The love shining in her eyes made my heart skip a beat. I lowered my lips to her and kissed her with every ounce of passion that I held. She moaned into my mouth as my tongue stroked hers. She began grinding her hips into mine, smearing her moisture on my aching erection.

"God, Angel. You have no idea how bad I need you right now." I pushed my erection into her and smiled at her groan.

"I have a pretty good idea. I'm almost on fire with need, Cal." I knew exactly what she meant. The fire burning inside of me was almost unbearable.

"Keep your eyes open, Angel." I whispered as I pushed further into her. She was beyond ready so she welcomed me in without hesitation. We both let out a sigh of contentment when my hips met hers. Our eyes stayed locked on each other as I began to move inside of her.

I can't describe to you the feeling of moving inside the woman you love. I wanted to close my eyes to relish in the feelings, but I kept them open and locked with my Angel's. Our bodies moved together in a dance that was as old as time. Each of us using the other to fill the most carnal of desires.

Her nails scraped my arms and down my back. Not painful and not light, it was the perfect amount of pressure to feel damn good. My hands stroked her breasts and down her legs. I pulled her left leg up so that it wrapped around my waist as I continued to slowly thrust in and out of her.

I watched my wife's eyes change as she climbed higher and higher. My body was tingling with my impending release, but there was no way that I was going to cum before Stephanie.

I pulled her other leg to wrap around my waist and angled her hips so I could go deeper inside of her. Her eyes stayed locked onto mine but they glazed over with pleasure as I hit that spot inside of her. Her panting matched my own as I sped up my thrusts and we climbed to another level of pleasure. I never wanted it to end, but I knew that when it finally did, the pleasure was going to be out of this world.

"I love you so much, Angel." I panted out. I felt her walls start to clench around me and knew that I was going to blow any second. I worked my hand down between us and pressed down on her clit, sending her spiraling over the edge of the cliff. I was impressed that she kept her eyes open as she screamed my name.

Feeling her muscles clamp down around my cock was unbelievable. I would pull out and she would pull me back in. It only took me two thrusts after she started to cum for me to reach my climax. I came deep inside of her, shouting her name, but never taking my eyes off of hers.

I continued to slowly move inside of her as we came down and I let her muscles milk every drop from me. When we had both calmed, I dropped my lips to gently kiss her eyes then place a tender kiss on her lips. I rolled off of her and flopped onto my back letting the cool ocean breeze caress my heated skin. I felt Steph curl up beside me so I wrapped my arm around her. She kissed my chest and settled down in my embrace.

"Holy shit, Cal." I chuckled and nodded my head. I understood exactly what she was saying. Never in my life had I experienced anything like that.

"I know, Angel. I know." I heard a contented sigh escape her lips and then felt her breathing even out so I knew she was sleeping. I quickly got up and turned off the lights in the villa. I checked the message on the phone that was left by the hotel asking if our room was adequate and then climbed back into bed and pulled Steph's body into mine. Holding my world in my arms, I fell quickly into a contented sleep.

Stephanie and I spent the next two weeks in our own personal paradise. We made sure to leave our villa every day to experience the sights and tastes of the entire island. One day we spent on the ocean with a snorkeling tour guide seeing the creatures under the water. Another day we went parasailing and my wife got to fly. I'll never forget the look on her face as we soared above the crystal blue water.

Wherever we went, Steph's camera went with us. She took hundreds of pictures of the island and its people. Our favorite day was when we hired a local man to take us off the tourist paths and show us the 'real' island. He took us all over showing us everything. The last place he took us to was a secluded spring with a gorgeous waterfall. He left us alone there after giving me directions on how to get back to the hotel. Stephanie and I spent hours that evening under that waterfall making love. Right before we left, she took about fifty pictures of what she dubbed 'our waterfall'.

With our days filled with so much activity, you would think we would crash at night when we got back to our villa. Truth was, we got very little sleep. We slept maybe three hours a night but you didn't hear either of us complaining. It was our honeymoon. We could sleep when we got home.

Our last day on the island came entirely too soon for my tastes. Stephanie wanted to spend our last day enjoying the private beach so that is what we did. Of course there was also some sex on that beach, but mostly we swam in the cool water and toasted our bodies in the sun. Stephanie's once pale and delicate skin looked gorgeous with the coloring she received from the sun.

That last night, neither one of us slept. We would use each other's bodies to bring us to exquisite release then rest for several minutes before doing it all over again. I can't tell you the amount of orgasms I had during that night, let alone during the whole honeymoon. Let's just say we left the island both really happy and sated.

Both Steph and I slept the entire plane ride back to Newark. After we landed, we gathered our belongings out of the cabin of the plane and walked down the stairway to the waiting black SUV. Once we appeared at the top of the steps, Santos and Chavez stepped to greet us.

"Welcome home guys." Chavez swept Stephanie into a hug and then passed her to Santos. "We sure as hell missed you two. It's been terribly boring since you've been gone."

"You look good, Beautiful. Married life agrees with you." Santos kissed her cheek and then led her to the SUV as Chavez and I grabbed the luggage. We loaded the bags up in the back and all of us drove to the house. It would be our first night staying there together and I wanted to show Stephanie the basement before we called it a night.

Since it was early evening when we got to Trenton, Steph asked if we could pick up pizza from Pino's on the way to the house. We all thought that sounded good so we stopped by the little restaurant. Chavez picked up the pizzas and before I knew it, we were home.

The four of us sat around the kitchen enjoying the pizza and cold beer that Santos made sure was in the refrigerator. When everything was done, Steph cleaned up and I made my way to the basement to check out the finished product. To say that I was impressed was an understatement.

The contractor did an amazing job. The two bedrooms are nice sized and share a full bathroom. Steph's darkroom was in one corner and was absolutely perfect. I was excited to see her reaction to it.

The rest of the basement was open and boasted a nice sized game area with a large TV and surround sound. There was also a small home gym set up in another corner. Since I didn't remember buying the machines down there, I made a mental note to thank Santos and Chavez.

The most shocking new addition to the finished basement was its own private entrance. The door led to stairs that came out in back of the garage. The contractor had also added another private entrance door in the side of the house, so when the guys stay here; they won't bother us by having to walk through the house. I would mail that contractor a bonus check for that.

After I looked around, I decided it was time to show Steph my surprise, so I yelled up the stairs for her. "Angel, come down here for a second." I knew she would argue because she was scared of the basement.

"Hell no, I'm not going down there. I'm sure the spiders have created a master plan to kill me and take over the world." I chuckled and heard the guys laughing up stairs.

"There are no spiders, Angel, I promise. Now get that sexy ass down here. I need to show you something." I heard her mumbling to herself as she took the first step down.

"Do you promise me that there aren't spiders? I have to pee and I might make a mess if I see one." I laughed harder and walked up the stairs to where she stood with an apprehensive look on her face.

"I wouldn't ask you come down here if I knew you'd be scared." I kissed her nose and scooped her up into my arms. "Now, close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them." She looked at me but soon squeezed her eyes closed. I walked down the stairs and then sat her down in the middle of the room and told her to open them.

She opened her eyes and her breath caught. She turned and looked at the open room. "When did you do this?" I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"When we were working before the wedding, the contractor was down here." She turned and gave me a kiss.

"Where do the doors lead?" She pointed to the bedroom doors. That was Santos and Chavez's queue to join us.

"Those are our bedrooms." She looked at them and then turned to me with her brows raised. "That is if it's okay with you." Santos looked scared at what she would say.

"Of course that's okay, but we're going to have some ground rules." Chavez and Santos both smiled and I wrapped my arms around my wife.

"First, Cal and I need two weeks, at least, alone in the house to christen it properly. After that, you two are free to come and go as you please." They looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal, but OUR beds are off limits to your christening. Not that I don't want you in my bed, Beautiful, but I would want to be the one with you." Chavez slapped him upside the head before I could.

"We'll be sure to leave your beds alone, but I can't guarantee we'll stay out of your rooms." The guys groaned as Stephanie laughed and shook her head. "Second rule, Cal and I are the only ones having sex in this house. I don't want my basement being used as a no-tell motel. Got it?" The boys had smirks on their faces. They again looked at each other and nodded. Thank God she thought of that. I didn't really want strange random women walking around my house.

"Third rule and final rule, when you guys are here, I expect you to help out with groceries and the cooking and cleaning. I'm not Ella nor will I ever be, so don't expect me to wash your tighty-whities." All three of us guys burst out laughing. Steph looked at us. "What's so funny?"

"That won't be a problem, Sweetness because I'm pretty sure none of us wear underwear, so you don't have to worry about our tighy-whities." Steph's face burned red and she turned and slapped me in the chest. She then noticed the other door and walked to it.

"So who's this bedroom for?" She opened the door and stopped dead when she walked in. The dark room was set up for dual purposes. On one side was everything she would ever need to print and develop her own prints. The contractor guaranteed me that it was the best of the best equipment. Also, sitting on one of the tables was a vintage Hasselblad 500C camera. It was the Rolls Royce of film cameras. The first camera I bought her was digital, but I wanted her to have every available product to make her photography hobby come to life.

I stood in the open doorway as she walked over and picked up the camera. I could see tears falling but didn't want to interrupt as she explored. That was when she turned around she saw the other purpose of the room. The other side held a top of the line Mac Pro computer with the best photo editing software on the market, and a top of the line photo printer. Her small hands touched everything as she walked around. She finally stopped in the middle of the room and I stepped up behind her.

"That room is all yours. I wanted you to have everything available to you to pursue your photography." She turned around with tears in her eyes and launched herself into my arms.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I've always wanted my own dark room and now I have it, plus a whole lot more! I can't believe you did this for me!" I kissed her tears off her face and sat her down.

"I did it because I love you and I love making you happy. I figured giving you your own place to work would be perfect. I can't wait for you to develop some of those honeymoon pictures, especially the ones of us by the pool." Her body trembled in my arms remembering how we set up the camera again as we made love. The first time the pictures were hot, but with the ocean as the backdrop...the new pictures were fucking amazing. She gave me a wicked smile and then yelled out the door.

"Alright, children, the two weeks start now. Get out! I need to show my husband just how much I appreciate his surprise." My eyes darkened and my mouth went dry. Her words were enough to make me hard.

"Sure thing, Beautiful. You two have fun and we'll see you tomorrow at the office." Les grabbed Chavez and they both made their way up the stairs. "I'll set the alarm on the way out. Don't kill him, Sweetness." Chavez's voice traveled down and made Stephanie smile. It was an evil smile.

"I think I might do my best to kill you tonight. Are you ready?" She stalked toward me and stripped her T-shirt over her head.

"What a way to die! Bring it on, Angel." I pulled her close to me and crushed my lips down onto hers. Thus began the christening of our new house. Since we were in the basement, we spent hours that night using every surface and wall that we could. Eventually we made our way upstairs to our bedroom where we spent the majority of the night making each other scream.

The next morning dawned way too early. We both had gotten comfortable sleeping in, but it was time to get our bodies back into the RangeMan routine. We rolled out of bed and headed to the office for our morning workout. We entered the gym to cheers and claps. Stephanie blushed but waved to all the guys. I could see how much they all really missed my wife.

That afternoon, Chavez and Steph went out to pick up skips while I was stuck on monitors. Around 1500, the SUV that held my wife and friend went offline. I immediately jumped up and yelled for Bobby to follow me. Les, Bobby, Tank, and I all ran to the garage and sped to the last location of the SUV. I tried calling Steph's cell phone while Santos called Chavez. Neither of us were getting an answer.

When our SUV screeched to a stop in front of a flaming pile of metal my heart sunk. Fire trucks and cops surrounded the area and I didn't see my wife anywhere. Usually she was sitting on the curb, watching the disaster. The curbs around the scene were empty.

"Stephanie!" I yelled as I ran closer to the flaming vehicle. The cops looked at me like I was crazy as my eyes darted around looking for the one person I needed to see the most, but I couldn't find her. I panicked! Bobby, Tank and Santos all looked just as panicked as I felt. I yelled again, but got no answer. Fear filled me and I panicked thinking that I had lost her.

"Cal?" Morelli's voice broke through my panic and I looked at him. "She's over there." He pointed to an ambulance in a nearby alley. "Minor burns. I guess she pushed her partner out of the way right before the car blew. He won't leave her side."

I ran over to the ambulance and finally let out a sigh-of-relief when I saw her yelling at the EMT's trying to treat her burns. I have never seen a more beautiful sight. Her hair was singed around her face and she was covered in soot and dirt. Her pants were torn on the knee and I could see a small amount of blood oozing out. Her face was dirty so the tear tracks stood out prominently. She was getting angry at the EMT so her face was scrunched up and her eyes narrowed. She looked beautiful because she was alive.

"I said that freaking hurt. Don't do it again or my husband is going to squash you." The EMT rolled her eyes and went back to applying cream to her arms. I laughed, causing Stephanie to look at me and smile.

"Thank God you're here. This one doesn't know how to treat burns without hurting me. Where's Bobby? He's gentle." I laughed and yelled for Brown to come help then I took my wife in my arms and let the tension release from my body. I noticed Chavez standing beside the ambulance with a smile on his face.

"So who wants to tell me what happened?" Tank's voice boomed from behind me but he had a smirk on his face. "You've been back in the country less than twenty-four hours, little-girl, and you've already destroyed a car." Stephanie let out a sigh and pulled out of my arms.

"It wasn't my fault. Chase Hammond's wife didn't want him to go back to prison so as we were walking him to the SUV, she decided to throw a flaming bottle of gin at us. Nico tried to save the SUV when the bottle didn't break and it rolled under the vehicle. He almost got himself killed and I'm going to call him to the mats when we get back to Haywood. You scared the shit out of me." I laughed as she glared at her partner.

"You need to let your burns heal before you go fighting someone. They're minor so they won't take that long." Bobby finished treating and bandaging Steph's arms and we were free to go. Sometime during the treatment process, another SUV had arrived. Hal stood at the back with the door open.

"Back with a BANG, huh Bombshell." Hal laughed as Steph climbed in the vehicle. He tried to hide his chuckle at her eye roll, but he failed. I climbed in beside my wife and threw my arm around her shoulders. Hal climbed in the driver's seat and Chavez took the front.

"You keep that shit up, Hal, and I'm going to BANG you right in the nuts." Steph's voice held a hint of laughter, so we all knew she was joking. Chavez and I burst out laughing as Hal paled.

The drive back to the office was filled with laughter and jokes as I held my wife in my arms. For a few terrifying minutes that day, I thought that I had actually lost her. I couldn't imagine what losing her would do to me, nor did I have any desire to find out. The only thing I needed to do was get her home and into our bed so that I could make sure that she was truly alive and reconnect with her on an intimate level. I just needed her.

* * *

A/N - Just an FYI...I'll be going off-line for the next 11 days. I'm hoping to still post an update or two during that time, but we'll see what happens. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I WILL be back. This story WILL get finished. My Mary Lou won't let me abandon it. : )


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...yada, yada, yada!

I'm sorry for the delay in posting. I wanted to get this out earlier in the week, but stuff happens. Thank you all for sticking with me and for the reviews! I love hearing what you thought about the chapters. We're on the downhill slope of the story, so there aren't very many updates left. Let me know what you want to see happen before I wrap it up.

Thank you to my amazing beta, dear friend and my own personal Lou, Potterwench. She is the reason that these chapters completed and that they are much easier to read.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

SPOV

They say that it only takes a spark to get a fire burning. Of course, with a nickname like Bombshell, I knew all about fires burning. Ironically enough, it was the flaming pile of scrap that used to be my SUV that sparked something in my mind. Something, that over time, turned into a raging inferno that would soon consume my thoughts.

My first day back on duty after my honeymoon had to end with our vehicle exploding. Everything that day had been going so well too and then, disaster. When I heard the skips wife screeching like a banshee, I knew something was wrong. Then the flaming bottle of Gin bounced off my shoe before rolling under the SUV. I was lucky that the damn thing didn't break all over me. Nico made a grab for it to save the SUV, but I already knew it was too late. I pushed the skip back and grabbed Nico right before the SUV caught fire and blew. The only injury was minor burns on my arms, but it could have been much worse.

Sitting in the back of the ambulance, I watched the SUV as it burned. I had been in that same position how many times in the past? How many cars had I sent to meet their maker? How many times have I sat in the back of an ambulance because of some stupid skip? Was that something I wanted to keep happening to me?

The stupid EMT brought me out of my internal musings by rubbing sandpaper on my arms. I was so relieved when I heard Cal's laugh from beside me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. I could see the worry on his face. I can't imagine what I put him through during this whole disaster.

On the ride back to RangeMan, I knew my husband was thinking some pretty dark thoughts. I was laughing and joking with the guys up front as I snuggled into his arms, but I could feel tension and fear rolling off him in waves. I hated that I worried him so much. I hated that I caused him to be frightened. I hated that my job was so damn dangerous.

When we got home that night, he spent almost the entire night showing me just how important to him I am. I have never been that fully loved or worshipped before and it made my heart hurt that much more. Something had to give.

I didn't mention anything to Cal or to the guys about my thoughts regarding my job. I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do, but I knew I didn't want to risk my life anymore. For the first time in my life, I had something - or someone - to live for. Nico and I continued to go out and pick up skips and we had no problems, so I pushed the thought of quitting to the back of my mind. The spark was dimmed, but it wasn't completely out.

Thanksgiving dinner at my parents' house added some fuel to the spark again. Cal and I were enjoying the meal with my entire family. My sister Val was there with her husband Albert and all the kids and it was her who fanned the flame.

"Stephanie. Mary Lou showed me the portraits that you did of her family. I didn't know you had such talent." Of course she didn't know, because she never cared. It didn't benefit her so she didn't bother.

"Thank you. I had a blast taking those pictures." Cal squeezed my leg under the table and smiled at me. That was a day that I would never forget.

"It showed. Well, Albert and I were wondering if you would take our family portraits for our Christmas cards." Val smiled at me and looked truly excited. I had the next few days off from RangeMan, so I decided to do it.

"I would love to do that for you guys. Cal and I are going to his parents' house tomorrow for dinner, but I have the morning and afternoon open, or we can do it on Saturday. You tell me when and where and I'll be there." Val smiled at me and bounced in her seat. She still hadn't lost the baby weight from baby number four, so her breasts almost spilled out of her too tight top.

"We were thinking of doing them here, if front of the Christmas tree. Would that be a good place?" I tried not to roll my eyes, but I think I failed.

"I think that would be great. I'll meet you over here around nine and we'll get them knocked out." I got excited about doing the portraits. I already had shot angles and posing positions running through my mind.

"Can you come over too, Cal? I have some work in the garage that I need help on." My dad spoke for the first time that night and we all stopped to look at him.

"I can be here. Steph needs help carrying all her equipment anyway." My dad nodded and turned his attention back to his plate. We spent the rest of the dinner going over the details of the pictures. I also suggested a good wardrobe for the kids and the adults. I didn't want them to show up tomorrow in T-shirts.

The next day was amazing. Cal and I loaded up all my equipment and drove to my parents' house. My mom had breakfast waiting for everyone so we once again sat down and ate together. My dad and Cal excused themselves to the garage to 'work', which is just code word for smoke cigars and drink scotch. They might look at the car's engine, but I don't classify that as work.

Val and her family took my suggestion and the girls were all dressed in cream-colored sweater dresses with black tights. Albert had on black pants and a cream-colored dress shirt. They looked good together. We started out in the living room in front of the tree and I got several pictures of the family together with both cameras. I wanted options when it came to prints.

After the family pictures were all done, I told the girls to start playing. I then snuck around the house and captured everybody doing every day things. One of my favorite pictures was Mary Alice and Lisa both laying on the floor coloring. Their heads were almost touching as they intently colored Sponge Bob characters. I caught Angie curled up in the chair reading. Her face held a look of wonder as she read about whatever adventure the book held. I caught my mom in the kitchen bent over a cookbook. There was a small amount of flour on her face and her hair was mussed from the heat of the kitchen. It was my mom in her element.

I got a picture of Val and Albert together in the corner of the dining room. For a brief second, there were no kids and they only saw each other. That was the first time since their wedding that I saw how much they truly loved each other. I snapped a few others as I worked my way around the house. My grandma was gossiping on the phone when I snapped her picture. Her head was thrown back as she laughed at whatever bit of juicy gossip her friend just told her. It was another one of my favorite pictures.

I snuck outside and even caught my dad and Cal deep in conversation with cigar smoke billowing around them. Cal's face was stoic as my dad talked about something. I never asked and neither of them told me.

By the time lunch rolled around that day, I had so many pictures to choose from and I was ecstatic about it. My mother begged us to stay for a late lunch, but we begged off. We had to be at Cal's parents by 1700 and I didn't want to be late or too full. I learned quickly that Cal's mom can cook almost as well, if not better, than mine.

Cal and I returned home and I spent a few hours going through the digital shots that I took that day. I deleted several that I didn't like, but still had over a hundred and I hadn't developed the film shots yet. I stopped and got ready in plenty of time to leave for dinner. At the last-minute, I grabbed my camera. Maybe I could get some pictures of Cal's parents too.

Dinner that night was absolutely wonderful. Cal's cousin from Minnesota came down with her family. Her parents both died a few years ago and she was an only child like Cal. They had always been close growing up so his parents thought she needed to come down and meet me. She was unable to be at the wedding since she was giving birth to her second child.

Her older son and newborn daughter were gorgeous. They had fair skin and blue eyes like their mother, but dark hair like their dad. I had a blast snapping pictures all throughout the evening. I caught Cal's parents in an intimate embrace in the kitchen with a pot of boiling potatoes behind them. I even caught some pictures of Megan and Scott, Cal's cousin and her husband, without them knowing it.

My favorite picture that evening was when I caught Cal sitting on the couch holding Julia, the baby, with Sean leaning over and kissing her head. Cal was looking down at the sleeping baby with a look of longing. I stood and watched him for several seconds as he bonded with his cousin's children. Sean would ask a question and Cal would answer him honestly. When Sean asked an outlandish question, Cal would look at him with a raised eyebrow and tell him to ask his parents that question. Seeing him interact with a four-year old made me laugh.

Later that evening, after both kids were asleep, we said our goodbyes and headed home. I kept looking at Cal as he drove. His lips turned up in a smile when he caught me staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Angel?" He glanced at me quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

"You surprised me tonight with how comfortable you looked holding Julia and the way you handled the tough questions from Sean." He glanced at me again and smiled. "I thought you didn't have any experience with kids. I think you lied to me."

"I didn't lie. I don't have that much experience with kids. I just did what felt natural." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Then that means you ARE a natural with kids." I chuckled when he glared at me before smiling.

"You know...I couldn't help but think what if Sean and Julia were our children. They looked almost how ours would." I had the same thoughts, but hearing Cal talk about our children sent my stomach into flutters. Good flutters...not the run far away screaming flutters.

"I thought that too. I think we're going to have gorgeous babies when the time comes." He looked at me when he stopped at a red light and his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, Angel, we are." He squeezed my hand and then turned back to the road when the light turned green. He was quiet for several minutes but then asked the question that I had wanted to ask, but didn't know how.

"When do you want to have a baby?" I looked at him and raised both brows.

"I'm not sure, when do you want to have a baby?" He smirked as he watched the winding road.

"Soon, but not too soon, I want to give us a chance to be together as husband and wife before we add babies." I smiled and nodded.

"I agree. So what's soon, but not too soon? One year, two years, five years?" Cal chuckled.

"Five is too long, two would be okay...but one..." I finished his statement.

"One would be better." He turned and gave me a blinding smile.

"So it's settled. In a year, we'll start trying to have a baby." He sounded so excited and I had to giggle.

"It's settled. But that doesn't mean we can't practice every night, right?" Cal pulled into the garage and shut off the engine. In one swift motion, my seatbelt was unhooked and I was hauled out of my seat into Cal's lap.

"We have a full year to practice, Angel. And I think we're going to start right now." His lips crashed onto mine and I was lost in the warmth of my husband. That night we spent hours practicing for when we're actually ready to bring another life into this world. It felt weird to say or to think it, but I was looking forward to being a mother.

The next few weeks passed like normal. I got my sister's portraits to her in time for them to be mailed out as her Christmas cards. I smiled when I received mine in the mail. That started off a barrage of calls from Burg moms requesting me to take their family portraits. I had eight sessions scheduled after the first of the year. Cal was just as excited as I was about it.

Cal even talked me into submitting some of my honeymoon pictures to different travel magazines. It took me a whole month to choose the best ones and then I hesitantly sent them in. I wasn't expecting to hear anything about them. After all, I was an amateur.

Cal and I volunteered to work on Christmas so the other guys could take off. We celebrated with our families the day after and we spent Christmas night celebrating together. Cal bought me a gorgeous sapphire necklace with matching ear rings along with things to make me a better photographer.

My gift to Cal was a little more personal. I took the pictures of us together in Cal's apartment along with the honeymoon pictures by the pool and put them in an album. I also added some shots of just me. I recreated the Playboy photo shoot and put those pictures in the album as well. His eyes darkened to almost black as he looked through the album. After he was done looking, he quietly closed it and attacked me. We made love on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. It was a very merry night.

We rang in the New Year together at the house. Some of the guys wanted to have a quiet party so we agreed to have them over for poker and beer. There was about fifteen of us in the house that night. While the men played cards in the basement, the girls and I sat in our kitchen and talked about everything. Not all the guys brought a date, but the few that did the girls mixed well with Connie, Lula, and I.

We spent the night laughing and joking with each other. Right before midnight, the guys came up from the basement to watch the ball drop and to get their New Year's kisses. Cal just about ravished me in the living room in front of our friends, but pulled back at the last-minute. The room whistled for us which made me laugh.

After that, the party started to break up. Nico and Les escorted their lady friends back to their apartments where they would probably stay. They had so graciously put off using their rooms downstairs until the first of the year. Nico decided that we needed more than just a few weeks to christen. Cal and I were thankful for that decision. We christened every room in the house more than once during that time.

After the first of the year, the boys moved in and we all fell into a comfortable routine. They weren't at the house every night and when they were there, they both pitched in and helped cook and clean. The night I came home to find Les wearing an apron cooking fajitas was quite comical, but I cleaned up to help him. Everything was perfect up until the day that it wasn't.

January eleventh started out like any other normal day. Cal and I woke up, and had a little morning roll in the sheets. We worked out that morning in the gym downstairs with Nico and Les. I walked on the treadmill while Les lifted weights. Cal and Nico used the mats to do a little sparring. I got to watch in the mirror as they kicked, dodged, punched, and blocked for a full hour. Watching their bodies move and their muscles bulge made that hour fly by.

After our workouts, we all showered and dressed in our matching uniforms. We had breakfast smoothies together before we left for our respective jobs. Les and Cal drove to the office together while Nico and I rode together to the bonds office. We were slated to pick up the files that day, but first we stopped at the Tasty Pastry for donuts.

Lula grabbed the box from me the second I walked into the office door and her and Connie got down to business eating.

"Got any files for RangeMan, Connie?" I asked and picked up a Boston Creme from the box.

"Three for you guys. The guy on top is the worse one of the bunch. Beat his girlfriend nearly to death and put his son in the hospital too." I felt Nico tense beside me and placed my arm on his to calm him. No one else knew about his past and I knew how close that file hit home for him.

"Thanks Connie. We'll take these back to the office and get started. See you girls later." I knew they wanted to talk to me for a while, but Nico needed to get out of the office.

I led him out of the office by grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the SUV. He climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door. I climbed into the passenger's side and buckled up. The minute my door shut, the vehicle was in gear and we were speeding off.

"What's the address?" Nico's voice was hard and I knew he wanted the address to the guy who beat his girlfriend.

"Nico, policy states we have to go back to RangeMa..." I tried to reason with him, but he wanted no part of that.

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN ADDRESS, STEPHANIE!" I flinched when he yelled but I didn't cave in to his demand.

"No! I will not let you charge in and get yourself killed. If you didn't get killed, you would lose your job or end up in jail and I'm not allowing those to happen either. You mean too much to Cal and I...I will not let you ruin your life!" I put the file under my ass so he couldn't grab it from me. I turned to look at him. "Let's go to the office and I'll let you kick my ass in the ring or I can call Cal to beat some sense into you."

He shot a glance at me. "You would do that for me?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Absolutely, I'm your partner." He looked at me again.

"I can't do that, Sweetness. As angry as I am, I might hurt you." I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"You won't hurt me and I want to help you. If you would rather talk it out, we can do that." It was his turn to glare at me. I knew he wouldn't want to talk. "So mats it is. I don't want you to go easy on me either. I can take it."

We drove back to the office in silence. I had nervous butterflies in my stomach but I wasn't going to change my mind. When we pulled in, Nico and I went straight to the gym. I passed Junior on the way and handed him the files and asked him to start the searches for them.

The gym was empty when we got down there and we both took off our belts and shoes. Nico stripped his shirt and began to stretch on the mats. I pulled off my over-shirt, leaving on my tank-top and started stretching as well.

We had just stepped onto the mats to begin our session when the door slammed open and a very angry Cal stepped in.

"You touch my wife, and I'm going to kill you." Nico and I turned around and stared at him. I put my hands on my hips and instantly went into rhino mode.

"Why can't he touch me? He and I were just about to have a sparring match. Do you have a problem with that?" Cal looked at me and visibly paled.

"I only have a problem if he hurts you." Cal glared at Nico. "What is this all about?"

"I'm helping my partner work out some frustrations. Now leave us alone." Cal took a step forward but I put my hand up. "Leave, Cal and have them cut the video. He's not going to hurt me and I don't need you here trying to protect me." He looked at me and then at Nico, then he turned and stormed out. I would need to deal with him later.

I waited a few minutes and then checked the light on the camera. It was red, so I knew it was off. Nico and I spent the next forty minutes working out his frustrations. I was tired, but I wasn't backing down. I talked the entire time we sparred. Finally, I said the right or the wrong the thing and pissed him off because he swept my feet out from under me and I landed on my back with an oomph. Nico slumped down beside me and put his head in his hands.

I lay on the mat trying to catch my breath while cataloguing all of my aches and pains. I heard Nico crying and forgot all about my pain. I sat up and took him in my arms letting him cry out the remainder of his frustrations. After several minutes, Nico finally pulled away.

"I've never forgiven myself for what happened to Gloria and her daughter. Had I fought for her instead of just walking away, she would still be alive." Nico sounded like a broken man and it hurt my heart.

"We can't go back and change things in the past. All we can do is start today and make our future the way we want it. You can't go back and save Gloria and I'm sorry that you lost her, but she wouldn't want you to hold onto the past like that. Remember her, but move on Nico. You're a great guy." He seemed to be listening to me because he was silent for a several minutes and then nodded.

"Thank you, Stephanie. Besides your husband, you're the only person who knows the whole story and you're the only one who knows how I feel today. If we went to that guy's house today, he would have died. I would have killed him and I wouldn't have felt the least bit guilty. You saved me from prison, Sweetness." He pulled me into a hug and then kissed the top of my head.

"I would do anything for you, Nico. You're special to me. You're one of my grown kids." He looked at me and smiled and placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"You're special to me too, Steph. Besides Gloria, you're the only woman I've ever loved." I kissed his cheek and smoothed his hair back off his face.

"When you're ready, you'll find someone again." He smiled at me again and then stood up with me in his arms. He sat me back down on my feet and then picked up my shirt and threw it at me.

"You need to go find your husband and make things right with him. I didn't mean to cause problems between you two. Would you like me to talk to him for you?" I slipped my shirt on and shook my head.

"No, I'll handle Cal. You didn't cause problems between us. We'll be fine. Are you going to be okay?" He strapped his belt back into place.

"Yeah, I'm going to go work on those searches with Junior." I glared at him. He held his hands up and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to go all kamikaze." I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling me the truth so I hugged him and left the gym. I had one angry guy taken care of, now it's time to calm another.

I found Cal watching the monitors when I got back upstairs. Hal was sitting in the chair next to him but he made an excuse to step out when he saw me. I took his seat and turned to face my husband. He kept his angry eyes on the monitors. His jaw was clenched and his arms were crossed over his chest. He didn't turn to look at me.

"You can turn back on the monitor in the gym." He leaned forward and flipped the switch without saying a word. "Cal, will you please talk to me?" My voice was quiet, but I knew he heard me. When he didn't answer I let out a long sigh, "Cal? I'm talking to you. Your wife is asking you to open your mouth and say something." His jaw clenched tighter, but he didn't say anything.

After several silent minutes, I had enough. "Calvin Montgomery Holmes, you will not ignore me!" When he didn't move or even acknowledge I was sitting there I huffed and stood up and walked out of the room and straight into Tank's office.

"What can I do for you, little girl?" Tank smirked from his pile of paperwork.

"What time does Cal get off monitors?" He checked his schedule and then looked at me.

"He's due to come off in about ten minutes, why?" He crossed his big arms over his chest.

"Will you please have him report to the gym when his replacement gets here and turn off the gym monitor for a while?" His grin widened and he nodded.

"Does this have something to do with you and Chavez meeting on the mats?" I let out a sigh and nodded. Tank smiled a full smile at me.

"Go down to the gym and wait for your man. I'll make sure he's down there soon." I thanked Tank and then went down to the gym to wait for my next confrontation.

I took off my gear and stretched my sore muscles again. I was standing in the middle of the mat when my angry husband stepped into the gym. When he saw me standing on the mat, he stopped and glared at me.

"If you think I'm going to fight you, you're sadly mistaken." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wow, at least you're talking to me now! Maybe we can discuss what happened earlier." My eyes narrowed at him. "What happens when one of the guys is frustrated and needs help to work off that energy?"

"One of us goes to the mats with him." I looked at him with my hands on my hips.

"Exactly! So tell me what was so wrong with ME doing that for MY partner?"

"You could have been hurt. You don't know how dangerous what you did was. Chavez could kill you and not even know that he did it." His eyes flashed angry. "The guys and I know how to take punches and know how to protect ourselves. You don't, Angel."

"I may not be military trained, but I'm damn good at what I do. I lasted almost a full hour with my partner and only have a few sore muscles. I'm not a fragile doll that you have to protect all the God damn time." I was yelling and knew my eyes were flashing rage. He glared at me but didn't talk to me. He didn't say anything. He just stared with his jaw clenched and his arms crossed.

"God DAMN IT, Cal! TALK TO ME!" I was so angry and I couldn't help the tear that fell from my eye. "If you can't talk to me, your wife, when we're arguing, then we have serious problems." When he still didn't talk, I wiped the angry tears away and bent to pick up my shirt and belt. With one last look, I walked toward the door. "I'll be at the house if and when you find your voice, until then don't bother coming home."

I walked out the door and went straight to the garage. I sent Tank a fast text telling him that I was going home and that I would be back the next morning. Then I sent the same text to Nico. I hopped in the SUV and headed home. I let a few tears fall on the drive, but never let myself fall into sobs. For once, I didn't do anything wrong and I wasn't going to let myself get all emotional.

When I arrived home, I parked in the garage and then walked back down the driveway to check the mail. I pulled out the pile of junk and bills and sorted through it as I walked into the house. I threw away the junk and put the bills on the counter to look at later. I only had one envelope addressed to me left in my hand so I tore it open. My heart stopped when I saw what was inside.

* * *

A/N - What did you think? What was in the letter? I don't usually end chapters like that, but I couldn't help it. : D


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine...blah blah blah.

Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I'm impressed that so many of you guessed what was in the letter. I had to laugh at what you all thought about Cal's behavior.

Thank you to my personal Lou, Potterwench. She's not only a great friend, but she is an amazing beta. She fixes all my stupid mistakes AND gives me ideas to keep these chapters coming.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

CPOV

"God DAMN IT, Cal. TALK TO ME." She glared at me with rage in her eyes and I cringed inside when her tears fell. "If you can't talk to me, your wife, when we're arguing, then we have serious problems!" I still didn't talk. Why the hell couldn't I just open my damn mouth and say something. She wiped the tears off her face and bent to pick up her shirt and belt off the floor. I wanted to reach out and stop her, but stupidly I stood there and watched her walk toward the door. "I'll be at the house if and when you find your voice. Until then don't bother coming home."

Fuck me! Why was I being such an ass? I watched as my wife walked out the door and felt my heart drop. Why didn't I just talk to her? Why didn't I just tell her that I was worried about her safety and I didn't want her to get hurt? I knew the training that Chavez had because he was the one who trained me. I've seen him kill a person with one hand and not blink an eye.

So why didn't I just tell her that? Who knows? I'm a man and sometimes we do dumb shit. Shocker, I know! But something snapped inside me when she said that she didn't need me to protect her. That's what I want to do. It's what I NEED to do. Protecting her was my most important job so when she told me she didn't need me to do that, it hurt. It hurt more than I wanted to admit.

I was still standing in the gym, fuming, when the door opened again and Chavez stepped in. His eyes narrowed when he looked at me. "Do you want to tell me why your wife sent me a text saying that she was going home?" I ignored the question and headed toward the door but I was stopped by his voice.

"She saved me today. If it had been anyone else as my partner, I would be dead or in jail. I totally lost my shit and she helped me get it back. I owe her my life!" When I knew he was done talking, I left the gym and headed down to the garage. I had every intention of going home, but that's not where I ended up. I drove to Point Pleasant and parked at the beach. I remembered Stephanie saying that she always used the beach to do some heavy thinking and that's what I needed to do.

I sat on the hood of the SUV watching the water rush the sand for hours. It was freezing outside, but I really didn't notice. My brain was working overtime thinking about what happened today. I knew that I needed to apologize to my wife. I knew that I needed to grovel at her feet and ask for forgiveness because I acted like a complete asshole. I threw a fit like a two year old because someone stole my toy away. Why did I act so foolish?

My phone buzzed with an incoming text so I pulled it out of my pocket and read the message. It was from Les.

_Hey Daddy-o...on my way to the house. Do you and Mom want Pino's for dinner?_

I guess he hadn't heard what happened today. It shocked me that the office wasn't a buzz with gossip. I didn't bother responding to his text. He would figure it out sooner or later that I wasn't at home. I continued to sit on the hood of the SUV and stare at the water. Steph was right, it was hypnotic and peaceful.

About an hour later, my phone buzzed again so I glanced at the message. It was once again from Les, but I ignored it too.

_Where the hell are you? Mom's pissed and I can't make her happy. She didn't touch her sub. : (_

Shit! Steph not eating her sub from Pino's meant that she was beyond pissed. I knew she was seething by that point. Long after the sun had set and I could no longer feel my fingers, I decided I needed to go home. My phone buzzed a third time and I let out a huff as I pulled it out of my pocket. Reading this text from Les sent my heart into overdrive and I knew I needed to get home ASAP.

_I don't know what you did, but I've never seen Steph so angry or upset! She won't talk to either Chavez or me and she won't tell us why she's crying. Get your ass home now or I'm calling Ranger!_

That fucker knew just what to say to me to kick my ass into gear. The last thing I wanted was Ranger knowing that I fucked up! He would fly his ass up here tonight and kick my ass tomorrow morning if he knew how I treated my wife! As it was, I'm sure I'm going to have three or four meetings on the mats tomorrow. I knew better, so I had no one to blame but myself. I sent a quick "OMW" text to Les before getting into the SUV and speeding toward home.

It was after midnight when I finally parked in the garage. I walked into the house and heard the TV on in the living room. I entered the room to see Stephanie curled up on the couch looking angry, but I could see the tear marks on her face and they tore at my heart. Santos and Chavez were sitting in the armchairs. They were all watching Ghostbusters. I knew it was Steph's feel good movie. Not one of them acknowledged my presence. I wasn't sure if they were ignoring me or if they just didn't know I was there. Since two of the three are ex-military, I guessed that they were ignoring me. I cleared my throat and looked as six hard eyes turned my way. Suddenly, I was nervous, so, I cleared my throat again and spoke for the first time in hours.

"Would you guys mind if I speak to my wife alone?" Santos and Chavez looked at Steph and then stood up out of their seats. They each placed a kiss on her head as they walked by.

"To speak to me means you use words. Are you ready to do that?" The guys froze at the iciness of Steph's voice. I must admit, that it made me pause for a second, too. They both looked back at her hard eyes and continued to the basement door.

"You know Pops, Ward never did anything to piss June off like this. You messed up! The Beaver and I were worried." Les slapped me on the shoulder and shook his head grimly.

"Hey...if anyone is The Beaver, then it's you. I'm more Wally than you are." Chavez's voice sounded like he was insulted. I rolled my eyes at their joking.

"Fine! You can be Wally and I'll be The Beaver. Sheesh...you big baby." Santos' voice followed him down the stairs.

"You got any knee pads? Pops, let's face it, you're really going to need them!" Chavez chuckled as he followed his 'brother' down the stairs to their rooms. I heard the TV turn on down there and was thankful that they wouldn't be able to hear us.

Stephanie stood up off the couch and turned off the TV and stereo. She walked around silently, turned off all the lights, set the alarm, and then she pointed up the stairs. I guessed she wanted me to lead, so I went up to our bedroom. I noticed she grabbed an envelope off the counter at the last minute and brought it up to our room, but I would ask her about that later.

When we got to our bedroom, Steph quietly closed the door and then turned to stare at me. She crossed her arms over her chest and she looked so damn cute. She was wearing red and black plaid flannel pants and a red tank top. Her crossed arms pushed her breasts up perfectly. If she wasn't radiating such anger with her stance, then I might have just thrown her on the bed and fucked her senseless. However, as the situation warranted, I settled in for a night of groveling.

"Are you ready to talk?" Her voice was still icy and sent chills down my spine and I'm not talking about the good chills either. Suddenly I lost my voice so I nodded my head. Wrong move!

"GOD DAMN IT! THAT'S NOT TALKING, CAL! I need you to open your mouth and SPEAK to me." She yelled at me and her eyes sparked with anger. Those damn bad chills ran down my back again and I let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, Angel. Please give me a second and I'll talk to you." She softened slightly when I spoke so, that encouraged me to approach her. I walked slowly and unfolded her arms from her chest and led her silently to the chairs in the corner of the room. I sat her in one and instead of taking the other, I kneeled down in front of her.

"Stephanie, I owe you a huge apology. The way I acted earlier was uncalled for and childish and for that, I am truly sorry." She looked into my eyes and I watched as her blue orbs filled with tears.

"Why did you do it? Why did you ignore me and treat me like I wasn't there? You've never treated me that way before! You've always talked to me. It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. How you treated me today, it hurt!" Her voice came out on a sob and her tears just about broke my heart. I sat for a minute trying to come up with a good way to tell her what was going on in my head this afternoon.

"There is no good excuse for my actions earlier," I paused gathering my thoughts again and decided to just bite the bullet and tell her the truth. "When I first saw you and Chavez arrive at the office, I knew something had happened. I saw his facial expressions and I saw the tension he carried. I've only seen him like that one other time and that was the night Gloria was murdered." I stopped to think about that night and how much psychical strength it took for me to calm him down.

"When I saw you go into the gym with him, I knew I had to get down there. I meant what I said, he could have killed you without him even realizing it!" There were tears rolling down her face so I brushed a few away. "I was scared for you, Angel. I was scared that you would get hurt or worse. It's my job to protect you and when you kicked me out of the gym today, you took away my power to do just that." Her eyes hardened again.

"It's not your job to protect me. I love that you wanted to keep me safe and I love that you were worried about me, but I knew what I was doing. You have to trust me that I know just how much I can handle. If I thought that I couldn't handle Nico, then you would have been the first person I called. You storming in and practically ordering me to stand down...that pissed me off!" I wiped the tears off her face again and kissed her hands.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I hear what you're saying about me not needing to protect you, but that's so hard for me to do. You are my world and the very air that I breathe! If something were to happen to you, I would be devastated. I wouldn't survive without you, Angel! So, me protecting you is really selfish because it also saves me. Does that make sense?" She looked at me and nodded. "I know I should have handled things differently today. Had I just asked you what was going on when I first got to the gym, would that have been okay?"

"Absolutely, showing concern is okay, but you charged into the gym like a raging bull and made an already tense situation worse." I let out a sigh. I knew she was telling me the truth. I should have handled things differently.

"I know, Angel." I scooped her up from the chair, sat in her spot as I held her in my lap and placed a kiss on her lips. I meant to keep it light, but she opened her mouth for me and moaned when my tongue touched hers. The kiss heated up quickly, but she eventually pulled her mouth away from mine.

"We're not done talking about this," her voice came out like a hiss as I kissed her jaw. "But you're doing a damn fine distraction job. I don't even know what I was angry about." I chuckled and stopped my assault on her skin. I lifted her off my lap and sat her in the opposite chair. She pouted which made me laugh harder.

"We need to finish this conversation, and I'm not done groveling, Angel." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, as angry as I was earlier...I can't for the life of me figure out why. I think what pissed me off the most is that you ignored me and treated me like I was nobody." I nodded and let out another sigh.

"I can't tell you how very sorry I am. I acted like a total asshole and you definitely didn't deserve that. I did quite a bit of thinking today at the beach and I realized that you deserved a lot better than what you got today. I'm sorry, Angel. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you, Cal. Will you promise not to do it again?" I smiled and pulled her back into my lap.

"I promise to always talk to you when I'm angry. I acted like a fool." I hung my head, but she picked it up between her hands and lifted it back so I could look into her eyes. "I know I fucked up, Angel."

She smiled at me sweetly and then kissed my lips. "You did fuck up, but that's okay. We're both human and we're going to make mistakes. I still love you, even though you were an ass earlier."

"I love you too, Steph." I kissed her lips tenderly and she melted into me. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine.

"Should we go tell our boys that we kissed and made up? The were really worried when you didn't come home." I rolled my eyes and chuckled at Steph's question. Our 'boys' could wait until tomorrow to find out we were okay.

"Let them worry. I'm not leaving this room until morning." Her eyes darkened and she smiled at me. I moved in for a kiss, but she held up a finger and hopped off my lap.

"Before we get too involved, I need to show you something." She grabbed the envelope off the bed and handed it to me. I raised my eyebrow at her and pulled out the folded piece of paper. I smiled as I read the letter.

"They bought twelve of them?" She nodded and straddled my lap. "That's amazing, Angel. I knew you could do it!" She smiled with pride.

"They need us to sign photo release forms since they want to use one with us together." I looked at her with my brow raised. "It's the one with us standing on the cliff by our villa. I set up the tripod and we spent about 40 minutes making out while it snapped away. Remember now?" I grew hard remembering that night.

"I need to see the picture before I'll sign. I'm not sure I want my face plastered all over Travel+Leisure Magazine." She smiled and then nodded.

"It's not a full face shot. I only sent one of us and it was the side profile and you couldn't really tell who we are because we're standing in the shadows. I'll pull it up and you can decide if you want it published. I called the contact from the letter earlier and she told me that they're doing a whole story on Turks and Caicos just because of my pictures. She also said to send them anymore that I have of our trip AND any photos that I take in the future. She said they wanted to hire me a freelance photographer!" She was so excited that I could feel the electricity rolling off of her.

"What would that entail? Being a freelance photographer?" I was scared that she was going to want to travel all over the place. I wasn't going to hold her back, but I would hate to have her gone from me for long periods of time.

"Nothing really, just if and when I travel, then I take pictures and send them to the magazine. There are no requirements that I have to meet or anything else. They might call me from time to time with an assignment, but I'm allowed to say no if I can't do it. The only requirement is that I give them first right of refusal, which means they get first pick of my pictures. What they don't use, I can choose to send to other magazines if I want to. They agree to use at least four shots when I do submit them and they'll pay me around $50 a photo. More if I do the assignments. I know that's not much money, but I'm not doing it for the cash. The lady even told me to start local. So we can take weekend trips to New York and Philly or DC when we have time." I smiled and pulled her down into a heated kiss. We were both breathless when I pulled back.

"Have you agreed to it yet?" Her eyes got wide and she shook her head.

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. I wasn't going to agree to anything until I knew how you felt about it." I smiled and kissed her again.

"If you think that it sounds like a good agreement, then do it. I'll support whatever you want to do, Angel." She smiled brightly at me and attacked my lips. That time I didn't pull back and neither did she. Talking time was over and it was time for some make up sex. I spent the rest of the night thoroughly telling my wife how sorry I was!

The next morning, I woke up early and kissed my still sleeping wife before climbing out of bed. My phone had a message waiting for me from Tank.

_Meeting on the mats. 0600._

Even in texts, he didn't use many words. I shook my head and let out a sigh. I had a feeling that my behavior the day before would result in a mat meeting. I was thankful, however, that it was Tank instead of Ranger. Maybe I would still be able to walk out after Tank got done with me.

I wrote a quick note for Steph and left it on the pillow so she would see it, dressed in workout clothes and headed to the office. I figured I may as well get my punishment over with. When I walked into the gym two minutes before 0600, I was shocked to find it empty. Tank stood, bare chested on the mats. His arms were crossed over his massive chest and he didn't look happy. I stripped off my T-shirt and threw it on the floor. I stretched a little before stepping onto the mats.

"Alright, let's do this." Tank smirked at me but didn't move.

"The camera is tuned to only transmit our session to one person. Ranger is sitting in his office in Miami and he wishes he could be here in person, but he's unable to get away today. Wave to the boss and prepare for your beat down." I let out a sigh and waved to the camera.

Tank spent fifty-seven minutes kicking my ass. He didn't pull his punches, but then again, neither did I. Finally, I guess he had enough so he swept my feet and planted me flat on my back. He started to walk out the door when his phone chirped so he stopped to read the text. I couldn't see his face, but when he turned around, it held an evil smile.

"Boss says that we're not finished yet." He walked over, helped me stand up and then punched me with a hard right hook in the jaw. It was a cheap shot and I knew that it was directly from Ranger. "Now we're done. Boss says to expect him next month. And he hopes you fixed your shit with Stephanie." Tank walked out of the gym as I collapsed down onto the mat. Fuck, that punch hurt worse than the entire session with Tank and I had Ranger coming to kick my ass to look forward to. I picked my head up and glared at the camera and gave it a slight nod. I hoped Ranger got the message that everything between Stephanie and I was fine.

I finally decided to pull myself up off the mat when I heard the gym door open again. Bobby walked in with a smile on his face and an ice pack in his hands.

"Tank told me you might need this." He tossed me the ice pack and then stood in front of me to examine my jaw. I opened and closed my mouth as he put pressure on different points around where Tank hit me. "Not broken, but it's going to hurt. Next time, don't piss off our Bombshell." I watched his retreating back as he left the gym.

I walked to the locker room and quickly took a shower. I threw on a uniform out of my locker and ran upstairs. I had a few minutes to find my wife before the morning meeting. I found her sitting in her cubical on the phone. I gathered from the tail-end of the conversation that she was talking to the magazine and agreeing to their terms of her semi-employment.

She smiled when she noticed me standing beside her. I listened to her end of the conversation as she hung up with a huge smile on her face.

"You're looking at the newest free-lance photographer for Travel+Leisure Magazine." I picked her up out of her chair and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Congratulations, Angel. Where's that form you need me to sign? I'll do that and then you can fax them to your contact." She handed me a piece of paper.

"Don't you want to see the picture first?" I shook my head as I signed my name in the appropriate spot.

"Nope, I trust you." I handed it back to her and kissed her again but I flinched when her hand caressed my jaw. She pulled away and looked at me with concern written all over her face.

"What happened to you? Your note just said you had an early morning meeting." She started running her hands all over me, looking for other bruises.

"I did have an early meeting with Tank, and before you get mad, I expected it. I knew better than to treat you badly. He didn't hurt me too bad." She smiled sweetly and then kissed me again.

"You sure you're okay?" She searched my eyes with hers.

"I'm perfect, Angel. Now come on. We're going to be late to the meeting." She looked down at her watch and lunged out of her cubicle. I laughed as she ran toward the conference room. She hated being the last one there for the morning meeting.

Tank passed out the new skip files. Hal and I got one that seemed pretty straight forward. Junior already had most of the search work done for us so we just had to go out and pick him up. I watched as Tank slid a file to Chavez and Steph. They took one look at it and then looked at each other. I could see Steph searching her partner for something. She spoke up a second later.

"Tank, can Nico and I have backup for this guy? He already put one woman in the hospital so we know he would have no problem hurting me. I would feel better if we had some help." Tank looked at her shocked. Stephanie rarely asked for help so when she did, you took notice. Chavez didn't look too happy about her request, but he didn't argue.

"Yeah, take Cal and Hal with you. Their skip is an easy one." He looked at us for approval and we both nodded. Chavez glared at me and I felt my stomach drop. I knew then that the pickup was not going to be easy.

After the meeting, Chavez asked Hal and I to stay in the conference room with him and Steph. I assumed he wanted to go over the file. However, what he said shocked both Hal and I.

"I need you two to promise me that you won't let me touch him." Steph suppressed a smile as she looked at us. "All I'm going to say is that this case is hitting a little too close to home and I won't be able to stop myself if I get my hands on him. I will kill him." I understood fully what he was saying and I knew how important it was to keep him away from the skip. I would explain it a little to Hal on the way to the house. Hal and I nodded to him. We spent about twenty minutes going over the file and figuring out a game plan.

All four of us geared up and drove in separate SUV's to the skip's residence. Hal and I took our positions at the back door while Steph and Chavez approached from the front. All of our intel told us that the suspect was supposed to be there alone. His ex-girlfriend moved out after she got out of the hospital and took the kid with her. Unfortunately, our intel was faulty.

When we got to the back door, I could hear yelling coming from inside the house. When something shattered against the wall, Hal and I moved in and opened the door. We heard Chavez and Steph open the front door at the same time. The scene in the kitchen was one of sheer destruction. Plates and glasses were shattered all over the place. A little boy, about four years old was on the floor covered in blood. He was alive and I only found a small cut on his forehead, but it bled a lot. He was awake, but was lying very still. His eyes got huge when he saw us.

Hal immediately went to the boy and scooped him up. I motioned for him to take the boy outside away from the danger inside the house. I heard talking from the front of the house, so I moved in that direction.

Stephanie and Chavez had their weapons out and trained on the suspect. He was holding a gun to the temple of a severely beaten woman. Stephanie was talking to him while Chavez looked calm. But, he was too calm for my taste. The suspect didn't know I was behind him, so I quietly pulled my weapon and had it ready to go if I needed it.

Stephanie continued to talk to the suspect who kept screaming back at her. He was extremely volatile and at that minute his anger was focused on my wife and I didn't like that at all! I holstered my weapon and moved closer to the man. Chavez realized what I was doing and started moving into position too. He kept his weapon out as he moved.

I was almost into position when the worst possible scenario happened. The kid came running into the back door screaming drawing the attention of the skip my direction. The minute he saw me, he turned his gun at me and fired. I felt the bullet hit me in the chest and the last thing I heard as I fell was another gun shot.

I heard a scuffle and then Steph's voice yelling at me. "Cal, Baby, talk to me." She sounded so panicked that it broke my heart. The bullet hit my vest and knocked the wind out of me, but I didn't think anything was permanently damaged. I just couldn't talk to her to reassure her. A second after I heard cuffs being snapped into place, my wife was by my side.

"Are you okay? Oh God, please tell me that you're okay?" Her hands run up and down my body, looking for blood or other injuries.

"I'm okay. It hit me in the chest. Fuck! That hurt." She grimaced at me and helped me sit up. I looked around and saw the skip face first on the floor. He had blood seeping out of his arm and looked to be unconscious. The woman he had been holding was in Chavez's arms. Nico was talking to her and keeping her calm while she comforted the little boy.

Bobby and a few of the other guys showed up a few minutes later. Bobby tried to check me out first, but I sent him to the injured female and her son. They needed his help more than me.

Bobby bandaged the little boy up first and then turned his attention to the woman. She had some bruises and a few cuts, but nothing was broken this time. I guess we interrupted the asshole before he did major damage to her. I watched from my seat on the couch as Bobby talked to her, and Chavez never left her side. When Bobby had given her the all clear, he moved over to me.

Stephanie had helped me take off my shirt and vest so that Bobby could get a better look. He examined me and dubbed me good to go. I had a bruise forming on my chest above my heart where the bullet hit, but nothing was permanently damaged. He gave me a salve to put on the bruise and ordered me to take the rest of the week off to relax. Steph's eyes sparkled when he said that, I wasn't sure why because she knew how much I despised taking it easy.

After the police came and took our statements, we were all cleared to go. Bobby and Nico took the woman and her son to the hospital to get some follow up care. Hal and Hector took the skip to the station which left Stephanie and I. She helped me into the SUV and drove us home.

"What do you want to do on your forced sick leave?" Her voice was jovial and I could tell her face had a hint of a mischievous smile.

"Oh you know how much I love being forced to take it easy. Stupid gun shot. I hate sitting at home doing nothing. Why don't you take some time off and we can go someplace warm?" She turned and smiled brightly at me.

"You mean that? Where would we go?" She was practically bouncing in the driver's seat and I had to laugh at her excitement.

"Call the magazine and see if they have any place they need pictures of. We'll go wherever as long as it's warm. I'm sick of this cold shit." It was her turn to laugh at me.

When we got home, Steph helped me into the house and got me comfortable on the couch. She gave me two pills that would help with the pain in my chest and left me to go make a phone call. She came back in a few minutes later buzzing with anticipation. She pulled out her laptop and started searching.

"Heather, the contact at the magazine, said that their photographer just canceled a trip to Jamaica. If we want to go there, they have a room reserved at the Jamaican Inn. They want pictures of the hotel and the nearby falls. They're paying for the room, food, plus a tour guide to show us around the area. All we have to do is get there. What do you think?" I smiled as she typed away at her laptop.

"I think that sounds amazing. How long was the last photographer supposed to be there?" She rolled her eyes.

"Two weeks, but I told her we would only have about five days. She thought that would be more than enough to get some great shots. Are you sure that you're up to taking this trip? I don't want you to hurt yourself more." She looked at me worried.

"I'm perfectly fine. You can call Bobby and clear it with him if you want, but by tomorrow the pain will be mostly gone and I'll be bored out of my gourd! If you want to do this, then let's go! I've only been to Jamaica once and it wasn't on vacation. It was to kill a drug lord." She grimaced and picked up her phone. She had a conversation with Bobby who I guess gave me the all clear because her smile when she hung up was blinding. She then called Tank and let him know about our plans, and she got busy online to buy our plane tickets.

"I'm going upstairs to pack us up. We leave tomorrow at 1330 so I've got a lot to do. You relax and heal and I'll be down in a bit." She hopped up and after giving me a quick kiss, ran up the stairs.

A few hours later, I was feeling much better and Steph came bounding back down the stairs with some of our luggage and her camera equipment. I watched her as she ran around the house, frantically trying to get everything done. When Santos and Chavez came home, they were both laughing at my frantic wife.

Chavez cooked us his famous enchiladas that night for dinner and we all sat around the table laughing and talking about the trip. The boys were both jealous about our trip, but were happy that Steph was getting to go do something that she loved. I was just happy that I got to go along for the ride, and what a ride it turned out to be!

* * *

A/N - Let me know what you all thought about the chapter. Good, bad or ugly...doesn't matter to me. I love to read all your reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine...although I would like to keep Cal for Janet. I don't think she would miss him.

Thank you all for your reviews and favorite/follows. I am truly humbled by all the positive reviews that you all left. Reading them make me want to write faster. : )

My amazing beta and my dear friend gave me the idea for this chapter. I had a blast writing it and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Potterwench, this wouldn't have been completed without you...so thank you girl.

OH...there is some smut here too. Sorry if that offends you, but they're married and in Jamaica. What do you expect?

* * *

**Chapter 22**

SPOV

I always heard that Jamaica was a beautiful country, but I really had no idea just how beautiful until we got there. The crystal blue water and white sand beaches just about took my breath away. The countryside was equally as gorgeous and our tour guide took us to all the historic sites all around Ocho Rios. The day we spent at Dunn's River Falls was my favorite.

Our guide arranged for Cal and I to stay after the park closed so I could get some pictures without hundreds of people milling around. It took about an hour after closing, for all the employees and extra people to leave, but once they did...our fun began. Our guide guaranteed us that we were alone and that he would be waiting for us in the parking lot. He gave me a knowing wink and walked away. Cal caught it too and laughed at his retreating back.

"Where do you want to set up first, Angel?" His eyes were full of mischief as he smirked at me. I looked at my gorgeous husband and suddenly taking pictures was the last thing on my mind, but I had a job to do.

"It looks like you're already set up." I nodded to the obvious bulge in his board shorts. "But I've got to work and then we'll play. Let's set up at the bottom of the falls first. Then we can move up." Cal chuckled pulled me into a tender kiss.

"I can't help it. You're wearing a bikini with little strings holding it together and a sheer wrap thing. I can't help thinking about unwrapping you like a present!" I laughed and slapped his chest playfully.

"You can unwrap me later, but pictures first." I kissed him quickly and then got my equipment set up. I spent about two hours taking hundreds of shots of the falls. It truly was gorgeous. After the pictures were all taken and my gear was locked safely back in the rental car, Cal and I retreated back into the falls for a little play time. The tour guide guaranteed us that we would be totally alone and that he would watch our car.

Cal led me back up the falls and we found a dark enclave perfect for a late night rendezvous. Night had fallen and there was a chill in the air, but when he held me in his arms, I sure as hell wasn't cold.

"Do you know how much I love you, Stephanie?" Cal's voice was husky and full of desire.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. It's probably comes close to how much I love you." I saucily grinned and rubbed myself against him. Shivers ran through my body as I felt his hardness press into me.

"You're my entire world, Angel. The only time I feel like I'm home and whole is when I'm wrapped inside of you." Cal gently kissed my lips. He poured every bit of love and devotion he had for me into that kiss. His lips set my blood ablaze. He walked me backwards and pressed my back into the cool rocks letting the water run down our heated bodies. His lips moved expertly against mine as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. When we broke apart we were both breathless.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel, Angel?" The words were growled out and I honestly didn't think I could make it back to the hotel.

"I know we already marked making love under a waterfall off your sexual bucket list, but why don't we give it another go round?" He growled and attacked my lips again but pulled away all too soon.

"As good as that sounds, I don't want to share you with anyone who might be out there watching us. I'm not sure I totally trust our tour guide." I chuckled, because I felt the same way. "Something tells me that Jarvis is selling tickets to our show right now." I laughed and clung to my husband.

"You're probably right. Let's grab some food and then go back to the hotel. We can feed one beast before tackling the other." Cal laughed this time and pulled us out from under the rushing water.

We walked hand in hand back to where Jarvis, our tour guide, waited. Sure enough there were about ten other people milling around looking rather disappointed. Cal and I looked at each other and laughed. Jarvis drove us back to the hotel and we parted ways with him. He wasn't available to show us the sights the next day and since tomorrow was our last day on the island, we said goodbye. Cal gave him a big tip and we watched as the young man practically skipped away from us.

I left Cal down in the lobby and I ran my equipment up to the room. He tried to hide it, but I noticed he was still in a small amount of pain. While I was in the room, I quickly did some damage control to my out of control hair and threw on a sun-dress over my bikini. Even though it was a simple dress, I felt sexy as hell and didn't know why. When I was satisfied with my look, I ran back downstairs and found Cal lounging in the bar. He had put his T-shirt back on, but still looked yummy. Just sitting there, he took my breath away. My body ached to be next to his. It was a feeling that I had never felt before. The second he saw me, his eyes darkened and he was on the move back to my side. Once he got to me, he pulled me into him and pressed his lips to mine.

"God, Angel. You are so beautiful. You just took my breath away when you walked in here." My body was humming with electricity and I could tell his was doing the same. "I don't know what it is, but I think we need to skip dinner. I need to be inside you." I whimpered at his words because I had the same thoughts. My hunger for food was forgotten the second I saw him sitting at the bar.

"I'm glad you said that because there's no way in hell I could make it through dinner." He kissed me quickly before grabbing my hand and leading me back to the stairs. We were back in our room before we knew it. I walked in ahead of Cal and laid my purse down on the table by the couch. Cal stayed back at the door and my body screamed at the separation.

When I turned around and our eyes met, the electricity that shot through me was almost painful. My body ached to be next to his and I knew his felt the same because I could read his face. I saw the longing and the need as clear as day. Before we knew what was happening, our bodies came together in a tangle of arms and legs.

The desire in my body was more than I could describe. I needed his touch just as much as I needed air and with our clothes on, it wasn't enough. Cal expertly removed my dress along with my bikini without breaking our kiss. He pulled away for a second to remove his shirt, but as soon as the offending item was over his head, his lips were back on mine.

"Do you feel it, Angel?" His voice was barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure what he was talking about because I felt a whole bunch of things all at once. "Do you feel the energy? Do you feel the need like I do?"

"Yes. God, Cal...I need you inside me now." My words came out in pants and moans. Cal growled and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his naked waist and groaned when his erection rubbed against me as he walked us to the bedroom.

Cal laid me down on the soft bed and positioned himself on top of me. His hips were cradled in the juncture of my legs as we kissed and touched each other as much as we could. My body was humming with desire and the burning in my stomach was almost unbearable.

"Cal, please. I need you more than I ever have before!" I ran my hand down his face and looked into his eyes. I saw love and desire looking back at me from his grey orbs. I kept my eyes locked on his as he slowly slid into me. Tears filled my eyes when he was fully sheathed inside of me. The feeling of completeness was almost more than I could bear. Cal leaned down and kissed the tears off my face.

"I feel it too, Angel." I couldn't talk, so I just nodded. "I want to go slow, but I'm not sure I can. I need you too damn much." I felt the same way and whimpered my response to him. He understood what I meant because he immediately started moving inside of me. It wasn't our normal slow and tender lovemaking, instead it was a primal feeding to fulfill the basic human need. It was raw and passionate and it was incredible.

We came together in a powerful explosion of lights and screams. It was the most intense orgasm that I have ever had and I swear the earth moved. The next morning I checked the news for an earthquake but they never announced anything. Maybe I just imagined the ground shaking, but I sure didn't think so. Cal collapsed on top of me, shuddering from his release. We were both covered in sweat and shaking.

"Holy shit! Angel, that was amazing!" I groaned in agreement, as my hands caressed his back and he kissed my face. Eventually, he rolled over on his back taking me with him. We were still joined as he positioned me on his chest and lazily stroked his hands up and down my back. I tried to slide off him, but he held me tight.

"I don't want to hurt you, Cal. I'm sure this isn't comfortable." He shook his head and kissed my nose.

"This is exactly how I need to be right now. I need this contact with you. Please don't pull away. Let me hold you." I melted at his words and smiled down at him. I placed a kiss on his bruised chest and then on his lips. I rested my head on his chest and thought about what had just happened.

"Have you ever experienced anything like that before?" He grunted at my question and kissed my sweaty head.

"Never in my life have I experienced anything remotely close to that, Angel. That was..." He let out a long sigh and chuckled. "That was life changing. I feel so much closer to you now than before; if that's possible. I love you so much, Stephanie."

"I love you too, Cal. And I feel so much closer to you too." We both let out a long sigh together and relaxed into each other's arms. His rhythmic rubbing up and down my back lulled me into a peaceful sleep. There was nowhere in the world that I wanted to be. The rest of the world melted away and all I felt was the man under me.

Cal and I woke up at the same time the next morning. I was still plastered on top of him and he still had his arms wrapped around me. I groaned and started to stretch and felt Cal twitch from his place inside me. His eyes immediately darkened and his lips began their assault on my skin. In no time at all I was ready for him, and we spent the morning making love, slowly and tenderly.

After we had both came down from another amazing orgasm, my stomach let me know that not only had I skipped dinner the night before, but it was also way past breakfast time. Cal chuckled at the rumbling.

"Let's get up and find us something for lunch. This is our last day here and I don't want to spend it in bed." I groaned but finally rolled off him and climbed out of bed. I ran into the bathroom and started the shower. Cal followed me in with a wicked grin.

"Oh no! I need to get clean, and that look says you want me to be dirty." He chuckled and climbed into the shower. I stood outside the glass doors looking at him.

"Relax Angel. I just want to wash your delectable body. Get in here and let me get you clean. We'll get dirty later." I giggled at his very Les like eye brow wiggle. I climbed into the shower and we spent some time getting each other clean. Cal lovingly washed my hair and sent my body into overdrive.

When we finally stepped out, I was squeaky clean but my thoughts were definitely dirty! I put on my last clean bikini and matching wrap. I threw my hair up into a sloppy pony tail and slipped my feet into a pair of flip-flops. Cal was waiting for me in a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt. We walked down to the beach hand in hand.

Our last day on the island, Cal and I spent lounging on the beach. We were constantly in contact with each other. I didn't even bring my camera out that day because I wanted to just relax and spend the day with my husband. It was weird, but we spent that entire day in constant contact. Cal would gently rub my arm or I would reach out and stroke his leg. One of us was touching the other at almost every moment. When we had to step away from each other even for a second, our bodies screamed at the separation.

That night, we packed up our clothes, had an intimate dinner outside and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. We still couldn't stand to be very far away from each other so we made sure to stay in constant contact. I needed to touch him much like I needed to take my next breath. It was a surreal and amazing experience.

The next day was the same way. We were in constant contact and would each lean over to kiss exposed skin the entire plane ride home. When we finally landed, Cal and I walked to the baggage claim with our arms wrapped around the other. When we rounded the corner, we heard the voices of our grown boys.

"Mom, Dad! What did you bring us?" I rolled my eyes at Les' exuberance. He pulled me out of Cal's arms when we got close enough and gave me a hug. Cal growled from his place behind me which made Les laugh.

"Growl all you want. You got her all to yourself for the past five days. It's our turn with mom." I laughed this time and hugged Les back.

"Don't hog mom. I need some love too. I've been neglected." Nico's voice from beside me made me laugh harder and I stepped into his arms. He bent his head and whispered into my ear.

"Vacation must have been good for you. You're absolutely glowing, Steph!" I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I guess Cal had been away from me long enough because he pulled me out of Nico's arms and enveloped me in his.

"Mine! You two clowns get your own woman." Cal's obvious jealousy made Les and Nico laugh boisterously. They retrieved our luggage and we all four walked out to the waiting SUV.

I expected Cal to slide in the driver's seat or at least the front, but he shocked me when he climbed in the back with me. The boys were shocked too, but neither of them said anything.

The entire drive to the house Cal and I touched and whispered to each other in the back seat. I totally forgot that there were other people in the vehicle until Nico cleared his throat. I giggled and stopped stroking Cal's thigh. We drove a few more minutes and Cal started nibbling on my ear lobe. I moaned in appreciation which got the attention of the driver.

"Jesus you two, get a room. I don't want to see my parents make out. Sheesh." Les' voice interrupted our play time. Cal growled and I laughed out loud. We separated again but it didn't last. When Les pulled into the driveway, neither Cal nor I knew it because we were involved in a game of tonsil hockey. We heard mumbled curses and then the two front doors slamming shut.

We pulled apart long enough to climb out of the SUV and walk into the house. Nico and Les brought in our luggage and set them down by the stairs. They each took a look at Cal and me still touching each other in the living room and shook their heads.

"We're going to stay at Haywood tonight. You two are too sickening to be around." Les faked disgust, but I could tell he secretly liked our little show. He and Nico turned to leave but stopped right before they got to the door. "Oh. Bobby wants you to call him Steph. He said it was important." I didn't respond verbally because my mouth was otherwise occupied. I heard them mumbling as they walked out the door.

"You hungry, Angel?" His voice was husky and made my chest rumble when he spoke.

"Not for food." He smiled and scooped me up into his arms. He quickly ran up the stairs where he thoroughly satisfied my hunger, all night long.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the annoying alarm. I growled and turned it off before rolling out of bed. Cal was slowly coming awake and his tired demeanor made me laugh.

"Work time, sleepy head. I'm going to shower and then make our breakfast smoothies. You want anything special in yours?" He grunted which I took to mean no, so I giggled and hurried through my shower. I dressed in my normal uniform instead of work-out clothes. My normal routine could start the next day.

I was just pouring our smoothies into glasses when Cal came down the stairs dressed in his uniform too. He gave me a hungry kiss and then downed his liquid breakfast. When we were both done, I cleaned everything up and we headed into the office.

"Did you call Bobby?" Cal's voice snapped me out of my admiration of the scenery flying by.

"Shit, no. I forgot all about it. You seem to have a way of short circuiting my brain when you kiss me." He smiled a wolf grin and leered at me.

"That's nice to know." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Bobby's number and waited for him to answer. I was surprised when his voice mail picked up so I left him a brief message to call me back and left it at that.

Cal and I got to the office and after a heated kiss in the SUV, we climbed out and made our way up to the fifth floor for the morning meeting. We held hands the entire way to the conference room and I guess we were being a little more affectionate towards each other because the guys kept giving us weird looks. I couldn't help it, I was extremely attracted to my husband and I couldn't get enough of him.

During the meeting, Tank tossed Nico and I a file. He was a 34 year old white collar criminal who skipped out on a one million dollar bond. He embezzled millions of dollars and then fled the state when his company went down. Friends of his ratted him out and told us that he's back in town and scheduled to be at a bachelor party tonight at a local bar. I guessed that's why we got the file. It had distraction written all over it.

"You up for a distraction tonight, Little Girl?" I read through the file and the guy wasn't a violent criminal, so I smiled at him. Before I could answer, Cal's voice boomed in the small room.

"No. She's not doing it." The room fell quiet and everyone turned to look at Cal. His hard face was staring at me. I rubbed my ears thinking I misheard him. I glared at him and clenched my jaw. The rest of the room felt the tension and Tank decided to break it by continuing the meeting.

"You two discuss it and let me know, Steph." I nodded my head without taking my eyes off Cal's face. I couldn't believe him.

The rest of the meeting went without any more problems. I learned that Bobby was supposed to be gone that whole week doing physicals in the Boston office. Maybe that's why I couldn't get a hold of him.

After the meeting ended, everyone filed out leaving Cal and I in the room by ourselves. Even though I was pissed at him again, my body still craved his touch. I silently walked around the big table where he was quietly stewing. The second I got close enough to him, he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Steph. I have no idea why I blurted that out. I was thinking about you doing the distraction and this weird vibe fell over me and I suddenly knew that I had to protect you for some reason. It was strange." I looked at the sincerity in his eyes and rubbed my finger down between his brows to smooth the wrinkle there. I could tell he was telling the truth and I could see the confusion on his face.

"It's okay. I can tell that you're fighting some internal war, but I'll tell you that I have no fear doing this distraction. It's pretty straight forward and I know that you and the guys will be there to protect me. I'm not scared. You shouldn't be either." He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, Angel. I don't like this, but we'll do it your way." He pulled me into a kiss and ran his hands down my back. I groaned when they rested on my ass, pushing me further into his hardness. He chuckled and then stood me up out of his lap. I whined at the loss of contact which made him chuckle more.

"I've got to run out with Hal to pick up the new files, are you going to be here when I get back?" His finger traced down my face making me shiver at his touch.

"Yeah, I'm going to run some more searches on the distraction tonight to make sure we haven't missed anything. Will that put you more at ease?" He nodded and gave me a slow, tender kiss.

"I'll come find you when I get back. I want to see the information you get." I smiled and nodded. He kissed me once more and then was gone. I shook off my stupor and went to my cubicle. My body felt numb being so far away from my husband. It was weird, but it was like a piece of me was missing with him gone. I shook off those depressing thoughts and got busy researching my skip.

That night, the distraction went off without a hitch. I walked in and, got the guys attention in a matter of minutes and walked out with him tagging behind me. It was a record-breaking distraction and once the skip was shackled in the SUV, all the guys came to congratulate me. Cal was still inside the bar waiting for the real bartender to replace him, so I was being passed around to all the guys when he finally showed up at my side.

With a growl, he pulled me out of Hal's arms and crushed his lips onto mine. The guys stood stunned for a second before the whistles and cat-calls started. I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. Like I said before...Cal's lips on me short-circuit my brain.

"Get me home, now, or we're going to give these guys a show that they won't soon forget." My voice was weak and came out as a whimper. Cal picked me up and ran me to the SUV.

"See you all tomorrow." I yelled over Cal's shoulder as he hustled to the vehicle. Les and Nico rolled their eyes. I guessed they would be staying at Haywood that night too. I didn't care though; I had a night full of my husband's undivided attention to look forward to.

That next week passed without many problems. It seemed like I couldn't get enough of my husband and he couldn't get enough of me. He was very attentive and caring. He made sure to always ask me if I needed anything and would go out of his way to bring me whatever it was that I wanted. Nico and Les have decided to stay at Haywood for a while because they said we were making them sick. I didn't know what they were talking about. I didn't think we were acting any different than we always did.

Nico and Les weren't the only ones to comment on our open affection. Many of the guys mumbled under their breaths when we walked by and I caught more than one eye roll. Zero even offered us the use of his apartment on the fourth floor one day. I almost took him up on that offer, but decided that it was in poor taste. I could control myself.

Bobby and I played phone tag all week long, so I never knew what he needed to talk to me about. His messages kept saying that it was important but I honestly couldn't get a hold of him. I tried, I really did.

Friday morning came quickly and Cal and I once again found ourselves in the morning meeting surrounded by our friends. Instead of sitting in my normal seat, I sat in his lap because it was more comfortable and I really didn't want to be apart from him. Most every guy in that room gave us a Burg worthy eye roll when they saw me in Cal's lap, but I didn't care. They all decided to give us a little hazing until Tank walked in. He took one look at us and he even rolled his eyes.

"If everyone is ready, we'll get this meeting started. That is if Gomez and Morticia are done making googly eyes at each other." Everyone laughed as Cal and I both rolled our eyes. Tank started the meeting and passed out the new files. When he slid mine to me, Cal stopped it and picked up and handed it to me gently. He rubbed his hand down my face and placed a small kiss on my nose. The room was quiet until Hal's voice broke the silence.

"Dude! What the fuck is wrong with you two? I could deal with you talking all cutesy to your wife while we're out picking up skips. I could deal with you constantly having to find her to give her a kiss before we leave. But DAMN...this is just too fucking much. It's verging on disgusting." The room was quiet while we all looked at Hal in awe. He was the shyest of the group and he never talked, much less cursed.

"Shut up. We're not that bad." Cal found his voice before me and tried to defend our actions. He looked at the guys around him and then asked, "Are we?"

All at once the room erupted in a chorus of, HELL YEAH's! I was so embarrassed, but I was also a little pissed. I looked around the room and I felt the tears start to fall before I could stop them. When the guys saw it, the room erupted in a chorus of apologies. Cal growled at the guys and wiped my tears away. I buried my face in his chest and cried harder. I couldn't get control of my damn emotions and it was pissing me off. Tank once again took control.

"Look at me, Little Girl." His voice was commanding so I picked up my face to look at him. "It's okay. We're sorry that we upset you, but you guys have definitely gotten...closer since you came back from Jamaica. It's all good as it is, but I swear...if I hear either of you call the other Cuddleumpkins, then I'm going to shoot someone." I laughed in spite of my tears. I always made fun of my sister calling her husband Cuddleumpkins. I couldn't believe Cal and I were at that point.

"Please. If I EVER call Cal that then I give you permission to shoot me." The room broke out in laughs again and this time I joined them. Cal hugged me closer when the room quieted.

"No, Angel. Don't say things like that. I would..." Cal was serious at first and then stopped what he was saying. "What the hell is wrong with us? We are disgusting!" I looked at his confused face and laughed again. The room agreed and joined in our laughing.

Tank finally got control of the guys after that and we were able to finish the meeting without further disruptions. I eventually moved off Cal's lap and into my own seat and decided that maybe we could tone down the public displays of affection. Maybe we were being disgusting.

After the meeting was over, we were all sitting around talking about nothing important when my phone rang. I looked at the ID and saw that it was Bobby so I decided to answer it.

"Yo." I smiled at my greeting.

"I finally get to talk to the woman instead of the machine." I smiled. "I'm glad I finally got through to you. I wanted to tell you that we forgot to do something really important." I was quiet as Bobby talked. It seemed like the entire room was quiet too.

"What did we forget and when did we forget to do it?" My voice sounded panicked which made all the guys perk up and listen to my conversation.

"That day Cal got shot, you were supposed to have your next round of the birth control shot. I got busy and forgot and I assume you were worried about your husband, so you didn't remember either. I know that you and Cal went on that mini vacation and I can assume that you weren't celibate during that time, so we'll need to do a pregnancy test before I can give you the next shot, provided you still want it." My mind raced with a whole bunch of information. I wasn't protected the entire time we were in Jamaica and we had A LOT of sex. A thought raced through my mind. I remembered something Mary Lou told me about being pregnant with her trio of hellions. She said that her hormones were so out of control with each pregnancy that she couldn't keep her hands off Lenny. He ended up staying with a friend so she couldn't kill him. I thought about how much I wanted Cal and could see me breaking him. FUCK! Did that mean I was...?

"Steph? Can you hear me? There's a chance that you could already be pregnant, so don't do anything crazy until I get back there and I can draw some blood. Or better yet, there's a home pregnancy test in the far right upper cabinet in my clinic. Go down there and pee on that stick, Bomber! Call me back with the good news!" I heard the connection end and quietly put my phone down on the table. Bobby's words swirled around my head. Could I be...? It would make sense. I was overly horny like Mary Lou, my breasts were sore but I attributed that pain to all the action I was getting. FUCK!

Cal was talking to me, but it sounded like I was in a tunnel and couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. I turned my pale face to look at my husband and said the first thing that came to my mind, "Oh SHIT!"

* * *

A/N - What did ya think? Good bad or ugly, let me know!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and I'll return them back to their rightful owner after i'm done playing

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad that you all are still liking the story so much. I'm having a blast writing it.

I owe a huge thank you to my Lou and my dear friend, Potterwench. Her friendship means the world to me and her mad beta skills make this story so much easier to read!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

CPOV

I finally turned into my father. I always got disgusted at my parents when they would be so affectionate around me and my friends. When I would complain to my father about his PDA's with my mom, he told me, "*We can live without religion and meditation, but we cannot survive without human affection.* It's a basic human need to touch the person you love. You'll figure it out one day."

I never understood what he meant, but recently I learned what he always told me was true. Something changed between Stephanie and I while we were in Jamaica, and I couldn't explain it to you if I tried. We were affectionate before that trip, but something happened that blew my mind. Suddenly, I couldn't get enough of my wife and my desire to protect her from everything burned inside me.

The guys sounded just like a teenage me when Steph and I would get touchy-feely with each other. I heard their comments and their faked gagging, but I didn't think anything about it. I wanted to touch my wife and they could just get the hell over it. Zero even offered us the use of his apartment one afternoon which I was tempted to take him up on, but decided that Steph wouldn't appreciate a quick fuck-n-tuck in a co-workers apartment. She deserved to be cherished and worshipped, so I saved those urges for when we were alone at our house.

The morning meeting on that fateful Friday morning opened my eyes. I hadn't thought that Steph and I were acting so disgusting, but Hal speaking up in front of all the guys was the first sign that we had pushed it too far. Then hearing the entire room chorus my worst fear was another sign that maybe we had indeed become like my parents.

The breaking point was when Stephanie told someone to shoot her if she ever called me Cuddle-Umpkins. Fear raced through me at the thought of losing her and I suddenly wanted to wrap her in a protective cocoon so that nothing could hurt her. Before I could even finish my statement, I felt stupid. I realized, then, that I sounded just like my dad and I was mortified.

"What the hell is wrong with us? We are disgusting!" The whole room erupted in a chorus of laughter. Stephanie agreed and moved off my lap as soon as we got done laughing. Tank was finally able to get control of the room and finish the meeting.

After the meeting, we were all sitting around shooting the shit when Steph's phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and smiled as she answered it. I watched her talk to the other person and her face paled. I could hear the panic in her voice and so could the rest of the guys. We all got quiet to listen to the conversation. I watched her eyes dart around and could tell she was thinking about something.

She ended the call and looked at me. I could see the panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong Steph? You're looking a little crazy." She didn't respond and acted like she didn't even hear me.

"Oh shit!" Her voice was quiet but firm. I raised my eyebrow at her for an explanation. Instead of saying anything, she stood quickly and pulled me out of my chair and then out the door.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Steph ignored me as she continued to pull me down the hallway toward the stairs. I went with her willingly because I could tell she was freaked out.

"Don't forget the whole building is monitored. I don't want to see you two on the monitors going at it." Junior yelled from the control room, but Stephanie ignored him and pulled me down the stairs to the third floor. She dropped my hand when we got to the clinic door and turned to look at me with worry filled eyes.

"Angel, tell me what's wrong. Why are we at the clinic?" I brushed some hair off her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I could feel her almost trembling.

"That was Bobby on the phone." Her voice came out on a whimper. "There's something in his clinic that I need take." I raised my eye brow again at her. What could be in the clinic that she needed to take? Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Are you sick? Do you need some medication? I'm calling a doctor." I grabbed my phone and started to dial, but she stopped me.

"I'm not sick, but I might need a doctor soon. I think I know why I can't keep my hands off of you." She was chewing on her bottom lip and not making eye contact with me, so I knew she was worried.

"You mean it's not because you find me extremely sexy?" She smiled at me and then rolled her eyes.

"I do find you extremely sexy and I'm having some pretty naughty thoughts right about now, but no...that's not the reason I can't keep my hands off you." She turned and walked into Bobby's clinic. She went straight to a cabinet and pulled out a box from an upper shelf. She looked at the box and let out a long sigh.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I glanced over her shoulder at the box in her hands and my breath caught in my throat.

"According to Bobby, I missed my last birth control shot the day you got injured. We've been going at it like rabbits while in Jamaica and since we got home, so Bobby suggested I take this test to see if I'm pregnant. Mary Lou told me once that when she got pregnant, her hormones were so out of control that she almost killed Lenny." I started to breathe again when she stopped talking.

"I know we talked about kids and we both want them, but we wanted to wait. I'm not sure..." Her voice trailed off and I spun her around in my arms so that I could look at her face. I prayed that she wasn't changing her mind.

"Angel, listen to me. If it happens, it happens. I know we wanted to wait and if you're not pregnant now, then we can do that. But if you are pregnant, I'm going to be so fucking happy that I might just scream from the roof tops." She looked at my smiling face and smiled back at me.

"You can't say things like fucking with a baby in the house. You'll have to use fudging from now on." I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Tough guys don't say fudging." She rolled her eyes and laughed with me. When we both got ourselves under control, Steph got serious again.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She placed her hand over her still flat stomach and looked into my eyes.

"I'm going to love you no matter what happens. If there's a baby in there, then I'm going to love him or her too. Nothing is going to change that." I placed my big hand over hers and gently rubbed where our child might be growing. "Are you okay with this?"

"At first, I was freaking out. But now, I think I really want this to be positive." She looked at me with a huge smile on her face and I couldn't help but kiss her.

"Then get into that bathroom and piss on that stick." I turned her toward the bathroom and smacked her ass gently. She turned her head and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Piss is on the ban list too." I laughed as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A whole lot of things are going to change if that stick is positive. A minute later, Steph emerged from the bathroom.

"T-minus three minutes." She clicked a few buttons on her phone and then walked into my open arms. We spent those three minutes in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. The beeping of her phone made her jump. I chuckled when she glared at me.

"You want to go find out the results?" She looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled and nodded my head. I kissed her gently on the lips and walked into the bathroom.

The little plastic stick was sitting on a couple of paper towels on the counter. I looked at it and realized that I had no idea what I was looking for.

"Maybe you should be in here. What does a positive look like compared to a negative?" I picked up the stick and looked at the little window.

"If there's two lines in the window, then I'm pregnant. One means that I'm not." I looked at the stick again and smiled. Holy fudge, I was going to be a father!

"Well? You're killing me, Calvin Montgomery Holmes! What does it say?" My wife and the mother of my child was getting inpatient with me.

I walked out of the bathroom holding the stick and looked at my excited wife. She was bouncing up and down and chewing on her bottom lip. "Calm down, Angel. Being that excited isn't good for the little bean growing inside you." The minute she realized what I said, her face broke into a huge smile and she ran toward me. I enveloped her in my arms and hugged her tightly to me. Our time together was interrupted by the door opening. I turned to see Tank looking at us questioningly.

"You guys okay? Junior was worried when you didn't come out. He sent me to see if anything was going on." I smiled down at Steph who was crying silently in my arms.

"Who do you want to tell?" I whispered in her ear and she pulled her face out of my chest and wiped her eyes.

"Tank, can you get Les, Nico and Hal into your office?" Tank looked at me with a raised eye brow and nodded his head. He turned to leave but was stopped by Steph's voice again. "And can you get Ranger and Bobby on Skype? We've got an announcement to make to everyone." Tank furrowed his brows, but again nodded and walked out the door.

Steph and I spent a few more minutes quietly holding each other in the clinic. Our entire lives changed in the matter of a few minutes. I decided that maybe we should tell our families before the guys so I pulled out my cell phone. Steph looked at me with both eyebrows raised and I had to chuckle.

"I thought we should call our parents first. Do you want to go first or should I?" I chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"You tell yours first. I'll wait and tell my parents the next time we're over there. I'm not ready for the whole burg to find out just yet." I smiled in understanding at her and hit speed dial five for my parents house. I put the phone on speaker, so Steph could hear their reaction.

"Hello." My mom's cheerful voice greeted us.

"Hi mom. I've got you on speaker with Steph. Is dad close to you?"

"Clark...get over here! Cal and Stephanie are on the phone." I had to hold the phone away from us because mom decided to yell across the house. A few minutes later we heard my dad's gruff voice over the phone.

"Hey, you two! Are you staying out of trouble?" Stephanie and I both laughed at his question.

"We have been. We wanted to call and tell you and mom something." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Well, quit stalling and tell us! Your mom is already crying, by the way." Of course she was.

"In about nine months, you're going to be grandparents. Stephanie is pregnant!" We heard my mom start sobbing and my dad mumbling under his breath about over emotional women.

"Congratulations, you two! Your mom and I are so happy. I'm going to start fixing up the guest room for a nursery. You're going to need a babysitter and I want us to be prepared." Steph wiped a tear away from her eye and I pulled her into my side with my free arm.

"Thank you, Dad. You two are the first on the list for babysitters." My mom sobbed harder. "We've got to get back to work but we'll come by and see you soon. We love you guys." Steph wiped another tear away.

"Plan on coming for dinner tomorrow because I want to see my daughter-in-law!" My mom finally choked out in between sobs. "I'm so happy for you both and I can't wait to hug you." Steph laughed.

"We'll be there tomorrow. We love you both." I ended the call when we heard their goodbye. Stephanie was still tucked into my side and I dropped a kiss on top of her curly head.

"You ready to go upstairs and tell the boys?" She wiped the final tear off her face and nodded. She moved to walk to the door, but I pulled her back into my arms.

"This is the happiest day of my life, Angel." I felt her let out a long sigh and burrow deeper into my embrace.

"Mine too. I thought nothing could compare to our wedding day, but this...this is so much bigger." I smiled and nodded in agreement. We stood in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. Finally, Steph sighed and pulled away.

"Come on, Daddy. We better get up there before they send out the search parties." I smiled at her calling me Daddy.

We walked up to the fifth floor hand in hand and found everyone Steph requested sitting around Tank's office. They all looked at us curiously when we walked in. I closed the door and stood in front of it, pulling Steph tight into my front.

"Alright, Little Girl, you've got us all here. Bobby is on Skype on the computer and Ranger is on the speaker phone. I guess there aren't computers where ever he is hiding."

"Shut it, Tank. Babe, you've got the attention of the room." Ranger's voice boomed from the little box and it made all of us stand up taller. Even hundreds of miles away, that man is terrifying.

"Well, Bobby called me earlier with a bit of information and I just came back from his clinic." Steph stopped talking and eyed each of the men in the room. They all looked worried. Well, all of them except for Bobby who was smiling on the computer screen.

"What's wrong, Steph? Are you sick? Are you hurt?" Hal started asking the same questions I did as Tank was ordering Bobby to get back to Trenton as soon as possible. Stephanie just laughed as I rubbed her belly.

"Guys...it's okay. I'm not sick. I'm pregnant!" Silence filled the room for about five seconds. I guess that's how long it took for the information to sink in. All at once, Steph was ripped out of my arms by a yelling Chavez and hugged so tight I thought her eyes were going to pop out. The other guys yelled at the same time and crowded in to congratulate her.

I stepped away from the door at just the right time. I guess the yelling caught the attention of the rest of the floor, so twelve angry and armed men came bursting into Tank's office. When they saw Stephanie being passed between the guys in the office, they looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm going to be a Dad!" I yelled to the guys gathered in front of Tank's office. They all smiled and joined in the congratulations. After several minutes of handshaking and hugs, Tank decided our little party was over.

"Alright. Everyone back to work. Cal and Stephanie, you stay. We need to talk." The guys all grumbled as they filed past us. Les stopped in front of Stephanie and bent down.

"Now, you listen here little bean. I'm your big brother and I'm going to be your favorite. I'm going to teach you everything I know!" Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to teach our son or daughter how to be a player." Steph's voice was firm, but held a hint of joking. Les wiggled his eye brows at her and placed a kiss on her stomach. He gave me a quick man hug and then walked out the door. Chavez was next to congratulate us.

"I'm really happy for you guys. I can't wait to meet my new brother or sister." Chavez hugged Steph and then shook my hand before leaving the office. Hal was the last to leave.

"So is this..." He pointed to Steph's stomach and then blushed. "Is this the reason that you two have been acting like soft core porn stars in the office?" He blushed again at Steph's laugh.

"I guess you could say that, Hal. We're sorry if we embarrassed you. We'll tone it down." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He smiled at me and then left the office.

I closed the door when it was just Tank and the two of us left in the office. The computer was dark so I assumed that Bobby was off doing whatever it was Bobby did. I was about to ask if Ranger was still on the phone when his voice broke through the quiet in the office.

"Congratulations, you two, I'm truly happy for you both. That kid is going to be amazing with you as its parents. Now, Tank is going to talk to you both about new assignments. I'll be up next month and we'll talk more then." We heard the dial tone next and I heard Stephanie mumble about terrible phone manners.

Tank and I chuckled at her internal musings. "Congratulations, you guys, I can see that the news is making you very happy. We need to talk about policy and maternity/paternity leave for you both." Stephanie looked at me first then turned to Tank.

"What do you mean maternity leave? I realize that I can't go out into the field, but I can't just sit at home either. Send me to talk to clients or let me do searches." Tank laughed and shook his head.

"I never guessed that you would sit at home. Policy states that you're to go on desk duty for the duration of your pregnancy, Cal too. If it's okay with him, though, we would like you to take some client meetings. We all think that you would be great at talking with both old and new clients." I looked at Stephanie who was smiling brightly at Tank. I knew before she ever said anything that she wanted to do the client meetings. Tank looked at me for approval or whatever, but I wasn't stepping into that again.

"She doesn't need my permission, but I would like Chavez to continue to serve as her partner during the meetings. If he isn't comfortable doing that, then Santos would be my next choice." Tank nodded and looked at Steph.

"How does that sound to you?" She was still smiling and bouncing a little in her seat.

"I think it sounds great. If meeting with clients got me out of the office, then I'm all for it and I don't really care who my partner is. I work well with both Nico and Les." Tank smiled a full smile at her and then turned his attention to me.

"You know this means nine months of monitor duty and searches. We might use you for some light surveillance shifts out of the office. No more dangerous takedowns for the next year. You won't get to come back to full duty until the baby is at least three months old." I let out a long sigh and ran my hand over my bald head. I hated monitor duty and surveillance shifts, but I knew that it was policy to remove prospective fathers from active duty. The company didn't want anything to happen to them so they're removed from the danger.

"It will be a long nine months, but it will all be worth it when I get to hold my child in my arms." Tank smiled at me and Stephanie grabbed my hand. I knew that she felt the same way that I did.

Stephanie and I spent a few more minutes with Tank going over some additional assignments then we excused ourselves and headed out of his office. I dropped Steph back at her cubicle to work on some searches and I headed off to find Chavez. Steph wanted me to ask him about doing client meetings with her. I found him in the gym punching the bag.

"You okay man?" I could feel some tension rolling off him. He stopped punching the bag and looked at me.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you and Stephanie. You'll both make really good parents." I saw the sadness creep into his eyes and knew he was thinking about everything he had lost.

"I guess that means she's out of the field until after the baby is born. I wonder who Tank is going to stick me with." He took a long pull from the water bottle lying at his feet. He looked resigned and depressed and I realized that he hadn't really connected to anyone in the building like he had Stephanie. He and Santos were close, and often ran the town together but I'm not sure he felt comfortable working with him. I knew that I would probably make his day.

"Actually, that's the reason I'm here. Stephanie has agreed to do some client meetings for Tank since she can't do field work and we all feel that she still needs a partner to go with her. Our first choice is you, but if you're not comfortable doing it then we'll talk to Santos." He smiled and immediately shook his head.

"Hell no! You're not sending the Beaver with my partner! I would be happy to accompany her to meetings. Do I need to wear a suit or just go as her backup?" I knew he would jump at that opportunity if it meant he still got to work with Steph.

"No suits required. You would go as her bodyguard. She shouldn't be in danger, but just in case. So I take it you're up for the new job?" I smiled at him.

"Damn straight!" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Don't let Steph hear you curse. She's on a big no swearing kick since she found out about the baby." He shook his head.

"She's just as bad as the rest of us. What is she going to do?" I laughed and wondered that exact thing. If Stephanie thought she was getting a pass, she was very wrong.

I went back upstairs with Chavez to give my wife the good news. She was beyond excited and gave her partner a huge hug and a sloppy kiss. I wanted to growl and pull her away from him, but I held back. Well, I might have let a growl escape.

"I have a doctor's appointment at 0815 on Monday morning. Are you able to go with me?" Stephanie looked at me as she asked about the appointment. There was nothing that could keep me from going to that appointment with her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Angel. Now, let's you and I go home and celebrate our impending parenthood." Chavez rolled his eyes and then laughed.

"I'll tell Santos that we're not welcome at home tonight." He laughed again and walked away leaving Stephanie and I alone in her cubicle.

"Can we really go home? You don't have work to do?" I shook my head. Everything I had could wait until Monday and I'm sure Tank wouldn't care.

"I'll go clear it with Tank and you can finish up whatever you're working on. We can stop by your parents' house to tell them the good news if you want to." She smiled big and nodded.

"I'll call Mom and let her know that we'll be there for lunch." I nodded my agreement and headed towards Tank's office.

Thirty minutes after I left Steph's cubicle, we were pulling up in front of her parents' house. Helen and Edna were waiting on the front porch with smiles on their faces. It had been awhile since we had been over to visit. Stephanie and I exited the vehicle together and met at the sidewalk.

"What a pleasant surprise! I'm so glad you called Stephanie. It's been too long since we've seen you and Calvin." Helen's voice was sweet and she looked genuine. Edna just stood silently behind her daughter looking at Stephanie with a calculating eye. When she smiled and winked at me, I figured that she had guessed the reason for our visit.

"It has been too long, but we've been busy. Is Dad here? Cal and I have some news to share?" Stephanie spoke as we followed the older women into the kitchen. Frank stood to greet us when we entered.

"You know your father never misses a lunch at home. Now, what news do you have for us?" Helen looked at us with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Well, Cal and I found out today that I'm pregnant!" The room was silent and then all of a sudden Edna's voice broke through the quiet.

"Pay up Frank. I told you it would be before their one year anniversary!" Steph and I stood there shocked as Frank rolled his eyes and stood to embrace his daughter.

"You two were betting on me?" Steph's voice sounded incredulous.

"All in good fun Pumpkin. Congratulations!" He kissed his daughter and then handed her off to a crying Helen. He offered me his hand next.

"Congratulations, Son, I sure hope you're able to make this one a boy. There's enough females in this family. Before you came along, all I had was Kloughn and I only count him as half a man!" I shook his hand and laughed.

"I can't make any promises, but even if it's not, we'll keep trying." Frank smiled at me and nodded. I glanced at Stephanie still wrapped in Helen's arms. They were whispering back and forth so I couldn't hear their conversation, but from the smiles on their faces I knew it was good.

After we all hugged and dried the tears, we sat down and had an enjoyable lunch together. Helen couldn't stop talking about baby names and nursery ideas. By the time lunch was over, she had practically named the baby and decorated its room. Stephanie just smiled and nodded. I knew she wasn't planning on listening to her mom, but she didn't want to take her happiness away just yet. After lunch, Stephanie and I excused ourselves and drove home. We had a full weekend off work and we wanted to celebrate our impending parenthood.

We spent Saturday afternoon at my parents' house. My mom cried, of course, and my dad never looked so happy. He showed us the drawings that he had done for the new nursery. Then we had to hear all about my birth and the early years of my life. I wanted to die when Mom pulled out the baby book and photo albums, but I smiled and sat with the two most important women to me and looked at old pictures. Stephanie oohed and aahed at all the pictures of me as a baby. I thought she was going to pee herself when she saw the picture of me playing naked in the flower garden. I just rolled my eyes. Why do parents insist on embarrassing their children like that?

Monday morning came and we were both up early for the appointment. We knew it was too early for them to do an ultra-sound, but we were excited to just get the official confirmation that there was a life growing in there. The doctor was nice and Stephanie really seemed to like him. I wasn't too thrilled with having a young good-looking guy looking at my wife's stuff, but I wasn't going to cause a scene. She was happy, so I was happy.

He confirmed the pregnancy and did his exam as quickly as possible. He gave us some instructional pamphlets and Stephanie some vitamins. It was too early to do an ultrasound or to hear the heart beat, so after making our next appointment we headed to the office and to our new assignments.

Stephanie had a meeting all day with Tank, Chavez and Santos about meeting with clients. She got a crash course in the security business that day. She had a client meeting scheduled for the next afternoon, but we all knew she would be great.

I heard from a few of the guys that Santos got a little jealous about Chavez being the one to go with Stephanie. He spent the first half of the meeting pouting and mumbling about his parents playing favorites. I rolled my eyes when I heard about his attitude. I guess Stephanie promised him some alone time and it made it better.

Ella stopped by my desk on her way to the mall to congratulate me. She also informed me that she was in charge of buying Steph's new wardrobe. She excitedly kissed me and headed out the door. I had to laugh at the excitement bubbling out of the little woman. Her and Louis were beyond ecstatic about the new addition to the RangeMan family.

Stephanie and I spent that night wrapped together in each other arms. My hand rested on her flat stomach and it amazed me that there was a life growing in there. I wanted the next nine months to fly by because I couldn't wait to see and hold my child. I never thought you could fall in love with someone that you've never even met. But the minute I found out that my wife was pregnant, I knew I loved that child more than my own life and I would do anything to protect it.

* * *

***Quote is courtesy of BrainyQuote and the Dalai Lama.***

**A/N - **Let me know what you thought. There's going to be some action and angst in the next few chapters so this chapter was the calm before the storm.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Characters that you recognize don't belong to me. I'm just playing with them.

SapphireJ, since you begged and bargained for a chapter before Tuesday...here ya go! I'll trade for a new chapter of IWL! : D

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm horrible at responding to them, but I truly read and appreciate every single one! The angst starts in this chapter and continues onto the next but we'll get through it, I promise.

A huge thank you to my friend and personal Lou, Potterwench. You have helped me get through this chapter and the next ones and your amazing skills as Beta make them so much easier to read.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

SPOV

Pregnancy sure agreed with me. My first trimester passed without any problems. The morning sickness wasn't terrible and Ella had home remedies that made it almost non-existent. I had the glow and the big boobs without hanging over the toilet every morning. So I had all the positive things that came with pregnancy and hardly any negatives. Everyone told me how lucky I was. My hormones were still out of control, so Cal was enjoying the pregnancy right along with me.

Even though I knew there was a life growing inside of me, you couldn't tell that I was pregnant for quite some time. I mean, my boobs were bigger and I was hornier than I've ever been in my life, but that was it. That is until I woke up one morning and BAM, baby pooch. I was standing in front of the mirror, wearing nothing but panties and a bra, rubbing my slightly swollen baby bump when Cal walked up behind me. He placed a kiss on my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Looks like our little bean is growing." Cal's large hand rubbed my stomach. "This wasn't there last night was it?" His eyes darkened as he looked at my altered figure.

"Nope and I'm going to get much bigger. I'm not looking forward to getting fat." I frowned at the mirror while thinking about how big my sister got with her last baby. Beached whale is what I used to call her

"You're not going to get fat, Angel. Your body is going to expand to allow for the growth of our baby and I'm going to think you're incredibly sexy every step of the way. Seeing you get bigger with our baby is a huge turn on for me." His voice was deep and husky and almost came out as a growl. I turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"You've been reading that book, haven't you?" I saw a blush spread across his face and stood on my tip-toes to kiss it away. Les and Nico bought Cal a book called _The Art of Manliness: How to Take Care of Your Pregnant Wife_. One night at home, Cal made a comment about my cooking that made me cry, so the boys decided he needed some education. I never expected him to read it though and I knew he was joking when he commented about my food, but my emotions were all over the place.

"I did read it and it was surprisingly good. It helped me understand what's going on in your body and how I can support you through those changes." He bent to kiss my lips. "I want to be active in this process and I want to do things that will help you and not hurt you." He kissed my neck again making me moan.

"One tip the book said was to be available to your wife whenever she needs some..." he kissed behind my ear. "...release. I think you're in need of some of that now." I moaned as his lips moved down my neck and across my shoulder.

"I AM feeling kind of tense. Maybe you can help me with that?" His wolf grin spread across his face as his hands un-hooked my bra. He spent hours that morning relieving all the tension my body held.

Later that day, we were both sated, dressed and driving to my doctor's appointment. It was my first ultra-sound and we were both excited to finally see our little bean. We already got to experience the joy of hearing the heartbeat the month before. I cried and I noticed Cal wiping his eyes when we heard that 'thump thump thump' echo in the small room. As cool as that had been, we knew that seeing our child was going to be so much better.

When we got to the office, I signed in and Cal picked up the latest edition of "Baby and Me" magazine to read. I sat beside him and glared at the women who were openly checking out my husband. Compared to the soft saps sitting beside them, I could see why they were jealous, but come on...they needed to be a little more discrete. Stare all you want bitter bitches...he's mine!

The nurse soon called us back to the little room and I donned the thin gown before hopping up on the table. They did the blood work and exam quickly and before we knew it, the ultrasound technician was smiling at us from her place beside me.

"This is your first ultrasound, right?" Her nasally voice made me cringe, but Cal and I nodded despite wanting to cover our ears. Think Janice from "Friends" and you have our technician.

"Well, just relax and you'll see your baby soon." I smiled at Cal as he sat beside me and took my hand. The technician pulled up the gown I was wearing and made sure my lower half was covered by the sheet. I jumped when the cool gel got squirted on my stomach. I sent a glare to my husband when he chuckled.

"Alright, let's see what we can find." The technician ran the wand around as Cal and I watched the little screen. "There you go." Tears filled my eyes as the image appeared on the monitor. There it was, in a perfect black and white picture. Our baby.

The technician pointed out the various organs and body parts that were already formed. I didn't even try to stop the tears. It was too amazing. I glanced at Cal, but his tear filled eyes were locked on the little screen.

"Alight...I'm going to take a few stills so you can show your...hmmmm." The technician moved the wand around and then studied the monitor. I didn't like the tone of her hmmmm, so I began to panic.

"What's the matter? Please don't tell me there's something wrong with the baby." Cal tried to soothe me, but I could tell he was panicked too. He was just trained to hide it better than me.

"No, no, no. Nothing is wrong. It seems that there is another occupant that we weren't expecting." I looked at her confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" She smiled at me and pointed to the screen again. Then I saw it. There were two very distinct little beans inside me.

"Twins? We're having twins?" Cal's voice was filled with awe and I had to turn to look at him.

"Appears so. Congratulations! I'm going to clean you up and inform the doctor. He'll want to go over some information with you now." I nodded as she wiped my stomach. Before she left, she handed Cal the strip of pictures from the little machine.

"Can you believe this?" Cal was looking at the pictures and still sounded incredulous.

"No. I was kinda freaking out about one baby. What are we going to do with two?" Cal looked at me and smiled.

"We're going to love them both like there's no tomorrow." I smiled back at him and moaned when his lips crashed onto mine. The doctor's office was not the place for my hormones to go into overdrive. A throat clearing at the door broke apart our little make-out session.

"That's what got you into this predicament!" The doctor laughed from the doorway and shook his head as he closed the door and sat on the little stool. "I hear that there are two of them in there. How are you feeling about that?"

"We're ecstatic!" And we really were. After the initial shock wore off, I was truly excited about the babies.

"Good. This doesn't change much. We moved your due date up a little based on the size of the fetuses. You'll probably deliver early too because it's a multiple birth and it's your first. We'll go over more about that at your next appointment. Do you have any questions?" I looked at Cal and he shook his head.

"No, I can't think of any." I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible and tell our friends and family about the twins. Both sets of our parents were going to be thrilled. The doctor gave us a little more information and sent us on our way.

After we left that day, we took the pictures to Cal's parents first and told them the good news. Of course, his mom cried and his dad told us he had to get busy building another cradle for the new addition. The nursery in their house would also have to be rearranged and another crib added. I loved how excited they were.

My parents were equally excited. My mom cried and my dad dreamed about both of them being boys. My grandma made inappropriate comments about their packages being impressive if they were, in fact, boys. Cal and I just shook our heads at the craziness that was my family.

When we finally got back to the office, most of the guys were waiting for us on the fifth floor. They all knew that we were coming back with pictures and they all wanted to be the first to see them. When Cal announced that it was twins, everyone screamed and I got passed around the room for hugs and belly kisses. Seeing big strong mercenaries kissing my stomach made me laugh.

As I made my way around the group, I didn't notice the lone man standing back by Tank's office. When I saw him, my face broke out in a huge smile. It had been a long time since he'd been in Trenton so this was the first time that I'd seen him in months. I couldn't help running into his arms.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Babe." I smiled against his chest. "So there's going to be two mini-you's or mini-Cal's? That's scary." I laughed and smacked his chest as I pulled away.

"Or one of each." I laughed at his glazed expression. "As scary as it is, we're both ecstatic." He smiled down at me and then extended his hand to Cal who took up a position beside me with a huge smile on his face. Cal handed Ranger the pictures from the ultrasound and he looked at them with a smile on his face. Cal excused himself to talk to Les and Nico about something and left Ranger and I alone.

"How have you been? It feels like I haven't talked to you in forever. I've missed you." Ranger smiled down at me and tucked a curl behind my ear.

"I've been good. Busy, but that's how I like it. I'm actually here to see you and brief Tank on my newest assignment. I'm going 'in the wind' and didn't want to disappear without saying goodbye." I smiled and took the pictures back from him. He had never told me he was going before so fear suddenly surged through me. Why was that time different?

"You promise to be safe and come back to us? These kids will need you in their lives just like their mom." I felt a tear fall from my eye which was quickly brushed away by a calloused finger. Stupid hormones.

"I promise to be careful. I kind of want to see these two kids grow up." Ranger's large hand rested gently on my stomach. I felt more than heard him release a long sigh.

"Don't go crazy, Babe." He placed a tender kiss on my forehead and disappeared down the hallway.

I yelled to his retreating back, "Don't get shot." He turned and smiled a full smile at me and disappeared down the stairs. I stood staring down that hallway for several minutes before Cal wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"He's the best at what he does, Angel. He'll be back." I nodded and willed the tears forming in my eyes to stay there and not fall. I didn't know why I was so damn emotional. "You're emotional because you're carrying my babies and you're worried for your friend. There's nothing wrong with that." I turned in my husband's arms. He was smiling down at me and brushed the tears off my face. I failed at keeping them at bay.

"Thank you for being such a great husband." He lowered his lips to mine and I got lost in the kiss. Cheers and cat-calls broke into our private minute.

"I thought you guys were done with that stuff at the office." Hal's voice was filled with amazement and it made me laugh. I guess we did promise to tone down the PDA at the office.

"Sorry, Hal. We'll be good." I watched his face blush and I laughed more. Cal kissed me quickly again and left for his afternoon monitor shift. I sighed and took the pictures up to the sixth floor to show Ella. I also had a client meeting that afternoon and needed to change into my suit. Ella had done an amazing job stocking my wardrobe with clothes that fit and looked amazing on me.

Ella and I chatted until it was time for me to get ready. I excused myself to her guest room and changed into the suit that was hanging on the back of the door. She really deserved a raise for all the extra stuff she did for me.

After I was all ready to go, I found Cal sitting watching monitors and gave him a kiss before heading down to the garage where Nico was waiting. We drove to the building of our prospective client and walked into the small conference room. The client rose and shook our hands before motioning us to the seats around the table. Nico took his spot standing behind me scanning the room for any threats. The client looked a little uncomfortable so I decided to put him at ease.

"Please excuse my partner. He's a little protective of me. I can ask him to sit if it bothers you, Mr. Kym." I smiled my warm smile at the older man and he instantly relaxed.

"Please call me Ryan, Mrs. Holmes. I'm not bothered by your partner. I'm glad that such a beautiful woman is well protected." I smiled at him again.

"I'll only call you Ryan if you call me Stephanie. We're friends here." It was his turn to smile at me as I began going over the contract that we designed for him. He seemed to be really impressed and was almost ready to sign the multi-million dollar contract when he paused and sat the pen down.

"This is a great contract and I want to sign it, but there's just one thing missing." I tried to raise an eyebrow at him, but failed.

"What's missing and I will do everything in my power to figure it out for you?" He seemed to be thinking so I gave him a few minutes.

"My company is highly competitive. We make computer programs here and our competitors are constantly trying to steal our ideas. I found five unauthorized people in our tech room just last week. I see that you've included key card readers, but is there a way that we can make them photo ID's? I want to be sure that the person the key card is the person that's supposed to have it." I smiled back. I was impressed that this older gentleman thought about that.

"That's a definite possibility. It wouldn't be too difficult to add a picture to the ID's. I even have a photographer in mind that can do the head shots for you." His face broke out into a huge smile.

"That would be great. Can we add that into this contract or do we have to print another one up?" I pulled out my pen and added an addendum at the bottom of one of the pages. I added in a fee for me coming to take the pictures and went over that process with Ryan. He seemed happy with everything, so he grabbed the pen and signed on the line. I shook his hand and put the contract in my briefcase along with his deposit check.

"I'll get this back to the office and then I'll call your secretary to schedule a time to come and take the pictures." I made a move to stand up and suddenly got dizzy, so I fell back into the chair. Nico was by my side instantly asking if I was okay. I smiled at him shook my head at the phone in his hand. The last thing I wanted was a caravan of black SUV's screeching into the parking lot.

"Are you okay, Stephanie?" Ryan's voice sounded concerned and I smiled at him to reassure him that I was fine.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy. I've had a busy morning already and think I just need to relax a little." He seemed to relax and Nico helped me stand up and held onto me as we walked out to the SUV. The drive back to the office was quiet and I kept my eyes closed with my head back against the head rest.

I guess Nico found a way to notify the guys because when we pulled into the garage, Bobby, Tank, Cal, and Les all stood arms crossed at the elevator. The minute the SUV was parked my door was open and Bobby was kneeled in front of me asking a hundred questions.

"GUYS! I'm fine. I just got dizzy. I just need to lay down for a bit." Bobby looked me over with a scrutinizing eye and finally stood up and let Cal help me down from the vehicle. He hugged me tight and let out a sigh of relief. I looked into his eyes and ran my hand down his face, centering him with my touch. I could see the worry and the fear in his grey eyes.

"Take her home, Cal. We'll be fine the rest of the day here. Little Girl, get some rest." I let out a sigh of defeat because from Tank's stance, I knew there was no point arguing with him.

"Fine. Nico can fill you in on the contract changes." I passed off the check and the stack of papers and let Cal lead me to our SUV. He drove me home and led me right up the stairs to our bedroom. He deposited me in bed and swiftly stripped to join me. My hormones stood up and took notice and he laughed as he brought me into his arms.

"Sorry Angel. We're just resting right now. If you're feeling better later tonight, we'll work on that problem." I giggled and relaxed into my husband's warm protective embrace.

The next two months passed quickly. I didn't have any more dizzy spells so Bobby released me to go back to doing client meetings. I was able to take the pictures for Ryan's company and he was more than satisfied with the employee ID's. Tank even decided that RangeMan could offer the same services to other companies if they wanted it. If that meant I got to take more pictures, then I didn't care. It was something that I loved to do.

Families from all over Trenton called me and scheduled portrait sittings. Some just wanted their kid's pictures, some wanted full family portraits. I even did a few of the graduating senior pictures. I'm not sure how they got my name, but I didn't care. They paid me to do it so I was happy.

I've done a few weddings, but had to put a halt on those. Being pregnant and on my feet for so many hours did not mix well. As much as I loved doing them, they would have to wait until the little beans were born. Cal appreciated that since he ended up rubbing my swollen feet for about two hours after the last wedding I did.

Right before my third trimester started, the magazine called me for an assignment. They needed me to go to Miami and take pictures of one of the resorts on Miami Beach. It was some big anniversary of the place and they were showcasing it in an upcoming edition. I checked with my doctor and Bobby before agreeing, but they both thought that it would be okay for me to do it.

Cal and I traveled down to Miami on RangeMan's private jet along with Nico, Les and Bobby. Nico and Les were there to back us up and Bobby went along in case I needed medical attention. I thought it was overkill, but there was no arguing with Tank about it. The boys were excited to get a small vacation and see the sights (aka girls) of Miami.

The magazine booked us two rooms at the resort and even paid for me to enjoy the spa one afternoon. I was beyond excited about a day of pampering. I couldn't enjoy EVERYTHING that they offered, but I was going to do what I could.

After we all got settled into our rooms, we met down in the lobby to find some lunch. The beans were starving, so we decided to eat in the hotel restaurant. Walking in, surrounded by four extremely attractive men was quite an experience. Women dropped food down their barely there bikini tops and I got some serious death glares. Nico, Les and Bobby seemed to really like the attention, but Cal didn't even notice the skinny bitches. Stupid non-pregnant hussies.

We all sat down at a table and ordered our food. The beans were being really active so I was rubbing my belly. We hadn't found out the sex of the beans at that point. My next ultrasound was scheduled for when we got back to Trenton and we were to find out then. Cal had yet to feel them move since they were quite stubborn. The second he would put his hand on my belly, they stopped. He was starting to get a complex because of it.

Bean B was doing cartwheels, or so it felt like it, so I quickly grabbed Cal's hand and pressed it to where the baby was turning. He looked at me with doubt in his eyes and then the baby moved again. Cal's eyes got wide and he smiled. He bent down and placed a kiss on my stomach where the baby was still moving. Baby A moved on the other side so I moved Cal's hand up to where it was rolling. He felt it move and smiled at me again.

"That's so cool. Our kids are active. They're going to be handfuls once they're born." Nico and Les were watching us with looks of awe. When Cal removed his hands, I grabbed one of theirs and placed them on my belly. The babies decided to treat them to a roll too. Each man's eyes widened when they felt the babies move.

"Holy shit! That's amazing. Does that hurt?" Nico's voice was quiet.

"It doesn't hurt all the time. Sometimes they can be a little aggressive with their stretching, but mostly it feels weird. They are attracted to my bladder though. They're using it as a trampoline right now and mama's got to pee." I stood up with all four guys standing with me. I rolled my eyes and motioned for them to sit. "Guys, I'm just going over there to the bathroom. I don't need an audience." They looked at me hesitantly, but each took their seat again.

I felt all eight eyes on me as I made my way to the bathroom and it felt good to finally be alone for a minute, so the second the bathroom door was closed, I let out a long sigh. I didn't even realize that someone else was in the bathroom with me.

"Looks like you could use a break." The woman at the sink applying lipstick to her already bright red lips smiled at me. She was the typical bleach blonde bimbo in a tiny dress that barely covered her surgically enhanced boobs. I hated her instantly.

"It's hard to have alone time when you travel with body guards." I laughed and approached the sink to check out my mess of an appearance. The woman looked at me again.

"You're the one with those four hot guys in black aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. Her eyes widened and I could see the hunger lingering behind them. I didn't blame her, the guys were hot. I left her standing at the sink and headed into the stall to relieve the pressure on my bladder. The woman continued to talk as I peed. I really hated that.

"What does a woman have to do to get their attention? Especially, that big guy with the tattoo on his head. Damn! I wouldn't mind taking him for a test drive." She purred her words out and I rolled my eyes and flushed the toilet when I was finished.

"That one is off limits. He is my husband and I don't share." I looked at her face through the mirror as I washed my hands and she almost looked disappointed. Her eyes fell to my swollen stomach and something flashed in her eyes. Something I didn't feel comfortable with. I quickly dried my hands and made to leave the bathroom. She spoke to me again and I paused at the door to listen to her.

"You should really try to take it easy. You look tired. This resort has an amazing spa. Maybe you should sample what it has to offer." I turned to look at her and she looked genuinely concerned.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll do just that." I smiled at her and left her standing in the same spot she was in when I entered the bathroom. I quickly walked back to the table and sat down with my guys. I never saw the woman come out of the bathroom, but that didn't mean anything. Right after I sat down, my lunch came and my focus was on the food and not on the silly woman.

After lunch that day, the boys and I took some pictures of the resort grounds and the beach that it owned. Les and Nico kept trying to get me to take pictures of the girls sunbathing but I did my best to ignore them. Cal and Bobby would smack them over the head and make them behave, but it never lasted long.

That evening, we all enjoyed a quiet dinner at a local restaurant. I saw the silly woman from the bathroom again draped all over a man twice her age. I assumed that he had money and she was looking to help him spend it. I noticed her point to me and whisper into his ear, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I would probably never see her again anyway.

Cal and I spent that night wrapped in each other's arms. We made love numerous times until exhaustion made us sleep. I woke up way past breakfast expecting to be alone, but Cal was still sound asleep beside me. My bladder screamed for release, so I quickly rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Since that day was my spa day, I didn't worry with a shower. I threw on some comfortable clothes and went out to see if my husband was awake.

He was still sound asleep, so I left him a note reminding him about my spa appointment and left the hotel room. Nico and Les were coming out of their room at the same time I was, dressed for a day on the beach. I wished them luck with the ladies and giggled as they both feigned hurt.

"We don't need luck. Just look at us. We've got something better." Les wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah, what do you have that's better than luck?" My tone was mocking but it was laced with laughter as well.

"We've got sexual magnetism. We don't need no stinking luck!" Les looked convinced at his words and Nico just rolled his eyes. "We're going to have girls climbing all over us. Just you watch, Beautiful." I gave each of them a kiss before leaving them in the lobby.

I made my way into the spa and signed in before taking a seat in the waiting area. I picked up a magazine and began to read when a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Stephanie Holmes?! I just knew that you would use us. Come on back." The woman from the bathroom stood holding a clipboard and smiling at me. I stood and smiled at her and followed her back to the treatment area. "My name is Sasha and I'm your spa assistant today and I'll be taking you to each of your treatments. We've got you marked down for the deluxe pregnancy package, is that right?"

"That sounds right." I rubbed my belly and followed her into a changing room.

"Leave all your clothes and belongings in this locker and put that robe on. I'll be waiting for you outside." She smiled sweetly and left me alone to change. I changed out of my clothes and wrapped myself in the plush robe. I locked all my stuff up in the locker and placed the key around my neck so I wouldn't lose it. When I stepped out of the closet Sasha was talking quietly on her phone. When she saw me, she quickly hung up and smiled at me.

"Alright, let's get you started." I hesitated for a second and then decided to follow her. Our first stop was waxing. I had my legs and underarms done along with my eyebrows shaped. The next stop was a seaweed wrap and facial. It was so relaxing and heavenly and I hated it when it was time for the shower. Although, that was heavenly, too.

After the shower, Sasha showed me to the massage room. She instructed me to lie down on my left side and cover myself with the sheet provided. She left the room after I nodded my understanding, I got comfortable and waited for the massage person to come start my rub down. After a few minutes when no one came, my spidey sense started tingling. I couldn't figure out what was wrong, so I started fidgeting. I was just about ready to stand up and leave when the door opened and I heard someone walk into the room. I couldn't see what they looked like because my back was turned to the door like Sasha said. I started to get really nervous until I heard a gentle voice.

"Mrs. Holmes. My name is Javier and I'll be giving you your massage. Just relax and enjoy my hands." His voice was gentle and I didn't get any weird vibes from him, so I let out a sigh and tried to relax my muscles but something wasn't letting me. Even when Javier started rubbing out the tension, it didn't help.

"Relax Mrs. Holmes. Stress isn't good for the baby." My hand instinctively clutched against my stomach at his words. The way he said 'baby' made my skin crawl. His hands continued to try to rub out the tension in my muscles and I really tried to relax. He began talking to me in Spanish and the sound of his voice helped relax me even more. I finally felt the stress leave my body and I was able to fully relax on the table. The tension left my body and I started to doze off.

"There. That's better, now this won't hurt a bit." I felt the stab of a needle going into my thigh and turned my wide eyes to the man behind me. He had an evil grin on his face and I was barely able to wrap my arms protectively around my stomach before everything went black.

I woke up much later that day in a comfortable room; at least I thought it was later that day. I really had no clue how long I had been asleep. I was wearing an unfamiliar T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants that were resting under my swollen stomach. I had no idea how they got on me and I felt weird thinking about the person who had to dress me. The injection site on my thigh was sore and my babies were jumping on my bladder again. I desperately needed a bathroom, so I decided to check the multiple doors in the room.

The first one was locked, so I assumed that was the way out. The second one I tried was the bathroom, so I quickly relieved the pressure and cleaned up as best I could. My hair was out of control but I really didn't care. My concern was on my babies and what the drugs injected into me did to them.

I returned to the bed and sat down rubbing my stomach. I had no clue where I was and I was sure that the guys didn't either. Les and Nico were spending the day on the beach and I left Cal sleeping when I headed down to the spa. I should have taken one of them with me. I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I should have...The door opening interrupted my thoughts and in walked Sasha.

"Well good evening sleepy head." She smiled sweetly at me and I wanted to jump off the bed and rip off her face.

"Where the hell am I and why am I here?" My voice was calm and I was trying to stay in control. Cal's voice echoed in my brain calming me and keeping me centered.

"You're somewhere safe and you're here because you have something that I want." Her eyes trailed down to my stomach and I instinctively shielded my children from her gaze. "From your size, I thought you were much further along. It upset my associates to learn that you are carrying multiples and that you still have a couple of months until delivery. You'll just have to relax here until those kids are ready to come out." Anger flared inside of me and I stood up off the bed and approached the woman.

"You're never going to lay a finger on my children. If you want kids, find your own sperm donor and have them yourself." Her eyes flared and she laughed an annoying nasal laugh that made me want to punch her.

"I don't want your brats! I want your husband and as soon as you're out of the picture, I'll sweep in and comfort the grieving widower." I recoiled back like she had slapped me. Who the hell did this woman think she was?

"What makes you think he'll pay any attention to you?" She smiled and shook her head like I was crazy.

"He'll pay attention to me when I bring him one of your brats. I play the hero who found you dead on the side of the road." I clutched my stomach again and sat back on the bed.

"What happens to my other baby? You said you would take one back to my husband." I shouldn't have asked that question because her answer made me sick.

"Well, we ran into a problem with you. I thought you were going to deliver any time so I wasn't prepared for the cost of keeping you here. I had to promise one of those brats to the owner of this compound. He is into selling the darling little things and will find the perfect buyer for your brat. Don't worry." Tears sprang to my eyes when I thought about my baby being sold. Who the hell were these people?

"What did you drug me with? Did you hurt them?" I felt the panic building, but I choked it back. Cal's voice was still calming me as it ran through my head.

"I don't know what Javier gave you, but you've already been looked over by my associate's doctor. You're just fine and so are your brats. Settle in. You're going to be here for a while." Sasha looked at me once more and then walked back through the open door. I heard the lock click in place and finally let the tears fall.

I spent two days locked in that room. I had zero hope that anyone knew where I was so there was no hope for a rescue. I tried not to think about how crazy Cal must have been. Thinking about that made me crazy and I was tired of crying.

The people took real good care of me. They brought me three meals that weren't that bad tasting. I had a closet full of clothes to change into and full access to the bathroom. I wasn't allowed outside, but I was able to open the window and look at the back yard and beach. Wherever this house was, it was in a damn good location. The stretch of beach was gorgeous and it's what actually kept me calm while I was there.

I thought about jumping out the window, but being on the second story I decided against it. I didn't want to hurt myself or my children. All I could do was sit and stare at the ocean and wait for the day when my babies were born and taken from me.

Late in the evening on the second day, I was sitting comfortably on my bed stroking my stomach and talking to my babies. I was trying to tell them all about me and Cal. I wasn't sure if I would ever get to hold them or if they would even know who I was. I was deep in the one-sided conversation, so I didn't hear the bedroom door open and I didn't realize anyone else was in the room until he spoke. One word was all he said and I immediately knew that I was going to be okay. He would make sure nothing happened to me or to my children.

* * *

A/N - I know, I know. You're all going to hate me, but I have a plan. Stick with me. Who can probably guess who found her, but I still want to hear your thoughts!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Not mine nor am I making any money.

I'm so so sorry for not posting in over a week. Real life has a way of bitch-slapping you when you least expect it but things seem to be calming so hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner. We've only got about 4 more to go until it's completely finished. Thank you all for your continued reviews! They are the only form of payment that we writers get.

Thank you to my Lou, Potterwench. You're an amazing friend and I love you dearly. You're happy is coming soon, I promise!

This chapter isn't beta'd so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I hope they're not too terrible. Since this chapter is so late...I made it extra long to make up for it. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

CPOV

I was trained as a SEAL to never show emotions in a battle situation. When you're angry or afraid, you lock that shit away and use it to focus on what you have to do. Breaking down and allowing those emotions to surface can get you and your team killed. In combat situations, I'd been able to do what I was trained to do. I was the master at locking my emotions down and getting the job done. I could do that because I wasn't emotionally attached to the people around me. Sure, I cared about the guys on the mission with me and I would do everything in my power to keep them safe; but I didn't NEED them in my life. The morning my life fell apart, there was no controlling my emotions.

Our first full day in Miami, I woke up to an empty bed. I was exhausted from the activities the night before. Stephanie's hormones were on full throttle and it was up to me to quench her thirst. Not that I was complaining. It was an amazing night and I wanted to continue it the next day, but that wasn't in the cards.

I woke up and made the move to pull my wife into my body, but I only got empty sheets. I sat up quickly and looked around the hotel room. I didn't see or hear her and I started to panic until I saw her note.

_Good morning sexy. I hope you got some good sleep. I was going to wake you up before I left, but I decided I wanted you to sleep as long as you wanted. You'll need your strength for what I have planned for us later today. Mama's going to need some attention when I get done with my spa treatments. ; )_

_My appointment at the spa is for 0930 and I should be done before lunch. You can have the morning to run the beach or take a swim in the ocean. I know how much you miss it. Plan on meeting me in the restaurant around 1230 for lunch. I love you and will miss you while we're apart._

Reading the note made me feel a little better. I had looked up the spa and it's staff when Steph told me about the appointment the magazine made for her. The staff all checked out and it was a highly rated service so I relaxed knowing she was getting pampered. She deserved a little TLC.

I decided to do what she suggested and go for a run on the beach. Then I planned on jumping into the ocean. She was right, I did miss the water. I loved it as much as she did and craved it sometimes. I planned on getting my fill of the water that morning because it sounded like my afternoon was already spoken for by my wife.

I ran five miles that morning and then swam until the last possible minute then I ran up to the room to shower and dress for my lunch date. On my way to the restaurant I met Santos, Chavez, and Bobby in the lobby. They each had a girl hanging on them and they looked like they were all going to lunch too.

"Where's Bomber? I want her to see that we don't need luck like she thought we did." Santos asked and laughed at my confused look. I had no idea what he was talking about but with him it could be anything.

"She's supposed to meet me for lunch in ten minutes. She had her spa appointment this morning." All three guys nodded and directed their 'dates' into the hotel restaurant. Bobby asked for a table for eight so I guessed Steph and I were joining the three amigos and their lady friends for lunch.

We were taken to a large table in the back of restaurant and I informed the hostess to let Stephanie know where we were when she showed up. The hostess smiled when I described what my wife looked like and let me know that she would send her our way when she got there. The guys and I relaxed in our seats and started talking to the girls.

They were all friends from Cleveland and there on vacation. They seemed very nice and not the typical bimbos that the guys usually hooked up with. I was quite impressed that they were all lawyers from the same firm. They didn't look like any lawyers I'd ever seen.

I kept looking at my watch and the entrance of the restaurant. I knew my wife would be walking in any minute and I needed to see her. I missed her terribly and needed to touch her and to feel my children move inside of her again. I just needed her.

When 1230 came and went with no sign of her, worry started to curl in my stomach but I didn't think much about it. I thought maybe she just ran upstairs to change or to get something. I expected her any minute to walk in looking relaxed and beautiful. At 1245, the worry turned to fear. Something wasn't right and I could feel it but I thought that maybe I was over reacting. I needed to stay calm. Bobby caught on to my unease and decided to ask what was wrong.

"What's going on man? You're looking a little crazy." His eyes were full of concern.

"She's late. Something doesn't feel right." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe she's just running behind. You know how women like to be pampered." I thought about it and shook my head. As every minute ticked by, the fear in my stomach turned to panic and I knew something was seriously wrong.

"Fuck this. I'm going to the spa. One of you go upstairs and check the room for me please." Chavez and Santos stood up immediately. The girls sitting beside them forgotten.

"I'll check your room." Santos took off out of the restaurant. "I'll look around the lobby." Chavez left next. "I'll go look by the pool. Maybe she decided to go for a swim." Bobby took off out the door and I looked at the three women at the table.

"Lunch is on me. Charge it to room 456." They looked at me shocked but I really didn't care about them. I took off out of the restaurant and headed toward the spa. The young woman manning the front desk took a step back when I walked into the door.

"Can I help you sir?" Her voice was timid and quivered with fear.

"My wife had a 930 appointment this morning. Is she still here? Her name is Stephanie Holmes." She looked at her schedule and furrowed her brows.

"She was here this morning and I show she entered the last stage of her package, the massage, at 1115. She should be out, but I'll go back and check." She walked away and I pulled out my phone to see if I had missed a message from her or the guys. The receptionist came back too soon for my liking.

"The treatment room she was in is empty. Her masseuse, Javier, said that she felt ill during her massage and left early to go to her room. Is there a problem?" My phone beeped with an incoming text and I glanced at it without responding to the woman's question.

It was from Santos informing me that the room was empty. I texted him back and told him to get the other two guys and meet me in the spa. Something happened to my wife and I wasn't leaving until I figured out what it was. After I sent the text back to Les, I turned back to the frightened woman.

"I would like to speak to Javier and I need to see the video from your cameras." My voice was hard and left no room for arguments. I couldn't see my eyes, but I knew they were full of rage. She looked at me shocked.

"Sir, I'm not authorized to let you see those videos and Javier is in with another client. I can not interrupt their session. If you don't calm down, I'm going to have to call security." The guys walked into the spa at that point and they each held the 'don't fuck with me' look.

"I don't give a fuck if you call security. I want to see those tapes NOW. And I don't care if Javier is massaging the fucking pope. He was the last one to see my wife and I will talk to him sooner rather than later." I felt a calming hand on my shoulder and turned to see Chavez standing right behind me. He knew how close to snapping I was.

"I um...I'll go see if...if he can come out." She stuttered and tripped as she made her way back to the treatment rooms.

"Santos. Go to the security office and watch the tapes. According to the receptionist, Steph didn't feel well and left the treatment early to go to her room. She's not there so hopefully the cameras picked up where she went." He nodded and took off out the door at a run.

"Bobby, will you call RangeMan Miami and put them on notice? I have a feeling something bad is going on and we're going to need them." Bobby nodded and pulled out his phone.

"We'll find her, man. Have faith." I looked into the eyes of my friend and tried to find the strength that he was giving me, but I couldn't do it. In my gut, I knew that she was gone and was in serious danger.

"I was told you needed to speak to me." A heavy accented voice brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see who I assumed was Javier. He had a small smirk on his face and looked to smug for my taste.

"Stephanie Holmes. She was on your table earlier this morning. What do you remember about her?" He smiled at me and his eyes grew dark.

"She was one hot pregnant chick. Damn. I hated when I was done with her. I loved rubbing her down. She's going to be a world-class MILF." I heard two growls from behind me and I knew the guy heard them too. I gritted my teeth together and chanted in my head, 'you need him for information. You cannot kill him yet.'

"That's my wife, so keep your comments to yourself." He smiled smugly again and shook his head like an arrogant asshole.

"Whatever you say papi. You're a lucky son of a bitch." I popped my neck and decided to move on so I could get more information.

"You told the receptionist that she left early. Why?" His smile faded and his eyes narrowed.

"She told me that she felt ill and wanted to go lie down. The last I saw her was walking out of the treatment room door." I watched his eyes dart around when he spoke so I knew that he was lying. The other guys caught it too and I felt the tension ramp up behind me. Les came back at that moment and was out of breath.

"Video shows her being carried out to a car from the back door of the spa. She wasn't fighting and by the way he was carrying her, you can assume that she was asleep. You can't get a good look of who was carrying her or of the car." I turned back to the guy who was standing stiff in front of me. His demeanor was now defensive and somewhat apprehensive. He was scared. Good!

"You want to try again?" I watched his adams' apple bob as he swallowed.

"No. I'm telling the truth." Wrong answer. I punched him square in the jaw and knocked his ass out. The receptionist who was still in the room squeaked.

"Chavez and Santos. Take this piece of shit to RangeMan and question him further. He's not telling us something. Bobby and I are going to talk to security and see if we can get any other camera angles. When you get to the building and get him secured. One of you see if RangeMan does security for any of the surrounding businesses. I want to see EVERY fucking camera angle that we can. Someone has my wife and I WILL get her back." Nico and Les nodded and picked up Javier off the ground. I watched them restrain his hands behind his back and drug him out of the door. They would come up with a good excuse to tell anyone who asked.

"You can't just take him..." The receptionist tried to stop the two men. They just looked at her and pushed by her.

"We can and we will. My pregnant wife was taken from your spa and he helped in her kidnapping. If you want to involve the police and media then go for it, but I'm not sure how well your bosses are going to like people knowing that this place allowed for the kidnapping of a pregnant woman. And people will know." I watched her eyes grow wide and she nodded in understanding. "I'm going to talk with your security in the hotel and WE'LL decide if and when to notify the police. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded again and swallowed hard. Her once tan complexion was white as a ghost and her eyes were full of fear.

I turned and left the spa with Bobby close on my heels. "Damn man, you didn't have to make her piss herself." I glanced at the man walking beside me and smirked.

"I didn't have to, but it got the job done." It was Bobby's turn to smirk as we walked into the security office of the resort.

Five hours later, Bobby and I checked everyone out of the resort and carried all the luggage to the SUV. We found absolutely nothing watching those damn tapes. Whoever carried Stephanie came in the back door and disappeared for a few minutes. Then you see him carrying her out and placing her into a white Mercedes SUV. We couldn't get a read on the plate and we lost visual on the vehicle the second it left the back lot.

I was frustrated and mad as hell leaving the resort. I blamed myself for sleeping in. I blamed myself for not protecting her. I was so angry and scared because I had no idea where Stephanie was and I had no idea if she was hurt. I guessed that where ever she was, she was scared and knowing that tore at my heart.

Les and Nico got nothing out of Javier. He wasn't talking and I was losing patience with him. The last update I got, he was screaming for his lawyer. Little did he know that RangeMan doesn't guarantee you rights like normal police do. We're a whole different beast.

When we arrived at the Miami RangeMan, the manager Marcus, met us in the garage. He was Ranger's brother and knew how special Stephanie was to all of us. He filled us in on what they'd been able to pull together, which sadly wasn't much. We had no leads and my wife had been missing for almost six hours.

The next two days were the most agonizing forty-eight hours of my life. We all spent every day going over every ounce of information gathered. Both the Miami and Trenton offices were working overtime and we still couldn't find her. Javier broke after a few hours interrogation with Chavez, but even with what he told us, we didn't have enough to go on.

Apparently one of the spa workers, Sasha Young, paid him fifty-thousand dollars to drug Stephanie. She didn't tell him why she wanted her or even what happened after he injected her. He pushed the drug into her thigh and then left the room like he was told to. According to the hotel, Sasha was a rather new employee and hadn't been back to work since the kidnapping. Searches of her name turned up nothing. We were all beyond our breaking points and there was no hope in finding Stephanie anytime soon.

My nightmares started the night she was taken. It was always the same dream. I found her lifeless body in a ditch outside the city. Her stomach was cut open and empty of the lives that it once held. My wife was dead and my babies were gone. Every morning I would wake up in a tangle of sweaty sheets. And every morning my beast would roar a little louder.

By the fourth day, I woke up and had enough. I jumped out of bed and sprinted down to the holding cell where Javier waited. He had told us everything, but we weren't ready to cut him loose. He was the target of my anger and I only saw red when I opened the door and saw him sitting on the small cot in the little room.

My fist connected with his jaw and I barely heard him scream as my fists hit him on every part of his body. I didn't hear his cries or the bones breaking. I didn't hear my friends and coworkers come into the room. I didn't hear Chavez yelling for a sedative. I didn't hear my own screams of agony and pain. I didn't hear anything except my wife screaming in my head for me to find her. Her voice pleading with me to protect her; to save her and our children, but I couldn't do that because I didn't know where she was.

I barely felt the needle go into my skin but I realized that my punches weren't so violent. I felt darkness creeping in and it broke my heart to know that I failed her. I wouldn't be able to help her because I was weak and let my emotions take control. I failed her and it killed me. My last thought before the darkness surrounded me was of Stephanie and I apologized to her for failing.

I woke up hours later and looked around the small room. I was in the infirmary and recognized the shape of the man sitting beside me. He looked just as rough as I felt. He noticed when I moved and raised his eyes to look at me.

"How are you feeling?" Nico's voice was rough.

"How do you think I feel? FUCK! What time is it? Have we found out anything?" I sat up out of the bed. I didn't want to waste any more time being unproductive.

"Relax. You've been out for about five hours. We haven't got anything new. They guys are doing everything they can." I ran my hand across my face and screamed out my frustrations.

"You better now?" I glared at the man beside me.

"Fuck you!" Now he had the nerve to smile.

"I know you're worried about her. Hell, we all are. But you can't fly off the handle like that again. You scared the shit out of me." I looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I can't lose them. I keep having this dream where I find her dead and the babies are gone. That can't come true. That can't be the end of this because I don't want to live in a world without her." I was surprised when a tear splashed on my hand. It had been years since I let myself cry. Chavez knew exactly what I needed and wrapped me in his arms. It was the same thing I did for him when we found Gloria dead.

I don't know how long I let myself break down and cry. I cried out my frustrations and all of my fears. After I cried my last tear, I pulled myself up and wiped my face dry. I nodded once to Chavez and he understood that I was saying 'Thank You'.

I was ready to head out the door when my phone chirped on my belt. I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was a blocked number. I almost ignored it, but decided at the last second to answer it.

"What?" My voice was rough from my tears and I knew it didn't sound friendly.

"Are you missing something, Calvin?" FUCK! I knew that voice. How, why? I didn't get a chance to answer him before he started talking again. "I'm texting you an address now. Bring the boys and meet me there at 2000." I heard the call disconnect and looked at my phone in awe.

"Who was it?" Chavez was looking at me with a scowl on his face.

"Ranger. I think he knows where Stephanie is. Get Les and Bobby. We're meeting him in about four hours." My phone buzzed with an incoming text and I took off up the stairs. I wanted to find out any and all information on the address before we met there. For the first time in several days, I had hope.

At exactly 2000, Nico, Les, Bobby, Marcus and I were waiting at the address that Ranger texted me. It was an abandoned warehouse owned by RangeMan. It was used for training and we had no idea why we were there. Ranger pulled up driving a white Mercedes SUV and I instantly saw red and lunged for him. Chavez and Santos held me back before I could make contact with him.

"STAND DOWN." Ranger used his commanding officer voice, so I instinctively calmed and stood at attention.

"I'm putting my mission in jeopardy meeting you like this." He looked at me and I could see the strain behind his eyes. "I've seen Stephanie and she's fine. A little pissed off, but fine." I almost fell over from relief.

"Where is she? When I can get her?" Ranger looked at me and I knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"You can't. I'm undercover for the FBI right now. They have been tracking a baby selling operation for years. Turns out its base is right here in Miami ran by a Gregory Valdeer. He and his group are responsible for kidnapping fifty-seven children from states all over the country. It took me some time, but I finally gained the trust Gregory and I'm now his personal body-guard. I was in the process of setting up a sting with the FBI to take him down. They want him on tape offering a baby to a couple. I was about to inform my contact in the bureau when I heard a woman talking about the pregnant woman being held in the compound. I thought it was strange because they didn't usually take women, just babies. I decided to do some more investigating and didn't like what I heard." He glared at me.

"This woman kidnapped Stephanie from the spa at a resort here?" His voice sounded incredulous.

"Yes. Steph came down here to take some pictures for the magazine and they set her up with a spa appointment. She was taken out of the resort and none of us know where. We've been frantically searching for the past four days." Ranger nodded.

"You're not going to find anything. These people are good. The woman is the daughter of the head guy. She's daddy's little princess and gets EVERYTHING that she wants. Apparently she wanted you and was angry when Stephanie told her to back off." Ranger chuckled and shook his head. "She had this whole elaborate plan worked out to get your attention but none of that matters. She thought the baby was due soon and was pissed when the doctor told her that Steph still had about three months until delivery. Now she's frantically trying to find a buyer for one of the babies." My eye brows furrowed.

"Why just one? What's she doing with the other?" Ranger let out a sigh. He didn't want to tell me her plan, but I wasn't going to let him sidestep it.

"Her plan is to kill Stephanie after the babies are born. She's selling one to pay the expenses of keeping Steph alive and healthy until then." Ranger ran his hand across his face. It was a very un-Ranger like move and it was kind of frightening. "Then she was going to approach you with the other baby and tell you that she found Steph's body and rescued the child. She was going to play the hero in hopes that you fell for her. She's crazy as fuck."

I felt rage build back up inside of me. Some random woman was going to kill my wife? Fuck no! "How are we going to do to get her out? I want this shit done now!"

"This is where it gets tricky. The FBI is allowing me to use RangeMan as the buyers for one of Steph's babies. Gregory wants it sold soon and put me in charge of finding the buyers. He doesn't trust his daughter. I want two people who know Stephanie and I want them to be ready to do anything they have to do to protect her. As soon as the deal is done and we have the evidence on tape, RangeMan Miami is going to be the take down team." Ranger looked at the men behind me. We all said, 'I'm in' at the exact same time.

"Cal, you can't go. You're too involved and might not be able to keep the cover. I'm sorry, but trust us to get her out to you." Fuck! I knew he was right, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

"Brown, you're in because I want you close if something bad happens." My stomach flipped at Ranger's words. I never would have thought about making Bobby go because he's a medic. "Santos, I want you outside with Cal. I know you want to be there, but I'm going to use your hacking skills during this op." Les smiled and nodded.

"Marcus, I'm going to need you and your men at the doors ready to invade as soon as the deal is done." Marcus nodded in understanding.

"Chavez, that leaves you as Bobby's partner. Are you able to do this assignment?" Nico looked at Bobby and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh I can do this if it means rescuing Stephanie." Ranger nodded and looked at his phone.

"Good. You two will hear from me tomorrow with a time and directions to the compound. We'll meet the top dog in his office and all you have to do is get him to say that he's willing to sell you a baby. The FBI is crazy about it being specific like that. Once we have the evidence, I'll take him into custody and you two will then go upstairs to Stephanie. She's in the last room on the left side of the hallway. There's a guard at her door, take him out. His orders were to kill her if there is any trouble." Bobby and Nico nodded in understanding.

"I don't have to remind you guys what's at stake here. Our priority is getting Stephanie out of there alive and unharmed. If my op goes bad, then I'll deal with the FBI. Nothing is more important than saving her. Do you all get it?" We all nodded.

"Santos, I'll contact you tomorrow and tell you what I need from you. You'll be in the communications van with Cal." Whatever Ranger needed Les to do, it was important because Les was one of the best hackers in the country. He could get into anything.

"Got it. I haven't hacked in a while. This is going to be fun." Les sounded too damn chipper for me.

After everything was lined for the operation the next day, Ranger pulled me out of the group and over to his SUV.

"I'm being summoned back to the compound. I'll do everything in my power to protect her, Cal." I knew he was telling the truth because he loved her almost as much as I did. I knew that and I was thankful that he was going to be there for her. "Is there anything you want me to tell her for you? I'll try to see her sometime tonight or tomorrow." I smiled for the first time in four days.

"Tell her that I love her so damn much and that she'll soon be back in my arms where she belongs." Ranger smiled at me and slapped me on the back before climbing in the SUV and driving away. I watched his tail lights until I could no longer see them.

The guys and I returned to RangeMan and met with Marcus' takedown team to brief them on what was going down the next day. I didn't sleep that night. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make my mind turn off. I couldn't stop the 'what ifs' from flooding my thoughts. I couldn't stop the bad images from flashing in front of my eyes. I spent that entire night awake and praying to a God, that I didn't believe in, to protect my wife.

The next morning I was up and in the conference room early and patiently waiting for Ranger's call. Most of the other guys straggled in throughout the morning. Les had received his orders and was anxiously ready to start playing with the computer. Nico and Bobby were working out their relationship for the undercover part of the op. Marcus talked with each of his guys and got them all ready. By noon we were all ready to go and still waiting for the call.

I started pacing at 1300 and didn't stop until Bobby's phone rang at 1600. He had a brief conversation and then looked at me. "It's go time." His words echoed in my head as the room erupted in organized chaos as we all filed out the door and down to the garage.

Nico and Bobby took off out of the garage in their undercover vehicle. Les and I along with the Miami equivalent of Hector were in the communications van and the rest of the team loaded up in the SUV's and soon we were driving out of the city.

What seemed like an eternity later, we finally all pulled up and parked at the rendezvous point. Marcus handed out the radios and everyone got their last-minute directions. Chavez walked over to me before he and Bobby left.

"I will do everything in my power to bring your wife and children back to you. I will sacrifice my life for them if I have to." Tears burned in my eyes, but I pushed them back. I nodded once to the man in front of me.

"You come back too. Stephanie will never forgive you if you don't." He smiled and nodded his head. He knew exactly what would happen if anything happened to him. Steph would blame herself and would feel guilty. With a few more silent words, he headed off to his partner and I watched as they got in their vehicle to make their way to the house. When I could no longer see their tail-lights, I let out a long sigh and took my seat next to Santos in the communications van.

We listened to the voices coming through the radios as Bobby and Nico were introduced to Gregory Valdeer. His voice was jovial and light and my rage flared as he made idol chit-chat with the guys. I recognized Ranger's hard voice echo through the van at multiple times during the meeting. Les must have gotten his 'go code' from Ranger, because he was busy tapping away on the laptop in front of him. He was in his zone, so I didn't bother asking him what he was doing. I continued to listen.

At one point in the meeting, Gregory asked for Stephanie to be brought into the room with them. That wasn't part of the plan and knowing how close to the danger she was going to be made my pulse quicken.

I listened as Gregory talked to Steph and then heard the smack as she said something he didn't like. I growled and clenched my jaw at her audible whimper. I continued to listen as Stephanie got angrier and so did Gregory. Another slap echoed in the van that almost caused me to say fuck it and run into that house to rescue my wife. Les must have felt the tension because he gave me a 'don't even think about it' look.

An hour and a half after the meeting began, Stephanie finally got Gregory to say exactly what the FBI needed. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized that it would all be over soon. I would soon hold my wife in my arms again and feel my children move inside of her.

In a second all, my hopes of doing those things were crushed. A woman's voice joined the meeting and I listened in horror as Bobby and Chavez were recognized. Minutes later multiple gun shots erupted and the gut wrenching scream of my wife filled the van and turned my blood to ice. A few seconds after Stephanie's scream, Bobby's voice broke through the chaos and I decided then and there that I wasn't sitting in the damn van any longer. I could still hear the panic in his voice as he yelled, "AMBULANCE! Get an ambulance here NOW!"

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Driving back to the compound after meeting the guys took forever. The text that I got from Gregory was informing me that Stephanie was being a little obstinate and he needed me to deal with her.

When I first heard about the pregnant woman being held, I got a weird feeling. Then after listening to Sasha talk to her father about the big men that were guarding her...I knew that my Babe had done it again and stepped into the middle of a dangerous situation.

When I first found her in that room, she had been so relieved to see me. She immediately threw herself into my arms and begged me to get her out of the house. I did my best to calm her down and to explain what I could. There was no way to move her and not blow my operation. I knew they would treat her good and as long as she stayed obedient, but I knew that wouldn't last. They weren't letting her out of the room and Stephanie needed to fly.

When I pulled up to the compound, Gregory was waiting for me in the foyer with a pissed off look on his face.

"How was your meeting with the buyers Thomas?" I could read the desperation on his face so I knew that the deal was important to him.

"It was fine. The two gentlemen seem anxious to meet you and discuss the terms. Apparently the courts won't let them adopt legally so they're desperate. They both checked out clean and everything is set up for tomorrow. They'll be waiting for my call." Gregory nodded at me and seemed to relax. "Now, what's our little house guest doing to cause you such stress?" I followed the man into his office and took the offered glass of scotch.

"She's been a perfect lady since she got here...until today. She wants out of the room, she wants chocolate cake, she wants to use a phone. She sings, she bangs on the wall, she complains that the sheets are 'itchy'." He downed his drink and filled it again. "Sometimes I wonder why I spoil my daughter so. This man she wants better be worth it."

"I'll go 'speak' to our guest and remind her of the house rules. She won't be a bother again." Gregory nodded to me and took my empty glass from me. I strode quickly out of the room hoping that Stephanie wasn't asleep.

The guard posted at her door stood at attention when I approached. I dismissed him for a break and told him I was to discipline the guest. He smiled and walked down the hallway. The room was dark when I opened the door and Steph was laying on her side in the bed. I didn't need light to know that she was crying.

"Babe?" My whisper broke through the rooms silence like a gunshot and made her jump.

"Ranger?" She sat up quickly and wiped her eyes. I walked to her bed and took her in my arms.

"I hear you're causing some problems today. Want to tell me what's going on?" I felt her chuckle against my chest.

"I'm bored and tired of being in this damn room. I know you told me to be patient, but damn it...I can't anymore. This is crazy. Cal must be insane with worry and I hate that I'm doing that to him." I stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"I spoke to Cal and the guys tonight." She sat up and looked at me with hope-filled eyes.

"Really? What did Cal say? Is he okay?" I chuckled lightly at her exuberance.

"He's worried sick about you and the babies, but he's fine. He asked me to give you a message." I looked into her eyes and smoothed the hair away from her face. "He told me to tell you that he loves you and that soon you will be back in his arms where you belong." I watched her eyes fill with tears, but they didn't fall. She held them back and nodded.

"Does that mean that this is almost over?"

"The meeting and take-down is scheduled for sometime tomorrow. Bobby and Nico are posing as a couple looking to buy a baby." Steph had to cover her mouth to hide the giggle that escaped but soon sobered so I could continue. "Once we have Gregory's confession on tape, they are in charge of getting you out of here. Stay away from the door because the guard outside is going to go down." She nodded in understanding.

"Anything else I need to do to help?" I let out a sigh and kissed her forehead.

"Be good. No more causing problems. Gregory isn't too happy with you and sent me up here to deal with your behavior." I chuckled again as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll be good tomorrow." I kissed her again and stood off her bed.

"Thank you, Babe. If everything goes according to plan, you'll be back in Cal's arms in less than twenty-four hours." I smiled at her before exiting her room and heading back down to Gregory.

The next morning flew by in chaos and preparations. Gregory met with all his men and put them on alert for the afternoon's meeting. He gave instructions to shoot to kill any intruder and we were all told not to disappoint him. Those that did would be disciplined swiftly and permanently.

I found a minute alone and called Santos and told him what I needed him to do. All the files on Gregory's computer were locked and we needed them. He kept meticulous notes about each child that his organization kidnapped. The FBI would take the computer and could eventually break into the files, but I didn't trust them entirely. I wanted my own records to make sure they did what they were supposed to. That's where Santos came in. As soon as I knew Gregory wouldn't look at his computer for a while, I would give Les the signal for him to hack in and copy his files to RangeMan. I knew he could do it.

Gregory gave me the okay to notify my buyers right before 1600. I called Bobby and gave him directions to the compound and I knew he would handle informing the rest of the team. I thought once more about the woman upstairs and said a silent prayer that everything would go flawlessly and she would walk out of there unharmed.

I answered the doorbell when it rang and smiled at Bobby and Nico. I led them directly into Gregory's office where he was waiting. The meeting started and I waited patiently while Bobby and Nico did everything they could to get the evidence on tape. Unfortunately, the old guy wasn't stupid. He chose his words very carefully and we spent about an hour with nothing. The guys were getting frustrated and I wasn't too far behind them.

Gregory soon looked at me and asked me to bring Stephanie into the room. I caught the looks from Bobby and Nico, but I couldn't go against the boss and survive. If I so much as hesitated, then I would be shot. No questions. So I did what I had to. I walked up to the bedroom to get Stephanie.

Luckily the guard stayed in the hallway so I could talk to her for a minute before taking her down. When I walked into the room, she was laying back on the bed rubbing her stomach and talking to the babies.

"Don't you worry. I know that your uncle Ranger is going to do everything in his power to protect us. And your uncle Bobby and uncle Nico are here too. They won't let anything happen to us." I smiled at her and felt the tendrils of fear start to curl in my stomach.

"Babe. The boss wants you down in his office." Her eyes snapped up to me and grew wide.

"Isn't that a bad idea? I mean..." I let out a sigh and walked to the bed to help her up.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. We're having a hard time getting Gregory to say exactly what he's selling to the guys. If you can get him to slip, we could be out of here soon." She smiled at me and nodded. I gave her a brief kiss on the head before leading her out of the room and into the office.

"Ahhh...Mrs. Holmes. I want you to meet my guests. These gentlemen are interested in what you carry. I wanted them to see what a lovely specimen you are." Gregory approached Stephanie and took her by the upper arm.

"I'm not a specimen you freak. And what are you talking about? I'm carrying a pen, do they want that?" Stephanie pulled her arm out of his grasp and stumbled a little. Gregory grabbed her again and I saw her wince at his grasp.

"Mrs. Holmes, come now. You know what I speak of. You're carrying two very valuable items. Unfortunately, one is already spoken for, but your other is up for grabs. These gentlemen would like it." Gregory's voice was light, but I heard the tremor of anger underneath his words. I said a silent prayer that she wouldn't push him too far.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm carrying twins. Is that what you're referring to? Do these men want to buy my babies?" I heard his growl right before the slap. Stephanie's head snapped to the side and both men made the move to get off the couch. Nico looked ready to kill.

"What did we discuss? You know the rules of this house and you broke them. Now you will pay." He slapped her again and it took everything in my power not to shoot him where he stood. Nico stood off the couch and calmly approached them. He looked normal, but I saw the beast roaring inside. My inner beast was screaming for vengeance too.

"Please don't damage the goods. I don't care about the woman, but I'm sure your abuse is harmful to what I want." His voice was hard and I knew it was taking every ounce of control not to kill the man. He placed his hand on Stephanie's swollen stomach.

"My apologies. I'm sure you are correct. This woman was a thorn in my side all day yesterday. She's nothing but trouble and I can't wait to dispose of her permanently." Stephanie whimpered at his words. Bobby stood up and approached the group and spoke to Gregory.

"Can we discuss the cost again? I'm not sure I'm willing to pay top dollar for this woman's child. Insubordination and stubbornness are hereditary." I smiled inwardly at his tactic.

"The price is non-negotiable. Those negative traits can be beaten out of children and women. This one will learn that soon." I watched as Gregory grabbed Stephanie's chin and jerked it to look at him. He glared into her eyes that were quickly filling with tears.

"How much, exactly, are they paying for my babies? I want to know how much they are worth." Her voice was full of determination and I had never been so proud of her. He slapped her again and this time she fell to the floor. Bobby was by her side immediately. I worked my way to where Gregory stood over her yelling.

"YOU WILL SHUT UP AND NOT SPEAK AGAIN. I will sell your heathen children for whatever price I want to. If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll end up GIVING them to this man." I couldn't believe she did it. She got him to say exactly what we needed.

"That's good to know." Her voice trembled and I saw the tears fall out of her eyes. I silently moved over behind Gregory and was getting ready to grab him when the door burst open and Sasha came running into the room.

"Daddy? What's wrong..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Bobby and Nico standing beside Stephanie. Recognition filled her face and I watched in slow motion as she reached behind her and pulled her gun.

"Step away from her." She aimed the gun at Stephanie who was still laying on the floor. "I recognize you two from the hotel. You're this tramps bodyguards. How did you get here?" Gregory looked at me and I knew it was over. I had to act fast or I was going to lose my chance. I moved in behind Gregory and grabbed his arms.

"Gregory Valdeer, you're under arrest..." After that all hell broke loose. Sasha turned and fired at me missing me, but hitting her father in the leg. He went down and I didn't bother cuffing him. He wasn't getting up anytime soon and I needed to protect Stephanie.

Nico pulled his weapon first and returned fire, hitting Sasha in the chest and killing her instantly. Stephanie was on the floor, groaning with Bobby beside her. I was walking to them to check her injuries when I heard Gregory's voice behind me.

"No one betrays me and gets away with it." I turned just in time to see his gun flare and I felt the explosion in my chest. I watched in horror as Gregory turned the gun to the woman laying beside me and fired. I heard her scream and wanted to go to her, but I couldn't. Marcus and the team burst in the room and took control of Gregory. My job was done, but at what cost?

"AMBULANCE! Get and ambulance here NOW!" Bobby's voice was filled with panic. I wanted to ask about Stephanie, but I couldn't. I couldn't move and I couldn't talk. Before I knew what was happening, darkness engulfed me.

* * *

A/N - There ya have it. Hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter will be up soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...yada yada yada. Does anyone really read this and care?

Since I got soooo may reviews begging and demanding this chapter sooner rather than later, I decided to show pity on you all and post it today. I was originally going to wait until Monday or Tuesday to post it, but you all made me feel bad for leaving you hanging. So, I hope you all enjoy the latest addition.

Thank you to my dear friend, Potterwench. You're my Lou and the voice of reason when I'm having a crap day. You also get me writing again when I think I'm done. You're the reason this story is almost finished!

This isn't beta'd so please excuse my mistakes. I hope they're not too distracting.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

SPOV

"AMBULANCE! Get the ambulance here NOW!" Bobby's frantic yell brought me out of my terror induced haze and I focused on the scene around me. Nico was laying across me with blood pouring out of his shoulder. He had stepped in front of the gun before Gregory fired at me. He moaned and cussed as I wiggled out from under him.

"Steph, please stay put. I can't protect you if you're not under me." Nico's voice was laced with pain.

"You don't have to protect me. There's guys in black swarming all over. You already did what you promised and saved my life." I bent down and kissed him on the forehead before looking at Ranger. I watched him get shot and knew that it was bad because Bobby looked sick working on him.

I crawled over to where he laid on the floor and kneeled beside his lifeless body. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the blood seeping out of his chest wound. "Why wasn't he wearing a vest?" Bobby glanced at me briefly and then focused his attention back to Ranger.

"He was! He was shot with armor-piercing bullets. He needs to get to a hospital fast or we're going to lose him." The desperation in Bobby's voice just about made me sick. It was my fault that he was laying there, bleeding, again. If I hadn't gotten kidnapped then this wouldn't have happened. I was about to ask Bobby a question when I heard the most amazing voice.

"STEPHANIE!" I saw him before he saw me and my heart stopped at the look of absolute fear on Cal's face. I couldn't call out to him because there was a lump in my throat bigger than an apple. I watched him frantically scan the room. I struggled to get up and the second I stood, his eyes met mine. I was covered in blood from both Nico and Ranger so the panic in his eyes didn't lessen.

In the span of a split second, I was wrapped securely in his strong arms and I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping my body. I even felt him shudder once or twice in my arms. Finally he pulled away and looked at my face.

"Are you hurt, Angel? Where are you hurt?" I still couldn't speak so I just shook my head. I finally swallowed the lump and found my voice.

"I'm fine. This isn't my blood." I pointed to my stained clothing and then looked back at Nico. He was sitting up with the help of Les. He looked like he was in pain, but he was going to survive. I wasn't sure about Ranger though.

The ambulance had arrived and the EMT's were busy getting Ranger stable for transport. Bobby was working with them and followed them out of the room with the stretcher. Once they were gone, I let the tears consume me again and Cal scooped me up into his arms.

"Santos. Grab Chavez and you drive us all to the hospital. He needs checked out and so does Steph." Les nodded and helped Nico stand up. I wanted to argue but Cal looked at me and I knew it wasn't going to make a difference.

"You're seeing a doctor. I want to know that you and our babies are okay. You've been through a stressful experience and that can't be good for you three." I gave up thinking about fighting and rested my head against his chest as he carried me out the front door and to a black SUV. He climbed in the back with me as Les helped Nico into the passenger seat.

"How are you holding up, Chavez?" Cal's voice was full of emotion and I knew that if I looked at his face, then I would once again lose it. So I kept my eyes closed and my head resting on his solid chest.

"I'm okay. My shoulder hurts like a son of a bitch, but I've been shot before. How's our girl?" I smiled at his question. Cal squeezed me tighter and kissed my head.

"I think she's okay." I nodded in agreement and felt Cal kiss me again. I wanted to talk, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. Ranger and Nico were shot because of me and I didn't know how they were ever going to forgive me.

Les pulled up to the emergency room entrance and helped Nico out as Cal carried me into the hospital. Nurses and doctors rushed towards me but I tried to get them to check out my partner first. He was the one losing blood. We were both shown back to separate rooms and the doctor began asking me hundreds of questions. Cal held my hand the entire time.

After they had decided that I wasn't bleeding anywhere, I was allowed to shower and change into scrub pants and a T-shirt. Cal helped me into the bathroom and slowly removed my clothes. His eyes took in the bruises on my arms from Gregory's grasp and then they filled with anger. I lifted my hand and caressed his face lovingly. Neither of us spoke as I gently soothed the anger out of my husband. His eyes softened and he continued stripping me and inspecting every inch of my body.

When he was satisfied that I was relatively uninjured, he bent and placed the most tender kisses on both sides of my stomach. Then he stood up and took my lips with his in the same tender kiss. Tears filled my eyes and spilled over, but they were quickly kissed away. Then he stripped his close off and helped me into the small shower.

That shower held none of the heat and passion that usually accompanied our shared shower times. Cal gently washed every drop of dirt and blood from me. His hands were tender and caring and I had never before felt so cherished. After I was all clean, Cal quickly cleaned himself and then helped me out of the shower and into a clean fluffy towel.

He gently dried my body and helped me slip into the clothes the nurse left for me. I sat on the closed toilet while Cal threw on clothes from a black duffel bag that magically appeared in my room. I wasn't even sure when that thing showed up, but at that moment I didn't care. Cal helped me back into the bed and climbed in next to me. He drew me into his arms and held me tight. His whispered words in my ear lulled me to sleep.

I woke up hours later still wrapped safely in his arms. He was looking at my face and gently tracing over the bruise that formed from the slaps from my captor. When his eyes met my open ones he smiled and bent to give me a kiss on my swollen lip.

"How do you feel?" Cal's whisper soft words caressed me and made me tingle.

"I'm okay. Has the doctor done the exam yet?" I hoped I didn't sleep through that, but who knew. I hadn't slept well being held hostage.

"No. I'm supposed to tell the nurse when you woke up. They wanted to let you sleep." I nodded and made the move to sit up.

"Call them and let's get this over with. As soon as I know that my babies are okay, I'm out of here." I suddenly remembered about Nico and Ranger and I couldn't stop the tears from filling my eyes. "How's Nico and Ranger? Any word?" Cal let out a long sigh and wiped my eyes for me.

"Nico's fine. Bullet went straight through. They stitched him up and sent him home. He'll need to take it easy for a few weeks and then have some physical therapy, but he'll heal." I swallowed the lump and nodded. "Ranger made it through surgery. The bullet went through his vest and lodged next to his heart. They successfully removed the bullet and repaired the damage to his injured organs. He's in ICU but they expect him to make a full recovery." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"They're really both okay?" Cal smiled and nodded at me. I closed my eyes and felt like a ton was lifted off my shoulders.

"I'm going to tell the nurse to get the doctor in here. They want to do an ultra-sound to check the babies." I nodded and adjusted so Cal could reach the call button. The nurse poked her head in a minute later and smiled when she saw I was awake.

"It's nice to see you awake, Mrs. Holmes. I'll tell Dr. Cruise and she'll be down shortly." The young nurse smiled at me and fled the room. I snuggled back down with my husband to wait.

I must have dozed back off because an annoying voice startled me awake. "Mrs. Holmes, my name is doctor Cruise and I'll be doing your exam. Your file shows that you just started your third trimester, is this right?" The doctor was older, about ready to retire by my calculations, and a haughty demeanor to her. I didn't like her instantly, but it didn't matter. I was leaving there soon.

"That's right." She nodded and motioned for Cal to get up off the bed so that she could examine me. She had surprisingly gentle hands and was very complete in her examination. After she was done she smiled and pulled off her gloves. A nurse wheeled in the ultrasound machine and the doctor stood by while the young nurse moved the wand around my stomach.

The picture on the screen once again brought tears to my eyes. The doctor motioned for the nurse to move the wand to different sections as she studied the screen intently. After about ten minutes, the doctor printed off the pictures she captured and instructed the nurse to leave the room.

"Everything looks fine. You and both of your sons are perfectly healthy." My breath caught in my throat. Sons? I'm having two boys? She must have caught our surprised expressions because she instantly turned sheepish.

"You were unaware of the sexes weren't you?" I nodded and watched as her head fell. "I'm so sorry. I should have asked before just blurting that out." Cal was still shocked but I shook the surprise out of my head.

"It's okay. We were going to find out next week anyway." She smiled at that and handed me the pictures. She pointed out the extra appendages on the babies and gave me instructions to rest for a while and to follow-up with my normal doctor when I returned to Trenton. Easy. I was free to go. Cal hadn't said a word so I turned to look at him. He was sitting dazed looking at my stomach.

"Cal?" My voice snapped him out of his stare-fest and he looked at me with tears swimming in his eyes.

"We're having sons?" His voice was whisper soft. He stood up out of his seat and bent to kiss my stomach. "I always wanted a son and now I have two." I stroked his head as he rested his face against my swollen stomach. The nurse hadn't bothered to cover it back up after the ultrasound and I soon felt his hot tears tickling me as they rolled down my skin.

"Baby, look at me." I tried to pull his head up so I could look at him but he held on tight and buried his face closer to my skin. I gently stroked his skin as he silently cried against my stomach. At one point, the door opened and Nico stuck his head in. Cal didn't move and I motioned Nico out of the room. I hoped he would make sure we got some privacy. I wanted to talk to him, but I needed to make sure my husband was okay first.

After several minutes, Cal stopped shuddering and picked his tear-stained face up to look at me. I gently wiped the moisture off his face and smiled at him. I thought I knew what he was thinking but I wanted him to tell me. I wanted him to get out what he needed to.

"I am so sorry, Angel." I blanched at his words. That wasn't what I was expecting him to say. "I'm so sorry for letting you get taken and I'm sorry that your were put in a dangerous situation. I should have been..." I hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"None of that was your fault. Trouble finds me and sometimes there's nothing we can do about it. I'm okay, the babies are okay and it all worked out." For some reason I knew my words didn't comfort him.

"This time! It all worked out this time!" His voice was loud, but I knew he wasn't angry with me. "I can't even begin to tell you how terrified I was when I heard the gun shots and your scream. A million thoughts ran through my mind as I ran to that house. I thought I lost you." His voice dropped in volume again. "I thought I had lost **all of** you. I love you Stephanie and I love our sons." My heart broke for him. I can't even imagine what I put him through. I wiped the tears off his face and sat up to kiss him gently on his lips.

"I don't ever want to go through something like that again. I'm probably going to smother you and be extremely possessive for a while and I hope you humor me and not push it. I can **not** lose you, Angel. I won't survive." I saw the desperation written all over his face and I knew that I would go along with whatever he needed.

"Smother me and protect me because I have no plans to go anywhere without you beside me for a very long time. I love you so much Cal and my only thought during this whole thing was getting back to you." Cal smiled at me and attacked my lips. The kiss was hungry and demanding and it lit my hormones on fire. I suddenly didn't care what had happened that night or that we were in a hospital, I wanted him...bad! He eventually pulled away, though, and smiled at me.

"Doctor's said you had to rest. We can't continue this right now." I groaned and flopped back into the bed. Cal chuckled. "What else can I do to make it up to you though?"

"I think Nico is waiting outside to see us, you can let him in. Maybe that will distract me from jumping your bones." Cal smiled and kissed my forehead and pulled out his phone to send a text. A minute after he hit send there was a knock on the door and Nico stuck his head in again.

"Am I interrupting?" Nico looked at me and then at Cal. Cal motioned in him. His arm was in a sling and he looked just about as bad as I felt. He walked into the room and sat in the chair on the opposite side of my bed.

"You look good, Sweetness. Is everything okay?" He looked apprehensive. I remembered what he had seen earlier and wanted to put his mind at ease.

"Everything is fine. Our sons are both healthy and so am I." It took a second for my words to register. Cal and I knew the moment that it did because Nico's face split into a huge grin.

"Boys? Both of them?" I nodded and stroked my belly. "Congratulations. I can see how excited you both are about that." Cal was smiling beside me and stroking my free hand.

"How's your shoulder?" Nico tried to shrug, but winced at the movement.

"It's okay. I'm out of the field for a while, but that's okay." I looked down, feeling ashamed that I got my partner shot. Nico reached up and lifted my face to look at his.

"Don't do that, Stephanie. Don't blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault. You were the victim and I CHOSE to step in front of that bullet. I promised Cal that I would do everything in my power to protect you, and I did. I have no regrets." My eyes filled with tears. I hadn't told Cal what happened in that office and I heard his intake of breath when Nico admitted to taking the bullet meant for me.

"You saved her?" We both looked at Cal who was staring at my partner with a look of awe and appreciation. Nico must have nodded because in a second Cal was up and walking around my bed to hug him. Nico winced at the pressure on his shoulder, but soon relaxed and hugged him back.

"Thank you. I know it's not enough, but it's all I can give you right now. If it wasn't for you, I don't want to think what could have happened to her or to my sons." Cal's voice was full of emotion and It brought the tears back to my eyes. I watched as Nico's eyes misted over too. Cal soon pulled away and they had a silent conversation between the two of them. They nodded and Cal took his spot back beside me.

We all spent the next hour together in my hospital room waiting for the doctor's to release me. When I had all my paperwork together, Cal carried me out of the room and up to the ICU floor. I refused to leave without seeing Ranger. Les and another man I didn't recognize were standing guard at his door. Les smiled at me when I got carried off the elevator. He gave me a quick kiss and then rubbed my stomach.

"How are you and the babies?" He looked slightly worried but since we all were smiling, he smiled back at us.

"Everything is fine. Me and my two boys are perfectly healthy." Les caught on right away and hugged me as best he could in Cal's arms.

"We're having mini-Cal's? How cool is that?" I laughed and patted his scruffy cheek.

"Have you heard anything about Ranger?" Les stopped laughing and let out a long sigh.

"The doctor left the room about a half-hour ago. They expect him to wake up at any time and they think he'll make a full recovery. It was close, Beautiful. Too damn close." I read the worry on his face and patted Cal's arm instructing him to put me down. He held on tight for a second like he was having an internal war but eventually placed me on my sock clad feet. I wrapped my arms around Les and hugged him. His cousin almost lost his life because of me.

"Stop it, Beautiful. This wasn't your fault. I won't let you beat yourself up. Ranger wouldn't want that." I pulled away and smiled at him.

"How do you all do that? How do you know what I'm thinking?" Les smiled back at me and kissed my forehead.

"We just know you so well. Now go in there and see that he's okay so you can get to the hotel and rest. You look exhausted." I felt exhausted so I nodded and grabbed Cal's hand. I wasn't ready to be separated from him so he was going in the room with me.

We walked into the ICU room and I sucked in my breath at the sight in the bed. Ranger's once mocha-latte skin was ashen and pale. His hair was laying limp across his face and there was so many cords and tubes coming out of him. I felt the first tear fall and tried to stop the rest, but it didn't work. Cal gave me a gentle push towards the bed.

I walked slowly and sat down in the chair positioned on Ranger's left side. I bushed his hair off his face and reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Cal was standing beside me with his hand on my shoulder. He squeezed in understanding and just that action filled me with strength and love. I sat in that chair saying a silent prayer for my friend until the doctor came in to tell us visiting hours were way past over and that we would have to leave. I let out a sigh and stood to leave. I placed my hand in the limp one laying on the bed and gave it a squeeze.

I bend down and whispered in his ear, "I'll be back tomorrow. You rest and keep healing. My boys need their Uncle Ranger." I placed another kiss on his cheek and started to turn when I heard his voice.

"Boys huh? That could mean trouble." I turned back around and saw his eyes open. His face had a slight smile on it.

"Hi!" I whispered, thinking my voice could hurt him.

"Babe, are you okay?" I looked at him astonished.

"Why does everyone ask me that? I'm fine. The babies are fine. You and Nico were the ones shot. How are you?" He smiled at me and brushed an angry tear off my face.

"We're used to stuff like this, Babe. You're not and you're pregnant. Everyone was worried about your safety." I looked down once again feeling ashamed for putting everyone in danger. Like all the other guys, Ranger saw my thoughts and wasn't going to let me wallow in self-pity either.

"Babe, look at me." I slowly picked my head up to look into his dark eyes. "Not your fault. You were placed in a dangerous situation and handled yourself very well. You were the reason we got the confession. I'm so proud of you." I listened to what he said and nodded. I knew what they all said was true, but it was hard to convince myself of that. My guilt was something that I was going to have to get a handle on myself.

Cal and I spent a few more minutes with Ranger until he told Cal to take me to the hotel. I was almost asleep in my seat so I didn't argue. I don't remember leaving the hospital or going to the hotel. The next thing I knew, I woke up the next morning with Cal wrapped around me. I sighed in contentment and felt Cal chuckle from behind me.

"What's so funny?" I rolled on my back so that I could look at him. He was smiling brightly and bent to kiss me before answering my question.

"You've been purring and sighing in your sleep for the past hour. I was getting jealous of your dreams." I smiled back at him. If I was having a dream, I didn't remember it.

"I don't think I was dreaming. I think I was enjoying being back in your arms. This, right here...this is what I missed."

"I missed this too, Angel." Cal hugged me tighter and kissed me again. "We need to get up. We're going to the hospital today and then you me and the two boys are going back to Trenton. Bobby is going to stay until Ranger gets out of the hospital, but the guys back home are demanding you get back ASAP. They want to see for themselves that you are healthy and happy. We also have to tell your dad that he's not getting one grandson, he's getting two." I smiled at him and nodded happily. I was beyond ready to go home and wanted to get that show on the road.

Eight hours after waking up that morning, I was walking off the plane in Newark. Tank was waiting for me and as soon as I stepped off the plane, he took me in his arms and hugged me tight. He drove Cal and I back to our house and helped us carry our luggage in. Nico and Les excused themselves to their bedrooms downstairs and Tank left Cal and I in our living room. We took one look at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. Shower first, then bed and that was exactly what we did.

The next couple weeks passed without much excitement, which we were all thankful for. Cal and I took some time off after getting back from Miami. We stayed locked in our house and reconnected in ways that would make Lula blush. There was nothing that we had to do and we took advantage of our alone time.

We got word that Ranger had been discharged from the hospital and was recuperating at home. The FBI thanked RangeMan for our part in taking down Gregory Valdeer and his organization. The last I heard, almost all of the kidnapped children had been returned to their rightful parents. The government was having some problems locating a few of the kids, but they had faith that they would eventually find them.

Cal and I returned back to work after our week at home. I went back to doing client meetings and Cal returned to watching monitors. Since Nico was on the injured list, he couldn't go to meetings with me so Tank partnered me with Les and Bobby. He said I was getting too close to my due date to not have adequate back-up. And since trouble seemed to just find me, I didn't argue.

Cal and I announced to our families about the babies' sex the same way. We bought four bibs and decided to give them to our parents. They were all white with light blue borders and velcro straps around the neck. On two of them, there were pictures of hammers and screwdrivers under the words "Grandpa's Little Helper." Those were for our dads, in case you didn't know. Our mom's were the same color but the wording was, "Grandma's Angel." Above the A was a yellow halo. We knew that they would all understand when they saw the gifts.

We went to my parent's house first. Mom and grandma were waiting for us on the front porch just like always. I wondered if my sons would set off my burg radar when they were on the way home. I secretly hoped they did. Cal and I each carried a blue bag up to the door. My mom led us into the kitchen where there was a fresh batch of cookies waiting. Dad came in from the garage when mom yelled for him and joined our little party at the table. Cal and I were both smiling. Grandma was the one to break the silence in the kitchen.

"So, what are you two here to tell us? Every time you make an announcement, it gets better." Cal looked at me and smiled. I picked up the two blue bags and handed one each to my parents.

"We just wanted to bring you both a little gift. Go ahead and open them." My mom was gently pulling out the tissue paper while my dad just yanked it out and reached inside the bag. He looked at the little blue bib and his eyes filled with tears. Mom pulled out her's and her eyes followed suit. They each looked at the other's bib and their face broke out in two huge smiles.

"Grandsons! I'm FINALLY getting grandsons. Not one, but TWO!" Dad stood up and scooped me up in a giant hug. "Cal...this calls for cigars in the garage. I knew you were going to be the one to give me a grandson." Dad kissed my head and led Cal out the door to the man-cave/garage. Mom sat quietly with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Stephanie." I was shocked. She didn't seem all that happy about our sons.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted a grandson too." She looked away from me for a second and then turned back so I could see her eyes.

"Well, I do...I mean I'm ecstatic that you're having boys. It's just..." Her voice trailed off and she looked worried.

"It's just what, mom?" I laid my hand on top of hers in an encouraging manner.

"Well, it's just I don't know ANYTHING about raising boys. I can't give you advice or anything. You won't call me asking for help." She sounded so defeated and I wanted to chuckle but I knew that it would probably hurt her feelings.

"Mom. I'm still going to call and ask for your advice and your help. I'm going to need my mom." The tears spilled out of her eyes and I stood to give her a hug. "If you're worried about it, call Carol. She can give you a crash course on raising boys." Her eyes filled with realization at my words and it was like a light bulb came on.

"I can do that. We speak at least once a week, but now we'll have this to talk about." She excitedly let me go and ran for the phone.

"Wait! Don't call her yet. We haven't told them about the boys." She smiled at me and nodded but still picked up the phone.

"Don't worry. I'm not calling Carol. I'm calling Betty Mastrioni and telling her the good news. Her daughter, Norma, didn't give her twin grandsons. Wait! No one in the burg has had twin boys. My daughter is the first." Her eyes glazed over and she got a huge smile on her face. I laughed and left her to her phone calls and I went back into the kitchen with grandma.

"She'll be on that phone for the rest of the day. This is the biggest thing to hit the burg since Louis Berteli got caught with the mail-man." I spit my water out of my mouth.

"Mr. Berteli was my English teacher in high school. He got caught with Mr. Gambizi?" Grandma smiled and nodded. "I always had my suspicions about that man. The guys in class always got better grades. Even Eddie when he copied my essay word for word." Grandma cackled and took me into her little bird arms.

"I'm so happy for you Steph. You're going to make an amazing mom and I can't wait to see those boys packages. If they're anything like their father then it's going to be impressive." I laughed and slapped grandma lightly on the arm as she released me.

"Thank you, grandma, but stop looking at my Cal's package. That belongs to me." Cal and dad came back into the kitchen right after that and I notice grandma looking at my husbands crotch. She clicked her dentures together and wiggled her eyebrows at me as she left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Cal asked with one eye brow raised.

"You honestly don't want to know." I said as Dad laughed and clapped Cal on the back.

"Trust me Cal, when it comes to that old loony bird it's better if you don't ask." Cal shrugged as daddy and I laughed.

We visited for a few more minutes before finally standing to leave. Mom took a break from her phone calls to tell us goodbye, but immediately picked the phone back up before we were even to the door. Dad stopped us before we walked out of the front door. He pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"Be sure to stay safe, Pumpkin. You're carrying my grandsons." I pulled away and saw that his eyes were misty. I kissed his cheek and nodded.

"I will daddy. These two boys mean the world to me." Dad smiled and shook Cal's hand. We walked down the stairs and to our SUV with dad watching our retreating backs. I looked at him before we pulled away and saw his look. It wasn't one that I was use to seeing on my father.

"What was up with dad? He seemed almost worried." Cal looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I told him about Miami. He might be a little protective of you for a while." I nodded and turned to look out the window. Cal and I had decided to not tell our families about what happened to me in Miami. Our moms would only cry and mine would drink. Since everything was fine with me and the babies, we chose not to bother them with that information.

"Why did you decide to tell him?" I wasn't angry, just curious.

"I thought he deserved to know. He loves you and he loves those kids. If it happened to my son or daughter, I would want to know. He promised not to tell your mom or grandma, so don't worry." I smiled at him and nodded. I guess I could see his thoughts. I would want to know too, but that didn't mean I was going to tell my mom.

"Just so you know, I think I'm going to tell my dad too. He'll pick up on my behavior anyway so he'll ask." I thought about it and understood. I didn't really care if they knew as long as they didn't tell the women.

Cal kept my hand in his as he drove to his parents house. When we pulled up in the driveway, both of his parents walked out the door and waited for us to walk up the walkway.

"It's so good to see you!" Carol took me into her arms and hugged me tight. Cal's dad chuckled and kissed my head before half hugging his son. Cal followed behind our group carrying the two blue bags as his mother led us into the living room. Once we all got comfortable, Cal handed each of his parents a bag.

"We got you a both a gift." His parents smiled before digging into their bags. They pulled the bibs out at the same time. Carol jumped up and pulled me back into her arms.

"You're giving me a grandson?" She was already crying as Clark wrapped his arms around both of us.

"She's giving us TWO grandsons." Carol looked at me and all I could do was nod. She cried harder which brought tears to my eyes too. Clark let us go and I watched him and Cal leave the living room. I assumed they were going to the garage to have their 'man talk'.

"Stephanie, you're going to love having boys." I smiled at Carol as she let me go and sat beside me on the couch.

"Cal and I are really excited. My mom is a little worried because she's never had to deal with boys so I told her to call you for advice. I hope that's okay." Carol smiled brightly at me.

"My dear, that is fine. Your mother and I talk all the time. Just yesterday she gave me her recipe for beef stew. Clark about devoured the entire pot in one sitting." I laughed because I believed her. My mom could cook and she made a mean beef stew.

"Have you picked out names yet?" Cal and I hadn't discussed the names at all. I knew what I wanted to name them, I just wasn't sure he would agree to it. I didn't know if he had other ideas.

"We haven't talked about it. I think we're both still in shock." I chuckled and rubbed my swollen belly. Carol placed her hand over mine. Clark and Cal came back into the living room about an hour after they left. I could see Cal's eyes were red and puffy and Clarks looked just as bad. If Carol noticed, she never said anything while we were there. We spent a few more hours talking about baby plans and whatever else we could think about. Carol gave me some numbers of people asking for pictures, but that was going to have to wait until the two boys made their appearance. Mama was tired.

Our families got together and threw us a baby shower during my seventh month. Mom rented out all of Pinos and invited everyone that I've ever met. All the guys from RangeMan were there along with most everyone from the Burg. Cal's parents and his cousin were even there. Carol and my mom were deep in conversation the majority of the party. I guessed mom was getting tips on dealing with little boys. As if we didn't have enough stuff for the babies, after that party we had two of EVERYTHING. I didn't even know what half the stuff was, but that was okay. I would learn soon enough.

My favorite gift was from Les and Nico. They gave each of the boys a onesie that said, "My mom is the BOMB!". I shook my head when I saw them and laughed with everyone around when they saw what they said. Nico told me later that they found a website that custom-made T-shirts and stuff. They had other surprises waiting for me and the babies. I couldn't wait to see them.

A moth before my due date, Tank put Cal and I out on leave. We were told to stay home and get our house in order before the birth, so that is what we did. I had weekly doctor's appointments and we had dinners at our parent's house, but other than that we didn't go out of our house. We spent every minute of the days alone together because we knew that soon, we wouldn't be alone again for a very long time.

Les and Nico helped to get the nursery decorated and ready for the babies to come home. Since Cal was a Navy Seal, I decided to go with a nautical theme for the boy's room. We painted the room a dark blue and I picked out white cribs and furniture. The matching bedding was light blue and white with little ship wheels on them. We found some old ship steering wheels at an antique store and after cleaning them up and painting them, they got hung up on the walls. I loved the room and I knew that our boys would too.

A few days after we finished the nursery and a week before my due date, Cal and I were enjoying a movie night home alone when my contractions started. I had been having back pains that whole day, but didn't think anything about it until the first pain ripped through my stomach. I read all the books and knew kind of what to expect, but I wasn't ready for that pain.

Cal was upstairs getting me a pair of fluffy socks when the pain started. I knew immediately what was going on and I knew that it was just the beginning of a long night. I did my breathing to get me through that contraction and when it started to calm down, I decided to get up and walk off the lingering pain. When I stood up, I felt a gush of liquid between my legs.

"CAL!" I knew I needed to get cleaned up and to the hospital. My fuzzy socks were going to have to wait. When I didn't hear or see my husband, I decided to walk closer to the stairs and yell again. "CALVIN! YOUR SONS ARE READY TO COME OUT! GET DOWN HERE NOW AND BRING ME A CLEAN PAIR OF PANTS." That brought him running down the stairs. His hands were free of any clean garments so I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Where are my clean pants?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I sighed again. "You stopped listening after you heard about your sons making their appearance, didn't you?" He looked at me sheepishly.

"I'll be right back with your clean clothes." He took off up the stairs and was back a few seconds later with my clothes. He helped me clean up in the bathroom and change into my clean clothes before leading me toward the garage door. We both paused before walking out and looked at our quiet house.

"Are you ready for this Angel?" I smiled at him and stretched up to kiss him gently.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." He smiled down at me and kissed me again. "How about you?"

"Me too, Angel. Me too." He led me out the door and into the SUV. The next time we came home, it would be with two babies.

* * *

A/N - Hope this chapter made you all happy. I couldn't leave you hanging very long. There's only three chapters left! Review and let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine and I'm almost done playing with these great characters. I promise they will be returned unharmed to their rightful owner.

Thank you all so much for the reviews of the last chapter. Everyone's been waiting for the babies to be born, so here you go. I hope you all enjoy!

This new and improved chapter is brought to you by my amazing beta, Potterwench. Thank you for your help and support while I wrote this entire story. Your friendship and encouragement throughout this process has been amazing! Love ya, Lou!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

CPOV

The drive to the hospital took forever! I swear, every old person in the city chose that night to go for their scenic drives. As my wife sat beside me panting through her contractions, I honked my horn and panted through my frustrations. A normal ten minute drive took us close to twenty and I was beyond frantic when we pulled up under the Emergency Room awning.

I left the SUV running as I ran into the ER. I approached the registration desk and the harried woman working behind it. "My name is Calvin Holmes and my wife Stephanie is in labor. We've already pre-registered so what do we do or where do we go?" The woman looked up at me and her face broke into a small smile.

"Congratulations, sir. But where is your wife? She kind of needs to be here before we can go any further in this process." I looked around. SHIT! Stephanie must still be sitting in the SUV. I ran back outside and saw my wife laughing hysterically in the passenger side of the vehicle. I opened the door and helped her down from the high seat.

"You could have said something or came in by yourself you know. You didn't have to sit out here laughing." I felt silly, but laughed along with her.

"And miss seeing you play the role of frantic new father? No thanks. Besides, I knew you would be back for me eventually. They weren't going to admit you without me." I rolled my eyes and lead her back in to the registration desk.

"This must be your wife." The receptionist smiled at me and brought a wheelchair around for Stephanie to sit in. "You've already pre-registered so all you have to do is go on up to the fifth floor. The nurses are waiting for you. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes!" We waved to the oh so funny receptionist as I pushed Stephanie toward the elevator.

"I texted Nico so he could start the RangeMan notification tree. You were supposed to take care of that, but I didn't think you were in the right frame of mind." I saw Steph's smirk and had to chuckle at myself.

"You know. We had this whole plan worked out, but the minute you yelled that it was time to go to the hospital...I think I lost my freaking mind." Stephanie turned around and smiled up at me. "Thank you for notifying the guys. I'll text my mom and your dad after I get you settled." She patted my hand as the doors opened for us on the fifth floor.

A very friendly nurse greeted us and took over pushing the wheelchair for me. She asked us questions as she directed us to Stephanie's suite. It was a nice sized room where she could have the twins and then spend her time there recovering. There was even a pull out couch for me to sleep on, too.

"We are going to get you all settled and then I'll send your doctor in. He was already here delivering a baby so you won't have to wait too long." The nurse helped Stephanie change into a gown and got her comfortable in the bed. Then she hooked up a monitor around my wife's stomach. She said it was to gauge the strength of the contractions. I didn't need a monitor to do that though. The grip Stephanie had on my hand was enough to know how painful her contractions were. When the nurse had everything ready to go, she smiled and left the room to go page the doctor.

"How are you doing? Have you changed your mind about the drugs?" I looked at Stephanie as she rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"The pain is crazy, but I still don't think I want to do the drug thing. I've been shot so I think I can handle this." I smiled at her and kissed her gently. We heard the door open and someone chuckle so we pulled away from each other.

"I hear you are having babies tonight!" The doctor looked at Stephanie's thin chart and then at her panting on the bed through another contraction. "Still doing natural child birth or do you want some drugs?" Stephanie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No. I'm good for now, but you'll be the first to know if I change my mind." The doctor smiled and sat on the little stool at the end of the bed.

"Alright! Let me do a fast exam and we'll see how soon we're going to see your boys." I stayed at the head of the bed as the doctor looked at my wife's most private parts. "Okay. You're only about six centimeters dilated but your water already broke, right?"

"Yeah. I've been having back pains all day, but didn't think much about it until the nurse explained that it was probably back labor. My water broke at home about an hour ago and the contractions are about seven minutes apart." The doctor nodded and made a few notes in her chart.

"We're going to do an ultrasound to check the positions of the babies. That will let us know if we can do a natural birth or if we'll need to do a cesarean." Steph looked up at me with worry on her face then turned back to the doctor.

"Both of these babies are coming out the same way. I don't want a Chinese fire drill going on down there during the birth. Do the ultrasound and we'll make a plan from there." The doctor laughed at Stephanie's determination.

"I promise that there will be no fire drill as you so elegantly put it. If one baby needs to be taken cesarean, we'll do both that way." Stephanie smiled and nodded. A few minutes later a nurse walked in to perform the ultrasound. The doctor stayed in the room and looked at the little screen with us.

"It looks like both babies are in perfect position for a natural birth. You've got some work to do before we see those kids, though. The contractions are going to get a lot worse, but you'll be fine. I'll be back in about an hour, but let me know if you need anything before then." The doctor smiled before he exited the room, leaving us alone.

The next two hours passed slowly. The guys all came in and wished us luck. None of them stayed very long because Stephanie was getting a little grouchy and she liked to attack the men in the room with each contraction.

I have never seen Les pale like he did when Stephanie threatened to rip off his most prized possession and feed it to him on a hotdog bun. She even offered to add ketchup, mustard and pickles to it for him, but he wasn't interested in any part of that. He left soon after promising to be back after the priest performed the exorcism on my wife.

Both sets of parents were in and out of the room offering advice and allowing me time to step out of the room in between contractions. As much as I loved my wife, I even had to admit that she was acting kind of crazy. I mean, I knew she was in pain...but damn. She was acting like a totally different person!

I was out in the waiting room talking to Chavez and Tank when Frank came rushing out of the room to find me. His face was pale and green at the same time. He plopped beside me in the chair.

"Calvin, you better get back in there. The nurse thinks it's about time to push and she-devil is asking for you." I smiled and stood up to head toward my wife's room. I figured her father would follow behind so when he didn't, I stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He understood my silent question because he immediately started laughing.

"I love my daughter and I'll love my grandsons, but I'm not going back in there. She's crazier than her grandmother and she's hateful! I'll see the babies after they're born and my Pumpkin is back to normal." Every guy in the waiting room laughed. I shook my head and walked quickly back into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stephanie jumped on me as soon as she saw me enter the door. I didn't want to tell her that I was taking a break from her, so I just smiled and kissed her sweaty head.

"I was stretching my legs in the hallway. I'm sorry I was gone for so long." A tear fell from her eye and I totally felt like a jerk. "Don't cry, Angel. I'm here now." She cried harder and I wrapped her in my arms as best I could.

"I'm not crying because you were gone. I'm crying because this hurts so FUCKING bad. I want drugs. I want drugs now! Please give me some drugs. Please. I'll do anything you want! Just please get me drugs." She was sobbing into my chest, but stopped when another contraction hit. She screamed and panted through the pain. After it was over, she relaxed back into the bed and glared at me. She was about to say something hateful to me when the doctor came back into the room. He did a quick exam and while he was positioned between her legs, evil Stephanie came back.

"DOCTOR! Give me drugs. You said I could ask for them later and I'm fucking asking for them! NO...I'm DEMANDING them!" The doctor smiled and shook his head.

"It's too late for drugs, Stephanie. These babies are ready to be born. Okay. Anyone not authorized to be here for the birth, clear the room. We're ready to push." My mom and dad gave us each a kiss and left. Helen stayed for another second and whispered to Stephanie and then kissed her before leaving the room.

"Alright, Stephanie, are you ready to meet your sons?" Steph screamed as another contraction hit and the doctor told her to push. I got behind her and held her up like I was taught in the Lamaze classes. I tried talking to her but my voice was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Don't **you** tell me to breathe! This is all your fault! Your stupid little sperm did this to me. My egg was just chilling, not hurting anything and then your swimmers came and invaded it. Now, I'm lying here in pain and you have the nerve to tell me to BREATHE?" The doctor was chuckling. The contraction ended and Stephanie melted back into me.

"I'm sorry, Cal. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't leave me." It was my turn to chuckle and kiss her head.

"I know, Angel. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you." Another contraction started and I pushed Stephanie up into position.

"AHHHH...God I hate you! You're never putting that thing of yours inside me ever again!" I really tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. The doctor's voice mingled with Stephanie's screams.

"Push Stephanie. The first baby is crowning. Cal, you can come down and look if you want to." Did I want to look? Memories of me passing out when Val's water broke on me flashed through my mind. Fuck!

Stephanie collapsed back on the bed after the contraction ended and looked at me. "IF you go look down there, you're NOT allowed to pass out. You're not allowed to comment on the state of the affairs down there either. I don't need to know what it looks like." The doctor chuckled again and I kissed Stephanie's head before scooting down toward the foot of the bed to look at the miracle happening. Another contraction hit and a nurse supported Stephanie as she pushed and cursed her way through the pain. I watched as my first sons head came out.

"Jesus, Steph. He's gorgeous! One more push, baby, and he's out. Then we get to meet him." I heard a whimper and then a string of curses flew out of her mouth.

"I hate you, Calvin Montgomery Holmes! I hate you and your stupid penis. Why couldn't you keep it out of me? The next time I see that damn thing I'm going to cut it off and feed it to a rabid dog!" I paled listening to her rant. Another scream filled the room as another contraction hit. This time, I got to watch as my son's little body came sliding out into the doctor's arms.

"Stop pushing Steph. We need to take care of this little guy before the next one comes out." A little cry filled the room and tears filled my eyes. I looked up at my exhausted wife and saw the tears running down her face. The doctor let me cut the cord and then laid the little pink slimy guy on Steph's stomach. We got to admire him for a minute before the nurse whisked him away for a bath and some tests. According to the doctor, it was also time for Stephanie to start pushing again.

"I can't push anymore. I'm so tired, I can't do this anymore, Cal. Don't make me, please baby." Steph's voice was so weak and I knew she was tired, but I also knew that she had to do a little more work before she could rest.

"I know you're tired, Angel. But just think. Just a little more and we'll get to see our other son. You want to meet him too don't you? I know you're tired, but just give me a little more." She looked at me with tear filled eyes and nodded. I kissed her but it didn't last long. Another contraction hit and her scream mingled with the doctor's command to push. I supported her and rubbed her stomach as she screamed through the pain.

"Alright, Steph. Baby number two is crowning. Just a few more pushes and he'll be out." The doctor encouraged Steph and I literally felt the energy drain from her little body.

"I want him out. I can't do it, just get him out of me. Get him out, get him out, get him out!" Steph cried again and I kissed her head.

"Push hard during this contraction and you'll be almost done." Steph whimpered and sat up as she pushed. Everything was going fine until the doctor started screaming for Stephanie to stop pushing. The tone of his voice made me worry. Steph caught on too and collapsed against me.

"What's wrong? Please tell me he's okay." I heard the fear in Stephanie's voice and the look on the doctor's face broke my heart.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck. I need to turn him to get it untangled before you push again. This might hurt, Steph but whatever you do, DO NOT push!" Stephanie whimpered as the doctor did something with the baby. A few tense minutes passed and then the doctor shouted something to the nurse who ran out of the room.

"Okay. The next contraction, you need to give it all you got." The doctor instructed her and I felt her sigh. I braced Stephanie and whispered into her ear as she pushed with every ounce of strength left in her.

"He's out! Dad, I'm going to cut the cord and then we need to get this little guy to the NICU." Steph and I watched as the doctor clipped the cord and handed the baby off to a different nurse who put him directly into an incubator and rushed him out the door. We heard him make a little noise before he was whisked away, but it wasn't the cry like his brother. Stephanie began to panic.

"Why wasn't he crying? Why didn't he cry? Tell me he's okay. Please tell me he's going to be okay!" The doctor looked at Steph briefly before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

"We're just being cautious. Everything looked fine, but I wanted him checked out by a specialist. They'll bring him back after a few tests." Steph started crying as the doctor finished up and left the nurse to clean Steph up.

Before the doctor left, he addressed our concern. "I'll go get an update from the NICU and let you know what I find out." I nodded, but couldn't talk because of the lump in my throat. Another nurse brought over our first baby and laid him on Stephanie's chest. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and had a tiny blue hat on his little head.

"This little guy is hungry. Would you like to try feeding him?" Stephanie wiped her eyes and nodded. The nurse removed her gown from her chest and positioned our son at her breast. He latched on almost instantly and began to feed. I watched in awe as mother and son bonded. It was incredible.

"He's a natural. He takes after you." Steph smiled at me and then traced his soft face. "What are we naming him?" I looked at my feasting son and tried to determine which of the two names we picked suited him.

"I think this one is Carlos." Stephanie turned to me and beamed. I guessed she agreed with me.

"I was thinking the same. God, Cal. Look at him. He's perfect." I agreed with her. He was perfect. He was beyond perfect and he was mine. The only thing missing was his brother.

"I love you Stephanie. I love you so damn much, and I can't even tell you how much I love our boys!" Stephanie turned and kissed me tenderly. We heard the door open, but didn't bother looking up until we heard the unmistakable sound of a newborn cry. A nurse was wheeling our other son back into the room. Stephanie immediately pulled away and looked toward the door. The nurse smiled and picked up our son out of the carrier.

"This little guy is in need of his family. The doctor cleared him and told me to bring him back to you. Here, Dad." The nurse placed the baby in my arms and walked back out toward the door. I sat down on the bed next to Stephanie and Carlos. She sat up so she could see the baby in my arms.

"Shit, Steph. We made some damn good looking kids." Tears filled my eyes as I looked at my sons. They were beyond perfect and I wanted to show them off to our friends and family.

"Let me feed him before you whisk him away. I might never see him again if you take him out there." I laughed and laid the baby at her other breast. Carlos was done eating so I picked him up and held him to my chest. He was tiny. His little butt fit perfectly in my palm as his head rested over my heart.

When our other baby was done eating, Steph removed him from her breast and I bent down so she could place him in my other arm. They fit perfectly in my hands and Steph smiled as she took in the sight in front of her.

"I'm going to close my eyes for a minute while you take them..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before she fell asleep. I placed a kiss on her head before walking out the door and to the waiting room where I knew everyone was waiting. Sure enough...most of the guys were talking quietly among themselves. Both sets of parents looked like they were resting. No one had seen me yet and they didn't even bother looking up until one of the babies let out a little cry. That brought the attention of the room to where I stood. All eyes were on me as I spoke.

"Let me introduce my sons, Carlos Francis and Nicholas Clark." Both Frank and my Dad's eyes filled with tears when they heard the middle names. We both wanted to honor our fathers along with the two men who meant the most to us. Nicholas was named after Nico because he stepped in front of a bullet to protect Stephanie and Carlos was named after the man who brought Stephanie into my world. Without Ranger, I would have never met her and I wouldn't have these two little guys. I owed him.

Everyone crowded around to get a look at my sons. Our moms cried along with our dads and all the guys looked on with awe. Each father took their namesake out of my arms to fawn over and left me standing in the middle of the room empty-handed. Most of the guys crowded around the babies to get another look. Chavez was the only one who broke away from the pack.

"Why did you pick the name? Carlos I get, but why Nicholas?" He never was one to mince words. I smiled at him.

"Stephanie picked it. When you put yourself in front of that bullet for her, you sealed yourself in our lives. You were already her partner and my brother, but after that...you became our family. I never thanked you for that. You almost gave your life for hers and our children. You earned the right to have our son named after you. You're a good man." There were tears in his eyes after my speech. I stepped away to grab the baby from my father and took him to Nico and placed his namesake in his big arms.

"Nicholas, meet your uncle Nico. He's your Godfather." Nico's eyes snapped up and looked at me. "Stephanie was going to talk to you later, but we both agreed that you and Ranger should be the boys' Godfathers." He looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled.

"I would be honored." Nicholas squirmed and then yawned before settling back and closing his eyes. "Thank you for this." Nico didn't look at me because he couldn't stop looking at the baby in his arms.

"Like I said, you earned it." I heard Carlos crying, so I rescued him from Helen. Our parents said goodbye to the babies and said that they would be back in the morning. I told the guys to get some sleep too. Everyone but Les and Nico left after saying goodbye to me. They wanted to say goodbye to Stephanie, but she was sound asleep.

Les and Nico carried the babies back into the room and placed them in their baby beds. They then took their place outside the door. I knew I could relax and get some sleep too because they wouldn't let anyone in the room that wasn't authorized. Both babies were sound asleep so I curled up in bed with my wife and closed my eyes. Sleep sounded good to me.

I woke up a few hours later to hushed whispers. I opened my eyes and saw Steph talking quietly to Carlos who was feasting at her breast. The sight took my breath away, so I sat and watched a little while longer. All too soon, the baby was done and she removed him from her and placed him on her shoulder for burping. She caught my gaze and smiled.

"Sorry to wake you up. I had the nurse bring Carlos to me when he got fussy. I'm surprised you didn't hear him." She giggled when the baby burped and then handed him to me. "How did our parents like the boys?"

"They all fell in love instantly. Our dads cried when I announced the names." She smiled at me. We both knew that was the reaction we would get from them.

"What about the guys?" Steph's eye twinkled as she watched me with our son.

"I don't think any of them have ever been that quiet. Even Les didn't say anything. Chavez was shocked that we named Nicky after him. He asked why." She smiled a huge smile and smoothed the hair away from Carlos' eyes. He had light brown curls all over his head. His eyes were bright blue and he had Steph's little nose and my chin. Nicky, on the other hand, had my nose and Steph's chin. His hair wasn't as curly and his eyes were a darker blue.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That he was family and that when he put himself in front of that bullet, he sealed his fate in our lives." Stephanie nodded. "I also asked him to be one half of the Godfather team. I know you wanted to ask him and Ranger together, but it felt right. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I assume he agreed." I smiled at her and nodded. "Good. I just need to talk to Ranger now. I just hope he's not angry."

"Why would I be angry?" We both looked to the doorway where Ranger stood smiling. He approached the bed and gave Stephanie a kiss on the forehead before looking at the baby in my arms. "What's this guy's name?"

Stephanie took the baby out of my arms and held him up for Ranger to hold. "This is Carlos Francis." Ranger's eyes widened as he looked at the baby in his arms. "His brother is Nicholas Clark. We named them after four of the most important men in our lives. Nico saved my life by stepping in front of a bullet and Clark is Cal's dad. You know Francis is named after my father." Stephanie's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Why me?" Ranger's voice was low and I saw a tear in his eye. I didn't say anything. I decided to let my wife handle the discussion.

"Because you're important to me, to us. You were the first person to believe in me and you helped me realize that I deserve a life outside of the Burg. You supported me when no one else did and you did everything in your power to protect me. You saved me more times than I'm ready to admit. All of those things are reason enough...but the biggest reason is because you brought me into your world. You trusted me enough to let me in and it was there that I met Cal. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be married to an amazing man and I wouldn't have two gorgeous boys. We also want you to be one half of the Godfather team. Nico is the other half." Stephanie wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at me. I winked at her and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Thank you, Babe. I'm honored to have this little guy named after me and I would be thrilled to be their Godfather. Even if it is only half." Nick started fussing from his bed, so I stood up to get him. The minute I picked him up he stopped fussing. Ranger walked over to look at my other son and smiled.

"You two made some damn fine-looking kids. Now hand me my other Godson." I placed Nick in Ranger's other arm and then took my spot beside Stephanie on the bed. We watched as our sons bonded with one of their many uncles.

Ranger stayed in the room and we talked for about an hour. Both boys were peacefully asleep in his arms so we left them there. Stephanie got up and wanted a shower so the nurse came in and helped her into the bathroom to get cleaned up. When Ranger and I were alone in the room, he looked at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite figure out what it meant. I was about to ask, when he spoke.

"I could never give her this. That's why I walked away." His eyes were on my sons as he spoke. "**You** are what I wanted for her. You complete her like I never could and now you two have these amazing kids."

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to know her. She's changed my life and she completes me like I never thought possible. I've never been happier." Ranger smiled at me and then looked back down at the boys.

"You two are going to be in trouble when these two get older. They're going to be heart breakers." I laughed because I knew it was true. I just hoped they didn't get their mother's hormones. I really didn't want to be a grandfather that early in my life.

"At least they're not girls. I would need to buy more guns. Can you imagine two teenage Stephanie's?" Ranger paled and then laughed. Steph chose that minute to walk out of the bathroom with the nurse.

"What's so funny?" She got comfortable in the bed and relaxed against my side.

"Nothing, Babe. Absolutely nothing." Ranger was still chuckling, but thankfully Stephanie let it drop. Nicky got hungry so the nurse took him from Ranger and handed him to Stephanie for a feeding. Ranger decided that was his queue to leave so he handed me Carlos and left after promising to come by later that day and giving Stephanie a kiss on the head. He took one more look at my wife holding our son before exiting the room.

Stephanie was discharged from the hospital two days after the boys were born. Those two days were filled with constant visitors. EVERYONE came to see the boys and to congratulate us. The room quickly filled with balloons and flowers along with every type of baby paraphernalia. It took us two SUV's to get all of the stuff to the house.

The day Steph and the boys were discharged was comical to say the least. Chavez and I spent about an hour making sure both car seat bases were properly secured in the back of the SUV. Then Les spent another hour ensuring that we did it right. And that was just the BASES. Getting the boys secured in their seats was a different story.

Stephanie sat on the bed laughing hysterically as the three of us wrestled and wrangled the straps around my sons. I thought I had it figured out until Les pointed out that one of the baby's arms wasn't even through the strap properly. My wife finally took pity on us and walked over strapping both boys in securely in two-seconds. The guys and I stood there in awe at her magic hands.

"I think I'll have to hold a seminar on proper car seat techniques before I let these babies loose with you three amigos." Stephanie shook her head and laughed. We all joined in with her and grabbed the last of the things from the room. Nico pushed Stephanie out in the wheelchair and I carried both babies. Les followed behind with the bags as we all walked out of the hospital.

Once we got to the house, the guys unloaded the vehicles as Steph and I got the boys settled in their room. They were both asleep, so Stephanie and I decided to take the opportunity to get some sleep too. The doctor told us to make sure we slept whenever the babies did. After kissing both little heads, we walked into our bedroom and collapsed into our bed. We didn't even bother removing our clothes or shoes. Stephanie curled up in my arms and immediately fell asleep. I was only a few seconds behind her.

I woke up a few hours later alone in the big bed. It was dark outside and I smelled something amazing coming from downstairs. I decided to head down to see what was going on. A quick glance in the nursery told me that wherever Steph was, was where the boys were too. I found them in the kitchen. Chavez and Santos both had a baby in their arms and Stephanie was heating up one of Ella's lasagnas. They were all laughing at Les' whining.

"I don't understand why I didn't get a baby! I mean, Nico and Ranger each got one of them named after them. Why not me?" I could see the smirk on his facem so I knew he was joking. Stephanie laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Les. I only had two babies this time. I promise the next one will be named after you." Les' eyes got wide and he smiled.

"Promise?" He sounded so hopeful. I thought it was time to insert my opinion.

"I'm not sure I want my next baby named after Santos. Wouldn't that be like asking for trouble?" Everyone looked at me and laughed. Les looked hurt.

"I'm insulted! Lester is a fine name and I'm not that bad." Everyone was quiet for a minute and then we all laughed. "Okay. So maybe I am that bad, but the baby wouldn't be." The timer dinged on the oven saving us from continuing with that conversation.

Les and Nico put the boys in the bassinet situated in the dining room as Steph and I carried in the food. We all sat and dug into normal food for the first time in days. Stephanie's first moan made all of us pause and glare at her. I knew what the doctor said about not having physical contact for six weeks and I KNEW that waiting that long was going to kill me. Especially if she kept making those damn noises while she ate. It was going to be the longest six weeks of my life!

* * *

A/N - The babies are here! Let me know what you thought of the chapter. It was difficult for me to write, for some reason. We've only got one chapter plus the epilogue left in this story so we'll be done with it soon. Thank you all for your continued support!


	28. Chapter 28

THANK YOU ALL so much for your reviews! I'm so glad that you all like the names of the babies. This is the last regular chapter of this story. There's a short epilogue that I'll post sometime later this week or early next. I'm sad to see this story end, but I'm already working on my next one.

To my Lou, Potterwench...you're friendship means the world to me and your beta skill are amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you girl.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

SPOV

I never used to see myself as a mom. When the girls growing up around me were playing with dolls and throwing them birthday parties, I was jumping off the garage roof and throwing rocks at tin cans. I never thought I would have children, so I was kind of scared when I first found out I was pregnant. However, after that few minutes of fear...unconditional love filled me.

Being pregnant was an amazing experience. Even with the whole kidnapping thing, I loved every minute of feeling my sons move and grow inside of me. I thought I loved them before they were born, but that love multiplied the second my sons were placed into my arms.

I didn't think the birth was too terrible, but according to Cal and some of the other guys it was. I guess they didn't appreciate having their pride and joy man parts threatened. I didn't see the problem with my behavior during the birth, but I was the minority. Even though they were a little scared of me, the guys were quick to forgive my outbursts the second they saw Nicky and Carlos. They instantly fell in love with them too.

The weeks after the boys were born passed in a blur. Cal and I fell into a routine of feeding, changing diapers and sleeping. We made sure that when the two boys were asleep, so were we but unfortunately the kids weren't cooperating. When Nicky was asleep, Carlos was awake and hungry. When Carlos fell asleep, Nicky would wake up and need to eat. Exhaustion didn't even begin to describe how we felt the first few weeks.

I spent the days documenting everything the babies did with pictures. I took so many photos that Cal had to hide my camera from me for a day so I would relax. That day, Nico and Les were both off so they agreed to watch the babies so Cal and I could sleep. Cal had no problem crashing, but I couldn't so I retreated to my dark room.

I developed and edited all the pictures of the boys that I had taken. I decided that a few of them were good enough to get published, so I sent them to a few different magazines. The next month Nicholas and Carlos were featured in American Baby magazine and I was added to their staff as a freelance photographer. When the Burg caught wind, I had photo shoots lined up for weeks straight. Of course, they had to wait until I was released from my doctor.

When my six-week appointment rolled around, I made special plans for my husband and I. Cal's parents agreed to watch the boys for us that night and I told Les and Nico to stay at Haywood. I was planning on ruining my husband in every room in our house and didn't want to be interrupted.

I talked Cal into going to the office that day because he was getting a little stir-crazy inside the house. I didn't tell him that it was my appointment day, so he went to the office and I went to the doctors. After I got cleared, I ran the boys to their grandparents with all of their things and went back to the house to get ready for the surprise.

When Cal walked into the house that night, I was waiting for him in the hallway by the garage door only wearing one of his T-shirts. I thought about putting on one of the lacy things in my drawer, but he always said that his favorite outfit was me in his T-shirt. Besides, I knew whatever I wore was going to be ripped off me and I didn't want to destroy anything too expensive. Cal saw me and his eyes immediately turned dark and he growled deep in his throat. A second later, I attacked him with my lips. He was surprised at first, but quickly got with the program.

"Doctors appointment was today," I said between kisses. My hands were trying to pull out his shirt from his pants. "Help me or I'm going to scream." He chuckled and removed his shirt, boots and belt as I continued to kiss his exposed skin. He looked around before turning his attention back to me.

"Where are the boys?" I was busy kissing down his jaw and chest.

"Younger boys are with your parents. Older boys are staying at RangeMan. It's just you and me tonight Daddy." That was all it took to get him on board with my evening plans. He growled and picked me up. My back hit the wall in the hallway and my legs wrapped around his waist. The first time we came together that night was hard and fast against the wall. After that, Cal carried me into our bedroom and the rest of the night was slow and tender. Cal and I reconnected as only we could and we hardly slept at all.

The next morning, Cal went to get the boys from his parents while I cleaned up the mess we made the night before. I couldn't believe the destruction we caused in the hallway, but I got it cleaned up quickly. The last thing I needed was Nico or Les seeing the mess. They would have known immediately what happened and then we would have never heard the end of it.

Cal returned to work when the boys were two months old. Tank agreed to let him back into the field and he didn't think twice before agreeing. I knew he loved being home with us, but I also knew he missed the chaos of work. I thought about going back at the same time he did, but chose to stay home for a while longer. I wasn't quite ready to leave my boys.

I did photo shoots with parents and people all over Trenton. Because I didn't want to take the babies out with me all the time, Cal and I decided to hire a nanny. We interviewed twenty young women and after background checks and other security issues, the list dwindled down to one. Alyssa Young was a perfect fit in our crazy family so she became our nanny. She fell in love with the boys right off the bat and they seemed to be more than comfortable with her too. Cal was leery about leaving her alone with the boys at first, but soon learned that she was more than capable of taking care of them.

Alyssa and I quickly became close friends. She came to the house early in the morning and often stayed late into the evening. She watched the boys while I went out to do photos or if I locked myself in the darkroom. She even took charge of cooking dinners for us while she was there. How she did it all was beyond me. She was my hero!

I went back to work at RangeMan when the boys were four months old. Tank asked me to stick with doing the client services and meetings. He claimed that I was a natural with dealing with them and could get them to agree to anything. Since I loved meeting with the clients, I agreed quickly. I wasn't really looking forward to going back into the field anyway and since Nico agreed to stick with me instead of switching partners, I was beyond happy.

Our family fell into a comfortable routine. Cal and I would leave Alyssa in charge when we went to work. We would say goodbye in the elevator and then we would separate for each of us do our own thing at work. We would meet later, head home for the evening and spend the night with our boys. It was the perfect life.

The first year passed quicker than I thought it would. We experienced all the milestones that you do with babies. Nicky rolled over first, but Carlos took the first step. I was quite disappointed that both boys' first words were Dada. But when I saw Cal's eyes mist over when he heard them say the words, I couldn't stay too mad. Mama soon followed so it was all okay.

The day of their birthday came and the house was packed with family and friends for the party. All of the uncles were there, including Ranger. He flew up from Miami just for the boys' birthday. I tried to tell him that he didn't have to, but he said a good Godfather would never miss a birthday. And apparently a good Godfather spends an outrageous amount of money on two one year olds and buys them the latest Power Wheel truck. I just shook my head and snapped pictures.

Nico was there with his girlfriend, Stacy. She was the woman involved with the skip when Cal was shot. After she and her son, Toby, got out of the hospital, Nico was there and they started out as just friends, but that didn't last. The mother and son quickly became important to Nico and after months of flirting, he finally got up the nerve to ask her out. They were taking things slow, but I smelled a wedding in their future. Toby adores Nico and he fit right in with the rest of the kids and chaos that usually surrounded our house.

Les and Lys, as the boys called her, were an interesting pair. When they first met, they couldn't stand each other. Les did everything he could to push her buttons and she gave it right back to him. She would vent to me after I got home from work about how infuriating he was. I had a sneaky suspicion that there was a lot more attraction between the two of them than annoyance, but we'd have to see how things played out. I had decided to stay out of it. If they got together it was going to be because they wanted it. Not because I pushed them.

Alyssa was a gorgeous woman. She was about three inches taller than me and a whole lot skinnier. Her long straight brown hair hung down past her butt and her hazel eyes drew everyone into her. She and Les made a nice looking couple, well they would if they could just get their shit together. During the party, I saw them in a heated argument in the back yard. Cal was watching their interaction with me.

"What's their problem? Why do they hate each other so much?" Cal whispered to me as we watched the scene play out in our back yard.

"I don't really think they hate each other. There's a thin line between love and hate. I think our little Les and Lys are straddling that line." Cal chuckled from beside me.

"I wish they'd get their shit together. Les has been an ass to work with. Ever since he met her he stopped getting his rocks off with random women and he's way beyond horny." I looked at Cal shocked. I hadn't heard that Les stopped sleeping around. "Don't look so surprised. The right woman can turn even the hardest man. Just look at me." He kissed me before leaving me alone in the kitchen. I thought about what he said and decided to give a gentle push to my relationship weary nanny. I watched as Les and Alyssa continued to argue. Whatever was going on was big because she was waving her arms around and he was staying deathly still. I smiled to myself as Alyssa stormed into the kitchen where I was getting the cakes ready for my boys.

"God! I hate that man! How have you lived with him for so damn long?" I rolled my eyes and watched as she huffed and sat down in the stool in front of me. "I mean...what kind of man says the shit he does?"

"That's one of my best friends you're talking about, so be careful." She huffed again and I smiled at her frustration. "What's my Les done now? Last week you didn't like his eye brow wiggles. Those always made me laugh."

"He keeps calling me this God awful annoying nickname. I've asked him to stop, but he just wags his damn eye brows and keeps on saying it." She popped a Little Smokey in her mouth and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can understand the annoying nicknames. Lord knows I have about fifty different ones. What's he calling you?" I kept my eyes down and tried to hide my smile, but I'm not sure I succeeded.

"Mommy. I mean, I know that I'm the nanny and the mother figure when you're not here, but he doesn't have to point it out all the time. It makes me feel old." She huffed again and I couldn't help the laugh from escaping. She glared at me which only made me laugh harder. "What's so funny? How would you liked to be called Mommy by a guy that hot? I mean, does he think of me like he does his own mom? Is that why he calls me that?"

"Have you ever asked him why he chose that nickname?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Seriously. Ask him sometime. You might be surprised at his answer. You might find that he really likes you."

"I don't care WHY he does it and I DON'T want him to like me. I want him to leave me alone." She huffed again but I could read the expression on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want him to like you?" She glared at me like I was crazy again so I dropped it and lit the candles on the cakes "Will you go turn the lights off in the dining room and start singing when I walk in?" She smiled and nodded before hopping off the stool. I followed her out of the kitchen carrying two little cakes for my boys.

After both boys were impressively covered in chocolate cake, and after all the pictures were taken, it was time for their bath. Cal and I quickly bathed our boys and dressed them in their PJs before returning to the party. I knew by looking at them that they would be asleep soon after their bath.

Sure enough, after most of the guests left, I found both boys sound asleep in Ranger's arms. He was sitting alone in the boys' nursery in the giant rocking chair. I took a few pictures and then went to rescue him from their hot-box bodies.

"Let me take them from you." Ranger smiled at me and shook his head. I sat down on the arm of the chair beside him and stroked the hair out of Carlos' eyes.

"They're beyond perfect, Babe." I smiled at him and made a sound of agreement in my throat.

"They **are** beyond perfect. It's hard to believe that they're already a year old. I have no idea where the year went to."

"Tell me about it. I spent most of the year in Boston fixing the cluster fuck that was that office." Ranger shook his head. I had heard about the Boston problems and didn't envy him. It took him almost ten months to get the office back in shape.

"You need a vacation. Why don't you take Julie and go somewhere fun? You work too hard and need a life." He rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Being here is my vacation. By the way, Julie wanted me to ask you if you'd come down and do some portraits for her. She saw your pictures of the boys and you in Atlantic City and had a fit. She has that whole magazine layout hung up in her room." I laughed.

"Tell her that I'll plan a trip down soon. The boys and I could use a few days on the beach." Ranger looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I know, I know. I'll be careful and I'm sure Cal, Les, Nico, and Bobby will go with me again. And of course Alyssa will have to be there."

"Yeah, what's with her and my cousin?" I could see the interest in Ranger's eyes and smiled to myself. Les might need to step up his game if he wanted to get the girl.

"They pretend they don't like each other. Just between you and me, I think they're a step away from being in love. Sorry Ranger, but I think she's taken." He let out a long sigh.

"The good ones always are." He looked at me as he spoke and I had to smile at him. I finally got him to let me put the boys in their cribs and we left them sound asleep. By the time we got back downstairs, everyone was gone and Alyssa, Cal and Les had most of the mess cleaned up. We all sat around and visited for a few more hours before everyone started to leave. Les drove Alyssa home and then he planned on staying at RangeMan and Ranger headed back to Haywood and his apartment. When everyone was gone, Cal took me into his arms.

"How tired are you, my love?" Cal's voice was husky and I knew exactly what he had in mind.

"I'm never too tired for what I think you're offering." Cal growled and picked me up attacking my lips with his. He carried me up the stairs and straight to our bedroom. We spent the most of the night giving each other exactly what the other needed.

A week after the boys' birthday party, I was working in my dark room editing some pictures when the next episode of the Alyssa/Les drama erupted. Neither of them knew I was hiding in the small room downstairs, so when their yelling started, I decided to stay hidden and let them fight out their issues.

"What is your problem?" Les' voice was full of anger and annoyance.

"What's my problem? I would think it was obvious. You're my problem. Why won't you just leave me alone?" Alyssa yelled back and I could almost see her standing with her hands on her hips.

"Don't say things like that, Mami. I don't think you really want me to leave you alone." I had to suppress a giggle. Les turned on the Santos charm to get her to calm down. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT RIDICULOUS NAME! If you can't call me Alyssa, call me Lys like the two LITTLE BOYS do."

"Fine, Alyssa. I apologize. So tell me why you won't go out with me." I scooted to the door to listen more closely. I hadn't heard that he tried to ask her out.

"You don't really want to go out with me. You just want to get into my pants. I know all about guys like you, Lester Santos! You're only interested in the chase and once you have me, you'll drop me like yesterdays trash." Alyssa sounded hurt which lead me to believe that she really had feelings for Les. I knew, from talking to him, that Les had feelings for her too. They just had terrible communication skills.

"You don't know anything about me and you're too damn scared to even give me a chance. Why can't you just relax a little?" I heard Alyssa huff at Les' statement.

"I AM relaxed unless you're around me. Why can't you LEAVE ME ALONE?" Alyssa yelled and made me back up from the door. I wondered briefly where my sons were until I realized that they must be napping. Alyssa wouldn't leave them unattended. She really was good with them.

"Did you EVER think I don't leave you alone because I LIKE YOU?!" It was quiet in the basement again.

"You like me?" Alyssa's voice was quiet and I almost didn't hear it.

"Good God woman! Of course I like you. I like you A LOT and I want you for longer than one night. If you were just a conquest, I wouldn't have wasted my time after you turned me down the FIRST HUNDRED times I asked you out. I would have put you out of my mind and picked up the next woman I saw for a roll in the bed." The basement grew quiet again.

"If you want me, then why do you make fun of me? You call me that ridiculous name." Les started laughing and I cringed. Not smart Santos.

"I'm not making fun of you. Mami is slang for sexy. I've thought you were incredibly sexy since I met you. After getting to know you better, I think you're beyond sexy." Les was using his bedroom voice. I smiled imagining Alyssa melting at his words.

"So Mami is a good name?" Alyssa turned on her sex kitten voice too and I heard Les growl.

"Mami is a very good name. So now that everything is settled, are you going to go out with me?"

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up here after Steph and Cal get back from work and take you to a little Mexican restaurant outside of town. Dress casual but make sure you can move in it. I'm taking your sexiness dancing afterwards." I heard Alyssa whimper, but didn't hear her answer because the baby monitor strapped to her belt started crying. I heard both sets up feet traipse up the stairs to rescue my children.

I smiled to myself and went back to work editing my pictures. I was happy that those two finally got their shit together and decided to give in to the feelings that EVERYONE knew they had. The older boys grew up. Nico was happy in a relationship with Stacy and Les was starting to date Alyssa. Everything was going perfectly in our house.

The next day, Cal had to work some over time, and I went home without him so Alyssa wouldn't be late for her date. She was waiting for me dressed in a little black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She looked gorgeous and I knew Les wasn't going to be able to keep his eyes or hands off of her. When I heard him pull up outside, I made an excuse for Alyssa to go upstairs and check on the boys while I went out to talk to Les.

"Hey, Beautiful. How's my favorite mama today?" I smiled and walked into his arms. He was dressed in jeans and a green button-up shirt. He looked casual and incredibly attractive.

"I'm good. Alyssa is ready for your date, but I wanted to talk to you first." He looked at me questioningly.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I really do like her and I think she really likes me." I shook my head. That wasn't what I needed to talk to him about.

"I know. I've seen you two dance around each other and I think it's great that you're finally going to get together. I wanted to let you know that I'm lifting the 'no sex in my house rule. You can bring her back here if you want to." His eyes grew wide.

"Really?" I nodded and smiled at his shocked look. "As good as that sounds, Beautiful; it's not going to happen tonight. I want to take things slow." It was my turn to smile.

"You haven't seen her yet so we'll see. The offer is there, Les. Have fun tonight." I kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside with him closely behind. We had just walked in as Alyssa came around the corner. I heard Les' voice catch in his throat and saw the look of desire on Alyssa's face. I watched them as they walked out the door and let out a sigh. I didn't hear Nico come up behind me and jumped when his hand touched my shoulder.

"So, the Beaver is finally growing up. Who would have thought it? I bet you're proud right now!" I laughed and nodded my head.

"I'm proud of both of you. Les is going to be happy with Alyssa and you're happy with Stacy." I turned to look at him. "So when's the wedding?" His eyes got wide and his shock made me smile.

"I um...we're not...I mean..." I laughed harder as he stuttered.

"Relax. Just take it a day at a time. You love her and she loves you so it will happen...eventually." Nico relaxed slightly and nodded. "Now, let's you and I cook some dinner. I'm hungry." Nico smiled and kissed my head before dragging me into the kitchen.

That night was the first of many dates for Les and Lys. She did spend the night with him that night and every night since then. They kept quiet and never did things when she was in charge of the boys, so I didn't care. Cal had a problem at first, but it didn't take much work for me to change his mind. I have many ways to make him see my side of things.

The boys were about 20 months old, when our lives changed yet again. I woke up one morning sick as a dog and knew before my head left the toilet that I was pregnant again. Cal had already left that morning for an early monitor shift, so I was alone in the bathroom when it happened. Alyssa was already fixing the boys breakfast, so I quickly dug out the extra pregnancy test that I had from the last scare we had a few months back. That one turned out negative, but I knew that I wasn't going to be this time.

I peed on the stick and waited the three minutes to get the results. I smiled when I read the results. I needed to tell my husband, but wanted to do it in a special way. He freaked a little when we had the scare only because the boys were still so young, but I knew once he found out that he would be ecstatic.

I took the day off from work. I told Alyssa what was going on and she was beyond happy for me. She assured me that she would be there for me in any way I needed her. She and I planned the perfect evening for Cal and then loaded up the boys to take them to the mall. I needed a new outfit for that night and I wanted to buy the two boys something too.

Alyssa and I spent that afternoon getting the house ready. She helped me cook a romantic dinner and watched the boys while I got ready. She and Les had plans to go out that night, so I was alone with Nicky and Carlos when Cal came home. They were playing in the living room each wearing their new shirts and I was in the kitchen taking the chicken out of the oven.

"Honey, I'm home." Cal called from the hallway and it made me chuckle. He had become so domesticated. When I first met him, I didn't picture him as a "Honey, I'm home" type of guy. I guess people could change.

"Welcome home! How was your day?" He kissed me passionately and pulled me into a hug.

"It was good and boring. I was surprised when Tank told me you weren't coming into the office. Are you feeling okay?" The look of concern on his face made me melt.

"I feel great. I just had some stuff to do today." He smiled and nodded.

"Where are my boys? I need my twinkie fix." I laughed and pointed to the living room. I decided to stay back in the kitchen as Cal played with the boys. I wondered how long it would take him to realize my subtle hint. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. A few minutes after leaving the kitchen, he walked back in carrying both boys in his strong arms.

"Hey, Angel?" I could hear the question in Cal's voice. "Why are the boys wearing shirts that say, 'I'm the best big brother ever'?" I smiled at him and took Nicky out of his arms.

"Because in about eight and a half months, they will be big brothers." Cal looked shocked for a second before smiling at me. He put his free hand against my flat stomach.

"Really?" I smiled back at him and nodded. "Did you hear that boys? You're going to be big brothers. Are you as excited as I am?" The boys looked at him and nodded their little heads like most toddlers do whenever someone asked them a question. We laughed and embraced as a family.

I didn't know it at the time, but that night, Cal put a plan into motion that changed my life. He and I spent many nights talking about my future with RangeMan. I loved doing client meetings, but even they had some risk. A month before I found out I was pregnant again, I found out that not every person requesting our services meant it.

Nico and I showed up at the prospective client's house and I immediately knew something was off. Nico felt it too so he called for back-up before we went to the door. Before the other guys got there, an older gentleman stepped out onto the porch of the house. He looked friendly enough and smiled, so I let my defenses drop for a second. Wrong move.

Nico saw the gun before me, so he took him out before he could fire. The prospective client dropped instantly and I called the cops as Nico cuffed him even though he was dead. When Tank and Cal got there, they searched the house and found it was rigged with explosives. We didn't know why the guy wanted us dead or even who he was, but that incident opened everyone's eyes.

That started Cal thinking about something and finding out I was pregnant again, upped his plans. He and the guys were beyond secretive for weeks. No one would tell me what was going on and I hated it. When I was three months pregnant, the surprise was revealed.

One afternoon, after lunch in the park, Cal drove the boys and I downtown and parked across the street from Vinnie's Bail Bonds office. I looked at him with both eye brows raised. He just smiled and climbed out of the SUV. He pulled Nicky out of the seat behind him and I climbed out and got Carlos out. He walked to a storefront half-way down the sidewalk. The windows were covered with brown paper so I couldn't see inside.

Cal sat Nicky down and grabbed his hand before unlocking the door. He pushed me inside and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is all this?" My voice was incredulous. Cal smiled and took Carlos out of my arms. The two boys ran to the corner that held a box full of toys and a little table.

"This is _Photos by Angel_." I looked at him and my eyes filled with tears. I looked around at the perfect studio. There was a place for portraits with every type of background imaginable. There were props and lights and all of my camera equipment in the open space.

"There's a dark room in the back along with a new computer and a place to print the pictures. This is everything you need." Cal wrapped his arms around me from behind as I looked around. "The business paperwork is at the lawyer's office all ready for you to sign and make it legal and binding." I turned in his arms and gave him a searing kiss.

We pulled apart, both breathless. "How did you do all of this?"

"I saw the space for sale last year and thought it would make a great location for your studio. I talked to Tank and the guys and they all agreed to help me get it ready after the incident a few months ago." He looked down at me with soft eyes. "We all want you to do what you love and you told me that it was photography. Tank might still call you from time to time to talk to clients or do some searches, but we want this to be your main job."

I stood speechless looking at my husband. I loved him more than I ever thought possible at that moment. I guess I was quiet for too long because he got a worried look on his face. "Angel, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. You can still work at RangeMan. I'm sorry if..." I silenced him with a tender kiss.

"I love this! Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Cal wiped the tear away before it fell down my face. "I've always wanted to do something like this, but I never thought it would happen. Now that it has, there's no way I'm turning it down."

"You can change the name if you want to too. I just thought it was fitting for my Angel." He kissed my nose gently and released me from his embrace. "Look around. I'll keep the boys entertained." I smiled and stepped away to explore my new studio. I didn't know who helped him, but they had done an amazing job. All of the pictures published in magazines were displayed in gorgeous black frames and hung all over the walls in the waiting area.

The office was huge and had a kids' corner with more toys and even a place where they could take a nap. There was also a spot for a portable crib for the new baby. I would never get rid of Alyssa, but she could hang out here with the kids if she wanted to. The thought of being able to spend more time with my babies was what made me cry. As much as I loved my job, I hated being away from my kids.

I explored the rest of the studio and walked back out to a funny sight. Cal was sitting in a tiny chair with Nicky and Carlos coloring a Wonder Woman picture. I quietly grabbed my camera and took some pictures. Each of my guys had an intense look on their faces as they colored. As soon as Cal heard the shutter of the camera, he looked at me and smiled.

"That better not make the magazine. Bad asses don't color in little tiny chairs." I laughed and took a few more pictures before putting the camera down and joining my guys at the small table.

The next month, Photos by Angel officially opened for business. I hired a secretary/assistant named Fredo to help me in the business. He was a college student studying photography and jumped at the chance to help me at the studio. He was young, but willing to learn and fit right in with my crazy family. We already had sittings lined up months in advance, keeping me extremely busy. Alyssa spent most days at the studio with the boys and she and Fredo became close friends. Les was extremely jealous at first until I informed him that he had nothing to worry about because Fredo was gay and in a serious relationship with a guy working in Newark. Les wasn't too worried about my assistant after that.

Cal and I found out that we were having twins again, but this time they were both girls. We were both extremely excited when we found out and I knew that the second those girls were born; they would have their daddy wrapped around their little fingers. Seeing my husband with a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead, picking up pink frilly dresses at the store was quite a comical sight. I wished I had remembered to bring my camera for our shopping trips. I'm sure I could have gotten money for those shots.

Life couldn't have been better. We were all happy and healthy. Cal loved his job at RangeMan and I loved owning my own studio. It was the perfect life and I loved it. I never thought that I would be happy living a life like that, but there is nothing you could offer me that would make me give all of it up. I loved my life and I loved my family. I was happy and never wanted it to end.

* * *

A/N - Another one down and only one more to go. Please let me know what you thought. I LOVE reading all your thoughts and ideas. It keeps me writing. : )


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **For the last time...they're not mine and I'm returning them unharmed.

I owe a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers and readers! Writing this story has been quite an experience and I have enjoyed reading your thoughts and feelings every step of the way! Here is the last update! Hope you enjoy it.

Potterwench...your help on this story has been nothing short of amazing! Your beta skills make it easier to read and your suggestions have gotten me through some phases when my muse crapped out. Thank you for all you've done!

* * *

**Epilogue**

CPOV

I never thought I would see the day, but there I was standing in the groom's room adjusting my tie and fixing the flower pinned to my jacket. The bride chose orange and yellow for her colors, so I was standing there wearing an orange vest under my crisp black coat. I didn't think it looked good, but it wasn't my wedding.

The groom stood beside me frantically adjusting his tie and looking beyond sick. I looked next to me and smiled at him. For being an ex-SEAL he was quite nervous.

"Relax, man." I tried to lighten the mood. Chavez looked at me and tried to smile.

"I can't. I'm scared something's going to happen to take all this away. Stacy is the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her or Toby." I smiled and smacked him on the back.

"I understand, trust me! But you've got to just sit back and enjoy the ride. You got here and nothing's going to take her away from you. She loves you; although I can't figure out why." That broke the tension in the room and made Chavez laugh.

"She loves me for the same reason Stephanie loves your sorry ass. We're two lucky sons of bitches!" We laughed for a bit until the knock on the door told us that it was time to take our places.

I followed Chavez out the door and stood behind him at the front of the church. I looked around the audience and found everyone I was looking for.

Les and Alyssa sat in the second pew with our three-year old daughters, Leslie Michelle and Cora Grace. Those two girls were my heart living outside my body. They looked just like their mother and had her personality too. You couldn't tell them no and they were beyond curious about EVERYTHING. I knew I was going to hate it when they got older. The guys and I were already designing plans for when they started dating. We were going to be prepared for day.

Les and Alyssa were in a serious relationship and had been for years. When Nico moved out of our basement, we asked Alyssa to move in and be a more permanent fixture in the house. She jumped at the opportunity, but I don't think she ever slept in her room downstairs. We really didn't care. She was amazing with the kids and we could see how much in love she was with Les. Steph and I were dreading the day that they got engaged and moved out. We knew it was going to happen sooner or later and I wasn't looking forward to finding a new nanny.

Scattered throughout the church was all the guys from RangeMan. Tank and Lula sat in a pew with their one-year old son, Trevor. They weren't married yet, but word is they were talking about it. Ram was there with his wife who was four months pregnant. Hal sat next to his fiancé. She was a waitress from Shorty's who tried for months to catch his eye, but it took us getting him drunk there for him to realize it. Once he did though, he grabbed her and never let her go.

Ranger flew up from Miami along with his young son, Stephen. The mother wasn't in the picture and Ranger was raising him by himself. Stephanie cried when he told her that he was naming his son after her. He's the same age as our girls and Stephanie keeps hinting that we'll all be a family someday. I thought my girls had me wrapped around their fingers, but nothing compared to them with their Uncle Ranger. He would give them the world if they asked for it. Word around the office is that Ranger was planning on making the move back to Trenton with Stephen later this year. We were all excited to have our boss and friend back close to us.

The rest of the guys sat with their girlfriends around the church. We've all seemed to settle down and most of the guys had found someone who understood them and made them happy. Stephanie did everything she could to set up the single ones with friends she made while taking pictures. She's determined to have every guy in the company happily married in the next five years.

My eyes then found my beautiful wife. Seeing her takes my breath away. She was moving around the church taking pictures like a professional. I guess that fit because she was a pro. Her studio took off in a way we didn't expect. Her first year in business, she made over 100k profit. Between magazines publishing her pictures and the photo shoots around town, she's stayed busy. She caught my eye and smiled brightly at me. No one knew yet, but we found out yesterday that she's pregnant again. We both are hoping that it's just one baby this time.

I heard the music start and saw my two boys walk down the aisle with two other little girls. I think they belonged to the bride's sister. Nicky and Carlos were the ring bearers and looked so handsome in their little tuxes. They both smiled at me when they saw me standing at the front. After they had walked their flower girls to the front, they came and stood in front of me like the perfect gentlemen that they are.

The Maid of Honor came down the aisle next looking pretty. She was a gorgeous blonde that caused a lot of the guys to do a double take, but she had nothing on my wife. I found Stephanie again and watched her move smoothly around the church snapping pictures. My eyes never left her, even as the bride walked down the aisle escorted by her son. I heard Nico's breath catch in his throat when he first saw Stacy, but I couldn't tear my eyes off my wife.

I watched her all throughout the ceremony and almost missed my cue to give Chavez the ring. Nicky had to hit me and motion to my pocket to snap me out of the daze caused by my wife. Nico laughed then turned his attention back to his bride. My attention turned back to Steph.

I didn't hear any of the ceremony because I couldn't stop thinking about my wife. I still couldn't believe that she was mine and that we had four amazing kids. Thinking back to how we started our relationship always makes me smile. My life changed because Lester's perverted uncle left him his stash of porn. Who else can say something like that?

When I first saw that my Angel was the centerfold in that magazine, I had no idea how to act or what to do. Stephanie had been a part of my life for a long time but only as friends. I honestly didn't think we would ever be anything more than friends. The night I took her that magazine, she shocked the shit out of me and we began our life together.

Although, it's not a story that we'll ever be able to tell our children, I wouldn't change one thing about how we started our relationship. Playboy contacted her about a month ago about doing another spread for their anniversary edition of the original magazine. She turned them down, thank GOD, and asked that they not contact her again. She still has the body for modeling, but her life has drastically changed. Instead of the rebel bad girl that she was in college, she's now an amazing mother and wife.

She took a break during the reception to dance with me. As I took her in my arms, the feeling of completeness engulfed me.

"What are you thinking, sexy? You haven't been able to keep your eyes off me today." Steph smiled coyly at me.

"I'm thinking about how damn lucky I am. I have an amazing, beautiful wife." I kissed her tenderly. "We have two gorgeous boys who continue to make me proud every day." We looked at Nicky and Carlos dancing with the two little flower girls. They both looked so damn cute that my heart swelled with pride. "And we have two beautiful little girls who I'm going to lock in the house when they get older." Stephanie laughed. Leslie was dancing with Stephan as only three-year olds can. Ranger had Cora in his arms and danced with her while keeping a close eye on his son and her sister.

"You won't be locking them in the house. I have a feeling that their older brothers are going to be the first line of defense between anxious suitors. And if they get through those two, then the uncles will be there with you to terrify any boy who dares ask them out." Steph laughs and shakes her head. We danced quietly for a few more minutes when Stephanie broke the silence.

"Did you ever imagine us ever being here? I mean the night you brought me my magazine, did you picture we'd be married with baby number five on the way?" I looked down at my wife and kissed her nose.

"Nope. I dreamed about this and prayed that it would happen, but I never in my wildest dreams thought it would be this good." She smiled brightly at me. "What about you? Did you ever imagine this?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You know I always ran from things like this, but I think I just needed to find the right man to make it right. It wasn't until I fell in love with you that I even thought about stuff like marriage and kids. You changed me Cal and you made me a better person." I kissed her tenderly.

"I didn't make you a better person. I gave you the space and the tools to become who you were always meant to be. The woman I love more than life and the mother of my children." I wiped the tear that had escaped from her eye. She smiled up at me in gratitude. "By the way...you look incredibly sexy in that dress. Where have you been hiding that?" She smiled seductively at me and got a familiar look on her face. I felt my body respond to her unspoken suggestion.

"I bought this just for you. You know...all four of our children are being watched by other people and I have a few minutes before I'm needed again for pictures. Why don't we go to the bathroom and you can help me calm some of these pregnancy hormones." Her eyes got dark and I watched her tongue lick her lips.

I growled into her ear, "We can't do that. Good girls don't have sex in the bathroom at her friend's wedding reception." She smiled up at me again with a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Good girls don't pose naked in Playboy either. I thought we've already decided that I'm anything but a good girl. What do you say? Let's be bad together." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me hungrily as we swayed on the dance floor.

"Lead the way, Angel. I'll follow you wherever you want to go." She kissed me again and led me through the crowd toward the private bathroom at the back of the banquet hall. I knew with her guiding me, whatever we did would be an adventure and would be nothing short of amazing.

* * *

A/N - The time has come to say goodbye to Cal and Stephanie. I hope you enjoyed reading their story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I fell in love with Cal almost from the beginning of this story. I'm going to miss these characters but now it's on to another story.


End file.
